A touch of what?
by Lady Electricity
Summary: Flik and Jenna, two fan girl's of POTC find themselves going through a cupboard into Dead Man's Chest! What are they going to do? Mix things up alittle of course! One wants the attention of Jack & the other just wants the navy guys!   JS/OC JN/OC CB/OC!
1. Erm, this isn't the switch

**Wooohoo! Another fic and yes it's about Pirates of the Caribbean…well actually about a dream I had a week back and it seemed really good for a fic and so ideas started building.. Etc and here it is! It has me (Felicity aka Flik *waves madly*) and Mistress Beckett (Jenna - her over there! *waves madly too!*) starring in it and yes it's another fan girls get stuck into the movie type plots.. But you got to love them!**

**Chapter one - Erm, this isn't the switch.**

"OI! JENNA!" Flik called from around the corner of the stock room standing on a stool reaching up for a box of apricots.

"What? I'm busy!" Flik could hear Jenna yell back then a distant rushing sound and a sigh. Rolling her eyes and jumping down from the stool, Flik went to investigate what her best friend of 3 years was up too.

Walking back on to the main shop floor where (thank the zebras!) no customers to be heard or seen, Jenna was leaning against the counter with her head in a magazine..

"What are you reading?" Jenna flinched and nearly tripped over at the sound of her friends voice and threw the mag off the counter landing on a nearby pitch full of brazil nuts "Nothing.. I was urm, working?" she muttered in her American accent and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah right and I'm really dancing a jig on one leg…" Flik replied picking up the mag and putting it behind the counter.

"You could have been.."

"What?…" She looked confused at Jenna for a second as she stood up fully and looked over to her. "Dancing a jig..you could have been doing that in the stockroom…on the stool?" Jenna smiled widely. Flik just shook her head and started to bang it against the desk silently at her silly comment. "Aww, it's not that bad.. We aren't marooned on some island…" "Stop right there.. You have been watching too much potc again haven't you?" Flik looked up raising an eyebrow and rested her elbows on the wooden desk. "No.." she again shrugged off the comment.

Flik continued to look at her till Jenna exploded "OKAY OKAY! Yes.. But come on it's pirates.. You love it too.. Especially Norry.." she smirked and giggled a little.

"Cutler Beckett."

"Where?" She looked around the shop and outside like a meercat flatting her brown/blondish hair down and dusting off her work jumper.

"God, you're obsessed with him.. One minute he's all 'hello I'm Lord Beckett arrest her!' and then he's 'Ooooh I got the heart of Davy Jones look at me'" Flik laughed.

"But he's…" before Jenna finished her sentence the lights suddenly turned off and it was pitch black in the shop. "Oh what now! The fax machine didn't want to work this morning and now a power cut!..Jenna..go and lock the door" Jenna quickly went towards the front door and locked it whilst Flik did a sign for the door 'back in 5 minutes. No lights!' it read and she posted it onto the glass.

"Right.. Where's the box? Under the stairs?" Flik asked Jenna, who nodded in return. Both of them went towards the door and pushed the handle down to try and open it..

"It's not budging.." Jenna pushed down and tried pushing it, "Maybe it's the hinges?..or…" Flik muttered and Jenna let her try it, the door did the same thing, and didn't open

"It was fine yesterday.." Jenna signed out loud, "On three?" Flik suggested to her that they should try it together and see what happens..

"1..." "3..."

"Can't you count…" Jenna laughed and nudged Flik in the ribs. "Ouch! I can.. I was doing it backwards. Like a count down.." Jenna then started humming the 'final countdown '.

"Jen, that's so not helping…now… 1..." Flik smacked her around the head gently and Jenna gave her a big evil glare making her friend smile and stick out her tongue.

"2.…" Jenna muttered

"3!" Both pushed the door hard and fell into the dark space in front of them, Flik banged her head the doorframe and Jenna was thrown into Flik's back hard!"Ouch!…God Jenna!" Flik rubbed her back and then her head.

"It's so dark…turn on the switch…" Jenna whispered, Flik felt the darkness and tried searching for something solid.. "Oh.. Found something.." She grabbed a handle of some sort and opened the door.. Flik and Jenna's eyes widen at what they saw in front of them.

The door opened up and all they saw was rain…. Very heavy rain, there was also which seemed like million chairs getting wet also, and tables with cloths on and well just everywhere getting….soaked.

"Erm.. This isn't the switch.." Jenna pointed out gob smacked at the sight in front of them.

"No shit, Sherlock." was all Flik could reply.

**Aha! Cliff-hanger.. And yes.. I know it's probably a rubbish beginning but it came to me (ooer) at work today whilst I had 10 minutes silence to myself! But I hope you like it.. And its in 3rd**** pov at the moment and probably will switch between Jenna's and Flik's pov soon.. Next chapter hopefully! Anyhow enjoy! And review! **


	2. Meeting Fish Lips, Beckett and Jail?

**Looks who's back…back again…*hums* Oh sorry! Bonjour mon amie's - Glad you lot.. Yes you at the back and sitting far left *waves* like my first chapter of my fic 'Touch of…what?' - thank you to ninjalover13 & Mistress Beckett for the reviews! Hope you like this next one and I can follow the story a bit because for some strange random reason I do have the script for DMC on this computer so I'm all good! (unlike my scabior/oc..I need to find a script for a certain part!)**

**Enough blabbing.. Here goes!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Fish lips, Beckett and jail?**

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jenna asked Flik again and looked up at her expression of complete confusion and shit scared.

"Pinch me."

"What now?" "No next week about 6pm.." Flik rolled her eyes and groaned at her sarcastic voice tone. Jenna reached over and pinched hard on Flik's arm making Flik jump and roll out the door into the falling rain.

"Oops." Jenna bit her lip trying not to snigger at what she just did. Flik stood up from her knees and wiped herself off a little, her brown hair getting soaked along with her white shirt and black jeans. "Guess I'm not dreaming…" she whispered and looked around at her surroundings.

Jenna got up from her position and joined her companion in the pouring rain..

"Why does it always…" Jenna began singing to herself

"JEN!" Flik Screeched a bit to loudly.

"I'm singing…" Jenna shrugged her shoulders again and also began to look around at where they both where.. She turned fully and faced the other direction taking in what was there.. She noticed a woman kneeling in the middle of this rain storm getting drenched to the bone and her hair all done up into several twirls and twists..

She looked like she was weeping into her knees, Jenna looking concerned nudged Flik

"Look, if you're gonna have another Buffy the musical moment, don't include…" Flik began and then turned to see what she was looking at and saw the woman too.

"Oh."

"Maybe, we should.. Urm.. Go over.. And say 'hey?'" Flik glanced over to Jen.

"We have no idea where we are and you want to go over and say 'hey…?" She nodded. "Well.. Come on then.." Flik grabbed Jenna by her arm and they both slowly with caution approached the kneeling woman, at that moment she quickly twisted around and looked up..

"FISH LIPS!" Flik gasped and nearly fell over from the disbelief of looking right at her. Jenna was also bedazzled at the sight before them, the woman they were staring at was: Keira 'fish lips' Knightly. The actress.. Right there..

"Excuse me?" Fish lips stared at them both in perplexed manner, her eyebrows frowning.

"Is that.. Oh crap you called her 'fish lips…'" Jenna just realised and hit her arm hard, making Flik rub it better and look down a few cm's at her raising her eyebrows again.

"Urm.. Keira…" Jenna began.

"I'm sorry, But That is not my name…I'm Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner.." She rose from her knees to our height. Both of the girl's eyes widen and both turned around rather quickly whispering to each other.

"She's…"

"Yes…She said Elizabeth Swann…pinch me."

"We have been through this Jen… no wait…" Flik smiled slyly and pinched Jen's back hard, Jenna squealed and fell over onto the floor with a loud smash.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jenna scrambled back to her feet, in her now soaked clothes.

"My turn." Flik smiled once again and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I hate you."

"Love you Jen… right back to the point…" Flik turned and pointed at Elizabeth Swann "So, you're Elizabeth Swann… corset wearing, falling from great heights who got kidnapped by Capt Barbossa on the black pearl.."

"Yes.. How do you know me?" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh…she's real, So.. We are in…Pirates.."

"You think, Miss Marple?" Jenna rolled her eyes at me, suddenly there was yelling and a lot of shouting behind us and Keira pushed pasted us running in the rain towards the shelter bit with soldiers, people and..

"Will!" Elizabeth ran up to the tall man wearing a stylish old fashioned jacket with gold buttons and funny looking trousers, his hands both in shackles in front of him,

"It's bloody Will Turner.. My, he looks really tanned…I think we are screwed.. How did we end up in a fiction..film..I mean.. " Jenna noticed as we together walked up towards the shelter not knowing why the hell we were in Pirates of the Caribbean..

"Will! What is happening?" Elizabeth clung to Will's jacket and looked up at him all lovingly.

"Pass me a bucket.." She whispered to Jenna, we snuck up behind Elizabeth whist Will was commenting on her dress… "Who are they?" He nodded over to us, Elizabeth turned to the both. "We are…" Flik began..

"MAIDS! Urm, in our household…" Jen exclaimed, at that moment we didn't noticed more soldiers arriving and 2 men approach, Flik and Jen were too busy eyeing each other with 'what the hell are you on about looks'

"YOU! Stand you're men down and remove his shackles at once!" Flik looked over to her right to see Governor Swann behind two large sticks that were held by guards.

"Oh..it's…" Flik realised where they were.. And more importantly what movie of the pirate trilogy.

"Governor Weatherby Swann…"

Jenna eyes widen and jaw fell to the floor as she looked at the path the mysterious voice came from, she gasped loudly and began to shake my jumper sleeve rapidly and she kept muttering "Tom Hollander…over…there".

Flik looked up and my mouth opened to, he was a smallish man, not too small.. Wearing very posh clothes and a white coloured wig, his skin paler than Will's - almost ivory and eyes blueish/green.

"Culter Beckett?" Both Jenna and Swann said at the same time, her look was totally goldfish like.. "Don't jump him.." Flik whispered in her ear as she continued to stare.

"It's Lord now…actually" his voice had a hint of 'Ooooh I'm posh and have money and you don't'.

We both looked again at each other "He's so… gorgeous…" Jenna muttered, "Did you say gorgeous.." Elizabeth looked at Jenna confused and we then saw everyone was looking at us. Bugger.

"Ah..no.." Jenna quickly lied and shut up. Governor Swann shook his head "You have no reason to arrest him!"

"I do.. Actually.. Mr Mercer!" Beckett called, a tallish very older man emerged from behind him.

"SCARFACE!"

"Flik!" Jenna cursed under her breath and tripped me up causing me to fall over onto the floor with another loud bang. She in the blink of an eye got up like nothing happened.

Beckett looked at Jenna for a second, making her melt on the top nearly and then turned to scarface, he gave him some parchment paper wrapped in a brown leather jacket thing, Governor came over and took the paper.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann.." he looked up in confusioned.

"Oh my mistake… arrest her!" Cutler said without a care in the world.

"I love it when he says that…" Jen smirked and bit her lip gently signing. "Oh..lord.."

Flik muttered. Elizabeth then was in shackles too!

"I have another warrant here for James Norrington…where is he?"

"Norrington…" Flik whispered, of course he wasn't here - he's probably getting drunk in Tortuga..she thought to herself.

"Commodore Norrington resigned from his post several months ago.."

"LORD BECKETT!" Elizabeth cried very loudly making both the girls ear drums go.

"Ow!" Jenna exclaimed holding her ear lightly.

"In the category of questions not answered…" Will began..

"You must tell us what we are charged with.." Elizabeth and Jenna finished the sentence. "You watched this movie too much…" Flik tutted.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not!" "Have so! You probably have it repeated in you're DVD player!" Flik crossed her arms and rested her case.

"The charge is conspiring to secure the unlawful release of a convict.. Charged and tried against the crimes against the British empire.." Swann began to read aloud.

"Bullshit.." Flik whispered and continued to watch "I wish I had some popcorn.." Jenna moaned and signed.

"Do you remember a pirate called Jack Sparrow?" Cutler smiled slightly over to us.

"CAPTAIN!" All four of us said in unison… then looking at each other, Will frowning over to us.

"Thought you might.." Beckett nodded and Elizabeth and Will were taken away by guards… "What shall we do.." Jenna turned to face me.

"You two.." A voice called over to us and we looked over to Cutler Beckett signalling us over.. "Okay.. Calm down…" Jenna whispered to herself breathing in and out slowly.

"Who are you two?" He asked us quite seriously, tilting his head to one side and examining us up and down.. "Maids in Swann's household" Jenna replied really quickly and then fluttered her eyelashes.. "Did you just…flutter you're lashes?" Flik asked her raising her eyebrows higher than before.

"Governor Swann is this true?" Beckett turned to the older man in the curly wurly long wig "I've never seen these woman before" He concluded.

"Oh..fudge.." Flik muttered and looked back over to Beckett who now had a VERY half smirk on his face along with Scarface at his side.

"Mr Mercer…please take them away to jail.."

**Do you like? Yes.. No? Maybe… I tried going along… and have included bits into it.. And don't worry.. Norry will come along soon and yes Beckett has appeared! Woohoo *from Jenna that is*** **and now they are off to jail… ooh la la.. Review if u please… :P *runs away flapping her arms!***


	3. Scarface, Jail and YOU WHAT!

**I'm updating like crazy ere! Oh well! Mwahaha! Right - Thank you all for the reviews once again! I'm trying to make it funny and trying also to get it right.**

**I'm still writing in the 3****rd**** pov at the moment, and will switch between Flik's and Jenna's soon, but not just yet because of certain things will happen! Anyho…**

**updating updating!**

**Chapter 3: Scarface, Jail and you what? **

"You can't be serious!" Flik screamed as her and Jenna where being led to jail - in front of them was Scarface smiling from ear to ear.

"Very - impersonating a maid is a great offence.." He replied to Flik's comment and chuckled lightly.

"I hate him.." Jenna cursed under her breath and looked over to Flik trying to get out of her shackles..

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be Houdini and get myself out of these.." Flik wriggled her wrists back and forth struggling to get free, Jenna tried doing the same and Scarface had noticed what the pair where trying to do.. "OI! Stop that!" He stopped and walked up to the both of them eyeing them.

"Or what?" Flik responded, Scarface walked over to Flik coming into her personal space which made her step back a bit from his face cm's from hers. "I will cut those pretty little hands off.." he growled.

"Oh that's good then I will be free of these cuffs then officer!" Flik smiled wide and put her wrists to him raising her eyebrows high. Jenna giggled at her friend's comment and stopped when Mercer glanced in her direction.

"She said it, not me!"

Scarface suddenly shook his head and signalled the guards to carry on taking them in the pouring rain to the jail, Flik and Jenna signed with relief that he actually didn't cut their hands off or they would be in trouble.

All six of them reached the jail, Jenna being first led in noticed Elizabeth yelling through the bars asking to see her father and Will, she stopped when she saw the two girls enter and sat down in a huff.

"I think she's got pms.."

"JEN!" Flik shouted to her and then out of the blue was thrown into Jenna's back and both fell on the floor, making the whole place echo with a clash of thunder almost.

"Now, stay quiet! Lord Beckett will be interviewing you two later on today so behave!" Scarface told them as he locked the gate up and laughed walking away.

"We are in Jail…"

"Yes, in jail - Jen… wait.. That's the least of our problems!" Flik shouted over to Jenna who now was pacing up and down getting hysterical!

"Jail… jail… jail… pirates… jail… us!" Jenna kept muttering to herself whilst walking, Flik came up and stopped her shaking her shoulders hard making her stop muttering "YES IN JAIL JENNA! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, WE ARE IN DEAD MAN'S CHEST IN A MOVIE!" Flik kept shaking Jenna's shoulders whilst yelling

"A movie?" a voice suddenly asked, both girls looked at Elizabeth.

"It's none of you're business fish lips.." Flik was now getting annoyed, the fact they were in jail.. But how did they end up here!

"Don't speak to her like that.. Flik…calm down.." Jenna started talking sense..

"Shall we figure out a plan of action before Beckett comes along.." Flik finally sat down on the make shift bed type thing.

"Oooh I can't wait…" Jenna smiled wide and looked dreamy for a minute or two then sat next to Flik still smiling.

Flik smacked her around the head again, "Snap out of it.."

"HEY!" Jenna then hit Flik around her head, before they knew it - both were tackling each other to the floor hitting, screaming, and nearly biting…

"Okay.. I give in.."

"Stone…" Jenna signed, they had been in jail for more than 3 hours now and Elizabeth was even talking to them by now! All 3 girls were playing 'eye spy' to pass the time of the interviews they had and Liz's death sentence.

"Elizabeth!"

"WILL!" She exclaimed and stood up reaching through the bars to hug her soon to be fiancée and kissing him on the lips softly, smiling gently.

Flik was making fake throwing up noises in the background, the couple saw what she was doing "Who are they.." Will finally asked the question which had been on everyone's mind since the beginning of the day!

"Oh! I'm Jenna.. I like the colour…" Jenna began to explain, a hand went over Jen's mouth quite quickly and Flik smiled and shrugged her shoulders..

"She's Jenna, and I'm Flik…" Flik nodded and let go out Jen's mouth, who again hit Flik on the arm hard!

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right.."

Will shook his head in confusion, and looked back at Elizabeth, he began to explain to her about the letters of marque..

"I wish I was a fly on the wall for that conversation.." Jenna whispered to Flik, both were watching them exchange words and smiles. "We have been…technically" Flik replied.

"But it would have been much better to see it.. Now…you know NOW!" Jenna gestured with her hands what was around her. "All you wanna do is tackle Beckett to the ground and snog (_A.N: _make out lots, or kiss lots..) Cutler within an itch of his life…" Flik responded to her.

"No.."

"Yes…"

"No…" "Yes you do! Come off it…anyhow.. Back to the plan in hand.." Flik reminded Jenna.. They needed to think of a plan of why they were actually here and who they were… "We need to help 'them'" Flik signalled over to Will and Elizabeth practically snuggling through the bars, then a loud crash came when governor Swann pulled off the candle stick holder from the wall, which made the two girls laugh loudly and nearly fall over.

"Right, back to the plan..yes we need to help them go the right path as it were.. Help tell the story and so they can be in the right places at the right time.." She explained

Jenna nodded and agreed. "That sounds like a plan.. But do we have to follow the guidelines of the movie.."

"Yes"

"Why?" Flik questioned confused. "Well.. I wanna stay here…"

" YOU WHAT? No way! We have to stick together…" Flik stood up and went over to the bars of the jail leaning against them, looking at Jenna.."But, if you think about it.. One of us need to make sure Jack…"

"Captain.." Will suddenly said before leaving..

Both girls forgot they were both there and listening to their conversation.. He turned to Elizabeth "Keep a weather eye on the horizon.." he spoke to fish lip's and walked away..

"Aw…." Jenna cooed.

"Oh god.." Flik moaned "Again, stop distracting us. You were saying..?" Flik asked Jenna to continue her sentence "Yes, one of us need to make sure Jack and Norry are doing what they suppose to be doing.. You know. And I want to stay here and make sure Cut… I mean.. Lord Beckett is fine.." Jenna finished.

"Is fine.. Sounds like you wanna still jump him.." Flik mumbled under her breathe and then she stopped and looked at Jenna.. It wasn't a bad idea - Flik thought to herself, she did really want to meet James Norrington, Jack Davenport was one of her favourite actors and they did share the same birthday (_A.N: _It's true! Lol) and Of course wanted to really meet Sparrow..

"I think we have an accord…" Flik smiled widely at Jenna, who then tackled Flik to the ground once again hugging the daylights out of her "YES YES YES!" She exclaimed over and over again..

"Ladies.."

Both stopped and looked liked deer in headlights, staring back at the bars of the jail, stood Mercer aka Scarface smirking slightly at them on top of each other, they scrambled to their feet and coughed. "Changed your mind on the hand cutting then.."

Flik asked out of the blue, Jenna bit her lip from giggling again.

"Not yet… Lord Beckett wants 'you'" his gloved finger pointed at…

**HA! I mean, yes.. Who did he point his finger at.. Oooer…Sorry if this chapter isn't funny as the first two, a bit more serious because both ended up in jail and trying to figure out what they were going to do.. So Jenna is staying (OF COURSE! - mistress Beckett said that!) and Flik is off to find Norry and Jack if she can get out of jail first.. *cue mysterious music please* review.. Thank you!**


	4. Interviews, job and wigs?

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 4.. Yes.. I didn't think I would of lasted this long!**

**Thank you to ninjalover13 and Mistress Beckett for the reviews, they mean a lot because it means people are reading them and going 'Ooooh… and aaaah' and maybe laughing? Who knows! Reviews are much appreciate! And I've decided to keep it to 3****rd**** pov at the moment (again!) sorry!**

**IMPORTANT notice.. : I've uploaded my chapter 3 of the 'Nobody's perfect' story - Scabior/OC - funny thing is.. It won't let me edit the story and keeps going onto error message, I've emailed them (yes you) and see what happens so the chapter might not appear to Monday.. Maybe? But I'm letting you know I've done it and it just needs to be posted up.. :D**

**Anyhow.. Curtains up!**

**Chapter 4: Interviews, job and wigs..**

Ian's finger pointed at Flik first and motioned her towards the jar bars so she can be taken to see Beckett.

"Why do you have to go first?" Jenna whined pouting at Flik, frowning.

"You can go first If you want to…but you will probably make up some story about flying monkeys and clowns.." Flik whispered to her and toddled over to the door opening looking directly at Scarface. "Good point.." Jen replied and wished Flik good luck before sitting back down joining Elizabeth in another game of 'eye spy'.

Flik got dragged along by Scarface towards the red brick building in the middle of the fort.

"Up the stairs.." Mercer opened the door and shoved Flik in, she nearly tripped over the rug on the floor as she looked up the ceiling, this place was massive! She thought gasping a little taking in the atmosphere of the room, it wasn't like the movie that's for sure, it was very different and smelt funny… like.. Coffee..

"Come on! We don't have all day miss!" Scarface grabbed her shackles and pulled her up the stairs unwillingly towards the door, he knocked first, 5 minutes later…

"Enter…"

'What am I going to say…' Flik thought once again as the door opened to a large… well.. More than large lavish room with posh furniture, she felt like she just stepped into castle museum or old stately house in the middle of the country but she was in the middle of the Caribbean and in the second pirate film.

Flik looked around and whistled, nodding.. "Lord Beckett.. The first of the girls.." Scarface pushed me forward and sat me on the chair aggressively. "Hey! Do you mind!" Flik looked up at Scarface with a annoyed look, then tutting.

"Shut up missy or I'll.." Scarface came closer..

"That's enough Mr Mercer, you may leave us.." Flik looked over to the window to see Beckett looking out over the town, hands placed behind his back.. His back towards them for a minute before turning with a smirk.. "Yes sir.." Ian gave her an evil before leaving and closing the door sharply behind him.

"So, who are you?"

"Getting down to the point then…" Flik replied without a care.. She hated 20 questions or interviews for that matter, it was by pure miracle she managed to get her job in her hometown. He smiled and came over, sitting behind his desk studying her intently… "My name Is Felicity Todd... I'm a maid, recently got fired from my previous employment and looking elsewhere… may I go now?" Flik huffed out looking back at Beckett.

"Where do you hail from..?"

"Earth..?"

"That is not a appropriate answer Miss Todd, lying is a great offence.." Cutler sat back in his chair, Flik stared at him this time, what did Jenna see in him.. Well he did have some kind of sex/mysterious/evil/staring appeal about him, don't get me wrong.. I like him but at the moment not so much Flik kept thinking..

"Well Miss Todd.." Beckett asked again the same question.

"England, in the South…I was at Tortuga visiting my uncle.." Flik lied through her teeth. "Your uncle.. What is his name? and is you're friend.. Your sister?" He was now asking questions about Jenna, she would be pleased now.

"Urm.." think Flik..THINK! "Mr Gibbs!… he's my uncle..and no she's my cousin…"

Flik forced a smile on to her face to try and please his majesty who was expressionless right now.. "I see, and you're cousin, will she also tell me the same story..?"

Crap… bugger.. Fuck.. Flik thought and looked to the floor for a second..

"Damn.." she muttered out loud and then shot her eyes up to Beckett raising his eyebrow..

"Yes" Flik replied.

5 minutes late, Flik arrived back at the jail to see Jenna doing a handstand against the window wall…

"Jenna…what are you doing?" Flik asked, Mercer pushed her into the cell hard.

"Just thinking…" "Whilst doing a handstand… Oooh…" Flik 'accidentally' tripped over thin air and landed on to Jenna hard onto the floor

"Clumsy! Get off!"

"Shut up and listen Jen-Jen, I told Cutler you're lover boy me and you are cousins, you're dad is Mr Gibbs.. We lived in England, both moved to Tortuga and If you want to stay here and keep you're eyes on mister sexy, tell him you're a maid looking for work.. And he might offer you a job…" Flik whispered into Jenna's ear very quietly as Scarface eyes where on both of them watching.

"I want him to offer me more than a job.."

"JENNA!" Flik hit Jenna and pushed her off towards to Mercer watching for her at the door. "Come on Lass…he wants you now.."

"Oooer.." Jenna giggled and left with Ian. Flik looked over to Elizabeth sitting there.

"You Okay Elizabeth?" she asked over to her, she nodded silently. "I wish to get out of here.. I want to find Will.." She told me truthfully..

"Hey.. Do you think you're father will help me get out of here.. I need to get to Tortuga.. To visit my uncle.." Flik asked hoping she can get out and find Norry and Jack..

"I'm not sure.." Elizabeth replied "But I'll ask him.." she smiled a little.

MEANWHILE

Jenna was forced to sit in the same seat that Flik was in 10 minutes ago.. Beckett was sitting at his desk still, now going through some papers on the desk.. Ticking them as he went, Jenna coughed to get his attention.. Scarface had already left the room a mere 4 minutes ago leaving both of them in silence.

"Lord Beckett…" Jenna smiled a little to get his attention even more, she was trying to have self control over herself, she was minutes away from jumping over the desk and jumping him…

"Yes.. You are the other girl.. Miss Todd's cousin, correct?" He asked looking up into Jenna's greenish eyes, he had a smirk on his lips.. He was trying to call my buff Jenna thought laughing, almost a giggle to herself.

"Indeed, I am.. My name is Jenna…Hollander…" She replied, thinking at the reaction of Flik's face when she said the second name..

"Hollander? And you're father is Mr Gibbs.. So why the different surname.."

"Long story.. My mother never really knew him, and I was brought up by her…" Jenna replied quickly staring at him.. God he was gorgeous.. Those lips made for kissing.. Eyes to stare at all day, and..

"You're a maid?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts, aha plan time.. Jenna nodded in return "Yes.. I am.. But I am 'looking' for work, I mean.. I'm well quaufiled in cooking, sewing…" she told him.

Jenna had never sewed in her life and with cooking, she wasn't half bad, she could cook a decent meal for her and her mum back home and it was edible..

"I see.. What are you applying Miss Hollander?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for a cookery maid…and I wanted to apply for the position.." Jenna made something up rather quickly, hoping he was ACTUALLY looking for someone.

"Yes, the household is, but that requires someone who hasn't committed a criminal offence and landed in jail…" Cutler then got up and walked over to Jenna's chair, her knees started to tremble as he was standing so close… "Sir, this is my first time in jail and believe me, it will be my last, please.. Give me a chance."

And with that last statement, Jenna looked up to Cutler's eyes, her eyes giving him the puppy dog expression, her lips pouting slightly.. He blinked once and gulped, my god it was working she thought! The look worked!

"Okay Miss Hollander…you will report to the household at this address - tomorrow morning at 5am.."

"5 am?" Jenna exclaimed taken back by the time, as he quickly scribbled the address down. "Yes..you are now free.." Cutler held out his hand towards Jenna..she took it instantly trying to squeal.. She was holding Cutler's hand she hummed in her head smiling wide at their adjoined hands.

"May I visit my cousin before I leave.." Jenna asked as he led her towards the door and opening it. "One visit.." He warned her.

"Thank you… oh and one more thing.." Jenna came back quickly and all of the sudden, she lifted up Cutler Beckett's white wig to reveal his short brown hair, sticking up in random places."Oh that's why you wear it.." Jenna whispered and plonked it back on his head, he looked very shocked and confused at what just happened and watched the girl skip off back to the jail to find a way to free Flik…

**Hahahahaha! You didn't see that one coming, and you probably wondering why Flik got sent back to jail? Well Cutler didn't like her sarcastic ness :P okay? And the wig thing..well I always wanted to see Tom's hair under it in the movie.. Anyhow.. Review me dears!**


	5. Fights, Legolas and Rum?

"**No, we aren't closing down…" "It's just a promotion.." - the sentences I have been saying ALL DAY! Aaaah they will haunt me to the grave..**

**OH! Hello me darlings :D - Flik here, well a tired Flik and yawing *yawns..***

**Thank you for the visits to my chapters and reviews to this story! I'm glad you love it and dying of laughter.. (I hope not ninjalover13..then who will review me? *sniffs* don't die!) and eyelash fluttering.. (Jenna..) at certain characters..**

**I've really really really REALLY decided that I'm just going to stick with 3****rd**** pov from now because it would be really weird to go on to 1****st**** pov right now… but the 3****rd**** will switch between them I will do a 'MEANWHILE BACK…' when I switch lol.. I've rambled again. Haven't I… **

**Chapter 5.. Yes.. Here we go! **

**Chapter 5: Fights, Legolas, and Rum.**

Flik was closing her eyes gently to get some rest, jail and playing eye spy with Elizabeth wasn't the best thing in the world and frankly it was tiresome when them 2 were playing because mostly she didn't understand any answers Flik said.

"Lady gaga…"

"Who is this Lady gaga.. Is she from around here.." Elizabeth replied with another question..

"Yes she's my mum.." Flik signed and crossed her arms, as she did Jenna came skipping back to the cell bars grinning, "What did you do…" Flik looked over to Jenna as she put her hands up to the bars still smiling.

"Nothing.. Oh.. Well… HE TOUCHED MY HAND!" She squealed and danced in a circle singing "He touched my hand.. Oh yeah.. He did… oh yeah.." a million times over. "Oh my reindeers… he touched you? Quick call the queen, and the prime minister.. News flash lads! Beckett TOUCHED HER HAND!" Flik yelled over to the guards standing at the door, smiling to each other keeping from giggling themselves.

"Oh har har.. Missus, you're plan worked by the way.. I'm officially a maid in his household, a cookery one.."

"You burn toast Jenna.."

"That was one time!" "Your mum called the fire brigade because she was out and saw smoke from the kitchen window.." Flik continued her story laughing slightly at the end of it.

Jenna rolled her eyes at Flik and ignored her comment and breathe out all dreamy from Cutler's hand holding session.. "Anyho Flik, how we going to get you out of jail?" Jenna snapped out of it for a minute, both girls looked at each other, "I was gonna ask Fish lips dad to see if he can get me out.." Flik replied with a shrug.

"Seems like a good one.." Jenna bobbed her head up and down slightly.

"MISS TODD!"

Jenna fell over and banged her head on the metal bars as they both heard a loud shout come from over in the doorway, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jen.. Oh.. Fuck.. JENNA!" Flik came up to the bars, her hands were still shackled up so she couldn't reach through and slap her awake.

"Take Miss Hollander to the nearby tavern and rent her a room for the night.."

Flik looked up to see Scarface huffing at the sleeping girl on the floor and then over to Flik. "Heeey! I didn't do this mate.. It's you're fault!" Flik told him sternly, then back at her friend worried. The guard came over and hoisted Jenna up into his arms bridal style and walked out of the door quickly.

"OI! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!" She yelled and got up to face Mercer still glaring at her.

"What is you're problem?"

"Lord Beckett wants to see you again.. Business matters.." Scarface unlocked the door once again and held it open so she could come through… "Business matters…?" Flik repeated thinking 'what kind of…' "NO WAY!"

"Excuse me Miss Todd?" He asked, "I'm not going with you.. I know what he wants with me and no he's not getting it..!" Flik backed away, unexpectedly Scarface picked Flik up slinging her over his left shoulder and marched right out of Jail.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Flik screamed and beat his back with her fists hard as they walked back towards Cutler's office.

Once they reached there, Ian threw Flik on the carpet of Lord Beckett's office with a great thump! "You stupid bitch!" Ian cursed at her.

"Get lost, you arrogant prick!" Flik replied and shook her head sticking up her middle finger.

"That's quite enough… Mr Mercer, please apologize to Miss Todd immediately." Beckett stepped in between the both of them, him looking mainly at Mercer with a unsmiling look. "She started it!"

"Did not.."

"Did too! She hit me.."

"I never!" Flik eye's widen and looked completely shocked, taken back by this remark.. "Why you little.." Mercer stepped forward and Flik stuck out her tongue ready for a fist fight, but Cutler stopped them again. "Your acting like children..Mr Mercer.. Remove her shackles please.."

"I apologize Miss Todd ." Mercer released her wrists, then bowed and left the room slamming the door too.

Flik laughed to herself, rolling her eyes as well "Miss Todd, that behaviour is not permitted here.." Beckett pasted her and went over to his desk picking up his tea cup and sipping lightly.

"You're the one who wanted to discuss 'business' and that normally means in my language you want to sleep with me.." Flik said, that made Beckett spit out his tea into the cup and gulping..

Flik covered her mouth and laughed hard at what he just did, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry.. But no I do want to discuss business, I have a 'get free out of prison' card for you.. If you're willing to accept." He told her. Of course she wanted to get out prison! Her back was killing her from the stone bed and fish lip's was being all sad from the loss of Will.. "What is it?" Flik asked back getting straight to the point.

"I want you to go with Will Turner on his 'bargain' hunt and keep an eye on him, you have spirit in you and I like that indeed and the company needs you to make sure everything is put into plan.."

Flik looked confused at him for a second, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.. This was certainly NOT like dead man's chest she knew.. "So.. You want me to help Will for the sake of the company?"

"Yes"

"What about Jenna… my cousin.." Flik pretended she didn't know what her friend was up too and wanted to hear what his lordship was going to say "She is to be a maid in my house hold, if you like I will keep a close watch on her, of course on you're behalf" Beckett sat down on his chair smiling.

"She will be pleased about that.." Flik whispered exceptionally quietly so he didn't hear that.

"Do we have a deal?" his hand outstretched across the desk, he titled his head a little and nodded down. Flik wanted to get out of jail badly.. & this was the way.

"Deal."

MEANWHILE

Jenna woke up feeling very groggy and confused, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room - last thing she remembered was talking with Flik at the prison about…

"Oh..yeah…" Jenna smiled to herself and sat up remembering her hand touching Cutlers gently.. "Flik…" Jenna called out and looked, she was definitely not in the prison now.. It was a small room with one dressing table and one window, it smelt like rot and sick. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and started to worry.

"Where the fuck am I?" She said getting up quite fast and turning about the room to double check.

The door then opened to a middle aged ginger haired woman in a grey dress and apron, smiling gently at Jenna "You're awake Miss, praise the lord!" her accent was thick English and sounded like from the country "Where am I? Where's Flik.. Oh god did I die?" Jenna eyes shot open wide and patted herself down.

"Your not dead! HA! You're at the local tavern 'ere, Port Royale pub.. Guard got ya a room - said you're the new maid at the Beckett household and needed a place to stay.. And Flik? Sorry miss but I don't know her.." the woman explained to her standing in the doorway. "I got to find her!" Jenna muttered and pushed past the woman heading towards the stairs of the pub.

She was met by drunken sailors standing on the stairs licking their lips as she eyed them pasting, the bar was packed of people.. Sailors, tradesmen, maybe pirates and guards who had the duty off.. There was also lots of maids sitting on their laps serving them drinks laughing or cackling at their 'jokes they already know'. Jenna looked around the crowd for a familiar face or someone from the movie she can talk to..

"LEGOLAS!"

Jenna ran over to the far table and found Legolas aka Orlando Bloom sitting by himself looking to a tankard, he looked up with a frown on his face as normal

"You're the girl from the prison…Jenna?" Will asked, Jenna nodded and sat down next to him "How do you do?" Jenna replied… before Will could answer..

"LEGOLAS!"

"Why is everyone calling me this 'Legolas'?" Will said bewildered looking to Jenna.

"In a few years.. You know." Jenna replied, she saw a smallish girl with brown hair push past the men trying to get to the table and heard "If you hit my arse mate, you will lose your hand!"

"FLIK!" Jenna stood up and tackled her friend to the ground hard. "Nice to see you too Jen Jen.. But your granting every guys wish in here like this.." Flik nodded at their position on the floor, Jen on top of her… every man was looking even Will!

"I'm glad to see you, I woke up in a strange place.."

"We are in a strange place.."

"We are in pirates of the Caribbean, that's not strange.." Jen got off Flik and gave her a smile. "It is.. We got here through a cupboard..thinking it was a switch for the lights.. That is strange.."

"Stranger… err.." Jenna did her best 'Marty' impression to lighten the mood.

"What drinks do ya 'ant?" a blonde sluttish maid came up to the girls, her make up way over done and dress hitched up to her waist, both of them coughed and eyed each other "I'll have a rum.!" Jenna exclaimed top of her voice.

"Oh no.. Jen.. No…" Flik pleaded to her, "I'll have a water.." Flik nodded back to the maid whom had disappeared by now to get their order.

"Why not? I can drink here.." Jenna sat back down next to Will and nudged him.

"You could drink back where we came from, when you drink you decide to sing Britney Spears songs.." Flik replied.

"Don't…" "Yes you do.. Look listen before this conversation turns into a bar fight..

Lord Bucket.."

"Beckett…" Jenna corrected her.. "Sorry Mrs Beckett.."

"Your Lord Beckett's wife?" Will joined into the talk. "Not yet.." Jenna winked at William. Flik rolled her eyes once again at her friend's remark.

"He's told me that I'm coming with you Will.. To find the compass.. It was get out of jail free card and I avoid the death sentence.." Flik remembered why Will was going on the mission..

"Really? That's not in the film.." Jenna replied, the maid slammed the two tankards down on the table and winked and licked her lips at Will, who choked on his drink.. Raising his eyebrows. "I know.. That's what I thought.." Flik answered back.

"So you are coming with me.."

"Yes William.. I'm coming with you… I might even stab you with a pitch fork if u don't behave.." Flik clicked her tankard of water with his.

Will looked at her bizarrely with the last statement she made.. So did Jenna.

"Midsomer murders.. Long time ago in Bloom's career.." Flik said to Jenna who 'Ooooh' and sipped her drink down in one gulp.

"ANOTHER PLEASE!" Jenna called over to the bar.

"Don't get drunk.."

"I wont…" Jenna reassured her..

Next thing they knew, Jenna was shaking her hips on the table and doing the twist.

"_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride… you're toxic, I'm slipping under!" _The drunk girl slurred sung to one of the men cheering her on.

Flik was holding her head in her hands.. "This is your fault William.."

"Why is it mine?" William exclaimed back at Flik, they were sitting at the bar now watching Jenna's performance. "You had to come down the pub didn't you on your last night.. Beside, what time we leaving tomorrow morning.."

"Break of dawn, there is a trade's ship willing to take 'us' to an Island where they have seen a black ship with black sails.." Will turned in his seat facing the other way, so did Flik "The black pearl. I've heard the stories.. And about the captain.."

"Which one?" "Jack Sparrow.." Flik smiled to herself - she couldn't wait to finally meet him, he was one of those characters that you would like to meet for one day and get to know them on a one to one basis.

"I hope he's there.." Will finally said. Flik signed and looked over her shoulder, Jenna was now straddling some bald headed guys lap giving him a lap dance."BLOODY HELL!" Flik jumped up and pushed pasted the people to drag her off his lap, she yanked her off forcefully and took her over to a dark corner.

"What do you think your doing?" Flik asked her, she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of Jenna, before she could answer… she passed out again.

"Welcome to the Caribbean Luv.." Flik whispered catching Jen in her arms.

**VERY long chapter alert.. I know.. But did you like it? So change of plans..**

**Flik is now off with Will, a great way to introduce Jack into the plot.. And Jenna well got drunk and passed out again.. But all is good.. Review if u dare.. :P lol**


	6. Splitting up, Boats, Jenna, and Golf?

**Hello! How are you? Alright? Yeah? Been up to much?**

**As you can tell nothing much is happening in this part of the world well not yet till April 29****th****.. Stupid wedding of the year apparently I'm very overjoyed about it.. *NOT!***

**Another chapter! Woo! And it probably be a LONG one! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad I'm making you laugh Mistress Beckett :P about the whole 'hand holding' thing because I know you DO really want to do that with him! :D and yes I've made you older in this story so that's a good thing! - Also I'm sorry if for my term logy sort of thing.. I'm English you see. Well British (no I don't own a top hat or live in London…) and I use random words so if you see a word like "leg it." that means "run for your life!" and others.. I will do an A.N to explain the meanings!**

**Oh..fudge I've rambled again.. Haven't I..? I don't mean too! **

**Review and I hope you like it.. Yes you.. Standing next to the fireplace with yer sherry! **

**Chapter 6: Splitting up, Boats, Jenna, and golf..**

"Ow ow ow ow"

Flik turned herself about from glimpsing out of the window, she had been awake all night since Jenna had passed out last night in her arms from in taking too much rum, herself and Will managed to get her up the stairs and into her room, Jenna woke a few times in the night muttering random things like 'need…rum…' and 'I love Brit' then feeling queasy before she threw her head over the bedside and hurled the contains onto the floor.

Jenna was now opening her eyes and rubbing her head looking confused and pale as a sheet, she looked down to see her clothes had changed and wasn't wearing the work uniform anymore but a patterned flowered dress that was a light grey colour.

Flik got up and crossed over to her friend sitting on the bed and looked at her.

"Good morning Miss Spears.."

"Shut up.." Jenna incoherently mumbled back and laid back down feeling bad, she held her stomach and gulped.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Flik asked her and grabbing a nearby tankard which was full of water to her, Jenna quickly took it and drunk the lot down and looked back at Flik.

"Well you called me Miss Spears.. That means.."

"Mhmm.." Flik nodded and raised her eyebrows to her making her groan once again.

"This is you fault…" Jenna concluded staring down at what Flik was wearing, her clothes had changed too, she had black trousers on, boots, a white pirate top and a jacket which was brown over the of it, and the pirate hat..

"I'm still dreaming.. Are you wearing a pirate hat?"

"Number 1: This isn't my fault, you ordered the rum! And two: do you like it?" Flik turned her head side to side modelling it.

"You should of stopped me.." of course Jenna was right, Flik should of stopped her but if she did there would have been another fight among them.

"Yes I know.." Flik signed and looked down.

"What's the time.." Jenna asked her getting back up and sat crossed legged on the bed still groaning.

"It's about 7am I reckon.."

"HOLY JESUS ON A FUCKING UNICYCLE!" Jenna exclaimed and scrambled up quickly from the bed panicking.

"I was suppose to start work at my future husband's house at 5! I'm going to get fired!" Jenna went towards the door and Flik followed her..

Both girls left the Pub, Will was down by the docks already and talking with tall guy..

"Flik.. Are you ready?" He called over to them.

"Just a minute.." Flik said back and drew her attention back to Jenna.

"Well.."

"Well.."

"I think we need to make sure we meet up soon you know! I can't live without you!"

Jenna hugged Flik hard and choked the life out of her nearly.

"Yes we do! I haven't seen the film for a while remember! Not like you.. So what's the best option?"

" OH! I know.. You know when Jack needs to get those souls and Norry comes along…Tortuga! I can try and get away and I can meet you there in a week's time..?"

"Tortuga.." Flik concluded and smiled at Jenna "I'm going to miss you.. And you better behave for him, no jumping him!" Flik warned and hugged her back.

"Aww…"

"Jenna Louise!"

"Fine, I will..promise.." Jenna beamed back at Flik "I will miss you too…I will see you soon though.."

Both of them looked at each other for a while, this would be the first time they will be split up and take on their roles in this movie making sure it all goes to plan.

"Flik!" They heard Will call again breaking them out of their trance.

"Love ya Flik.." Jenna once again hugged her, "Me too.. I love myself."

"FLIK!" Jenna laughed and then watched Flik run over to Will standing there, hands on his hips waiting, Jenna watched Flik shrug at him she then turned to Jenna and waved madly yelling "LOVE YOU JEN!"

Jenna laughed and waved back and twisted around heading to find Beckett's home, she raised her hand up to look at her crossed fingers and smirked evilly…

"Have you ever been on a boat before Flik?" Will asked Flik, he turned too see Flik's head was over the side of it throwing up her stomach.

They had been at sea for about 2 hours now and the water was choppy and horrible.. It was a lovely sunny day but the sea was being an arse was Flik's thoughts as she watched the waves pass below her.

"Will.. Shut it." Flik mumbled back wiping her mouth on her jacket sleeve, he came over to her and stood next to her watching the distance.

"Do you think Elizabeth will be alright…?" He randomly asked, Flik's eyes were shut and she grunted slightly at the comment.. "Fish lips.. Yes.. Probably doing fine.." Flik whispered back, in the movie she would be thinking of a plan to get her ship to Tortuga using her wedding dress as a distraction, Flik laughed to herself as the memory of the bloopers came across her mind.. "What's funny?"

"Oh…" Flik looked over to his face frowning..

"You do Frown a lot don't ya…" Flik commented. "Loose up.. You know.. Have a massage, play some crazy golf.."

"Crazy Golf.." Will repeated. She shook her head and signed loudly resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, crazy golf! It's brillo pads.. I've got an idea…"

MEANWHILE

"Crap, I hope he doesn't fire me…" Jenna ran up the street to Cutler's house and knocked, well banged on the door with all her might.

Scarface answered and leaned against the doorframe smiling.

"Well well well…" He looked her up and down and sneered at her appearance, Jenna's face was all red and her hair was messy, she had been running for at least an hour trying to find the house.

"I lost the address okay buddy!" Jenna told him and tried getting through, he stopped her and pushed her small frame against the door, he came rather close for her liking..

"New maids get punished you know.." Scarface whispered in her ear, Jenna's eyes widen, she wasn't going to be intimated by him, he can go to hell.

"Let me pass now…" Jenna spoke up to him, he shook his head and his right hand came up to her left breast kneading it gently, Jenna swatted it away and lifted up her knee hitting his groin firmly.

She laughed as his face changed and he fell to his knees holding his 'crown jewels' Flik liked to call them. "Miss Hollander…"

Jenna stopped laughing and glanced up to see Beckett at the foot of the stairs not amused, she bit her lip unintentionally and was about to speak.

"That is no way to start you're new employment is it?" his face studied hers, Jenna shook her head, she didn't want to be told off by the man of her dreams right now..

"Please don't fire me lord Sugar.. But he was…"

"No buts Miss Hollander - As I said to you're cousin Miss Todd I would keep an eye on you for her behave and make sure you behave yourself, this isn't behaving. I would of thought you were more proper.."

"You think I'm proper…" Jenna gasped at his comment and tried not dancing on the spot. Beckett came over to Jenna and stood opposite "As it is you're first day here, I will let this slide, but if anything else happens.." He warned her

"Yes sir, nothing will happen again.." Jenna nodded quickly and flashed him a warm smile. Please smile back she thought looking at him, he turned to his side and looked back at her, he half smiled to her and called for a maid

"Yes you rang milord?" an young maid appeared from around the corner, she had the same type of dress on, the apron was covered in white flour, her blonde hair up in a bun ponytail and she bowed to him.

"Please take Miss Hollander here to the kitchen's and show her duties.. And some ice for Mr Mercer perhaps?" Cutler asked and then began to walk up the stairs..

"JENNA!" Jenna called out making him stop, confused he turned back to look down at the girl. "Excuse me?" he replied back to her.

"My name.. is Jenna.." Jenna half smiled and then went over to the other maid following her to the basement kitchens.

"Now, you hit the ball with this.." Flik was explaining to Will and a few crew members on the ship.

She had made an obstacle course on the deck using barrels, rope, planks of wood for the 'crazy golf' she had told William earlier, Flik had put down a few empty cups to use as the holes the ball when into but they didn't have any balls so instead they were using cork tops from bottles and the club was a thin bit of wood..

"So, the aim is too get it through the course and into the cup?" one member called to Flik, she had named this member Fred even though it wasn't - it suited him.

"Yes Fred.." She nodded and gave Will the stick for the first go.

Will held the stick and shrugged his shoulders, he bend a little down lining the stick up with cork top and hit it towards the two barrels, it missed and reflected off the barrels coming back towards him..

"You will get the hang of it.." Flik patted his shoulder smiling, she then watched him try again and sat on the deck's stairs as Will tried again, he cheered loudly as he managed to get it through the barrels and into the cup!

"YES I DID IT!" Will yelled, the other members congratulated him and laughed along with him beaming a smile towards Flik, she was practically falling about laughing when the thought came across her mind she had just invented crazy golf into dead man's chest! Jenna would have been laughing along too if she was here.. Flik missed her friend terribly and hoped she hadn't stripped his clothes yet and had her way!

"LAND HO!" Flik looked up to see the crow's nest man point to the left of them, straight away she legged it over to the left side of the side, clutching the side and staring out..

There it was.

"The black pearl…" She whispered and smiled to herself.


	7. Jungle madness, JACK and lurking

**Hello all! - Chapter 7! Woo! *hands out party hands and those things that make a funny noise…* **

**I'm still having trouble with my other story 'Nobody's perfect' - I tried actually making a new story and doing a little note saying 'FOLLOW THIS ONE' but when I tried clicking on books then HP and then continue.. The error message came up again! :-O I know! So It might not be just me? If anyone else is having this problem please DM me or something? Leave a review? I don't know!**

**Anyho! Yes Back to this one.. I hope you are enjoying it so far.. *crosses fingers* and thank you for the reviews.. Yay I love them! **

**Chapter 7: Jungle madness, JACK and lurking..**

Flik was literally on Will's lap as her and himself were in a little fisherman's boat heading towards the beach where the black pearl was careened onto the sand.

There was another man in the boat with them, that's why Flik had to sit on Will's lap much to her disgust, he was a bug eyed man with a large scar running down the side of his face rowing them towards it.

"What is it with scar people in this film.." She said out of the blue, Will paid no intention to her comment and shook his head.

The man stopped rowing all of the sudden and looked at Flik and Will.. Staring..

"Do I have something on my face?" Flik looked up to Will patting her face down gently being paranoid.

He spoke rather quickly in french to them saying 'au reviour' a lot and gestures for them to get out of the boat. Flik could make out some of what he was saying to them

"End of the trip.. End.. Goodbye.." She told Will with all honestly.

"But the shore is right there…" Will pointed over to the beach and ship, Flik looked over the side to see they were shallow waters and the waves were non existence.

"Fine." Will finally said and dived into the water with haste leaving Flik alone in the boat with the random french man. "Urm.. Oh…" Flik began to get up and stare at the water, she wasn't the best swimmer in the world last time she did swim was at an open air pool and she nearly drowned.

She closed her eyes but without warning Will pulled her into the shallow sea water, her body hit the water splashing the man in the boat, she was under the water for about 10 seconds before re surfacing to the top, her arms waving about and legs kicking..

"FUCKING HELL IT'S FREEZING!" She spluttered out, her mouth full of horrible salty water and her clothes stuck to her body.

"Come on Flik.." Will swan over and helped her swim over to the beach's island,

Flik threw herself onto the golden beach and laid there breathing in and out loudly

"I'm not doing that again!"

Will stood next to her and made his way over to the black ship calling out names

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Mr Gibbs… Marty… Anyone?" He kept calling and climbing the anchor line holding on, he looked over to Flik who was now on her feet brushing the sand off, "Wow…" she breathed, the ship was much bigger than she imagination and real! Her hand lightly brushed across the bottom of it feeling the wood and a few starfish and what ever else.

She smiled to herself and looking up the ship laughing "It's the black pearl! I can't believe it! I wish I had a camera!" She sung to herself dancing on the spot.

"The ship.. There's no one on it.." Will concluded making an expression with his face of seriousness.

Flik laughed as he did, making her think of Legolas's faces in lord of the rings.

"No shit, Sherlock.." Flik replied back, he jumped down and started heading towards the jungle "Ooooh wait up.." Flik ran over to Will walking with him into the palm trees, and exotic wildlife, the jungle looked dense from where Flik was standing and wondered how were they going to get through it!

Flik then heard a fluttering of wings and jumped up and down on the spot

"COTTONS PARROT!" She pointed and squealed at Will, he pulled a face and ignored Flik once more.

"Hey.. Are you ignoring me William?" She slapped the back of his head hard, making him clutch it and stare at her. "No…"

"Liar.." Flik replied tutting at him "Hey Cotton's parrot..where's the crew?"

"Don't eat me!" the parrot squawked to the both of them flapping it's wings again.

"Good to see a familiar face…" Will half smiled towards the bird so again repeated

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you…" Will turned and studied the jungle looking for a pathway through.

"I'm not even hungry…" Flik sniggered and laughed out loud at that, she loved that line, she bit her lip and signed as Will stare at back at Flik. Cotton's parrot suddenly without warning took off and flew back to the black pearl..

"Maybe you stay with the parrot…" Will told her nodded to the ship.

"I'm a big girl William, I can look after myself…" and with that, Flik grabbed Will's sword and began to cut through the vegetation.

After 15 minutes of cutting through the jungle, a huge palm leaf was met in Flik's way, she pushed it to the side and as Will came in behind her, hit him right in the face.

"Ooooh that was good" Flik chuckled to herself and stopped, Will crashed into the back of her.

"Why did you stop…"

Flik knew what was coming.. The bit where they find Gibb's flask and he gets captured by those weird island cannibals.. She gulped and turned to Will -

"Maybe we should go back.." Flik pushed pasted him with the sword, Will grasped the sword back and went the opposite direction.. "Look.. It's Gibb's flask.."

He picked it up from the ground, there was an line attached to the top curiously he followed it.

"Oh fuck! Will.. Don't…" Flik yelled but it was too late, he was already up the tree dangling upside down! "I told you!" Flik yelled up to the upside down man, she searched around for the wire to get him down - she turned her back towards the tree looking for it and stopped abruptly, Flik felt a sharp point digging into her neck nearly piercing her skin.. She turned frozen on the spot to a man, his teeth were filed body painted head to toe and pierced all over wearing random clothes from previous owners she thought.

"I'm not with him!" She yelled putting her arms up in defeat to the man, - Will being the 'hero' he was managed to push off the tree trunk and dodge a few spears from other cannibals.

"Come on! I can do this all day!" he was standing on the ground, his sword up ready to fight the other members, Flik shook her head and watched how he made a fool of himself.

"Oh Will… Look out for the…" she began to say, but again it was too late.

One of the cannibals raised his blowgun and blew a dart through the air hitting Will's neck, his body went limp and dropped down the ground.

"I told you Will.." Flik muttered and the eyes were suddenly on her..

"Oh fudge…" before she could run, a sharp pain hit her neck also, her eye sight blurred and she too was limp, couldn't feel her arms or legs..

"Bugger.." Flik garbled before pasting out.

The sunlight was killing Flik's eyes as she stirred from her slumber.. Her eye lights were heavy and she felt like she had been hit with a double decker bus..the blood was also rushing towards her head which she thought was weird too, unless with sudden alarm she opened her eyes to find herself hanging upside down from a pole, legs and wrists bound to the bamboo shoot above her.

"This isn't good.." she muttered sleepy and looked over to a past out Will being carried along snoring his head off , they were being carried along by the men into a village of some sort - huts were made out of.. Bones? "Oh..great.." she whispered once again, there were woman and children, men eyeing the them as they were carried into the centre of the village where they stopped.

"Will.. Wake up…" Flik called over to the sleeping Will who was now beginning to come around from the dart. "About time too…you snore!" Flik muttered, the crowd in front of them parted and Flik's jaw dropped gawking at the sight in front of her.

_HIM! _REALLY HIM! RIGHT THERE! - She constantly said in her brain.. He was real and in the flesh.. She studied the man from head to toe… the black dreadlocks, the red faded scarf on his head…tanned skin.. Flowing white shirt and tight brown trousers and oh those boots!.. His face was gorgeous - it was Johnny Depp all over! But it wasn't… there was make up all over his face, painted eyes, Flik jumped slightly as he opened his own, revealing the most breath taking coloured eyes she ever saw.

"Jack…" she whispered and smiled.

MEANWHILE! (yes Jenna I haven't forgotten about you…)

"I wasn't made for peeling potatoes!" Jenna cursed as the head maid called 'Freya' handed her a potato peeler and pointed to the sack of potatoes laying on the floor over tobbling.

"They need to be done by tonight.. Lord Beckett has guests 'oming over for dinner.." Freya replied and picked up the basket of washing on the counter and made her way outside to hang them out. Jenna huffed and threw the peeler down hard and sat on a stool - Why did she have to do this? Maybe Flik was right.. Staying together was the best option and they would be having fun by now and annoying Will with lines from Lord of the rings.. She needed some excitement right now and this wasn't going to cut it.

"Jenna…" she heard her name being called and picked up the peeler rather quick and a potato to prove she was doing her so called 'duties'. a tallish man walked into the kitchen - she looked up to see it was 'Philip' the butler of the household making his rounds.

"Yes sir?" Jenna replied half smiling towards him, he sneered down at her and walked around the kitchen "Can you please go and clean the silver when you have finished those? Master's orders…" Philip told her and grabbed the silver tray which contained a teapot and two cups and left the room.

"BUT! It's gonna take all day…" Jenna yelled back grumbling and throwing a potato in the direction he went.

"Bloody… thingy… fuck…prick potatoes…" Jenna mumbled as she began her job.

It took Jenna less time than she thought when she had finished the them, she thought she would have been there hours sitting on her numb bum and hands red raw from peeling.. But no it took about an hour.

Smiling to herself, she skipped down the corridor with her cleaning cloth in her hand and headed upstairs hoping for a glimpse of Mr Cutler.. Her head popped out of the secret door passage and made sure the coast was clear..

"No Scarface… thank god.." she mumbled and walked across the hall way into the large dining room - it was massive and pretty she thought as her eyes wandered at the decorations scattered around it.. The details in the wood work and the large table in the middle sparkling in the sunlight, she smiled again running her hand across it as she made her way to the cabinet of silver.

"I'm not cut out for this…" Jenna said to herself whilst scrubbing a silver fork with all her might trying to make it presentable for tonight.. She was getting bored and fast.

She put the fork down and fell back into her chair thinking, she needed a rest and to cheer her up. "Maybe.. I could, you know take a peek around the house…" she whispered making sure no one else was around or listening, she got up from her position and made her way in the direction of the hallway once more, tip toeing slowly she ascended the stair case onto the 2nd floor of the house.

As she imagination it, it was wonderful- the walls where full of paintings of people she didn't know and the walls brightly coloured.. She turned to her left and right to see many doors closed.. She didn't know where to start.

She took her chances and headed left, taking in her surroundings as she did.. The doors were all different in their own way and she didn't know which one she should try first till she heard a clattering noise from one of the doors, double backing she turned left and found herself curiously interested in what it was..

"Hmm.." she muttered, she looked to her sides again to make sure no one was there again… her head propped against the door itself to listen and she couldn't hear anything… unexpectedly the door opened and Jenna fell with a hard smack onto the rug below her.

"Fuck… that fucking hurt…! You should…" Jenna swore and looked up eyes broaden to the figure standing there…..

**DUH DUH DUH! Cliff hanger! Mwahaha - yes I know but who is it.. We all probably know but I like to leave it there.. And Flik finally met Jack! Yay! Hope you like! Review me darlings! xx **


	8. Confused, 007 and Tied up!

**So, I'm getting really annoyed about this whole 'error' thing now.**

**It's bugging me and all I want to do is post 2 chapters up on my 'Nobody's perfect' story! **

**Yes - I have written 2 chapters for it and I CAN'T post them up because every time I wanna add them it goes banana's on me and tells me there is an error.**

**So I decided to start a new story and use Harry Potter - Books and it does it AGAIN! **_**Mistress Beckett **_**also tried and it did it to her also! But I see people updating their HP stories all the time…**

**SO: To who every is reading this story, and think they can help out by helping me edit my other one and add chapters to it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to DM me or leave a review, something because I'm getting fed up with it! And I've been listening to some Inme to try and chill me out :S **

**ANYHOW! **_**Mistress Beckett, NinjaLover13 - **_**Thank you for you're reviews on my this story so far! I'm glad you like it and I still can't believe it's time for chapter 8! Yay! Right.. Here goes.. Oh! I know this didn't happen in the movie this next bit.. Buttttt I like to spice things up :P Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:Confused, 007, and tied up..**

"BUT BUT BUT… YOU!" Jenna yelled at the top of her lungs at the person that stood in front of her and she pointed her mouth open wide.

"JAMES BLOODY NORRINGTON!"

She got up from her position on the floor and pointed her finger at him angrily.

Why the hell was James in Beckett's house? Her eyes drifted away from his face to investigated him to make sure she wasn't dreaming, his brown hair was wild in a ponytail, blue jacket and white shirt were ripped and ruined with mud and god knows what else, he was unshaven and sporting a beard like in the movie..

She stepped forward and pressed her finger against his chest making him fall back into the room.

"Why are you here? You.. Tortuga.. Flik.. NOW!" She hesitated over her words and stared back at his bewildered face, he was more shocked that a woman he did not know was being so angry with him.

"I was captured by Mr Mercer.. I'm sorry but who are you…" James replied staring back at Jenna. "That… doesn't make sense! You're suppose be there…" Jenna waved her hands towards the sea view out of the window.. "But you are there!" her hands then waved towards the spot he was standing on.

"Miss Hollander…"

Jenna froze on the spot, one arm in the air and the other was flapping about near Norry. Norrington stepped aside to reveal Beckett seated at the table stirring his tea and clicking the spoon on the side, "This is your doing" Flik glanced an horrible look to James.

"Do you know Mr Norrington?" Beckett asked and got up from his seat standing opposite her, she eyed her feet for a second trying to think of an excuse but nothing came to her mind. "I.. don't…" Jenna incoherently mumbled to Beckett.

Once again, he stepped closer to her, she could feel her heart beating loudly against her ribcage as he looked her up and down investigating if she was telling the truth.

"Miss Hollander…"

"Please call me Jenna.." she accidentally sipped out at that very moment, this wasn't the right time to be doing that!

"You forget you're place sometimes…" he began to say.. Jenna loved it when he got serious.. She smiled to herself forgetting that the 2 men were positioned nearby.

"You find this amusing Miss Hollander…"

She didn't realise she had been smiling for that long and for Beckett to see.. She looked up at him wondering what to say next.. Maybe something witty? A come back.. 'Yes I do find you amusing. MARRY ME!' she shook her head silently at that one, what could she do.. That's when it happened, her mind just took over and did the thing she always wanted to do.

"No Lord Beckett… but this is.." and stepping forward to be close to him, grabbed his royal red velvet jacket with both of her hands, her lips smashed with his, it was a chaste soft kiss on his lips, he looked stunned for a moment, eyes open at the shock of her just randomly kissing him, but Jenna could of melted right then and there, it was like fireworks blowing up inside her stomach, an energy ignited.. But then she felt it.

His lips were moving… moving against hers! She couldn't believe what she was feeling she thought he would push her away at what unplanned kiss she did.

Without any warning, she was the one that pulled away - she had panicked at what she had done.. She stared at him for a minute before leaving grabbing Norrington by the arm and dragging him down the stairs.

She could hear Beckett call for them both, but she ignored it as she continued to drag him to the front door, she opened it and pushed him out before her.. Taking one final look - her head titled upwards to see Cutler at the top, looking flustered and looking at her intently… she flashed a quick smile to him and shut the door firmly.

"What was that?" James questioned towards her, as Jenna pushed past him and headed down the street of Port Royale going in the direction of the harbour.

"What do you mean 'what was that?' - I could ask you the same question! YOU!" She stopped abruptly and raised her finger to his face, he stepped back both hands in the air, "YOU aren't suppose to be here… You are suppose to be in Tortuga, getting pissed face!" Jenna exclaimed most annoyed, she then looked away again and back at him. "What did he want you for…?" now it was her turn for some answers.

"Lord Beckett wanted me to spy on Jack Sparrow.." He told her truthfully..

"That's weird… but…Ooooh!" a light bulb went off in her head.. It was like Norry had a secret mission, he wanted to find Jack at Tortuga.. So he could find the chest.. And deliver the heart to Cutler…

"You're 007..." Jenna said. "What?" Norrington replied to her, she shook her head laughing at him and signed.

"We need to get you drunk…" Jenna linked arms with James, and started in the direction of the pub. "I don't drink.." He looked down at the young girl.

"You do now…I'm Jenna by the way.. you're new best friend.." Jenna smirked and pushed Norry into the pub's doorway.

MEANWHILE!

"Remind me again why I'm tied up again to you…" Flik huffed staring deep into Jack Sparrow's eyes right in front of her, this was every girl's dream she thought.. She was tied up her body right against Jack's, her arms around his waist and legs both tied together - his hands tied around the back of the pole and not able to move, he struggled for a while and sighed at her.

"You're fault luv…" Jack replied in his lovely cockney rough accent making Flik shiver, she had the thought of asking him again but she didn't want to annoy him.

Flik rolled her eyes at him closing them remembering why they ended up like this..

_FLASHBACK_

"Jack.. Jack Sparrow.. I can honestly say it's good to see you!" Will grinned looking up to man getting up from his throne..

"You can say that again Will.." Flik whispered out dreamy, she was definitely dreaming this… Jack Sparrow was right in front of her.. He was real..

Flik watched as Jack stepped forward towards Will, but the cannibals stop him.. They all look at each other and Jack's look changes, like he had never seen him before.. Then Jack's eyes are upon me, If I was standing right now - I would be fainting Flik thought to herself as he eyed her, looking baffled then he started to talk their language to the cannibals.

Flik couldn't make out any of it, it was mainly a lot of "chy" words or clicks..

"Tell them to let me go…" Will began again to call out to him, Jack walked around Will hanging upside down still speaking their native tongue, he bent down to Will's nether reactions and said "Eunuchy snip snip.." and snipping motions…

Flik burst out laughing and shook her head as all the cannibals repeated Jack's words.

"Classic…" Flik said.

"Jack… all we need is your compass! Elizabeth is in danger…"

"When is she not in danger mate…" Flik called over to Will, smiling smugly. Jack turned to her once again and half smiled at the comment she made.

"She faces the gallows…" Will continued to speak, looking towards Jack's face.

Jack then shrugs and nods towards the village people and his hands waved gesturing for him to take him away.

"What did you tell them… ! Jack!...HELP!" Will exclaimed and looked back at Flik as he was being carried away.

"Oh Will.. Don't worry I'll help you..oh yeah I can't! duh! " Flik called back sarcastically and again struggled against her bounds. Jack spoke again in the language and lowered his hands to the ground..

A man walked over, Flik looked up to him wondering what he was going to do and he untied her hands and legs making her slam into the rocky grass ground.

"Ouch.. You mother…" She rubbed her backside and stood up brushing herself down, Jack staggered over to her and held her hand taking her over to the throne and sitting her down, the villagers then started cheering in their tongue and dancing.. And gathering up logs and stick to pile in the front of the throne.

"What did you tell them.." Flik whispered out of the side of her mouth at Jack standing next to her.. "That you were my queen.." he smirked and looked down at her with a wink.

"Oh.. You are joking…" Flik bit her lip and watched them carry on making a fire. Then the drums started.

"Oh… bugger.. Jack.. We gotta get out of here.. Now…" Flik stood up silently and told him.. "Wait…"

Jack motioned her to stand still as he went over to the fire yelling..

"MORE WOOD!.. I AM CHIEF!" Jack called to the people making it… and gesturing his arms wider - "BIG FIRE…" He stepped backwards towards Flik again, out of the blue he grabbed her arm, yanking her hard along with him disappearing from the village over the wooden bridge onto another small island

"Oi, you can let go now…" Flik pulled her arm from Jack's hand and rubbed it slowly.

"Sorry luv, you wouldn't of come with me otherwise…" he turned to her and went into a tiny hunt muttering to himself. "Long rope.. Or chain? No rope!" she could hear him say.

"I would of if you asked…!" Flik replied and going into the hut after him, he turned suddenly and caught her in his arms, she fell into him accidentally, her head leaning against his shoulder.. He smiled down at her cheekily and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me 'our name.. you know mine…" Jack whispered at her.

Flik was about to open her mouth when she heard a noise behind them…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Can you do me a favour…" Jack asked Flik making her open her eyes to him.

"Yes Capt?" She joked and half smiled at him.

"Can you itch me where your right hand is…"

"Excuse me..?"

"You 'eard….." Jack smiled his trade mark smile at her, she shook her head, her right fingers began to scratch him in his lower back gently..

"Harder.. And to the left.." he muttered groaning, Flik frowned and looked to see Jack biting his lip smirking, he was enjoying it.

She stopped itching right at that moment and he glared down at her pulling a face at why she had stopped..

"You are enjoying this way too much.." Flik told him sternly.

"And what if I am…luv…" Jack replied in almost a whisper, it made Flik shiver slightly, this wasn't the best place to get turn on by Jack Sparrow she thought and tried to snap out of it, Jack must of read her mind or felt her shiver, he laughed softly.. He whistled gently grabbing Flik's attention to look up at him, noticing some blush on her cheeks.

"You never did tell me your name…" Flik was about to answer, she noticed a bright orange light to the right side of her, there was a man running with a torch to them!

"Fire…"

**Soo… interesting chapter eh.. I'm sorry but I'm no good at 'kissing' scenes - never have been :-S ! and Norrington appearing! I know! I had the idea yesterday about what can I do with him and now he's a spy.. Mwahahaha **

**Hoped you liked! Review!**


	9. Trust me, Stealing and Invisible Friends

_**Bonjour! We meet again.. In a non weird way!**_

_**I hope everyone is well.. Yeah? Well I've been bored out of my skull during work this morning and it's been too hot to do anything else! The weather has changed over here like crazy and I'm afraid to step on any spiders just in case it rains!…**_

_**Well.. Actually I did 'drown' a spider down the sink's plughole this morning…**_

_**IT SCARED ME! Okay!.. There I was minding my own business and brushing me teeth and suddenly there's a massive size of a 10p coin spider in the sink…**_

_**So.. The tape went one.. And so forth!.**_

_**Ninjalover13 Mistress Beckett **_**Thank you so much again for the reviews! I'm glad you liked chapter 8 and my twist of Norry.. Well he had to appear and I thought 'why not!'**

**Just to let you know also I haven't forgotten about '**_**Nobody's perfect' **_**I just can't add chapters still… typical! And I've been struggling with ideas with chapter 9 today too but I thought of a few things so here goes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 : Trust Me, Stealing and Invisible friends..? **

"Fire…"

Flik's eyes widen at the man coming closer to her and Jack tied up together on the spit below them was a log fire just waiting for the flames to be ignited.

"That's a strange name…" Jack questioned, he looked at her face to see why she wasn't paying attention to him and looked over himself to what was happening.

"Oh…"

"Oh.. isn't the right word I would use right now…" She muttered, her hands wiggling about behind Jack's back desperately tying to break the bounds before it came closer.

"Jack.. Stop moving… I'm trying.." Flik bit her lips concentrating on her arms moving at his sides.. "I'm in danger too you know.." he sharply replied twisting and turning his hands also.

Flik looked back over to the man with the torch to see how far he was, he was about 2 strides away from them when he stopped, looking over them.. She rotated her head to the left to see what he was looking at.. There was an young boy pointing and shouting something in their native language, "Jack. what's he saying?" Flik asked grabbing Jack's attention to the boy by a nod.

"Prisoners are escaping.. That means Will…" Jack gave Flik a 'we are going to be alright' smile and hope they come in time to rescue them.

"They are staring at us…" She said, noticing all the villagers eye's were glued to them looking towards Jack and her… "You still chief.." Flik whispered making sure he hadn't forgotten.

"Oh…yeah.. AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" He yelled, making Flik screw her face up, her ears hurting from the shouting too close for her comfort..

"Lower the volume next time…" Flik told him after all the cannibals had all ran to the boy to catch the prisoners.

"Let's get out of 'ere…" Jack managed to say, his arms moving side to side, and wrists rubbing against the pole hoping they would snap..

"Do you smell burning…" Flik sniffed the air, frowning over to Jack also sniffing the air and turning his head, his eyes were following something moving along the ground.

Panic came across Flik as she did take a look also, it was the torch! Rolling and coming closer to their location.

"He must of dropped it…"

"You think luv?" Jack retorted right back at her, causing Flik to roll her eyes.

It was too late.

The torch rolled below them, causing the wood to ignite and crack slowly and spit on occasion. "Blow it out then!" Flik screeched, her body wiggling under Jack's moving upwards just in case any flames got higher and decide to burn her.

"Mmm.. Luv…" Jack whispered to her, closing his eyes once again.

"Flik…"

"Sorry…?"

"My name.. It's Felicity, but Flik for short.." Flik managed to say to him still wiggling beneath him. He nodded slowly and spoke again.

"Can you stop doing that..Felicity…" Jack asked, groaning a little in her ear..

"Oh COME ON! This isn't the time Jack! Now.. Blow…ooh.. No.." Flik's mind was getting in the way of things, stupid gutter mind.. It sounded much better there she thought screwing her face up once more.

"Maybe later…?" Jack hoarsely replied and gave her wink, his head leaded on Flik's shoulder, his lips forming a 'o' shape she could hear him blow hard at the flames in the fire, a loud 'WHOOOSH!' made Flik's eyes glare at him.

"You made it worst!"

"You told me to blow.. So I did.." He shot her a glare back and half smiled. Flik cursed under her breathe, her wrists still attempting to break free.. Then she felt it.. A loose bit of string.. Her fingertips felt it and struggled to grab hold of it..

"Got it!" Flik exclaimed and pulled hard, she managed to free her hands but still held on to Jack because of the fire.

"What now Flik…"

"I'm going to get you free…" she told him and her hands took to the task of undoing his bounds, soon as she got Jack's hands free he stretched them a bit and then holding on to Flik.

"Thank you.. Now…" Their attention was back to the fire.. How were they going to get down..? Flik thought looking around them for anything to help.

"Start bouncing…"

"JACK!" Flik protested, this time it was his mind again being in the gutter.

Rolling his eyes, he spoke once again "If we bounce the pole, we can bounce off the fire.. Hopefully.."

"What do you mean 'hopefully' - It will work.." Flik encourage him.

"It might not luv.."

"Trust me…." Flik stared at him, his eyes searched hers for a moment - questioning if she was telling the truth or not, they stopped and stared back at hers.

"I trust you.."

"Really… wow…" She said out loud, that was a first.. Jack Sparrow actually TRUSTING her!.. Or anyone at that fact. It was Jack who began to bounce first..

His body moving up and down against Flik's rapidly lifting every time he hit the pole.

Flik did the same, her body shifting in rhythm.. She noticed Jack's body was actually lean for him, she could feel every bit of his muscles in his stomach, sides, and chest working hard into her every time he bounced down.

Out of the blue, the pole flung into the air - Flik screamed un expectedly, Jack yelling also as they were flying through the air smashing into the ground below.

Flik had let go of Jack whilst flying and landed on her hands hard whilst he never let go landing right on top of her.

All they could here for the next few minutes was their heavy breathing of shock.

"You were right.." Jack breathed out, slowly raising himself to look at Flik beneath him, her face was all flustered and winching in pain just a bit.

"Of course.. Now… get off me.."

Like a good boy, he did what he was told.. Undoing his legs and then hers - he helped her stand up, she took his hand and stood up stretching her arms and legs from being camped up for such a long time.

"Now Flik.. Let's say we get out of here.." Jack grinned down at her, Flik nodded in return and both ran together away from the village.

MEANWHILE (Oooer..)

"ANOTHER!" James yelled over to the bar maid.. The woman looked concerned over to Jenna who nodded frantically, saying it's okay to do so.

Jenna and James had been in the pub for the last 6 hours.. He was drunk as a skunk but Jenna on the other hand wasn't too drunk, she still needed to get her plan into action : mission 'Norry to Tortuga drunk..'.

"Jeeeeennnnaaaaa…" Norry slurred over to the girl, she was humming and dancing in her seat to the tune in her head 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

"Yes Me dear.." She smiled and pointed at him.

"I lurrve you… you know. Question is…" he burped, making Jenna giggle and come closer to his face, looking at him fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes Norry…?"

"Why do YOU want me DRUNK!" He exclaimed the last bit, his arms waving in the air nearly hitting Jenna's head and the bar maid with their new drinks.

"'Ere you go…" the maid said, before leaving Norry grabbed the woman by the waist

"Come on mister…"

"I also luuuurveeee you" James grinned and smacked her arse as she got away from his grip… Jenna shook her head and raised the tankard to her lips pretending to take a sip. "James.. We need to get out of here now.. Places to be!" Jenna told him and began to get up.. Once again Norry grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap laughing hard.

"You're such a spoil sport Jen Jen..I like it here.. Don't you…"

"I do James.. I really do.. But you know.. I heard of another place…" she quietly whispered into his ear, his eyes widen and looked at her still grinning ear to ear like the Joker in 'batman.' She laughed and grabbed his hand hard and pulled him up going towards the door leading outside.

As they stepped outside, both met with the warm air - it was late afternoon in Port Royal and there wasn't many people about, Jenna eyed the harbour looking.

"What you looking for…"

"A boat…"

"Where?" James looked up to the sky and staggered on the spot nearly falling over..

He is really pissed, she thought.. He looked the part, his clothes were still ripped to shreds and the wild hair was there.. But it needed extra… "Come on.. We need to find a wig and a boat.."

"A pig?" he repeated, as Jenna took his hand and both walked or in James's case zig zagged along the street - her eyes wondering looking at the some people passing her..

"No… Hey.. Can you do something for me.." Jenna stopped him suddenly, James nearly falling into her.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU!" He got onto his knees, arms stretching towards her..

She couldn't help but laugh loudly and helping him back up.

"You see that.. Wig…"

"What Git?" James replied looking over to where Jenna pointed - she was pointing at a man looking in a shop window, wearing a perfect wig just like Beckett's..

Her mind then wondered to Beckett.. She had been racking about the thought of what she did earlier that day.

She had kissed him.. Out of the blue KISSED HIM.. She loved every second of it but she didn't want him to think she was some cheap whore or something.. She needed to explain to him but right now it wasn't the time she thought.

"Wig.. Go steal it and I will find a ship…"

"Okay!" and like that James slowly walked over to the man, Jenna watched a little before going towards the harbour to find a ship.. There was many boats tied up and a few tradesmen ships.. Maybe she could con her way onto the tradesmen ship..?

"Excuse me.. Where is this ship bound too?" She asked the man loading cages up the plank dropping them onto the deck.

"Why do you ask pretty lady?"

"You think I'm pretty…Aww thank you sir! Tortuga by any chance.. I've got some money…" Jenna begged slightly, doing her puppy dog eyes at him, the man stopped and eyed her.

"Please…." she begged some more, the man was about to speak..

"JENNA I GOT IT.. THE PIG!" A male's voice exclaimed, both of them turned to see James's falling over with the wig on back to front.. "He's with me.." Jenna whispered and shook her head.

The man nodded and outstretched his hand.. "Welcome aboard.."

ON THE ISLAND… (Back here again!)

"Jack…"

"Trust me Flik.."

"How can I trust you when there is a 20ft drop in front of us!" Flik waved one arm pointing at the chasm in front of them, it was dangerous and death threatening.

"I trusted you remember…" Jack told her and searched around the ground and in the jungle for something to get across.. Flik sighed, crossing her arms.. He had a point she thought..

"Fine.. Okay.. But.. What.." she turned around to see Jack standing there with a 8ft pole in his left hand. "Jesus Christ riding in a helicopter.." her eyes looked up and down the pole and towards the chasm.

Jack stood next to her and then stepped back like he was figuring out the distance between them and the other side.. Flik was having any of this.

She sat down crossed legged next to him huffing slightly and refusing to move.

"Flik… what are 'ou doing.."

"Dancing with my invisible friends.."

Jack tutted and without warning, hoisted her up against him.. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, he removed his belt and took it wrapping it around her body and his, doing it up and tightening it checking it would hold.

"Jack, what are you do-…" before she finished her sentence, he ran backwards with her attached to him placing the pole into the ground in front and leaping very high into the air..

Flik screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes screwed up hard and her grasp tightened around Jack's neck and her legs held on for dear life as they flew in the air.

The air rushing against Flik's ears was all she could here, Jack yelled too as he dropped the pole into the chasm below them.

A hard thump both met them as he fell onto the ground, his back hitting it first.

Flik didn't dare to open her eyes, she clung to Jack for her life, shaking against him.

"Felicity…" she heard her name being whispered and a poke of her shoulder.

One eye opened and she saw flowers and trees.. And then the other, her eyes looked down first making sure she was alright.. Her legs, body, arms were still enacted and then glancing up to see Jack.

"Are you okay luv…"

"Do I look okay…?" Flik muttered back, her body shaking still, Jack's arms came around here and undid the belt freeing her.. Then his arms stayed tightly around her rubbing her back softly to calm her.. She could of stayed like this the whole day, wrapped up in Jack's body, her head resting on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat being to slow back to it's normal rate… she looked up again half smiling to him.

"I'm fine now.." she told him, but he didn't take much notice of what she said.. His face lowered down to hers, bringing his hand up to her face thumb brushing over her bottom lip. And then his lips descended onto hers.

Flik screamed happily in her head for a minute.. 'JACK IS KISSING ME!' She danced in her brain, her lips smiled against Jack's and she kissed back gently..

His lips were like how she imagination kissing them in her dreams she had.. Tasting like the sea air but in a good way, soft..

The kiss itself was beginning to deepen with passion between the both of them.. Before it could go any further, he broke it off smirking at her and giving her one last peck…

"That was…"

"Interesting…?" Flik finished off his sentence and smiled gently.

They both heard yelling in the background - disturbing them from this moment.

"The black pearl…. Will…" She muttered and got up helping him up..

"After you.." Jack gestured her to go first.

"Don't start acting nice…it don't suit you.." Flik laughed and yanked his arm pulling them into the jungle…

**LOOOONG chapter! Teehee - Hope you like… I liked Norry getting drunk and Flik kissing Jack.. :P I had to put that in.. reminded me of a dream I had last night *wink wink* - REVIEW! (p.s there will be more of Jenna in the next chapter so don't worry **_**Mistress Beckett…) :D **_


	10. Stripping, Surprise and Overboard!

**Chapter 10! Woooooohooooooooooooooo! I'm kind of glad I have made it this far and … *party hat for all!***

**Right - I will be updating tonight and probably not updating tomorrow.. I know, I know.. But I have my reasons.. I is off to London! Yay! I think.. To see the 'ideal home show..' don't ask .. Long story!**

**But otherwise Today's been good - I went to Groombridge place! - aka Fish lip's version of Pride and Prejudice :D which also had **_**Mistress Beckett's **_**own Tom Hollander in too :D It's a lovely place there! We got the steam train to the place and had a look around at the gardens etc.. the house unfortunately isn't open to the public.. :0( But it was all good, beautiful gardens and peacocks!**

**Soooo…**

**Important notice: I still can't add any of my 'Nobody's perfect' chapters to the story. *groans* but will let you know of any developments.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews: **_**NinjaLover13 and Mistress Beckett **_**- I'm still very very glad you're loving my story :D.**

**Shall we begin…?**

**Chapter 10: Stripping, Surprise, and Overboard!**

"Oh god…" Jenna heard James Norrington groaned before his head suddenly disappeared into a nearby bucket and then the unpleasant sound of sick, making Jenna close her eyes and holding her mouth in disgust..

She wanted this though, she needed Norry drunk and out of it before they arrived at Tortuga where she would finally meet up with Flik again and hopefully the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.. She was missing her friend terribly and wished there was some way to contact her or to make sure she was still alive and kicking…

"Jenna…"

"Hmm?" She replied and looked back towards James, slumped down against the wall of the ship.

"Is there anymore rum….?" James asked checking his jacket pockets for any bottles and the area around him. "You are kidding right…? You just chucked up!" Jenna waved her hand to the bucket and shook her head in disbelieve.

"I've become quite attached to it… it pleases me…"

"I will give you 'pleases me' in a minute buddy…" she cussed silently and got up from her hammock making her way over to the door.

"Stay here.." Jenna warned him and raised her eyebrow before heading along the ship's corridor towards the deck stairs, she reached them and stopped before ascending them.

She must be so stupid to do this - to get more rum for him after everything, she rubbed her brow gently and sighed to herself before walking up the steps to the outer deck..

There was about 5 crew members on board of the tradesmen ship she managed to get upon with James, they all looked at her smiling, grinning, winking at her as she hurried along towards the man who let them on to the ship in the first place.

"Jas?" The man raised his head from his sitting position and stood up facing her.

"We haven't reached Tortuga if that's what yous is asking…"

"I gathered that, do you have any rum on your person… I need some.. I'm suffering from bad.. Sea sick…" she lied and clutched her stomach to prove her story to him.

His eyes wandered towards what she was doing, and looked up at her once again.. He turned his back and rummaged around in a chest throwing out maps, and bit's of rope and a hat which Jenna caught in her hands.. She looked at it carefully and nodded before putting it on her head with a smile.

"Here yous go.." He handed her the large brown bottle and half smiled.

"Like the hat.."

"Thanks Jas…" Jenna curtsied for no apparent reason and walked quickly back down to where she told James to stay put, she turned the corner and nearly dropped the bottle at the sight in front of her eyes…

"JAMES!" exclaimed Jenna, mouth open - James was half naked and about to take off his trousers! Her eyes strayed down, taking a brief glimpse at his naked torso.. His skin was dirty and had a few scars on his right shoulder, his body wasn't god like but attractive, well built just for him.. She snapped out of it quickly with a shake of her head.

"What are you doing!" she continued to exclaim at him, he grinned at her and snapped the rum bottle out of her hand, pulling the top off with his teeth spitting it across the room and gulping the liquid down.

"Norry! I'm talking to you… are you stripping?" Her eyebrows raised higher as she stepped into the room and snatched the bottle back slamming it down on the table in their room.

"Me.. Strip.. No…"

"James…."

"Maybe…?"

Jenna glared at him which made him shift on the spot and crack under the pressure

"YES YES YES I WAS! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED IT!"

"Sorry.. What?" She said bewildered. He nodded and sat on the table running his hand through his hair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.. She gulped and found her eyes straying to his body once again..

"Yea, I thought you liked me Jen…" he muttered, sniffing.. Was he crying?

Jenna's fingers cupped his bearded face to look at his face, his eyes were becoming wet from tears he was about to cry, her face changed from bewildered to shock.

"James…" she began and before she could finish the sentence, he had grabbed her wrist and his lips were on hers!

Jenna's eyes widen at the surprise of what was happening.. This WASN'T suppose to happen! Flik likes him! As his lips began to move against hers, she closed her eyes giving in slowly and kissed him back placing her hand on his bare chest, his skin was soft and warm to touch.

James's kiss began to deepen as he hoisted her into the air, arms wrapping around her and pushed her against the wall..

"LAND!" Both of them drew away panting slightly as they heard someone yell from top deck and herds of footsteps coming towards their direction..

Jenna gulped and looked at James surprised at what just happened, she had kissed two men in the space of hours! She thought. James must of known what she was thinking and let her to the ground slowly.. "I apologize Jenna.. I should of asked.."

"It's okay…James…" Jenna whispered and left the room in a hurry confused.

James slammed his fist against the wall and banged his head against it feeling like an idiot, he sighed and followed.

BACK TO THE ISLAND!

"Flik…"

"Yes Jack…" Flik answered as they finally made it out of the jungle after getting lost twice and then going in a circle.

"Captain…" he gave her a look and a little smile making Flik bite her lip at it.

"Yes Captain Jack?" She saluted and laughed, she looked behind him and saw the black pearl in the distant and pointed.

"There it is… Oh and Legolas is alive.." Flik crossed her arms and secretly hoped something had happened to him.

"Legolas?" he gave her a puzzled look, he then shook his head and stopped suddenly.

Again without warning - Jack grabbed Flik's arm nearly pulling it from the socket and start to run along the beach to the pearl.

"What is it with you and PULLING me bloody arm!" She screamed at him quite angry, being dragged along.. She heard him huff and nodded to behind her as he was running.

She glanced back to see hoards of cannibals beginning to chase them and they were catching up fast!

"Oh… shit." Flik yanked her arm from Jack's grip, her legs began to work fasted than Jack's running for her life towards the ship.

"Hurry! Jack!" She heard someone call to them, the ship itself was being casted off into the water and was going away from them

"Catch Capt!"

A rope was then flying through the air at speed towards them, She tried getting out of the way but ended up being whacked hard by the rope in the face.

"FUCKING…" was the last thing she remembered saying before it went black.

Something cold fell hard on Flik's face making her bolt up and gasping for air.

It was salty.. She could taste it on her lips and gave an evil glare to the two men with a bucket in their hands.

"Cold sea water…?" Flik asked, and they both nodded, she scrambled to her feet and grabbed one of them by the collar pushing him towards the edge of the ship…

"Flik…"

She looked up and saw Jack and Will staring down at her from the wheel..

"Put him down…eh?" Jack continued and nodded to Flik, eyebrow raised.

"Fine…" She let go and mumbled something about stupid cold bloody water..

"What happened to me…"

"You 'assed out, the rope hit ya 'ittle to hard…poppet" the male pirate replied to her question..

Poppet.. "OH! you're Pintel…" She smiled wide and gave him a quick hug.

He looked stunned and pulled her off confused. She eyed the other members and grinned even more at their faces, she recognised them - each and every one.

"Marty…Cotton…GIBBS! I love you!" Flik pointed her finger at Mr Gibbs, whom pointed to himself and mouthed 'Me?', she nodded and his face rose into a reddish blush.

"I 'hought you love me…" Jack's voice cut in, she made her way up the stairs and stood next to Will who was doing his 'Legolas' impression.

"Of course I love you.." Flik smiled again,

"Couldn't resist me eh…"

"JACK!" Will butted in at that very moment, she tutted and rolled her eyes at him.

"I will have that compass of yours…for Elizabeth's freedom" He said to Jack who was busy looking at the ship's wheel turning it.

"So I deliver the compass where's my profit…"

"You will be given a full pardon, from the letters of marque.." Will explained more to Jack.

"Agreed" Jack replied, looking finally at Will, his face relaxed at that moment and half smiled.

"What you willing to do for him though…?" Flik piped up in to the men's conversation, they stared over her and she raised her hands up, stepping back defending herself just in case any swords came out to play!

"Flik does have a point…"

"Thank you Jack…" Flik nodded agreeing with him, his eyes broaden at her last words, Flik's head shook quickly and she made a 'oops' face.

"Sorry… Thank you Captain Jack.."

"Better.. We will work on it.." he gave her a small wink and looked back to Will with a serious facial expression.

"Anything…"

"Ooooh he said anything…" "Indeed he did…" Jack laughed along with Flik for a second smiling the both of them. She was getting use to this she thought.. Jack was actually laughing at her comments and jokes which she loved.

"GIBBS!" Jack shouted over to Mr Gibbs on the lower deck who was talking to Marty.

"Yes Capt..?"

"We have a need to go 'up river'" He concluded, Gibb's hurried and ran up the steps quickly taking control of the wheel, pushing pasted me and Will.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need or fancy passing…?" Gibbs questioned his judgement. "No, a resolute and unyielding need…"

Oh crap! Flik thought, they were off to see Tia Dalma aka Calypso..

"NO! We need to go to Port Royal with haste…!" Will shouted once again…

"Take a chill pill Will.." Flik replied looking up to him, she was leaning against the side now taking in the conversation between them.. All she needed was…

"Popcorn…"

"Sorry…?" Gibb's heard what she was muttering in the distance.

"Nothing…carry on…" Flik waved her hand to the men. Jack reached into his jacket pocket.

"I will give you the compass.. If you help me find me this…" Jack revealed the KEY!

"THE KEY!" Flik pointed and yelled happily, jumping on the spot.

"What do you know of this..?" He questioned her.. Flik stopped and gulped a little

"Well… nothing, I was.. I like key drawings?"

Jack smirked and drew his attention back to Legolas, he examined the cloth with the key picture.

"You want me to help you find this…"

"He just said that!" Flik again piped in, Will turned and faced her pointing his finger at her this time..

"Think of Elizabeth.. It help you save her…" She screwed her eye up, the other one open looking at him, he stopped in thought before turning back to Jack.

"This will save Elizabeth…"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones…" questioned Jack, Flik gasped quietly and put her hand over her mouth.

"Nothing…"

"Then it will save her…"

"Good…." Will nodded and walked away from Jack.

"Legolas…" Flik called, and without warning.. Will pushed her overboard..

Flik yelled through the air and splashed into the ocean below them going under the cold sea water for a minute and then resurfacing.

"BASTARD!" Flik spluttered and spat out the water from her lips looking up to see Will smiling at her from overboard.

"For calling me Legolas…"

"Oh.. I fucking hate you William bloody turner.. Just you wait.." again, out of the blue, a wave crashed over Flik's head sending her under…her arms shook under the deep blue trying to get back to the surface, but every time her head bobbed up she was dragged back under, then her arms stopped moving.. Her legs motionless.. She was going to die she thought lastly..the water begun in golfing her lungs, filling them slowly as she fell deeper..

Momentarily, she thought something was grabbing her waist, an invisible thread pulling her upwards.. At that moment she slipped in and out of consciousness.. Her eyes finally gave in and all was black.

**Cliff hanger anyone? Did she get saved? Oooh and Jenna kissing Norry? What is happening here… I hope you love/like/hate - review all the same! **


	11. Alive, Tortuga, and Her

**Hello me dears! Miss me? Oh I missed you - I made a shrine and everything! :D**

**Well - Let's say, My trip to London town was quite interesting.. The underground trains were packed due to protests at Westminster (again!) and the howeveroldidontknow boat race between Oxford and Cambridge happening today we managed to get to the Ideal home show.. And it was massive and hoarding full of people! **

**I mean THOUSANDS! There was many show rooms with different items and people yelling their sales pitches at you as you pasted…! Half way through the morning I did get a massive headache and started to hate it due to people rushing or pushing past you to get somewhere or stopping in front of your feet suddenly! Ahhh! But I had been thinking of what to write for chapter 11 - yes I came up with some ideas which I thought personally are amusing :D **

**Thank you to **_**Mistress Beckett, NinjaLover13 (**_**Don't worry Flik is going to kill Will for that!) **_**and FinnelyFish.x *waves madly* **_**I do really appreciate you are taking your time to read my POTC story which some mistakes and repeated words because I can't think of what else to put down… oops! **

**Love you all.. And you of course… yes you.. ;) **

**Onwards!**

**Chapter 11: Alive, Tortuga, and Her.**

"Felicity…"

"Mmm…"

"Felicity.. Wake up…"

"Go away I'm sleeping…"

"Luv.. Wake up.." the voice said again, she frowned eyes closed, she reached her hand up to hit the person speaking to her.. A grip was suddenly around her wrist, struggling for a minute waving it about.. She wasn't going to hit anyone..

Her eyes opened, adjusting to light around her.. She wasn't in the sea anymore, her lungs weren't filling up with water..she was alive.

Flik's eyes moved to the hand on her wrist, she saw a bird tattoo on it and a shaven 'P'.. her eyes drifted up and saw Jack Sparrow, eyebrow raised looking down at her..

She was laying down on a bed, confused for a minute she didn't know where she was.. Turning her head left and right, eyes looking at objects in the room puzzled.

"My cabin luv…" he let go of her wrist slowly and put it back onto the bed cover..

"What happened…" Flik whispered, gently raising to her elbows.. She wasn't soaked anymore.. She had a new set of clothes on and her hair was dried off.

"Will pushed you overboard and you went under.. We couldn't see ya.. I dived in.. and…"

"You saved me?" Flik gasped and half smiled at him - He saved me! She thought laughing in her head gently. He chuckled at her and nodded.. Her arms rose up and hugged Jack's neck with all her might, he choked but his arms copied her motion and wrapped around her waist pulling her into him till she was sitting on his lap opposite him.

"Thank you Jack.." her head leaned in gently, her nose brushed against his cheek and her lips came closer to his about to kiss him..

Suddenly the cabin door busted open with a BANG! Flik jumped and landed on the floor hard and on her back, her eyes looked up to the person interrupting them..

"YOU!" She scrambled to her feet and marched straight over to him pointing her finger against his chest.. Pushing him out the door onto the deck itself.

"Flik, look.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know…"

"I fucking hate you William Turner! I NEARLY DIED! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She screamed in his face and then her hand connected with his cheek slapping him hard as she could causing it to go bright red and leaving a hand print.

"Feel better…?" Will questioned holding his cheek.. She nodded in return and smiled.

"Nope I don't because I'm officially going to make your life hell.. Do you understand.. I'm going to annoy the socks off you!" Flik told him glaring at him, then turned back towards the cabin where Jack was still there…

"I'm so glad he didn't give me mouth to mouth…" Flik muttered and sat back on the bed facing Jack who was giving her his trademark smile look..

"What…"

"I was the one who gave you mouth to mouth…" Jack replied wiggling his eyebrows up. Flik's head titled to the side and laughed gently at him, and she licked her lips and tsked..

"Well.. I can't remember.. Do you mind refreshing my memory…?"

"Anything you say darling…" he pulled her back onto his lap, his arms back again around her waist pressing her body into his.. His face leaned down back to hers again about to kiss, mm's away from his dry lips..

"CAPTAIN JACK!"

Gibbs hurried in the cabin and coughed, wided eyed at the sight before him..

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT…!" Jack yelled and swore under his breathe still looking in Flik's face..

"We 'ave arrived…the boats 're ready…"

He groaned resting his forehead against Flik's, his hips grinding up causing her to gasp gently teasing her.. "Maybe later…?" Flik whispered to him, he rolled his eyes and nodded..he let her up and brushed himself down..

"To the boats…!"

TORTUGA

"Here we are.. Tortuga.." Jas held out his hand for Jenna and helped her down from the boat, she jumped onto the harbour and looked at the place..

It was just like the movie she thought.. There was fights on every corner, drunks, pirates.. Whores.. And lots of rum..

"SHOW ME THE RUM!" James shouted and also jumped off the boat, falling over beside Jenna.

"Sorry…?"

"RUM!"

"I've created a monster…" she whispered, she gave Jas the money she had and started to walk off the harbour.. "Wait up Jen Jen.. We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about James…" She turned her head and carried on walking..

Without any warning - James grabbed her arm and pulled her into dark alley way staring down at her.. She felt suddenly helpless, even though James was drunk out of his head she wasn't sure what he would do..

"We kissed Jenna…."

"I… I can't talk about this now…" she replied biting her lip, she couldn't look him in the eye right now.. Her thoughts were everywhere, kissing Cutler then James.. What do they think of her…

"You are different…I like that about you.. I might be REALLY drunk right now.. But trust me..I don't regret it.." Jenna looked up into his eyes, they were soft and sincere.. He really meant it..

"Are you serious…?"

"Deadly…"

She gulped and sighed out softly, his eyes were boring into hers.. Hypnotizing them.. She was going to give in any second.. He stepped closer trapping her between him and the wall his breathing getting deeper by the minute…

"Can I kiss you…"

Before she could answer, they were interrupted with a cough… both looked to the side and couldn't believe their eyes..

"Elizabeth!" "FISH LIPS!" Jenna spoke loudly.

"James! I haven't seen you in months.. How..oh.. Are you drinking…?"

"No…"

"James…"

"He is drinking…!" Jenna butted in, James and fish lips broke away from their quick hug, Norry glared at Jenna and she shrugged.

"Why are you in Tortuga?" Elizabeth questioned.

James pointed at Jenna and Jenna pointed at James in return..

"She told me too..now if you excuse me ladies.. I need to find the rum…"

She rolled her eyes and they followed James leaving and turning the corner disappearing down the local street leaving Jenna and Fish lips alone together.

"Why you in Tortuga?" Jenna raised an eyebrow towards Elizabeth - she noticed Elizabeth wasn't wearing her dress the last time she saw her, she was in her cell and moping for Will.

"I'm looking for Will.. I thought he might be here…do you want to help me?" She asked Jenna..

"Yeah I do.. My friend's with him.. If she hasn't killed him by now…" Jenna whispered the last bit quietly so she wouldn't hear but she did..

"What was that? Killed him? Oh god no!" and with that.. Keira 'fish lips' knightly fainted on the spot.. Jenna stood there with her hands on her hips looking down bewildered.

"Help.. Anyone..?" she raised her hands in the air to passers by…

Flik was giving evil's to William… by protest, they had to share a boat..

She didn't want to but there was no choice in the matter, Jack made Gibbs sit between them just in case anything happened again.

"What is it that has Jack spooked?" Will asked to Gibbs sitting next to him..

All 3 boats were now travelling up the river, it was more like a swamp.. There was a few people in houses staring at them as they went by, it was dark and horrible Flik thought.. She never liked this bit in the movie..

"Jack has run afoul of none other than Davy Jones himself, thinks he is only safe on land.. If he goes on open water.. He thinks he will be taken…"

"Taken.."

"Aye…"

"Taken.."

"Aye…

"Tak-…"

"YES HE WILL BE BLOODY TAKEN! SHUT UP LEGOLAS!"

Flik huffed angrily at the two men's conversation.

"By Davy Jones…"

"Don't even say it Gibbs…" She pointed her finger at him before Gibbs opened his mouth to say 'Aye'.

"Wasn't going to say that lass…"

"Oh you were going to explain about Davy Jones and the kraken eh?" Flik smiled at him.

"This is my story…" Gibbs sighed and suddenly got into a strop with her…"Oh tell it…before you have a hissy fit.." She replied, her eyes wondered back to the scenery.. He heard Gibbs in the background telling Will about Davy Jones, how he had tentacles and the kraken's breathe…

"Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying…" Will concluded, concentrating on paddling the boat up the river..

"Aye.. But with Jones, it's not about the dying - it's about the punishment, think of the worst fate you can conjure yourself stretching on forever… that's what awaits you in Davy Jones's locker.."

"Oh.. I don't want to go there.. Worst fate is Justin Bieber songs playing non stop.."

Flik shuddered at the thought of it..

"Who..,?" Gibbs questioned turning to look at her… "Don't ask…" she shook her head.

"Do you think the key will spare him that…?" questioned Will looking over to Jack who was eyeing the place looking a tad afraid..

"No he likes collecting them and making a record…" Flik scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered.. Bad enough to visit… her.."

"Her…"

"Her…"

"We have been through this!" She said loudly and pushed Will off the boat hard before he could answer Gibbs, the water below them had suddenly become shallow so he landed face first into the muddy water making Flik laugh loudly.

"Ahhh that was good…"

"No it wasn't…" He said, getting up slowly, his face covered in the dark mud.

"Was…"

"Wasn't…" Will repeated again and looked to Jack for support, Jack shrugged and winked to Flik smirking. "Pay back is a bitch.." Flik finally said.

Without saying another word, he jumped back into the boat and threw some mud at her, landing on her cheek. She gasped in shock, wiping it off frowning, Will laughed and then all the boats suddenly stopped, Flik's head rose up to see what had happened - there was a wooden shack at the base of the tree with all the lights on.. It was creepy, old looking, there was an rope ladder leading up to a decking area and the door was firmly shut..

They had arrived..

**I re wrote this chapter so many times! I know! I don't think it's a good one - not one of my best! Sort of funny in places but I promise the next one will be funnier! Mwahahaha - Review thank you! xx**


	12. Found, Dust and IT'S THE JAR!

***Mumbles…***

**Stupid clocks and them going forward, means I lose an hours sleep! Bah!**

**(No I'm not a sheep..but I maybe asleep..)**

**So I think Chapter 11 wasn't my greatest - I know, I know but I promise Chapter 12 will be! *hands out party hats once again!***

**Many thank yous to Ninjalover13 - I'm glad you liked the chapter and what happened to Will :D and Mistress Beckett - Yes I know you would love to jump Norry and then Cutler but we shall wait and see maybe because I'm no good at writing smut scenes like yerself! **

**So, In the darkness of this room and with sleep still my eyes I will begin!**

**Chapter 12: Found, Dust and It's the JAR! **

Fish Lips was still dead.. Well not literally but laying in the middle of a muddy street with her eyes shut.

"Why do you always faint when Will's name is mentioned?" Jenna muttered, her head in her hands, she found a couple of barrels to perch on whilst she waited for her to wake up..

Her eyes wandered away from her body, she took in what laid before her - laughing pirates, whores showing off a little leg with then was accompanied by wolf whistles straight after.

"Ello miss…"

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a large man, his stomach hanging out for the world to see, his face was covered in grim and whatever else.

He smelt awful, causing her to cover her nose and gulped hard.. He smiled down at her and she noticed several of his teeth were gone.

"Can I help you.." she managed to splutter out, not trying to breathe in his smell.

"What is an lass 'oing ere by yerself…"

"I'm praying.."

"Wrong place to do 'hat.." he chortled his reply to her and plonked himself right next to her on another barrel, Jenna shifted her position till she was nearly falling off the edge..

"Look.. Mate.. I'm busy.. Go away.."

"Nope.."

"Bugger off!" Jenna snapped at him and stood up going over to Elizabeth's body.. She wanted to get out of there and fast, she also needed to take miss faint here with her..

"Come on.." she whispered, her arm going around the girl's legs and the other around her arms trying to lift her.. After a few attempts - Jenna had Fish lips bridal style in her own arms.

"You weigh a ton.." She huffed and began walking along the street away from the toothless man, she needed to find an inn with a room so she could plonk her royal faintness in.

10 minutes later, she finally ditched Elizabeth in the 'Yo ho arms' inn - she paid for the room and took back to the street with one thing on her mind: Norrington.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack.." Jenna said to herself as she began once again walking along the dirt road passing what seemed hundreds of people drinking..

She searched about 10 pubs but no avail - he was definitely missing, she shook her head as she came out of her last pub and turned the corner only freezing on the spot what was in front of her.

2 men all dressed in black were standing opposite her - they didn't move or anything..

Alarm bells were ringing in her head then as she eyed both men, she saw both of them had their hands under their jackets.

Looking confused for a moment, she wondered what they had under there..one of them must of read her mind because he moved his jacket aside to reveal a GUN!

"Oh….shit.."

Jenna turned around on her heels and fell head first into something solid, she didn't dare to look up because her eyes came face to face with another gun.

Gulping hard, she finally looked up..

"YOU!" She questioned the man, it was the man everyone loathed in the movie..

Scarface was grinning down at her, he inhaled a sharp breath and shook his head..

"Found you." was the last thing Jenna heard before something sharp cracked the back of her head.

TIA DALMA'S PAD

"I think you should stay with the boats luv…"

"I'm not staying with the boats.."

"Yes.."

"No…."

"I think you should…" all the crew members watched as Flik and Captain Jack were arguing with each other, it started about 5 minutes ago when they finally docked their boats up and Jack told Flik to stay put.

"I'm coming with you if you like it or not - Savvy?" Flik raised her eyebrows and jumped off the boat from where she was standing, she followed Gibbs and Will towards the ladder where Jack stopped them unexpectedly.

"No worries mate.. I'll handle this.. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves, nigh inseparable, we…were…been..have. ..before.."

"You shagged her then?"

Everyone turned and looked wided eyed at Flik who spoke up, she was smiling and looking back at Jack. He cleared his throat and turned back going up the rope ladder without a word.

"I'll watch yer back.." Gibbs replied to him.

"It's my front I'm worried about.."

"It be more than that!" she yelled at him behind Gibbs, she was feeling a tad jealous.. She didn't know why because this was Captain Jack Sparrow, ladies man and ruthless pirate of the Caribbean seas.. All the fan girls wanted him to be their very own and Flik was one of them, but she has kissed him.. She smiled to herself and watched Jack to towards the rotten door.

"Mind the boat.." Gibbs said to me.. "Oh I like this part…" she said aloud and turned to Will.

"Mind the boat..Legolas" she stuck out her tongue and climbed the ladder after Gibbs.

From the top she watched as Will said the same thing to Pintel who was carrying a clothed item, then him to Ragetti…

Cotton was the last person in line..

"Mind the boat!" Cotton's parrot squawked, his wings fluttering and them landing himself on Flik's shoulder!

"Hey Cotton's parrot!" She laughed, following Gibbs into the doorway.

The room was so dark, she thought as she stepped into it.. No light whatsoever and there was jars of creatures, hanging bats some dead and some not…

Flik looked towards the table and saw her..

"Tia Dalma" she whispered as the woman came out of the shadow.. She was also real and lifelike, her clothes torn and hair in brown dreadlocks.. Her lips painted in a black liquid of some sort.

She looked up from what she was doing, Flik saw there was crab claws scattered all over the table.. "Oooer.." she whispered to Pintel who was standing right next to her and on the other side she had Ragetti.

"Jack Sparrow…I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day"

Her voice was not to deep but definitely had the accent, like the movie..

Jack grins at her, but his look as taken back as she made her way over to Will instead..

Flik laughed gently at this, pursing her lips together at Jack's reaction.

"You have a touch of destiny about you..William Turner.." she reached up and held his face.

"Touch of what…?"

Tia Dalma's eyes shot towards Flik making her stumble backwards a little scared..

She should of kept her mouth shut she thought and maybe Jack was right.. She should of stayed with the boats.

"Touch of destiny!" She repeated to the girl and looked back to Will who's face now looked worried. He was probably thinking of Elizabeth..

"I thought you said dust.."

"Dust..?" Pintel twisted and looked at me befuddled..

"Yes.. Dust.."

"A touch of dust…?" Ragetti repeated..

"What is this.. A parrot convention? No offence Cotton's parrot." Flik nodded to the parrot. "WALK THE PLANK!" the bird yelled and flew through the air and landed on Will's shoulder now, he looked at Flik smugly.

"Fuck you Will…" she turned around and started heading towards the door..

"Stay Felicity Jane Todd!" Tia Dalma called back to her, Flik's eyes broaden and her hand froze as she reached the door handle..

"How the heck do you know my name?" She turned back and faced the black lipped woman once again. Tia smiled and drew her attention back to Will..

"Felicity Jane..?" Jack spoke up, a smirk playing on his lips.. Looked like he was trying not to laugh..

"Shut it.."

William shook his head and looked back into Tia's face.."You know my name too?" he asked, she stepped forward and put a hand on his chest making Flik gag at the sight.

"You want to know me…" she smiled seductively.

"Yes and get a room whilst you're about it!" She stood back in her place between Pintel and Ragetti watching this unfold.

"There will be NO knowing here…" Jack stepped in front of her and smiled.

"We came for help…" his hands ushered Tia back to the table and she stalked slowly over back towards it.

"I thought I knew you.."

"JACK!" Flik yelled out of the blue at the last statement, he looked over to the young girl who's head was practically falling off with jealously.

"But I know you better…?"

"Good save…" Flik replied, half smiling.

"Not as well as I hoped…" Tia laughed gently at Jack, Flik coughed loudly making them continue with the conversation.

Flik laughed again as she watched Will get dragged down to Tia's level, she was sitting at the table and now so was Will.. Very close.

"Asking for help doesn't sound like Jack Sparrow…"

"It's not so much for me..as for Leg.. I mean William.. So he can earn a favour off me.." Jack spoke.

"You nearly called his Legolas!" Flik gasped in shock.. Her names were rubbing off on him at last!

"Now that sounds like Jack Sparrow.. What service can I do for you.. I demand payment!" Tia's voice raised loudly as she looked at Will still grinning, making his look very uncomfortable.

"I brought payment!" Jack said and came over standing next to Pintel, he lifted the cloth off to reveal Jack the monkey!

"It's JACK!" Flik smiled happily and clapped her hands, the other Jack looked at her and shook his head before reaching for his pistol and shooting the monkey!

Flik jumped right out of her skin and fell into the arms of Ragetti who didn't seem to mind.

The monkey didn't do nothing, except for glare evilly at the other Jack from it's cage, Tia stood up and came over and let it free.. It ran off into a separate room and saw on the end of the bed.. Flik watched it and smirked herself.. It was Barbossa laying there she thought.. She did have a sudden urge to speak up and yell "IT'S BARBOSSA!" but she kept quiet.

"You don't know how long it took us to catch that!" Gibbs sighed and looked at the woman, she shook her head and sat back down next to Will..

"The payment is fair…"

Will reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cloth, he laid it on the table and looked up to Tia. "We are looking for this…" he pointed towards the key drawing

"and where it goes too…"

"The compass you bartered from me? It can't lead you to this?" She asked Jack who was busying stealing things from a nearby table and pocketing.

"No" - Tia Dalma laughed loudly.

"Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants…"

"Ha!" Flik piped up once again into the conversation, the woman ignored her and carried on:

"Your key goes to a chest.. And it's what's inside the chest you seek?" She asked Will.

"What's inside…?" Gibbs asked, the curiously getting the better of him.

"Gold, jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Flik noticed a jar of eyeballs right next to her as Pintel said the last bit, she elbowed Ragetti who looked down at her confused and she pointed to the eyeballs..

"Oooh" he cooed and then snapped his head back to Tia Dalma "Nothing..bad I hope.." he spoke and glazed back to the eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones right?" she asked the men and lady.

"Oh! Tentacles…" Flik half smiled at Tia, who smirked back at her.

"He was a man of the sea, until he ran afoul of that vexes all men…"

"What vexes all men..?" Will asked.

"Your serious Legolas?" Flik rose her eyebrows up and shook her head..

He was dumber than he looked..

"THE SEA!" Gibbs exclaimed after thinking about the answer.

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Flik and Ragetti replied in unison, making her laugh.

"A woman!" Jack tutted the others and looked at Flik for a second, she smiled gently and rolled her eyes as he gave her a little wink and smile back.

"A woman.. He fell in love…" Tia smiled to herself this time.. Yes we know, thought Flik.. He loves you and you are going to betray us in the end!

"I heard it was the sea he fell in love with…"

"Same story, different version but all are true! It was a woman, as changing and harsh and un tamble like the sea.. He never stopped loving her, the pain it caused him was too much to live with..but not enough for him to die…" she explained to Will and the others.

The all nodded in turn, and looked at each other agreeing some what at what she just said.

"Exactly what did he put into the chest…?" Will asked the important question of all.

"I think it was his heart!" Flik spoke and coughed, Tia glared over at her and so did Jack.. She shrugged her shoulders at them..

"How did you know…?"

"Lucky..guess..?" She quickly lied through her teeth and tried hiding behind Ragetti.

"She is correct, his heart.."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"Of course he couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel argued and then turned dreading the answer of what he was about to ask..

"Could he…?"

"He decided to endure life's inevitable and cruel torments..so he carved out his heart, locked it in a chest and hid the chest from the world.." Tia pointed to the key drawing again.. "And the key he keeps with him at all times.."

Flik's face screwed up as she imaged in her brain, Davy Jones carving out his heart.. "Eww." she replied and made a face in disgust..

"That was a roundabout way to get an answer.." Jack smiled and suddenly Will got up facing Jack.

"You KNEW THIS!" His face fixed on Jack's.

"I did not! I didn't know where the key was…" Jack turned about to leave..

"But now we do, So all is left is to slip aboard The Flying Dutchman, take back the key and then you can go back and save your bonnie lass…"

"Fish lips..!" Flik quirked up to make sure she was still in the room and not asleep from this.

Flik watched and suddenly Jack grabbed her hand and led her towards the door..

"Let me see your hand…" Tia stood up, making Flik turn and look between him and her.. Jack glared at her and looks at me and then the others..

He rolled his eyes and dragged her towards Tia letting go of Flik's hand and showing them to Tia.

She unwraps his cloth which was wrapped around the hand Flik was holding.. Revealing the black spot!

"THE BLACK SPOT!" Gibbs shouted in Flik's ear making her winch and step back.. In turn Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti brushed themselves down and turned 3 times before spitting..

"Heeey! Watch me!" Flik protested at the spitting near where she was standing..

"My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack called back to the 3 men looking afraid at his black spot located in the palm of his hand.

Flik and the others watched as Tia walked away from the room into an another room which connected the two, she started throwing jars and things about muttering to herself.

"So..that's the spot then.." Flik took Jack's hand and carefully inspected it..

"Not afraid then luv?"

"Why would I be afraid..?" Flik replied and chuckled at his question..

Both her and Jack looked at each other, glazing into each other's eyes..Jack's face twisted into a smirk as he stepped closer to her, Flik laughed and looked up to Jack, her eyebrows raised up saying 'Yes can I help you with something?'

"You moaned at me to get a room…" Will muttered under his breath towards the couple staring into each other's eyes.

"At least I've been kissed this week William.. When was the last time you got snogged?" She replied and broke the glaze looking over Jack's shoulder..

Will's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, instead he shut up.

"I rest my case…"

"DAVY JONES cannot make port but once every ten years…" Tia Dalma's voice cried over them, all 3 turned and looked at her and what she was holding…

"THE JAR OF DIRT!"

**I think I will leave it there.. Sorry the Tia Dalma's house scene dragged on.. But I promise MORE of Jenna in the next chapter.. I just wanted to get it in there and so on.. Review :D **


	13. Choices, Dutchman and Tentacles!

**Two chapters in one day.. I must be awake now!**

**It's the coffee I swear! Or maybe because I slept loads today and won't able to sleep later on tonight!**

**So.. I promised more of Jen Jen and I shall deliver! *parties!***

**Lock, stock and GO!**

**Chapter 13: Choices, Dutchman and Tentacles!**

It was the massive headache that stirred Jenna slowly from her unconscious state.

She remembered the last thing she saw was Scarface grinning down at her and then someone or something hitting her head..

Her eyes fluttered open looking up at a wooden ceiling that seem to be moving..

She shut them again making sure it wasn't her, her head was in so much pain she couldn't move it straight away.. It took her a few moments to twist and turn it side to side getting rid of the pain.

Opening her eyes once again, she blinked and rose her head ever so slowly up.. Her heart began beating fast at that very moment, she wasn't in the street anymore but in a room that was swaying? Confused she rubbed the back of her head and sat up on the bed she was on… the sheets were silk, and the bed was twice the size of herself.

"What…" she whispered, swinging her legs off the side investigating the room further.

The furniture was lavish, the desk and all the belongings on it were neat and tidy, a large map was in the middle of it laid out with boats in different directions.

"I'm..in a cabin?" she finally said working out. She was on a ship..in a cabin..

"I'm not at sea am I?"

She took off and walked to the nearest window to see if she was or not, she sighed in relief to see the ship she was on was still docked in Tortugas harbour.

Jenna jumped out of her skin when she heard the door unlock and open with a creak..

Scarface smiled to her and bowed a little, making Jenna step back making sure he didn't come near her..there was somebody behind him, Scarface stepped aside and she gasped more in shock than ever!

"Tom!"

There stood Cutler Beckett, his hands behind his back as always wearing a tiny smile on his face.. He was wearing a royal blue jacket that fit him perfectly and his wig of course perfect on top of his brown short hair.

"I think she maybe still concussed Lord…" Scarface leaned into him and said.

"Mr Mercer, She looks perfectly fit to me..May you excuse us?" Beckett nodded to him and Scarface smiled a grimy smile towards Jenna before leaving her and Cutler alone in the cabin..

Jenna sighed out loud and swallowed a little, she was alone in a room with him.. And a bed… this isn't good.. She thought, she might not have any self control soon..

Beckett walked slowly over to his desk, Jenna watched his every move as he sat down in the chair that was way to big for him and put his hand out to the other chair.

"Please sit, Miss Hollander.."

She stood for a moment wondering and avoiding eye contact with him, why was he here? He wasn't suppose to be here…and she remembered the kiss.. Oh lord.

"Okay…" she mumbled and slowly walked to the other chair sitting opposite him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jenna's eyes were glued to her hands on her lap.. She did feel Cutler's eyes roaming her face and head wondering what she was thinking..

"Are you embarrassed Miss Hollander?" he finally asked the girl, a small red blush came to her cheeks and she nodded gently not raising her head.

"Come now, there is nothing to be embarrassed about - I promise you." He spoke which made Jenna's head rise up and her eyes connect with his.

She stared at them wondering if he was telling the truth or not.. His eyes didn't do much but just stare at hers back. He was telling the truth.

"Why am I here.. You aren't suppose to be here.. You - Port Royal.." Jenna spoke at last at the man.

"I had you followed."

"WHAT?" Jenna exploded and stood up from her seat, she was being followed all this time? Why? "Who has been following me?" She yelled.

"Mr Mercer!" Beckett called, the door opened revealing Scarface once again and the person who had been following her..

"JAS!" She ran over to him confused look on her face, his wrists were in shackles and his lip was cut and bleeding..

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to her.

"Sorry! How could you.. I… liked you Jas.." Jenna shook her head and glazed back to Beckett wearing another smile on his face.

"Let him go!" She ordered and pointed to Jas in the shackles.

"I'm afraid that is not possible…"

"Possible! You let him go RIGHT NOW!" Jenna stormed over to Cutler standing next to where he was sitting and stared down at him. Beckett didn't say anything and stared back up to the angry Jenna.

At that very moment, Jenna spotted a pistol laying on the desk unguarded - taking her chances she grabbed it and cocked the trigger bit back and aimed at Beckett's head.

"You won't shoot me…" Beckett told her, he noticed how unsteady her hands where.. Shaking as she held it.

"Let him go and I won't have to…" Jenna brought it closer to his head.

Beckett turned and nodded to Mercer, he undid Jas's cuffs and kicked him out of the door slamming it too.

"Better…?"

"No.."

"Put the gun down…" Beckett warned her, she felt Scarface behind her about to grab the pistol from her grip.. "No.. I won't" she told the men again.

"Your cousin..Miss Todd…am I correct…?" He began acting calmly.. Why was he going on about Flik she thought..

"What about Flik…?" She replied…staring down at him bringing the pistol so it rested on his forehead.

"She's dead."

Jenna dropped the gun, it fell to the ground with a loud crash and she glared at Beckett..

"You're… you must be joking right…?" Jenna managed to gulp out.. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"My sources reported to me that she died at sea.. Mr Turner wasn't with her, he had left her on an island…" He replied coldly, and with that Jenna fell to her knees crying.

She couldn't believe it. Flik was dead, something had been ripped out of Jenna at that very moment..

"I want to see her.. Have you found the body?" She asked gulping her tears down sobbing.

"Her body was never recovered…"

"I'm alone.." she whispered to herself, she held her arms rocking slightly - she was alone in dead man's chest..what could she do..

"Miss Hollander.. I understand she was your only family, you're father hasn't been seen or heard of since you were a child…"

She nodded at anything he said right now, her mind was racing with all the good moments she and Flik had together and the last time she saw her friend of 3 nearly 4 years.. Hugging her and telling Jenna she loved her.

"I have a proposition for you.." Beckett held out his hand to her face. She gently it took it and stood up, her knees feeling week.

"I'll do anything…" she incoherently mumbled to him, and looked up with red puffy eyes.

"I want you to become a 'spy' for me, Go back to Tortuga, find Norrington and find me Jack Sparrow…"

"What's in it for me…?" She questioned Beckett, he rose from his sitting position and stepped opposite her.

"I will protect you and give you an house in Port Royal if you succeed.."

Choices.. What could she do? Her best friend dead, she was going kill Will Turner if she ever found him.

"Deal."

TIA DALMA PAD again

"It's the JAR!"

Flik gasped and pointed at the medium sized jar of dirt that Tia Dalma was holding in her hands, she strolled over to Flik and Jack with it in her hands.. Flik jumped up and down quietly looking at the jar..

"You're excited over a jar of dirt?" Jack whispered to the happy Flik smiling.

"I love the JAR!"

Tia then handed the Jar to Jack, his hands reached out and held it, quite not sure what do to with it..

"Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, So you will carry land with you.."

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt…"

"It's THE jar of DIRT!" Flik replied still grinning and poked the jar happily.

"Yes.."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack questioned, his eyebrows knotting in the middle as he also looked at the jar. Tia's hands reached out to him again about to take it back.

"If you don't want it.. Give it back.."

"NO!" Flik and Jack replied in unison, Jack clutching the jar in his arms for safe keeping. Will coughed and looked at them both with amusement..

"It seems we have a need to find The Flying Dutchman.." Will asked the woman stepping in front of Jack and Flik.. Tia smiled, gently walking back to her table gathering up her crab claws as she did..

"A touch…of DESTINY!" She rattled the claws and threw them on the table..

"Dust…?"

"Flik!" Jack nudged me holding his dirt jar… She frowned, and followed the rest of the members out of the shack.

"That was interesting…" Flik concluded, they all had come back to the Pearl and began to set sail to The Flying Dutchman's location.

Jack climbed aboard, the jar tucked under one arm as he did..

"Jack..?" Flik asked him as he began to walk over to his cabin, he stopped and made his way over to the girl leaning against the ship's side, her back against the wood.

"Yes Flik?"

"Can I hold your jar?"

"Pardon…?"

"Your dirt jar.. Can I hold it…?" She nodded to the glass jar he was holding..

"Perhaps…" he smirked at her, both hands held it towards her so she could take it, before she was about to..he pulled it away and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" She protested at him and reached for it again, at that moment she felt something drip on to her head.. It was beginning to rain.

"Oh…bugger me.." Flik swore as the rain suddenly came down hard, Jack grabbed her arm and ran with her to the captain's cabin, pushing her in the door.. Jack followed and shut the door still holding the jar.

"So you want to 'old the Jar eh…?" He questioned Flik as she sat down on his desk, her hands fiddling around with an thing you drew circles with - the name Flik could never remember (**a.n - nor can I for that matter!) **Jack came towards her, and stood opposite with the Jar taunting her as it were.

"Yeah.. I want to.." Flik replied and half smiled up at him..

"Well it's going to cost ya.." he turned his back on her teasing. Flik gasped again and frowned.

"Cost me what…"

"Well.. I can think of a few things.." Flik turned Jack back around with his last words to make him face her, without notice she grabbed his jacket collar and smashed her lips with his hard, she totally forgot about the jar of dirt between them and pushed herself against it and him getting closer, his taste never changed she thought.. She was starting to love the taste of rum on his lips..

His hand worked it's way up her neck, bringing her face closer.. His tongue prodded her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth, she let him.. Both of their tongues battling for domination as they kissed harder with passion..Flik let him win and she felt his mouth twitch into a small smirk against her face.. He broke the kiss slowly letting her savour it, and then giving her small kisses on her swollen lips.

"Now you may…" he whispered hoarsely against her mouth.. Her hands ran down his chest and took hold of the jar…

"I'M HOLDING THE JAR!" Flik laughed and looked at herself holding it smiling and then danced around Jack with it..

"Hey..hey.. Watch it.." he snatched the Jar back, raising an eyebrow, it was his turn, he pulled her back into his grip and leaned down to kiss her again..

"Captain!"

"I'm going to kill him.."

"Me first.." Flik whispered and huffed, Will had interrupted them once again.

Both of them left the cabin to face the rain, it was suddenly dark in the sky and the rain was falling hard against Flik's skin soaking her quickly.. She looked out to sea and saw rocks scattered about like Tia's ones she threw earlier.

"That's the Flying Dutchman! She doesn't look like much..!" Will called and nodded over to the wrecked boat, half of it was sinking into the water and there was nothing left of it.

"Neither do you. Don't underestimate her.." Jack replied, making me smile.

"Nice come back.."

"Why thank you.." Jack and Gibbs then looked at each other, they both know that that's not the boat.. And so did Flik. She glanced at Gibbs and Jack in turn too..

"Maybe it hit a reef…" Flik quickly said to the men and shrugged to Will..

Jack turned to Will and myself looking at both of us.. Why was he looking at me?

"What's your plan.."

"I row over, and search the ship until I'll find your bloody key!" Will replied frustrated.

"Oooh Will you swore.. That's bad.." Flik laughed.

"Like you don't…"

"Nope.. I'm a good girl.." She replied smirking, she walked over and leaned her arms on the side to watch Ragetti and Pintel lower an row boat over the side.

"If there any crewmen?"

"I will cut down anyone in my path…" Flik tutted at Will as he said that, good old Will trying to be a hero.. She thought.

"I like that.. Simple and easy to remember.."

Will looked down and took out the cloth picture of the key.. He stood there for a few moments remembering why he was doing this and the deal between him and Beckett, to free Elizabeth.

"I bring you the key, you give me the compass.."

"Yes.. If you do get captured.. Just say 'Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt' It might just save you're life.." Will climbed into the boat below, Flik sighed and went after him but her arm got caught by an ringed hand.

"Felicity.. What are you doing?" Jack asked Flik confused holding on tight to her arm.

"I'm going with Legolas…I made a deal to keep an eye on him and I can't from over here…"

"I'm not letting you go over there..!" Jack exclaimed and pulled me into his grip holding me tightly around the waist, Flik struggled for a minute and tried breaking free..

"Let me go Jack..!" She muttered as she kept struggling.. Will then rowed away towards the Dutchman.. She watched as he did cursing.

Jack turned and looked over to Gibbs - "Douse the lamps.." he muttered, Gibbs and Marty, Cotton went and doused each lamp in turn till the ship was in darkness..

Without warning, Flik got free of his grip and ran to the side of the boat trying to watch Will..

"Can you see him?" She asked Gibbs and Marty next to her.. Both shook their heads..

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the ships outer stairs.

"Why you worried about Will.. You hate him right?" Jack asked Flik out of the blue, she shrugged and didn't answer.

"Come on luv.. This is you're Auntie Jackie you are talkin' too.." he sat next to her.

"I'm not worried.. My mind is else where…" Flik admitted quietly.

"Where is it.."

"I'm thinking about my friend.. Jenna.. I just hope she's alright.." She said in a whisper looking down at her feet thinking if she was okay, alive.. Or how Beckett was treating her.. She knew Jenna had her fingers crossed when they made that deal.. She had images of her and Cutler in bed..

"Oh…noo…" Flik ughed and sighed.

"She will be okay.." Jack reassured her..

"Jack.. Something's happenin'" Gibbs called over to him, Jack got up from his seat pulling out his telescope to watch was happening. Flik watched him gently as he did..

She smiled to herself as she did.. He was gorgeous she thought.. Funny, gorgeous and the most brilliant pirate she had ever met.. She was glad she had met him and landed in Dead man's chest for that fact..she didn't want to leave.

Jack lowered his telescope suddenly and Flik saw him gulp and curse.. Unexpectedly Someone was standing right in front of Jack!

"Bloody hell!" Flik swore loudly and scrambled to her feet running over to Marty and Gibbs scared.

She looked at the man.. It was an man thought.. He was a creature of the sea, his face covered in tentacles, both arms weren't arms anymore but claws.. He wore men's clothes though.. Flik then figured out who it was..

"Tentacle face!" She said a little too loudly, the creature turned to her.. Her eyes broaden and stepped back..

Davy Jones was looking at her.

"Bugger…"

**Nice long chapter for you… Teehee and What is Jenna going to do? I know and Some Flik/Jack kissing there again.. :P and Davy Jones is here too!**

**Hope u like :D x**


	14. Pants, Fish Gits and Teaching

***Waves***

**Bonjour! I'm here and alive - my head has been killing me for the most part of the afternoon today whilst I was at work, So I'm not totally with it.. You know?**

**Again thank you everyone so much for taking the time reading this fan fic of mine and the reviews -**

**Mistress Beckett: Yes Mercer aka Scarface is back.. Grrr, and I know you love Norry and Cutler so but hold yer horses! LOL and no jumping.. Yet ;) **

**So chapter 14 is here and my brain has been rattling with some ideas for it.. Again bear with me.. And I hope you enjoy it!.**

**Chapter 14:Pants, Fish Gits, and Teaching **

"Deal…"

"Good, I'm glad we have come to that arrangement.." Cutler nodded towards Jenna and sat back into his chair, pulling out some documents from his desk drawers, he nodded to Mr Mercer behind her and he left the room quietly, closing the door.

"But…"

Cutler looked up from his documents staring at the young woman raising her head from the ground and staring at him eye level…

"Pardon..?"

"I said but.. I.. well.. I have a few requests first before I would like to become your spy.." Jenna asked, even though she had just been told her friend had died and William Turner was to blame.. It was Cutler, her future husband who sent them on the mission to get Jack's compass.. The same mission her and Norry would have to do.

"What requests? Money? A new dress perhaps?"

"There is NOTHING wrong with this dress!" Jenna snapped back and took a look down at her dress, it was torn in places and muddy at the base but it was comfy for her liking.

"If you say so.." He replied and grinned a little, he began pouring out some hot water into a china cup to make himself a cup of tea..

"Number 1: Once I have completed my 'mission': I would like to come back to the job I have in your household with double pay…"

Beckett listened, and nodded agreeing with her, "Number 2: I would like Flik to have a proper funeral, big flowers, big gravestone.. Everything! Number 3:…"

"How many requests do you have Miss Hollander…?"

"That's another one.. Number 3: Please call me Jenna.. That's my name.. and I can call you Cutler.." she counted the number of requests on her fingers..

"Fine.. Please continue.. Jenna.."

HE SAID MY NAME AGAIN! - Jenna smiled and sang in her head, she tried not to dance in front of him.

"Number 4: This is my last request…" She leaned in closely and whispered something into his ear, she leaned back again giggling at his shock, goldfish expression..

"Jenna.. I do apologize, but that I refuse to do…"

"Well.. I'm sorry then.." Jenna tutted and made her way slowly towards the door, she reached the door knob, hearing a tutting in the background.

"Please… I will do that…"

"Excellent.." She smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at him.. He got up from his seat and started to undo his jacket..

"Are you going to watch me?" he questioned and laid the jacket on the chair back.

"Yes"

"I would prefer you not too.."

"But I need to know that would do it and If I did happen to turn around, you might randomly jump out of the cabin window…" Jenna smiled wide at Cutler and took her seat, putting her feet on the desk, hands behind her head..

Cutler mumbled something for a moment and continued to undress himself.. Jenna watched, her mouth opening wide as he reached for the buttons of his clean white shirt..

To her it was like slow motion, she watched him fully unbutton the white shirt.. Her eyes drifted towards his chest and torso, he was like a god, she thought, well to her HE was like a god.. You could see a faint outline of a six pack and brown curly hair was scattered all over his chest, in a perfect way.

She gulped and looked away for a moment, Cutler looked at her seeing her reaction - her cheeks were starting to blush and she had completely changed her attitude..

"Jenna.. Are you feeling alright?" Beckett asked her teasingly, of course she wasn't alright! Jenna thought.. Cutler Beckett was TOPLESS in front of her.. She was thinking about if she would 'jump' him or not, but contained herself.

"Yes.. Erm.. YES!" She replied and grinned back towards him, he nodded and started to undo his trousers..

"Oh…my…monkeys on a fucking truck.." she whispered, her eyes widen at him pulling down his trousers to his ankles, why did she think of this? Because it is really funny, the inner voice replied.

"I'm ready…"

"Good o!" Jenna's voice went up an octave higher than normal and got up..

"Off you go.." Jenna opened the cabin door, Cutler sighed heavily and walked towards it, his hands still behind his back, as he pasted Jenna grabbed his wig off his head smiling.

She observed him from the cabin door as he strolled calmly onto the deck, his crew member and Scarface stopped and stared at him muttering and some giggling to themselves.

"Lord Beckett…!" Mercer came over and tried putting his coat over him, Cutler refused and gave him a 'not right now' stare. Mercer backed away and continued to watch him climb the stairs towards the wheel.

Jenna was laughing so hard now, she was nearly on her knees, if only Flik was here.. She thought.. She would be laughing her head off too..

"I hope you're watching Flik.." she whispered up to the sky and then looked to Beckett.

"Gentleman, I have come to announce that I'm…" he stopped and looked to her, she was gesturing to continue with her hands.

"I'm a military fairy…and that I love Jenna Hollander…" he stood back and ran across the deck and dived off the side of the boat splashing into the harbour water below.

Jenna couldn't control herself anymore, she was now laughing on her knees grabbing her stomach..tears falling from her eyes. She then got up and ran towards the side where the other men were throwing a life buoy over the side to rescue him.

"Cutler!" She yelled over the side, cupping her hands so he could hear.

"Now I deal!" She grinned and walked towards the plank connecting the boat and the harbour, she jumped down and skipped along the decking to find Norrington.

Back to Flik..and tentacles!

"Bugger…" Flik whispered as Davy Jones was staring right at her, she gulped and tried hiding behind Gibbs who tried hiding behind her!

"Hey..I'm the lady here…!" She protested and shoved Gibbs back in front of her.

Suddenly she heard a creaking sound coming from behind Davy Jones..

"It's the fish gits!" She cried as she watched different fish people with starfish, mussels, sword fish arms and crab legs march out of nowhere with swords in their hands ready to fight..

"You have a debt to pay!" Davy Jones turned and faced Jack, he glanced down at the black spot on his hand, his facial expression was a mixture of 'oh shit' and 'scared shitless..'.

"You have been captain of The Black Pearl for thirteen years! That was our agreement!"

"You actually agreed with Tentacles?" Flik spoke up, frowning and screwing up her face at the same time, right at that moment, Jones stepped towards her, clumping his wooden leg and stared right in her face…

"Do yer fear death?" she popped the last bit of his sentence, Flik always found that funny and if she was pissed off at someone in the 'real world' she would also popped the last sound in her sentences.

"NoPE!" She popped her words back at him, half smiling in the face of him.

His eyes squinted at hers, and looked her up and down…

"Are you checking me out?"

"Technically!…" Jack butted in the conversation and came between us quickly before a fight broke out..

"I was captain for two years - then I was viciously mutinied upon" he shot a look towards Pintel and Ragetti shrugging their shoulders.

"THEN you were a poor captain! A captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain _Jack Sparrow.." Jones was now taking the Michael out of Jack, he walked back towards the fish people who were laughing with each other.

Flik rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking towards Jack.. He glanced at her for a second before following Jones.

"Not that I recall, why do you ask…?"

"You asked me to call you Captain when we first met!" Flik called over Gibb's shoulder again..

"Who's side are you on Felicity..?"

"I was just making a statement…Jackie!" She quickly replied to his question and stuck her tongue out.

"You have my payment. One soul, to serve on yer ship..he's already over there.." Jack pointed back to the wrecked ship, and another ship… The REAL Flying Dutchman was right next door to it, water falling from it's cannon holes still, it looked massive from where Flik was standing, she looked back to Davy and Jack.. Davy's face was now more angry than before!

"You can't trade! You can't substitute!" He yelled.

"There is precedent regarding servitude, according to the code of the breathen.."

"I don't think he cares for the code.."

"Flik…"

"For once, the annoying little one is right.. I do not care - One soul is not the same as another!"

"Annoying little one.. I'll show you.." Before Flik could walk over there, Marty grabbed her legs and pulled her over landing chest first onto the deck.

"Marty!"

"It's for the best lass…" he told her and looked back to Jack and Davy staring at them both. "AH!, so we've established the proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over the price.." Jack continued.

"As has been the case before, I am oddly compelled to listen to you.." Jones replied.

"Any help here…" Flik muttered, Marty was now sitting on her legs refusing to her let her up.

"Not now…" Jack warned her and came over, his boots right next to her head.. She looked up at Jack standing to the side of her.

"Miserable git…" Flik mumbled under her breath, propping her head in her hand and drummed her fingers against the wet deck.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth..?" Jack put his arms out and gave Jones a smile, she giggled and shook her head.

"Your soul is priceless Jack…" She smiled and looked back up at him, he looked down and winked, his head looked back at Davy who was now stroking his tentacle beard thinking…

"One hundred souls.. Three days!" he exclaimed, clumping back and standing opposite Jack.

"You're a diamond mate! Send me the boy back and I'll get started!"

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves 99 souls more to go.."

"Yes do please keep Legolas..and if he doesn't behave..threaten him with a pitch fork!"

"What…?" Jones looked down at the girl who was still drumming her fingers on the deck, she stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't like.. Pitchforks?" she repeated and shrugged.

Jack then butted back in: "What! Have you met Will Turner? He's heroic, noble and a terrific soprano, he's worth at least four!"

"Don't forget he's an idiot, likes pushing girls overboard…" Flik continued, without any warning.. Jack stepped his foot on her hand laying on the deck!

"OUCH!" She bit her lip down hard and tried breaking free.

"And…did I mention, he's inlove…"

"Love? What does that matter to me…" Jones repeated and turned his back abruptly on Jack and Flik still laying on the floor.

"Well you might like her.. She's got fish lips…" and with that comment, Jack's foot came down harder on Flik's hand causing her to groan and yell in pain she thought she heard something crack making her worried.

"Due to be married, to a lovely lady…You hate that marlaky.." Jack replied.

Davy then turned and shot a look at him, causing Jack to jump back a little releasing Flik's hand.. She sighed in relief and shook her hand around getting the blood pumped back in it.

"Sparrow - Might this lady you interested in for yourself..?"

It was Flik's turn to shoot a an evil glare at Jack, he looked between the girl and Jones a couple of times.

"Think of a good answer…" She warned.

"Not remotely…"

"NOT REMOTELY?" Flik yelled at him, her jealously level was rising back up.

"Not remotely, but It could be if it helps make the deal.."

"You bastard.." Flik cursed.

"I keep the boy. You owe me 99 souls. In three days." Davy began to walk towards the other fish people glaring at the other crew members still.

"But I wonder.. Can you live with this…?"

"Yep" Jack replied, his answer short and sweet.. He grinned at Davy Jones once again.

"You condemn an innocent man, a friend.. To a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?" Davy asked an serious question, Flik's head titled and looked back at Jack who didn't seem unfazed by this.

"I'm good with it.""Of course you are…" Flik piped up in the conversation rolling her eyes sighing.

"Shall we seal it in blood.. Or ink…?" Jack asked and strolling casually over to Jones.

"Let's not and say we did… Agreed?"

Flik watched the tentacle man and Jack looked at each other for a minute, she could tell Jack was thinking about it and Davy just wanted the deal to be over and done with.

"Agreed…" Jack and Davy then shook hands, she continued to watch as Davy's hand lingered on Jack's for a second.. He looked down confused and saw the black spot which was in his palm had faded, Jack looked back up and no one was there..

"Can I get up now…?" Flik whined, Marty got off her legs and she scrambled up brushing her clothes down.

Her and Jack moved over to the railing, both watched as The Flying Dutchman disappeared, sailing off into the rain storm, with Will aboard."I'm sad now…" Flik muttered to herself, Jack looked over to her confused.

"I can't annoy Legolas now…"

Jack shook his head and smiled, this girl to him was amazing.. And completely nuts.. She was free spirited and beautiful - he liked her very much just the way she was.

"Gibbs…What's the worth of a man's soul..?" Jack called over to Gibbs who came to the railings also.

"Can't say…" he replied honestly.

"Three days…" Jack muttered and continued to look to the sea, he then turned to his crew members

"HOIST THE SAILS! QUICK ABOUT IT YOU SCALLY WAGS!" He shouted and Flik watched the men run about doing their duties.

Flik sighed and turned around about to walk away to see what needed doing

"Can I ask you a question luv…?"

Flik turned on her heels and stared back at Jack who was facing her leaning his arm on the railings.

"I don't think I should talk to you right now…"

"Why's that…?" he replied, curious.

"You stood on my hand and now it hurts.."

"Do you want me to kiss it better.." He winked at Flik.

"Nope.. But what question do you want to ask?" She questioned stepping closer to Jack staring at him.

"Can you fight…?"

"Fight…"

"Fight…"

"Fight…?" she asked again.

"YES LUV!" Jack huffed out his answer, his smile disappearing.

"Not really…" She mumbled out her answer, looking at her feet.

"Do you want me to teach yer…?" he offered, his hand reached down to his side and unhooked his long sword from his belt, the handle end pointing at Flik.

She gulped and looked at the handle, her eyes travelling up the blade towards Jack's body and then up to his face.

"Yes please!" she cried, her hand reached up and grabbed the handle gently feeling the weigh..

"Let's begin…"

**ANOTHER long one! I'm so sorry.. But again if I didn't get the scene in.. *tsk!***

**Jenna will make an bigger appearance in the next chapter and so will Flik.. Maybe together? Reunion perhaps… maybe.. :P Review xx **


	15. Bets, Can Can and Together!

**Wow. **

**I'm on Chapter 15... Amazing! I think I might break out the coffee and everyone can have one!**

**Again - I'm sorry, the people of fan fiction dot net haven't sorted out the error about my Scabior/OC story yet! It's been over a week people! Stop eating your cereal and get back to me! Please?**

_**NinjaLover13 -**_** You're back! Hellooooooo! *waves* I hope your internet is feeling better after it's sicky and I'm still glad you are loving it so far!**

_**Mistress Beckett - **_**Have you disappeared… where are you…? Oooer!**

**Thank you ALL for the hits and visits to this fic! I love you all and would like some more reviews etc :D not being pushy or anything but I love the fact people are taking their time to read my not very good story lol.**

**So.. I've been thinking about this chapter.. Wondering what to do with it and I think I got the gist, bear with me with the fight scene! First time writing one! **

**Thank you again!**

**All ready? Yes? Sitting comfy? **

**Chapter 15: Bets, Can Can and Together!**

"Let's Begin…"

"Urm.. Jack…" Flik began, holding the sword in her right hand, not sure of what to do with it. Jack walked away from her across the deck, he walked behind one of the crew members and snatched the sword away from their belt, he looked it up and down. His fingers running along the blade inspecting it.

"Yes luv..?" Jack answered, holding the sword in his right hand also pointing it towards her making Flik gulp and step back with her sword or Jack's sword in front of her waiting.

"You will be gentle…?"

"Of course, do you want to make a wager before we begin?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Flik, he began circling the young girl like a lion about to pounce on their prey. Flik stood there, her head turning following his motions around her.

"A wager.. This is my first lesson and you wanna wager?" She repeated and shook her head in disbelieve, of course he is a pirate her voice in her mind as telling her.

"Let's say, if I win.. You must kiss me…" Flik scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"That's obvious…"

"AND…" he continued his sentence, pointing his sword now at her chest, her breathing quicker a little watching the point of the sword near her breasts.

"You cannot leave me…"

"Sorry…? Say what?" Flik's eyes widen and stared at Jack.. Was he serious? He wanted me to stay with him? Forever?

"Can you..expand that maybe?"

"Meaning Felicity Jane…" Flik then gave him an evil glare, which made him move back a bit.

"That you will be mine, forever." He smirked at her chuckling at the end watching her facial expression of complete shock..

"What If I win…? Eh…" Flik's frown turned upside down and took a footstep towards him still holding her sword in the direction of him, he looked down for a moment and back up to her.

"What do you request of old'e Jack?"

"Not to use my full name again… AND… I keep your sword and hat.." She grinned at him titling her head in amusement.

"No kiss?" he pouted slightly and frowned, she laughed and stepped closer to him, her sword tip against his jacket gently.

"That's…negotiable" She teased lightly…

"Well then…" Without any warning, he stepped left, his sword clanging against hers making her drop it suddenly onto the deck, she looked down at her empty hand and then back at him..

"Pirate" Jack winked.

She picked up the sword, holding it more tightly in her right hand this time, she crossed her left leg with her right stepping forward raising her sword to try and hit him, he was quicker - he came up fast twisting his sword to the side and blocked her move.

She stepped again, both of them circling each other for a minute staring at each other and then in the direction of the swords connected, blade to blade.

Jack smiled at her and took his blade away gently, she watched as he stepped backwards on the deck, he then lunged forward to her, she screamed a little and jumped quick out of the way of the swiping sword. The fight was on she thought.

Her brain was rushing to her head thinking what had she let herself into..

"So…If I step to the left…" Jack began, Flik smiled automatically - remembering the scene between him and Will in the blacksmith's workshop, she was trying to visualize Will's moves and what Jack did but it wasn't coming..

Jack did so, he stepped to the left, again lifting his sword to meet hers, she gulped and in an blink of eye she raised her sword, blocking the moves, defectiving each one the best she could.

"Not bad…Felicity Jane…"

"You…" before Flik could finish her sentence, it was her turn to lunge towards him, her zig zagging in the air, sword going left to right hitting his blocks.. Her sword came down and circled his, pointing the tip against his chin, she smiled wide at him.

"You are a quick learner…but it's just begun..". Suddenly he grabbed her sword arm, twisting it and pushing her till she was behind him, he turned and once again clanged his sword with hers..

She fought hard, stepping backwards and forwards trying her best to not to trip up, she blocked and attacked Jack, he then surprised her again.. Lifting his sword up to strike downwards, Flik put hers near her waist ready for the attack but she was tricked!

His sword came down hard on hers, and he was pushing her with his sword against the cabin door till her back was completely against it, Flik's breathe was coming out loudly and gulped, his chest was against hers smiling down at her.

"Do you wish to surrender?" He leaned in to her ear and whispered, his hot breathe brushing against it making her shiver.

"Nope.." and with that, it was her turn to surprise him and flipped him so his back was against the wall now and her sword was pointing at his throat.. His eyes broaden, dilating slightly as he looked at the sharp point at his throat and then at her.

"You're full of surprises aren't yer..". She lowered it and leaned her face up, her lips brushing against his giving him a lingering kiss.

"And you love it.." she smiled and reached up with her free hand and took his hat off his head and placed it on hers, he smirked and captured her lips once more dropping his sword on the ground and then removing hers from her hand and dropping that.

Flik melted into his lips once more, her hands wrapping around his neck and fingers gently wrapping in his black dreadlock hair as he deepen the kiss, he switched their position again so she was back against the wall pressing hard into her medium frame body, hands roaming down to her stomach feeling it through her shirt and sneaking under fingertips running a long her stomach and began to move up towards her breasts.  
She moaned in delight in their kiss, loving the way he was touching her, she pushed herself into him more this time getting closer to him and lifting her left leg and wrapping it around his waist, his hand moved and held it in place, Jack grinded lightly into Flik's core making her gasp against his mouth…

"Urm…Captain…"

Jack broke away from Flik's lips, panting slightly and turning his head shooting an glare at the person who was speaking.

"We have reached Tortuga…" Gibbs coughed and strolled away in a hurry towards the other members whom seem to be staring at their display.

"Mmm.." Jack gave her one last kiss, his lips lingering over Flik's before letting her leg down and breathing out in frustration, without a word he turned and walked over to the others leaving Flik still against the wall dazed.

"I can't wait to tell Jenna this…" she whispered and gathered herself and followed.

Random Pub

Jenna opened the door to the now 20th pub she had searched only to be welcomed by a glass bottle being thrown at her head as she popped in.

"That was close…" a voice said behind her, Elizabeth had been awake for the last 20 minutes after her fainting spell earlier.

"Do you wanna go first…?" Jenna replied and stepped aside for her, She shook her head, Jenna rolled her eyes and stepped back to her original position.

"I thought so… Do you see him..?" Jenna eyed the place, it was much bigger than the other pubs she had been into.. There was an upstairs and downstairs, the music was louder and there was a lot more customers.

"Is that him..?" Fish lips pointed over to the far corner, there was several tables brimming fall of men laughing and drinking, and a couple of woman cackling their heads off at their jokes. But one man at the end of the table was not laughing but gulping down his drink and nodding over to the maid for more.

"Yup that's him." Jenna nodded and both made their way over to Norrington.

"James!" Elizabeth exclaimed making Norry spit out his drink and wipe his mouth looking up to the 2 girls, his wig was now not perfect anymore but loose and muddy.. His clothes also were even muddier when Jenna last saw him.

"Oh.. You found me" he slurred and began to crack a smile and laugh like a schoolboy.

"He's drunk…"

"No shit, Sherlock.." Jenna replied and sat down next to him, grabbing his tankard and taking a large gulp. "Jenna what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked confused at them both and crossed her arms.

"Drinking…?"

"But I need to find Will and you promised you would help.." she replied.

"Well go look for him, I will be here with James" Jenna flashed a smile up to Fish lips.

Elizabeth huffed at them both and waved her arms in the air.

"You both are despicable!" she cried and marched back towards the pub door leaving them to drown their sorrows.

"What's wroooooong?" Norry looked over to Jenna who's head was dipped looking at the remaining liquid.

"My friend, Flik.. Cutler told me she's dead." Jenna sniffed and then took another gulp. Norry's arm came around her shoulders and brought her into him, she couldn't hold it in anymore, her tear barrier broke once again and she sobbed into his ripped jacket.

"There there.. Let's get rid of your pain…" She looked up and wiped her eyes and half smiled, he pushed the tankard towards her and smiled back. He was really sweet when he's drunk she thought and took the tankard back in her hand.

"To Flik!" He cried and grabbed hold of another tankard on the table and raised it.

"To Flik…" Jenna whispered and gulped it down.

_An hour later.._

"NORRY PUT ME DOWN!" Jenna laughed as James Norrington lifted her up in his arms and began swinging her around the Inn's floor.

"I will not! I love to dance!" he cheered and continued to swing her.

"Oooooh put me down and then we will dance properly!" she hit his head making her giggle loudly, without notice he dropped her onto the floor landing on her back.

She was still laughing as she looked up to Norry grinning, she scrambled to her feet and smiled wide.

"I know! The CAN CAN!" She pointed at Norry's chest and gasped loudly, both of them were drunk but not drunk as skunks like at Port Royal.

"The can can?"

"YES! I shall sing and we can do the can can!" Jenna clapped her hands together, she jumped up on a chair and stood on the table gesturing James to come up with her.

He laughed and joined her, she put his arm around her back his hand resting on his waist and she did the same.

"Okay.. This leg up and then out.. And the same with the left..yeah?" Jenna demonstrated to him using her right leg and nearly falling over.

"Oooh, this is going to be good!" he copied the motion, before you knew it, they both started doing the can can on the table, the other's in the inn were cheering them on and gathering around the table as Jenna began to sing.

"_We can get down like there is no one around and we keep on rockin'… gimme gimme more.. Gimme gimme more…" _She was singing Britney Spears again as they did the can can, without any warning, both of them knocked knees and Jenna fell grabbing Norry's jacket landing ontop of them, both laughing hard at what just happened.

"I liked that song" James smiled and looked up to Jenna, she was smiling and biting her lip staring back at him.

She moved up slightly and leaned her head down, her lips crashing down on his.. His face shocked for a moment but relaxed and kissed her back - arms sneaking around her waist pulling her into the kiss.. There was wolf whistling and cheering coming from the crowd as they snogged laying down on the table.

Her hands came up and stroked through Norry's wig and removed it so she can run her hands through his knotted hair, he groaned and deepened the kiss.. His tongue unexpected licked Jenna's bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth, he wasn't sure why he was acting like this, maybe it was alcohol but there was something different about Jenna.. She was amazing.  
Jenna moaned softly and pushed against him and opened her mouth allowing entrance, their tongues darting around as they passionately kissed.

"JAMES! JENNA!"

Both stopped and their eyes followed to the side of them, Fish lips was standing there with her hands on her hips staring down at them, her eyebrows high.. They broke apart, she gulped and looked to James who was breathing out heavily.

"Yes Fish lips?" Jenna answered, making Norry laugh silently.

"The black pearl, is docked in the harbour"

"THE BLACK PEARL!" James said loudly and pushed Jenna off so she fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"OI!" Jenna muttered, getting up and smacking Norry around the head.

"Jack Sparrow is in Tortuga…" Elizabeth continued, she turned and walked back towards the door.. Norry followed but Jenna caught his arm pulling him back.

"Why are you following her?"

"Jack Sparrow is the reason why we are here Jenna.. Beckett wants him."

She nodded and agreed, she totally forgot about Cutler and laughed to herself remembering what she made him do earlier.

"Come on then…let's go!" Jenna walked past him and they both left the inn.

Another random pub in Tortuga!

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew on the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked the man in front of him, Flik was sitting next to Gibbs helping him interview the 99 souls they need for tentacle face, her eyes looked to the man - he was very old and his hands were shaking, and had one eye closed.

"Truth is, Sir - I've never sailed a day in my life.. Might as well start when I'm young…"

"How old are you?" Flik asked him raising eyebrow curiously.

"70!"

"Really..?"

"You'll do…" Gibbs nodded, and the 70 year old man got up and stood aside, Flik rolled her eyes and looked about the place, it was her first time in Tortuga and it was like how she expected it. Loud, dirty and the smell of rum in the air.

"My wife ran off with my dog and I don't give an rat's arse if I live or die!"

"Your wife ran off with your dog?" Flik snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the long beard man with an eye patch.

"Yes lassie"

"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs called and also nodded to him.

Flik sighed to herself and got up, making her way to over where Jack was sitting - his feet where up on the table, drink in one hand and the compass in the other…Flik looked over his shoulder and saw the dial point in different directions and then behind him.

"I know yer there luv…" Jack said, making Flik jump.. she sat down in the chair next to him, he leaned over smirking and stole a quick kiss off her lips!  
"JACK!" Flik gasped in shock, he shrugged and winked, his head then looking back to his compass.

"What's wrong with your compass…?" She asked grabbing his drink and taking a sip, which made her cough.

"Nothing is wrong with it…" he replied and snapped it shut and looked over to her smirking.

"Sure.. And I'm a sugar plum fairy…" "Oh, a new nick name for you…"

"Don't you even dare…" Flik pointed to him.

Gibbs appeared in front of them and sat down breathing out.

"How we doing?" Jack looked up and asked.

"Counting those four….?" Gibbs nodded over to his shoulder to the 4 men standing randomly next to each other not knowing to speak to each other or do something, he looked back at Jack.

"That gives us four…I've written a letter to my brother in law in London…"

"You have a brother in law?" Flik butted in the conversation again.

"Luv…we have talked about this…" Jack warned her.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Nope…"

"Felicity…." Before he could say 'Jane' - Flik's hand covered Jack's mouth and looked to Gibbs.

"Continue…" She smiled and then smiled to Jack. "He's a lawyer in London. Good one. Nothing better happen to me" Gibbs said in a low voice to Jack,

"Mmpph..mhmmh" Jack replied, he looked puzzled at him, trying to make out what he said.

"What was that…?" Gibbs asked again, leaning in to listen again.

"He said 'Mmpph…mhmmh.." Flik repeated, Jack's hand pulled her hand away and tutted at her.

"I make no promises is what I said…" he told him again speaking words this time.

The inn was then was brimming, more people were coming in crowds and laughing. Flik didn't notice Jenna come in the door with Norry, Elizabeth stayed outside for a while trying to search for her fiancée.

"Oh it's busy in here…" Jenna whispered to James looking around, there was so many people that she couldn't see make anyone out.

"You'd best be coming up with a new plan.." Gibbs continued his conversation with Jack and Flik sitting at the table.

"and it better not be relying on that compass…the whole crew know that it hasn't worked till you were saved from the gallows" and with that Gibbs got up and walked back to his table on the other side of the room.

Jack opened his compass again and saw the dial jumping around and then point towards Flik again…and then jump to the door, Flik looked confused at him and then the compass.

"Is that true?" She asked a serious question towards Jack. He nodded and sat in silence.

"It's Gibbs!" Jenna said loudly to Norry pointing at the man sitting down at a table.

Norrington nodded and pushed pasted everyone and sat on the chair opposite him.

"What's your story…" Gibbs looked up and gasped in shock, there sat opposite him was James Norrington, a drunk Norrington - thanks to Jenna, she also made her way over and stood behind him folding her arms.

"My story…" he said and looked at Gibbs.. "Just one chapter behind, I became obsessed chasing one pirate, across the seven seas..it cost me my ship, my crew and my life…" James huffed out.

"Commodore?" Gibbs said squinting his eyes in the light. "He's not one anymore!" Jenna replied to him, "Who are you…" Gibbs asked her

"None of your business…"

"NOT ANYMORE! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli - if it wasn't for that hurricane!" James cursed.

"LORD! You didn't try to sail through it…?"

Jenna looked at James, his eyes weren't looking at Gibbs anymore but in the distance remembering.

"So what is it…Do I make your crew?" James exclaimed quite angrily and taking a sip of the bottle which was opposite Gibbs..

"Norry..calm down…" Jenna warned him.

Flik noticed something happening through the crowd near Gibbs, there was raised voices but she couldn't see.

"Jack…" she nudged him.

"Yes me love…" his arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her in close.

"Something's happening.. With Gibbs I think…" she nodded over, he looked over trying to make out it too.

"You haven't said where you're going? Somewhere NICE?" And with that James flipped over the table causing a large crash, it breaking as it the ground.

"That's it.. I'm seeing what's happening…" Flik muttered, she stood on her chair, she looked over the people's head and saw a table thrown over and Gibbs looking completely shocked!

"Is that…Jack - Norrington's here…" Flik whispered down to him, she looked back to see James Norrington - her other crush she loved, standing there looking dirty with his ripped clothes and mud everywhere, his wig hair sticking out in random places..she noticed Jack getting up and hiding behind a plant, grabbing one of the leaves and trying to make it to the door. Flik shook her head once more and put her eyes back to Norrington, someone was with him.. He stood aside and revealed who.

"JENNA!"

"Flik….?"

**OMG - Such a LOOOOOONG Chapter I know! I'm sorry! But Jenna and Flik are BACK TOGETHER! YES! I'm also sorry for my so called kissing scenes too and fighting ones :S - Review - Merci! :D**


	16. Explaining, Compass and Kidnap

**Hello I'm back and happy! Woo! **

**1) I'm happy because I can finally update my 'Nobody's perfect' Scabior/OC story! *cheers!* Finally! :D**

**2) It's nearly the weekend :D**

**Buuuuut, I've been having a mind block about this chapter so please bear with me! **

**Reviews! Ello you lot! **

_**The-lights-here **_**- Thank you ever so much for taking the time to read this! I really am glad you did! Yes I do agree with you that Jenna and Flik should of waited to meet up - this is my 2****nd**** fan fiction and so I'm kinda getting use to the idea of how I'm planning stuff with it, I'm sorry for that! Jenna is actually American in this (I know!) and Flik is English (Hailing from a town in the South east of England) but Jenna has been living in the country for quite a while so has picked up on phrases and bits of the accent I reckon. :D I'm glad you enjoyed the kissing scenes, first time writing them! Haha! **

_**NinjaLover13 - **_**You're still with us! Yay! Glad you are still loving it**

_**Mistress Beckett - **_**You are back too! Glad you liked the kissing scenes as well, I'm not brilliant at them but that's just me perhaps!**

**RIGHT! - sorry - Onwards and zig zag… **

**Chapter 16: Explaining, Compass, and Kidnap.**

"Flik…" Jenna muttered and slowly made her way past Norrington to the other side of the room where Flik was very much alive and standing on a chair smiling wide.

"Jenna! I'm so glad to see you!" and with that, Flik jumped off her chair and pulled Jenna into a massive and bone crutching hug.

"But… your dead.."

"I'm sorry…?"

"You heard me.. Your dead.." Jenna pointed out, pulling back from the hug.

"I'm very much alive.." Flik stated and smiled once again to her, she had really missed Jenna these past few days.. It hadn't been the same without her but judging by the look on her friends face something had of happened to her.

"It is really you?" She asked, not convinced.. Flik rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course it is… why do you think I'm dead…?"

"Cutler told me, he said that you were dead and Will marooned you on an island.."

"Fucking Legolas.. I'm gonna kill him!" She cursed under her breath, Jenna automatically smiled and pulled Flik into a hug this time.

"YOUR FLIK!"

"mhmmh…Mmpph.." Flik's mouth was buried into Jen's shoulder as she hugged the day lights out of her girl. Flik was alive, thank the zebra's Jenna thought, but how can Cutler say that she was dead…

"Urm.. Jen…" Flik managed to free her mouth and cough lightly, she was still hugging her.

"Yes…"

"Everyone is staring at us… again…" Jenna looked around and saw men staring at them, lip licking and whistling, she rolled her eyes and let go slowly wiping the tears away from her eyes, Flik noticed and half smiled, wiping Jen's cheek gently.

"It's okay.." Flik reassured her.

Both of them had totally forgot about Norrington and Jack.. Flik looked round to see Jack was still trying to sneak to the exit but it was too late…

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow…" Norrington yelled, twisting on the spot aiming his pistol in the air.

"Or should I shoot you now…?" he cocked the pistol and aimed at Jack.. He freezed on the spot and lowered the leaf towards Norrington.

"Come on…" Jenna whispered to Flik, gently pulled her arm and leading them to the exit.. Both men saw this and looked at each other confused.

"Flik!" Jack yelled over to her, she turned slightly and half smiled.

"You rang milord?" She answered.

"Where you going… with another lass and my hat!"

"His hat…?" Jenna questioned and stared up at the brown hat sitting on Flik's head snugly.

"Long story… I'll meet you on the docks in 10 minutes.. And oh Jack! I'll watch out!" Flik smiled and began to leave, but both girls got stopped by another voice joining in the shouting match across the room.

"Jen Jen!" Norrington called, Jenna stopped, looking at him smiling a dreamy smile.. Flik looked between the two puzzled…

"OH MY UMBRELLAS! YOU TWO SNOGGED!" Flik gasped, hitting Jen around the head gently and glaring at James.

Jenna was about to speak, but her hand was re grabbed by Flik's who led them out of there before the bar fight.

Both girls walked down the street, they found a place where they could talk which was nearly the harbour docks.. They sat down and stared at each other for a while.

"So Cutler said I was dead then…?" Flik began the conversation, Jenna nodded and gulped.

"He did, then I.. made a deal with him.."

"Was this after or before you kissed him…?" Flik questioned raising her eyebrow to her, she fidgeted on the spot, playing with her hands.

"I promised you.." She replied, and laughed a little afterwards.

"You had your fingers crossed…"

"You saw that…?" Jenna screwed her face up, as Flik nodded crossing her arms towards her.

"We have 10 minutes.. Start talking." Flik said making herself more comfortable on the sack she was perched on.

Jenna sighed… she began to explain about Cutler's household, peeling potatoes, listening at the door and finding James there..

"Hold on… James was there..? But wasn't he suppose to be here!" Flik pointed out baffled by what she just said.

"I know - That's what I said, I had a big massive go at him because of it.. And Cutler was there, I was all smiles of course and he said 'are we amusing you?' and I kissed him.."

"Jenna.. You kissed Lord Bucket?"

"Yes, and he kissed back…" She blushed and smiled to herself.

"You.. Him… kissing…?" Flik asked again, she knew it would probably happen after all the finger's crossed business and taking bets with herself how long it would probably be till Jenna actually jumped him.

"I already said I did!…and then.." She then started to explain her story.. Norrington being like 007 to get Jack Sparrow, getting a ship to Tortuga…kissing Norry…and meeting Fish lips and her passing out again on her, then losing James and being found by Mercer.

"HOLD ON, how many times have you kissed Norry?" Flik asked, Jenna hid her face and held up 2 fingers…

"TWO! - Bloody hell.. But Scarface! Doesn't he ever get the hint!" Flik signed angrily and shook her head.

Jenna nodded, "I know, and so I went and saw Cutler, pointed a gun at his head and then he told me you were dead and I should spy for him too.."

"You. Gun.. In the same sentence?"

"Yeah.. I know, weird right..?" Flik nodded, "You agreed then…"

"I didn't have much choice Flik, he just told me you were dead.. And I was alone.."

Jenna mumbled and sniffed a little remembering the feelings she got when he told her, even though she didn't show it that much, inside of her was breaking.. Shredding into pieces..

"I'm sorry Jen, I wish I could have been there…"

"Before I agreed, I made him do some requests first…"

"Jenna…" Flik warned her and raised her eyebrows back up… she was wondering what kind of requests she asked for.

"Well, things like first name basis, going back to his household and proper funeral for you..and then I made him strip…""YOU WHAT?" Flik burst out laughing gently at her, causing her to laugh also.

"Strip to his pants and he chucked himself overboard..very funny to watch…and now.. I'm here.. Right - you're turn." Jenna pointed at Flik who was still laughing at the thought of Beckett in pants.

Flik smiled, it was her turn to explain about her and Will, annoying each other like hell and then teaching him crazy golf before finding the black pearl, then the cannibals and being tied up!"You got tied up.. That's so predictable.."

"You saying I'm easy then?" Flik retorted at Jenna who was half smiling trying to conceal a laugh.

"Nope.. Carry on…" She began again, how she met Jack and told them I was his queen and then escaping, then tied back up with him.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"What…"

"Tied up with Jack…?" Jenna winked, her chin resting on her knees now smiling wide.

"Shut up…So, we managed to get away, flew over a 20ft drop..and…"

"You made out with him..didn't you.."

"Yup and I'm proud of it.." Flik smiled wide, she carried on meeting the crew and nearly drowning in the sea thanks to Legolas, meeting Tia and Davy Jones.

"You met Jones.. What's he like..?"

"Tentacle face… he's sweet and lovely!" Flik said with an hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So..then…?" Jenna gestured for her to carry on.. "Jack taught me to sword fight and we…"

"kissed once again.. And you moaned at me Felicity…" Jenna tutted, secretly giving her a smile too.

"Now.. I'm here…"

"It sounds like we both had a good adventure…" Jenna replied in conclusion.

"But it hasn't…"

Flik got up and sat next to Jenna hugged her side once again.

"I'm so sorry Jenna.. I wish I could of done something to tell you I was alive.. You must of felt like…"

"Shit… yeah.. I lost my best friend.." Jenna began to cry, Flik held her stroking her back gently as she did, Flik was now feeling hurt.. She wished she could have done something or been there.

"I'm here now…" Flik reminded her "And I will never leave you, let's get to the dock's before they leave us!"

Jenna smiled and got up as they both walked towards the docks.

"Flik!"

Jenna spun around and saw Elizabeth Swann coming towards the girls with a smile on her face, she hugged the girl quick and then hugged Jenna.

"Ello Lizzie.. didn't see you around…"

"I'm looking for Will, I thought he was with you…"

"Ah.. You better talk with Jack…" Flik pointed over to Gibbs and Jack's back towards them.

All 3 came along the dock to see Marty on the ship helping load cargo onto the deck itself and many sailors going on.

"Load the cargo! All of it, we sail with the tide!" Gibbs yelled and made off to help the others.

"Captain Sparrow" Fish lips spoke up between the two girls, Jenna noticed someone was standing next to her and looked up to see Norrington.

"James…oooh muddy…" Jenna brushed the dirt off his jacket.

"Who's your friend…" He asked, Flik turned her head and smiled..

"I'm Flik.. The dead one.." she replied and waved across from Elizabeth's side.

"Oh.. I'm Norry.. A bit drunk at the moment, thanks to Jenna here.."

"You made him drunk?" "Yup…" Jenna smiled to James and then at Flik.

"Come to join my crew, lad? Well enough.. Welcome aboard!" They heard Jack call back.

"I've come to find the man I love…"

Flik eyed Fish lips next to her - "I really hate that line…"

"Sorry…?"

"Nothing.. Carry on…" Flik muttered rolling her eyes.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea…"

"HEY!" Flik butted in, that made Jack turn around, his eyes broaden and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Didn't see you there luv…" Jack replied and came a little closer towards them.

"Of course you didn't… you better re think that answer…"

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is her.. Right there?" One of Jack's ringed fingers pointed at Flik.

"Bingo"

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow.." Elizabeth huffed at the both of them, his head leaned forward to see who was hiding under the large hat and boy clothes Fish lips had required.

"Elizabeth…?" With that, Jack turned quickly to Gibbs who reappeared behind him..

"Hide the rum…" he whispered, causing Jenna to giggle slightly.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all.. It should be a dress or nothing.. Come aboard, I happen to have no dress in my cabin…"

"Jack…"

He looked from Fish Lips to Flik who waved at him gently.

"I'm still here…"

"Right luv…" Jack turned his attention back to Elizabeth, Flik rolled her eyes and tutted loudly.

"Jack, I know Will set out to find you.. Where is he?" She questioned him..

"Darling.. I am truly unhappy to tell you this…but…"

"He's been taken by Tentacle face and he's on his ship…"

They all looked at Flik in amazement, she shrugged her shoulders to them all..

"What….it's true…"

"What she said…" Jack smiled to Flik and back at Elizabeth, she turned staring down at Flik angrily.

"Tentacle face?"

"Davy Jones" Jenna smiled, Elizabeth then turned to the other girl next to her, she was now holding up Norrington on her side, he was starting to fall down during their conversation about Legolas.

"Oh pleaseee…." Norrington coughed "The captain of the Flying Dutchman…A ship that ferries those who died at sea from this world to the next…"

"Should we tell him now…?" Flik looked over to Jenna, she shook her head Flik signed and kept it in, she was going to tell him about the 3rd movie but he can find out himself.

"Bang on! You look bloody awful.. What are you doing here?" Jack's face looked disgusted over at Norry.

"You hired me, I can't help that your standard are lax…"

"You smell funny!"

Flik and Jenna burst out laughing, biting their bottom lips hard trying now to laugh too much.

"Jack..All I want to find is Will…"

"Puke bucket…" Flik whispered and looked about, Fish lips rolled her eyes at her and jumped back a little to see Jack standing close to her.

"Are you certain.. Is that what you want…most?" He questioned, Flik's jealously level was beginning to rise again as she watched them both.

"Of course…"

"I'd think you'd want to find a way to save Will…most…" he said again.

"And you have a way to do that…"

"Yup Tarot cards…" Flik piped in, she made her way next to Norry and Jenna

"Crystal ball too…" Jenna joined, flashing a smile to Flik, they had both missed each other's random comments.

"No…There's a chest.."

"Oh dear!" Norry sighed, falling a little and crashed into Flik.. "Watch it there.." Flik half smiled and held up his other side, he smiled a little at her.

"A chest of unknown size and origin…" Jack's eyes darted between Flik and Norrington..

Jenna then was pushed to the side, also nearly falling as Pintel and Ragetti came pasted both holding a barrel each.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel cooed, Ragetti laughed and mimed a heart beating noise on his barrel.. Both laughing and pasting them.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones do whatever it is he…or she… wants. Including saving poor William from his grim fate." Jack explained to Elizabeth, her face looked at his trying to read it, if he was telling the truth or not..

"You don't actually believe him…?" Jenna and Norrington said in unison.

"How do we find it…?"

"You follow the yellow brick road…" Flik sarcasirtly replied, shooting a half smile at Elizabeth.

"With this…"

Jack reached down and grabbed his compass from his side, holding it up in his hand towards Fish lip's face, she inspected it from a minute before taking it in her hand.

"This compass is unique…" he continued.

"Unique.. Meaning broken?" Norry butted in the conversation, Flik was starting to like his style.

"I like your style Norry…" Flik said out loud and smiled up at him, and then looked to Jack who was giving her a evil glare.

"True enough, this compass doesn't point north"

"Where does it point then?" Elizabeth asked the simple question.. Jenna and Flik rolled their eyes together, and looked at each other with the look 'she's dumb'.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world…"

"Jack, are you telling me the truth…" her eyes looked at the compass again and then Jack's face.

"Every word luv…" Jack replied smiling, Flik coughed loudly once again, he looked back to her.

"I know, you are still here…"

"Glad you know!"

"What you want most in this world is to find Davy Jones's chest.. Is it not?" Jack's attention came back to Fish lips.

"To save Will.."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones…" and with that, Elizabeth's eyes came back to the compass.. Jack stepped back and circled coming over nearly Flik and Norry..

"I haven't forgotten about you.." He whispered to Flik, Norry laughed and came away from them both going towards Jenna and decided to lean against her.

"I'm glad…"

"You angry with me…"

"I think you're new 'luv' has her heading…" Flik huffed and pushed pasted him and stood next to Jenna and Norry, Jack shook his head and came back behind Fish lips peeking over her shoulder..

"Mr Gibbs! We have our heading!" He yelled, making her jump.

"At last!" Gibbs sighed and started giving orders to the other crew members.

"HOIST THE SAILS!" He yelled going aboard, Jenna and Flik looked at each other

"You ready to sail?" Flik asked her..

"Of course.. Before we do though…" Jenna cringed and whispered something in Flik's ear, then leading Norry onto Flik's shoulder.

"Where is she going…"

"Ladies…Come on Norry…" Flik walked along with him, pushing pasted Jack and Fish lips on her way..

"Flik..!" Jack called, but he didn't get an answer…

"Welcome aboard Miss Swann…" He signed and gestured her to go first then he followed.

Random Inn

Jenna had just finished doing her 'business' in the pub, she was now relieved and ready to be back with Flik and on the black pearl..

She didn't have much time because they would be sailing at any moment - she left the inn and began walking fast down the street back to the harbour with a smile on her face.

Then she froze on the spot, it was those 2 men she saw earlier on tonight… the one's with pistols standing metres in front of her smirking.. "Oh..no.." she whispered looking around trying to find a way to get pasted.

"How am I suppose to…" She continued to mutter, she dodged her way through some people going to an alley way on her left to escape them, she reached it and breathe out in relief..

"Miss Hollander…"

Her breathe became still, her eyes widen as she gulped turning around slowly - there was the 2 men again, someone was behind them.. They both stood aside and frowned before something hard bashed against her forehead, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground unconscious….

**Cliff hanger! Who hit her? Ooer! Another Looooooooooong chapter, I'm sorry and I'm sorry that's it's not funny.. I needed to get Flik and Jenna talking etc… I hope u like -review thank you :D **


	17. Caught, The Brig, and THE plan

***Pops her head in…and backs out…***

**Only joking, yes April already… *rolls eyes* Where has the year gone? **

**It's been one of those today where I can't be arsed to do nothing.. Even at work I was bored and made a display to show that 'I'm bored! Come and buy some nuts!'**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing me story! :D I'm very glad you are taking your time to read it and so forth.**

_**The-lights-here - **_**Thank you very much for your advice and comments! :D Yes I love a good cliff hanger ending! Before I started writing on here, I use to write lots of fan fic stuff in notepads etc about certain TV shows or movies I liked and I was too scared to put them on here..! (btw, they weren't very good! Lol) Thank you for the advice though, I will start exploring into the idea of broadening me vocabulary (hides the thesaurus…) The person I based Jenna on is **_**Mistress Beckett **_**hehe you would have to ask her about where she lives because I'm not sure I should tell you? No offence but it's personal? I don't know!**

**Yes It's my first time writing them, I read **_**Mistress Beckett **_**stories to help me and other fic's on here for some guidelines! I hope you keep reading!**

_**Ninjalover13 - **_**Thank you very much as well! - He does totally deserve the cold shoulder I agree and this next chapter will be more of that!**

_**Mistress Beckett - **_**You will find out who hit her in this chapter Mwahahaha :P Thank you too! I hope I'm getting Norry right, trying my best to get them just right but I don't think it's happening too well!**

**Right! Thank you again and lets do this before I ramble on again…**

**Chapter 17: Caught, The Brig and THE Plan.**

This was the second time someone had knocked Jenna out and she was starting to hate the feeling.

Her ears were slightly buzzing, her forehead was thumping away at her skull and she felt like she was hung over after some wild party last night.. She opened one eye groaning as she laid there, this time the ground wasn't soft like before but it was a hard wooden floor.. Jenna sighed, opening the other eye - her vision blurred for a second or two before readjusting to the dark.

"Where…" she muttered, rising her head up slowly, it was different - this wasn't Cutler's cabin it was too moody and the furniture was a darker shady, nothing seemed nice or light but dark and twisted.

After looking around, she raised to her feet stumbling over nearly to the desk nearby grabbing the lantern on it and making her way over to the window.. Her eyes peered out to see where she was, all she could see was the sea, the moon was brightly shining on it reflecting off the waves as they crashed together.

"Uh..oh.. This isn't good…" Jenna told herself, she put the lantern down and raced over to the cabin door and pulled hard on the knob - it wasn't moving.

"HEY! YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed through the door and banged on it with her fist, she pulled the knob again twisting and turning it.. She jumped when she let go of it, it moved on it's own accord and she heard a 'click'.

She stepped back gulping wondering who was on the other side, her kidnapper? Cutler?

"Oh…fuck no!" She signed and walked backwards as the man came into the room with a evil smirk on his face.

"Scarface.." she muttered quite angrily, of course he had to be behind this! She thought - he was in Tortuga following fish lips to try and find Jack!

"Miss Hollander, a pleasure to see you again.."

"Oh don't you Miss Hollander me! You kidnapped me you sick bastard!" Jenna yelled in his face, as he walked over to the dark desk and leaned against it, she noticed he was holding something in his hand trying to conceal it from her but she saw it.. A pistol.

"I had my orders…" he replied calmly, how could he be calm about this, her mind raced again.. She looked at him and then at the open door wondering if she could run over to it and jump overboard..

"You wouldn't get there in time.. I would of shot you first…" Scarface spoke, it was like he was reading her mind, his eyes glanced over to her and smiled evilly.

"You had orders to kidnap me? Who by? The tooth fairy?" Jenna asked out loud, she made her way to the other side of the room trying to get away from him.

"You are amusing miss, but no - Cutler sends his regards…" he chuckled at the end, standing up fully and made his way over to her, she was now backed against the wall..frightened.

"Wait…what?" Jenna looked baffled at him for a minute, gulping and keeping her head down low so she couldn't look at him.

"Cutler sent me to kidnap you.. He wants a word.."

"Well you can tell LORD BECKETT that I don't want to see him - he told me my best friend was dead and she's very much alive…!" She spoke, standing up for herself.

"We know.."

"YOU…." Her hand reached up, she was going to slap the hell out of Scarface but it was suddenly caught in mid air by his gloved hand, he squeezed it hard making her gently moan in pain.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. That's not a very good idea.. You know why?" He stepped closer, holding her wrist now tight, she closed her eyes as her breathing began to labour.. She didn't want to be this close to him, not since the groping at Beckett's household.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, she jumped suddenly and nodded…

"No…I…don't know…" she stuttered out, in a whisper.

"I've got a pistol…" he laughed and shoved the barrel end right into the crook of her neck, she yelled out loud shaking.

"Please….don't…" Jenna muttered and felt an tear roll down her cheek, out of the blue Scarface released her - she dropped to the floor with a thud still shaking..

He chuckled once again and left, locking the door behind him.. Jenna gulped..

"I need to get out of here fast…" she whispered..

Back at Tortuga

"Gibbs! Have you seen Jenna?" Flik came off the black pearl, she had been helping lifting animals and cargo onto the ship for the last half an hour before they set sail..

"No lass, not since earlier…" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, before walking past her and going back on the pearl.

Flik looked around the harbour, her eyes wondering to any young girls resembling Jenna but nothing…

"Where is she…" she muttered and started to worried, she jumped on to the harbour and decided she would go look for her.

"Flik…"

An arm grabbed her left wrist and she twisted around to see who had grabbed her..

"Oh it's you.." She muttered and rolled her eyes, Jack stood there half smiling at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously, he could tell by her face something was troubling her and he intended to find out what.

"Jenna, she's been gone for the last 10 minutes…" Flik told him, she turned back and tried to walk again but his grip was still there..

"Can you let go…like.. Now!" She struggled against his fingers, glaring at his face and then his hand.

"We are ready to go…"

"I'm not going.."

"Pardon…?" Jack's mouth opened wide, she was being serious as she looked back at him..

"I'm not going.. Not without Jenna…" Flik replied and tugged her arm free and began walking hastily, Jack followed her and caught up with her.

"She's probably with a man…"

"That's not Jenna, she only loves a certain..well.. I like to think she does.." Flik started to ramble, her face frowned and her mind was concentrated on Jenna.

"Come back to the pearl luv…"

"OH Don't you 'luv' me!" Flik snorted and shook her head..

"You are mad at me..is it because of Lizzie…?" he raised his eyebrows, and turned back over his shoulder to see Elizabeth standing on the deck with Norrington talking.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING FISH LIPS INTO THIS CONVERSATION! ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO FIND JENNA BECAUSE IM WORRIED ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH YOU!" Flik screamed at the top of her lungs shouting right into Jack's face.

She huffed, walking away again fast as her legs would take her..

"I'm sorry Felicity…" she heard Jack mutter and then something shatter, her vision suddenly became dark and she was out.

Next day - Black Pearl

Seaweed, the first thought and smell that came to Flik as she came round from her deep sleep, her eyes bolted open, blinking a few times - she had to think about what happened..

She was on the harbour.. Tortuga.. Jenna.. Missing…and..

"JACK FUCKING SPARROW!" She gritted her teeth madly and sighed loudly, it was then she realised where she was… laying on a cold wet floor next to lots of seaweed, mussels, sea urchins and starfish.. Her eyes looked around and saw metal bars to her right side, they were rusted over and also covered in the weed stuff..

"Oh… I'm going to kill him…" Flik got up quickly and made her way over to the bars holding them hard.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE BLOODY BRIG! THIS IS YOUR FAULT CAPTAIN JACK BLOODY SPARROW!" She yelled so someone would hear her, it must of worked because she heard the jangling of keys coming down the stairs and the door opening.

"Good morning lass…"

"Hey Gibbs, So he knocked me out and locked me in the brig?" I asked nodding.

"He said it would be wise…"

"I'll give him wise… let me out please…" Flik stood back, Gibbs opened the cage door and Flik pushed pasted him and ran up the stairs and through the galleries onto the top deck.

The sun was shining in her eyes as she appeared at the top of the stairs, she saw Norry on his knee's scrubbing the deck and Jack standing over him smirk on his face - the smirk of power, she noticed Fish lips was on the stairs watching them.

"A bit of manual labour is good for you James.. It builds character…" Jack smiled and looked down to Norrington, working hard, he glared at Jack before scrubbing harder.

"JACK SPARROW!" Flik yelled, making everyone stop their jobs and looked over to her.

"Uh..oh.."

Flik stormed over and slapped him hard across his left cheek, her hand stinging and leaving a red mark on his cheek as she did.

"Good morning Felicity, sleep well?" He asked turning his head back around rubbing his cheek..

"Oh you got some nerve mate.. You knocked me out and locked me in the brig! And we happened to be NOT in Tortuga anymore, and Jenna is still there!"

"Jenna's where…?" Norrington's ears perched up and listened.

"Jack left her in Tortuga Norry…!" she replied once again anger than before..

"But.."

"NO BUTS! YOU TURN THIS SHIP AROUND RIGHT NOW!" She ordered at him.

"Listen, Felicity… I know your mad…" Jack began, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her eyes - this is going to be good she thought silently.

"I understand, but she's a grown woman - she can find us herself…" he told her coming closer, she stepped back.

"Find us herself! What are you mental… No.. don't answer that.." Flik replied and signed.

"Trust me…" He asked her, Flik eyed him for a second wondering what the best option was - to keep asking him to return to Tortuga or trust him.. This was Jack Sparrow she thought - he was the cleverest pirate on the seven seas and he must know what he's doing - he always does.. Her thoughts battled with her hear till she came to the conclusion.

"IF anything happens to her…" she pointed her finger at Jack's chest and poked him.

"It's your fault."

"Deal, also are you.." he then asked, half smiling.

"Yes" and with that, she smiled and went over to Norrington and helped him to scrub the deck.

"Thanks.." he muttered to Flik smiling, "My pleasure…" - Jack glared between the two exchanging smiles and let out a deep breathe, he noticed Elizabeth getting something out her jacket pocket - letters, Jack walked over and stood there watching her about to sign something, then he snatched them to take a look.

"How dare you!" Fish lips exclaimed, looking up to Jack.

"There's a signature…" Jack looked over the letter and saw a mark on the bottom of the letters of marque..

"Yes they are signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company…"

"More like Lord Bucket…" Flik mumbled under her breathe as she listened on the conversation between Jack and fish lips..

"Beckett…" She noticed Jack look over to Gibbs, who stared at him back and coming over to see the letter himself.

"Will was working for Beckett…?" Gibbs asked.

"He was, and I was suppose to keep an eye on him.. THAT didn't happen.." Flik signed scrubbing harder as they looked at her..

"It was for your own good…" Jack replied to her, she didn't answer him but kept scrubbing.

"He never said a word of it…to me at least.." Jack said truthfully to Gibbs and Fish lips.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only reason he wants the compass.." Gibbs began to brain storm loudly, Jack's eyes widen slightly thinking as well..

"He's after the chest…" both men said in unison looking at each other in surprise..

"Well duh.." Flik coughed, looking over to Norry who was laughing under his breath as Flik's comment..

"KEEP SCRUBBING!" Jack noticed him laughing, fixed staring at Norry and then Flik rolling her eyes.

Jack looked towards Elizabeth, she was staring at them - her face told the truth.

"Beckett.. May have said something about a chest.." Fish lips gulped, both men once again signed into the air - their worst fears confirmed.

"If the company controls the chest, they'll control the sea!" Gibb's voice raised higher towards Jack.

"A discomforting notion…" Elizabeth replied, sound of anger in her voice.. Flik tried not laughing - Fish lips angry in the potc was the funniest thing she had every watched.

"AND bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself 'pirate'" Gibbs then pasted Flik and Norry muttering about how to get more wind in the sails..

"Hey Norry.." Flik began

"Yes…" He replied, his eyes looking over to her and then back to the floor.

"You should listen to this next bit…" Flik whispered and half smiled, he looked confused at her and frowned before looking up at Jack and Elizabeth..

"May I inquire how you got these…?" Flik heard Jack ask fish lips, he was holding the letters in his hand.

"Persuasion.." she answered.

"Friendly…?" Jack's eyebrow raised and smirked down at Elizabeth.

"Decidedly. Not…" she replied, squinting her eyes - Flik was watching the whole thing - she had stopped working hoping Jack wouldn't notice..

"Funny thing. Will strikes a deal for these and upholds with honour…" Jack began to walk away over to the other side of the railings opposite Flik.

"But you're the one standing here with the prize…"

"Full pardon…" Jack continued, reading off the papers.. Flik nudged Norry and nodded over to Jack reading..

"Listen…" she whispered.

"Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.." Norry listened, looking to Jack for a second - he shook his head and continued to scrub, Flik didn't - she kept watching.

She watched as Jack stuffed the letters into his pocket, and Elizabeth walking over as he did so.

"As If I could be brought, not for this low a price. Fate worst than death, living the life…" Jack rambled but was interrupted quickly by 'HER'

"Jack.. The letters… give them back!" Her hand outstretched to him, he smirked down, out of the corner of his eye he could see Flik both watching them..

His head turned in one sharp move to look at her, Flik jumped out of her skin almost and pretended like she was helping.. He chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Persuade me.." Jack smiled fully at Elizabeth stepping forward.

"Oh that does it…" Flik's jealously had taken over again, she rose to her feet and made her way up towards the wheel to see Cotton and Cotton's parrot, and Marty.. She looked out into the distance - the cool breeze of the sea air brushing lightly on her skin trying to call her down - she didn't really want to see this bit she thought.

"You know Will taught me how to handle a sword…" Flik heard Elizabeth say..

"I bet that's not all he taught you!" Her hand quickly covered her mouth - she had said that out loud..

"Crap…" she whispered, and stood in silence.

Jack looked at Flik again, she was standing on the spot frozen before turning back to rest her arms on the boat's front.. Her hair was being blown by the wind and he watched her close her eyes, how long was she going to be mad at him…

"As I said…" Jack snapped out of his thought and back to Lizzie..

"Persuade me…" Jack grinned and stared at Lizzie, her eyes just staring into his, she didn't know what to do.. So she walked away and stood next to Norry.

Jack looked at Lizzie and laughed and then back to Flik…

Flik felt like she was being stared at, she turned around to see Elizabeth and Norry were again chatting - she remembered they were chatting about how Will managed to get on the Flying Dutchman.. And then..

"3...2...1.."

Elizabeth had reached into her pocket for the compass, Flik shook her head and signed - her eyes looked around the deck but then where only met by Jack's.

He had been staring at her, and then began to move up the stairs towards her..

"Cotton's parrot…" he nodded to the bird next to Flik flapping his wings and walking along the wood, he then leaned with his back on the railings, crossing his arms..

They both stood in silence, wondering what to do - Flik was still mad at him due to the whole Jenna leaving her and flirting with fish lips just now..

"She means nothing to me…" Jack suddenly said, Flik looked up frowning at him -

"What…?"

"Elizabeth… she means nothing to me…" he repeated, his head looking at his boots.

"So, what am I suppose to do about it? Alert the media… extra extra! Read all about it!" Flik joked and shook her head, then suddenly Jack turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips.

Flik gasped as his lips pressed hard against her's, her eyes expanded with the shock of it her arms pinned to her side as his hands were holding them there..he continued to kiss her, his lips moving against hers slowly making her want to give in..

She did, Flik's eyes fluttered shut and began moving them against his, biting his bottom lips gently as she subconsciously deepen it… Jack groaned in her mouth and let go of her arms, she wrapped them around his neck bringing him closer to her, she wanted to taste him more, be closer, to be protected.. His tongue probed her bottom lip once more asking for entrance..she let him.

Jack's arms wrapped around her waist in one swift move, pressing her body into his wanting more.. Flik's stomach began to get butterflies as his hands began to work their way up her sides towards her breasts, her breathing became deep and she had to stop herself before they did anything they regretted right on the deck..

Jack must of read her mind, he pulled his lips away and softly placing one last kiss on those red lips of hers.

"You mean something to me…" he whispered, breathing out slightly, she bit her lip and looked down, his fingers came up and lifted her chin up to look at him once again.

"I'm sorry.. Felicity…for leaving your friend and for Elizabeth…"

"Thank you Jack…" Flik half smiled and brought him into a hug.

Jenna's back! 

Jenna had been sitting crossed legged on the floor since last night - she had been thinking of plans to escape this ship..

Scarface hadn't been back to visit her, thank the rabbits she thought but she was afraid that he might do something to her, her head in her hands she sighed out loud - her mind was on other things as well.

"Flik…" She said out loud, she must be worried sick by now! She must be still at Tortuga walking the streets looking for me and Norrington.. Her mind was now thinking about him. She had always liked him - and now both had kissed twice now she was questioning herself where it would leave them..

"Come on.. THINK!" She mentally slapped herself, she got back to the problem at hand.. How to escape the ship and get away from him.

"Maybe.. I can…no… or… tie the bed sheets together and go out the window..?" She rose to her feet - she made her way over to the cabin's window, it was far too small for Jenna to get out of their or push the sheets through, she tutted and shook her head.

She was now pacing the ground…thinking..

"OH!" The light bulb suddenly went off in her mind.. She had a plan, - she gulped and signed loudly.. It was the only way she thought again, it will work…

Walking over to the door, she knocked on the wood hoping someone was on the other side would hear, she was right.. Minutes later the door unclicked and there was a guard standing there..

"Urm, I would like to speak with Sca.. I mean Mr Mercer please…" Jenna forced a smile on to her face, the guard nodded and shut the door again.

She straightened out her dress and sighed breathing out, the door behind her opened again and she heard the heavy boots on the floor walk in.

"You wanted to see me Miss Hollander…?"

She spun around and saw Scarface standing there opposite her, "I did yes, please sit down…" she smiled, he eyed her confused and did as he was told.

"I've been thinking…" Jenna said, walking over to the cabin window and looking out.

"About..?"

"About us…" She turned back and looked at his face, his mouth dropped to the floor almost and she saw him gulp..

"I'm.. Pardon..?" he frowned replying, she smiled again and walked over to him..

"You heard me, I've been thinking about you a lot.. Mr Mercer…Can I call you Ian…?" She asked being innocent as she can.

"Yes.." he managed to stutter out, she half smiled and bit her lip gently… it was now or never she thought, she came closer and sat on his lap straddling him - her body facing his.

Jenna watched his facial expressions - he looked totally shocked and didn't know what to do with himself, her hands wondered down from his shoulders gently and rested on his chest.

"I know.. I know that I don't know you as much as I like too but I think you have…a mysterious aura.. That just drives me..crazy.." She whispered in a low seductive tone, he stiffened under her, as her hands began to travel downwards..

"I do…" he muttered, he was speechless..

"Yes.. In fact…" Her plan was working, her head came closer to his - Jenna felt his breathing change as she did so, her hands continued to work downwards till she found it.

"You are so gullible…"

Scarface looked confused and felt something being jammed into his chin, his eyes looked down to see his gun's barrel buried there.. He looked back up at Jenna who's smile was now a grin.

"April fools.."

**WOW! Long chapter! *pheew!* - I'm so sorry **_**Mistress Beckett **_**Please don't kill me! *hides and then shouts from her hiding place* - I hope you enjoyed it! And I know Flik should have been mad at Jack for longer but how could she! Maybe next time…?**

**Review! **


	18. Gone, Trouble and THE KISS!

**I CAN SEE!**

**And I really do mean that! - I had an eye test on Tuesday, and found out my short sight has gone from okay to crapulous… indeed.**

**So had to get new lenses put in and only time they could do it was today, and I have no spares.. So imagine moi walking around blind and going into a few lampposts.. :D**

**WOW - So many reviews! YAY *waves to all those authors/or non authors***

**Thank you every so much to _Mistress Beckett, Ninjalover13, The-lights-there_ and _XXGoldenEclipseXX_ for your reviews and comments! I was surprised that Mistress Beckett hasn't hunted me down about the Scarface scene… *aherm***

**BUT - Onwards and upwards as they say… :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.. Number 18.. Bloody hell… really?.. Ahem.. Carry on!**

**Chapter 18: Gone, Trouble and THE KISS!**

"April fools.."

Jenna saw the fear in Scarface's face as he looked down at the pistol buried under his chin, he had frozen under her and was hardly breathing wondering what move she would do next.

"I love payback.. don't you?" She managed to get off his lap, the pistol still in it's position.. "Stand up now.." she ordered, she loved having full control especially after all the times he had done to her - felt her up, rammed her against the wall and knew Flik wasn't dead.

"ANSWER ME!" Jenna said loudly, her hand trusted the pistol deeper into his under chin.

"Of course.." Scarface spoke in a whisper, his eyes didn't move from the gun as he stood up in front of Jenna, she smiled and came closer to him..

"Now, you will do as I say or I will blow your head off…" she began and then stopped..

"I've always wanted to say that, now LISTEN carefully and this is what we are going to do? Do you understand?" She asked the frightened man, he was shaking a little and he nodded up and down fast.

"Good, unlock the door…" her head nodded over to the direction of the door, he stepped first hoping she would loosen the grip of the pistol but she did not, it was glued to his neck as he reached into his pocket and pulling out the jangling keys.

Jenna watched him as he found the right key and unlocked the door making it click at the end, "Good…now open it.." she told him.

Scarface opened the door, on the deck there was several guards doing their own business.. Jenna saw they also had pistols.. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought but it was too late now she had to get off the boat and find Flik.

"GENTLEMAN!"

All the guards stopped and looked over to see Jenna holding the pistol against him as they both stepped out on to the deck, the sun was just rising over the horizon and the sea was crashing hard against the bowls of the ship.

"My name is Jenna Hollander.. I expect you all knew that - I have Mr Mercer here with a pistol shoved in his neck.." she started to speak to them eyeing each one as they were coming towards them.

"Sir, Are you alright….?" One man asked frowning "Does he look alright?" Jenna thrusted the gun harder making them gasp, Scarface nodded "Everything is fine.. Just listen to Miss Hollander…"

"Thanks Scarface - Now I want you all to throw your pistols over board or I will shoot him in his cheek!" Jenna changed her position and now pointed the gun hard against his cheek.

All the men looked at each other and then in turn undid their pistols from their belts and threw them overboard.. "Good! Now…" Jenna started to make her way with Scarface in tow over to the side of the boat where her head turned and looked over to see how far the drop was..

"Oh…" she whispered to herself, it was a long way down as she stared at the deep blue colour and white mixing together.. She sighed and drew her attention back to Scarface and the men.

"It's been a pleasure Scarface - I hope that I don't meet you too soon! And send Lord Beckett my love yeah? Going… going… GONE!"

And with that last statement, Jenna threw the pistol away from Scarface into the crowd of men and pushed him as well away from her and laughed as he landed head first and made them all fall in a heap.

Then closing her eyes, she jumped backwards..

Jenna felt the sea air rush into her face with great speed as she fell through the air suddenly she was met by a unexpected coldness, she had hit the sea.

Her whole body went under the water line, this wasn't such a good plan her brain was telling her - her body was numb from the low temperature of the sea that surrounded her.

Opening her eyes under water she couldn't see anything - an empty void of water everywhere, using her arms and legs she swan to the top and gasped hard as she resurfaced her hair was stuck to her face as she floated and looked up to see Scarface and the men trying to figure out where she was in the water.

"THERE!" Scarface shouted and his arm gestured towards someone else who brought him a rope for her cling too..

She laughed, spluttering the water from her lips and shaking her head.

"Not a chance!" She yelled from below, turning in the water she then began to swim.. She was always the best swimmer during her school years and swan twice a week at the local leisure centre and she was better at the sport than Flik was.

She must of crawled away fast because when she spotted for a breathe, Jenna looked around to see the ship was beginning to sail away into the distance leaving her in open water..

"Oh this is just great… not the best plan ever Jenna!" She muttered to herself and floated there, her eyes scanned the open water for any ships or boats passing.. Anything so she can get out of this freezing sea and dry off..

That's when she spotted it.. On her left side there was a dark shape in the water that was coming in the direction of her!

"CRAP! It's a shark…!" She screamed, as she was about to make off to swim the opposite direction she felt something grab her ankle yanking it hard!

"OMG OMG OMG.. GET OFF!" Jenna struggled in the water, her arms flapping around as the thing pulled her.. She automatically closed her eyes waiting for her death.

"Jenna?" The voice said, it was deep and male.. No…she thought.

One of her eyes opened to see who it was, she was met by the sight of a soaking Legolas.

"LEGOLAS!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging the daylights out of him.

"What are you doing in here…?" He asked as she let go, his face confused.

"Well I thought I would take a dip…"

"Really?"

"Of course NOT! Mercer kidnapped me in Tortuga.. And I escaped" Jenna told him, he was about to reply when they both felt a shadow fall over their boats.

"CAPTAIN!" They both saw a man point to them both and a rope flung towards Will and Jenna..

"Can you climb…?" Will asked her before ascending the rope, she shivered and rolled her eyes.

"Just go already!" She ordered and pointed up the rope - he did so climbing the rope and followed by Jenna, the two of them fell on to the deck of the ship.

"What is it sailor?" Jenna stood up, she saw a man wade through the crew members and stand before them - she recognised him but…

"Oh crap.. Will we can't be on this boat…" She grabbed Will, turning them both around facing the opposite way.

"They just saved us…"

"Yes, but it's bad luck to have a … woman…aboard?" Jenna tried lying her way through it but it wasn't working on him, he turned her back towards the men.

"Bring them to my quarters.." he commanded and walked back through the men.

Jenna followed Will and 2 other sailors as they were led towards his quarters, they were both given blankets and warm drinks as they sat facing them - all 3 men had confused and suspicious looks about their faces.

"Strange thing, to come upon a man and a woman in open water.." Bellamy spoke up..

Before they were given their blankets, the captain had introduced himself as Bellamy..

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can.. As fast as you can.." Will spoke up to the man.

"I agree.. For once…" she replied with a nod, looking back to Bellamy.

"What are we running from?" he questioned the man and woman.. She looked at Will for a second, but his eyes were distracted, she frowned and looked to where he was staring..

"Oh…it's…" Jenna whispered - Fish Lips's wedding dress, the one she was wearing whilst her and Flik were in the cells planning and playing eye spy with her.

"That dress…" Will rose up, shrugging the blanket from his shoulders onto Jenna's lap as he passed to take a closer look at it.. He smiled to himself before turning to Bellamy once more.

"Where did you get it…?"  
"He got it at New look..." Jenna smiled trying to lighten the situation, but it didn't work.. both men stared at her...

"Funny, that dress - Found aboard the ship, put quite a stir among the crew they thought it was a spirit of ill fate…" he explained.

"Oh that's foolish.. It's a dress…!" Jenna laughed wrapping the blanket more around her.

"That's foolish.. Yes.." Will replied as well. Bellamy shook his head and placed a half smile on his lips.

"Oh aye! But exceedingly foolish! It brought us good fortune! The spirit told us, put in at Tortuga and we will make a nice profit there.. Off the books of course.." he coughed and smiled at Jenna.

She rolled her eyes, standing up and looking through the quarter's window to the open sea..

"I Imagine…some of your crew might of jumped ship there…?" He turned with the dress in his hands facing them.

"Bound to happen..figured into the overhead…" Bellamy signed.

Jenna listened to him sighed and concentrated out of the window, she squinted her eyes slowly as she thought she saw something in the distance behind them…

"Eh…" she muttered, continuing to squint which dramatically changed…. they had extended wide and she turned to the men..

"Will…erm.. WILLIAM!" She said loudly grabbing his attention away from the wedding dress, he came over as she pointed out of the window, he looked down to her and then out of the window…

"CAPTAIN! A SHIP'S BEEN SPOTTED!" Another sailor burst into the room intruding on them."Colours…?" Bellamy questioned the sailor.

"She's got none.." Will and Jenna stood and looked at each other knowing what was about to happen…

"PIRATES!" Bellamy cursed under his breath, and starting to walk away from the couple - Will followed him and so did Jenna..

"Of worst…" Will replied gulping., they had reached the open aired deck and Jenna took to the railings whilst Will began to climb towards the end of the boat at that moment, the whole boat vibrated under them...

"Uh oh.. that's not good..." Jenna whispered, she held on to the side, her head titled to the side to try and make out the ship.. but she knew..

"IT'S THE DUTCHMAN!" Will yelled to everyone, Jenna froze on the spot…

She was in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

"The kraken.." she muttered under her breathe, Will had doomed them all.

On the Black Pearl

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT! IT WAS NORRY'S FAULT! HE SHOULD BE LOCKED IN HERE!" Flik was yelling through the brig's bars once again..

Jack Sparrow had locked her in here last night after something happened between her and Norrington.. It was his fault of course she thought, she huffed and remembered her reason.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flik was cleaning out the cabin's quarters last night - she was all smiles since her lovely snog from Jack on the deck earlier.. She had finally forgiven him after the whole 'Lizzie' talk and leaving Jenna in Tortuga, her mind wandered back to Jenna..

"Where are you Jen Jen…" she whispered, as she stopped cleaning the desk in front of her..

Did she make it out of Tortuga? Did Cutler find her?.. All those possibilities running through her head till she heard the door creak open and saw a familiar head pop in.

"Do you need any help..?" Norry smiled at Flik, she shrugged and he came and closed the door behind him..

There was silence between them as they both started to clean the desk and chairs around them.. "So.. Jenna got you drunk then?" Flik asked out of the blue to him, he stopped and laughed smiling wide.

"Yeah - She told me I was suppose to be in Tortuga already… she's mad as a chicken that girl.."

"You like her…?" Flik questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him.. He then sat on the bed sighing with the cloth in his hand.

"I'm… inlove with her…"

"Sorry…?" Flik's mouth dropped open in shock.. Norry was INLOVE with Jenna!

"Yes, I love your friend.. She's.." Flik made her way over and sat next to Norry listening to what he had to say..

"She's funny, clever, makes me smile.. She's just amazing…" he gushed out and looked over to her.

"Well I'm not too sure on clever…" Flik chuckled at that comment thinking back to random times that - Jenna had one thought that the river Nile ran through London…

"She is.. Do.. You…" he stuttered and stopped.

"Go on…" Flik encouraged him to continue, he looked to his hands and then back towards her.

"Do you like she likes me back…?"

Flik didn't know what to say, she knew Jenna always had a thing for Cutler Beckett even though he was an arse sometimes and on Flik's killing list.. And she also knew she liked Norrington too - thought he was cute and sensible..

"I…" Flik begun but was cut suddenly short by Norry's lips on hers! Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she was aware that his lips were moving against hers.. She tried hitting him off but he wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden the cabin door swung open making Flik and Norry jump apart quickly and Flik falling on to the bed in shock and Norry breathless, she looked up and saw Jack there with no smile but with irritated look on his face as he stared at Flik laying on the bed and Norry panting…

"This isn't good…" she whispered.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard steps on the stairs descending towards her.

"HELLO!" She called once again and saw the door open, it was Gibbs again with the keys ready to let her out…

"Thank you Gibbs!" Flik whispered, stepping back as he unlocked the door with a smile.. She smiled back and made her way through the door and back up to the deck..

It was now daytime and the sun was brightly shining on the sea making Flik's eyes squint and look around.. She saw Jack looking out towards the sea with a bottle in his hands.

"Jack…?" Flik spoke and walked over, standing next to him.. He didn't answer but carried on looking out.

"It.. It wasn't what it looked like, Norry was telling me about Jenna and then he suddenly kissed me - I was more shocked than anything…and.. It's not my fault you know.. You should of locked him in the brig not me…" Flik explained, but Jack wasn't paying attention, he took a sip out of his bottle and sighed.

"Are you listening to me?" Flik poked his arm but nothing, it was like she was invisible to him..

"Jack….Jackie….."

"I'm wearing a pink tutu and riding an camel!…" No answer..

"I'm really a man called Roddy…?"

He was unmoved, and his mouth kept shut - he had registered she was right next to him saying random things to him but he was.. He didn't know how to describe it, it felt like guilt and that he had been betrayed after what he witnessed, he just couldn't talk to her right now.

"Jack…" she whispered lastly, he was still quiet.. She gulped and felt her throat drop into her stomach - he must be really mad she thought, she felt like she was in the wrong and that he now hated her.. With that thought, she walked away and sat on the outside stairs sighing.

She saw Fish lips, she was watching them both and decided to walk over to Jack.

"Elizabeth? Are you well? - Everything shipshape and Bristol fashion?" Flik heard Jack to speak to HER.

Of course he would she thought - THIS was Elizabeth Swann, fish lips of the century right now, Elizabeth backed away a little and Jack eyed the woman.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me you are troubled…" Flik snorted at that comment but quickly covered it with a cough and pretended to be looking out to sea.

Jack watched Elizabeth sigh and then take his bottle suddenly and quickly taking a sip..

"I just thought I would be married right now… I'm so ready to be married…"

Elizabeth looked out to the sea as well.

"I like marriage! it's like a wager - who's going to fall out of love first.." and with that Elizabeth moved closer to Flik sitting on the stairs now.. Flik was fiddling about with Jack's hat brushing it off pretending to do something.

Jack came towards her still and smirked down at Elizabeth, his eyes drifted off for a moment looking behind her at Flik.. He noticed that she was staring at his hat on her lap, sighing slowly.. Her hazel eyes drifted up for a second meeting his but then darted down back to her lap.

"You know, I am captain of the ship. I could perform a marriage right here, right on this deck… right now.."

"You and Flik?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, Flik looked up for a second at her name being mentioned, Jack and her stared at each other - Elizabeth noticed the stares happening between the pair and saw Flik move up the stairs quickly towards Gibbs at the wheel smiling at him, then she realised he didn't mean that…

"No thank you…"

"Why not? Admit it….we are so much alike, you and I.. I and you.." Jack pointed at himself and then at her smiling still.

"Except for a, OH, sense of decency and honour and a moral centre.. And personal hygiene…"

Flik watched the pair exchange words still, she was still listening to the conversation..

"Are we near land yet Mr Gibbs?" Flik asked over to the man at the wheel.

"Nothing yet lass, you expecting some…"

"Maybe…" Flik shrugged and carried on listening.

"Trifles…" Flik heard Jack say and smile once again, flirting with Fish lips was hurting Flik on the inside, she knew this was trying to make her jealous after the Norry thing earlier…

"You will come over to my side..in time.." Jack continued.

"You seem quite certain…" Fish lips eyed him and slightly jumped as he moved really closer to her.

"One word luv - Curiosity" She watched as Jack was practically nearly ontop of Fish Lips, she shook her head and closed her eyes not wanting to watch this and stopped listening..

When Flik re opened her eyes again, Jack was about to walk away - his back turned on Elizabeth till she stopped him - "Why doesn't your compass work?" She called to him.

"My compass works just fine…" Jack lied, turning back to her noticing Flik standing on the top deck, her back towards him and Elizabeth looking the other way.

"Because you and I ARE alike - And there will come a moment where you have the chance to show it - to do the right thing.." Elizabeth explained to him.

"I like those moments! I like to wave at them as they pass by…"

Flik couldn't help it but a small laugh came out of her mouth listening to Jack's funny comment, Gibbs noticed and frowned.. She looked back and shrugged.

"You will have the chance to something brave, and in that moment you will discover something…"

Jack's arms widen and he shrugged a 'what' at Elizabeth, she stared at Jack for a moment before continuing..

"That you are a good man…"

"All evidence to the contrary."

"I have faith in you. Do you know why…?" At that moment, Flik spun back around - and stared between Jack and Fish Lips.. The near kiss - She thought, she wanted to see if he would fall for it or not…

"Do tell, dear.."

Flik watched Elizabeth this time, step closer to Jack looking up at him like she was undressing him with her eyes making Flik gag a little - Elizabeth was never good at that sort of thing come on! She thought and tutted gently out loud to herself.

"Curiosity…" Fish lips spoke into his face.

"You're going to want it.. A chance to be admired…and gain the rewards that follow.

You won't be able to resist… you'll going to know.. What it tastes like…" Her face was close to Jack's now as Flik felt her heart in her throat and a sick feeling in her stomach.

Jack's eyes looked at hers in return, he was at the edge.. Being tempted, gently his glace look up - Flik was staring at them both now, her face pale and unmoved… inwards he sighed but looked back to Elizabeth in front of his face.

"I want to know what it tastes like…" the words he will regret later, the guilt rising slowly in him..

"And since you are a good man, I know you wouldn't put me in a position to comprise my honour.." Elizabeth whispered.. Their faces inched closer to each others..

Then it happened.

Flik's eyes widen and her mouth gasped out loud at the sight in front of her, she noticed Gibbs gasping out loud too staring at them. They were KISSING!

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE!"

It was a quick kiss, a soft chaste kiss - Jack was the first to pull away and smile down to Elizabeth whom seem a bit shaken, she didn't think it would happen…Jack then stroked a piece of hair out of Fish lips eyes.. This isn't happening Flik kept thinking to herself.. Nope not happening…

Jack's eyes towards his hand and his face changed fast as he turned around -

"It's returned…" The black spot was now back on his hand, she thought looking at Jack's reaction.

"LAND HO!" Gibbs yelled making Flik duck and cover her ears, then shooting an annoyed look to him… she watched Jack quickly move into his cabin away from Fish Lips leaving her alone on the deck..

"That's it.."

Flik walked away from Gibbs and back down the stairs towards Fish lips, she walked past her and with all her might pushed her over the railings and overboard.. She heard Fish lips scream and then a large splash into the water.

Flik smiled to herself…

"Fish lips 0 - Flik 1"…

**Oh please don't kill me! I** **know! It's another** **long chapter and I don't** **think it's one of my best**… :**S Hope you like!…**


	19. 1st Meetings, Boat Trip and Digging

**Happy Mother's day! :D**

**Yes - It's mother's day here in the U.K and I'm planning to take me own mum *waves to her mum* to dinner tonight at a pasta/pizza restaurant as her present and yes I also got her a card too! **

**Thank you ever so much for clicking and reading on my fic :D means a lot to me and also a HUGE thank you for the reviews to the following people:**

_**Mistress Beckett **_**(who hasn't killed me yet…lol and the kiss, well in DMC during that scene they nearly did but I made them lol :S) **_**Ninjalover13 **_**(who would like to skin 2 certain people alive! Lol) **_**and znk99fg7 **_**(LOL Elvis in a coconut bra.. Love it! - Thank you very much for the review)**

**So, Chappie 19 eh.. I'm going to try my best and write the ship and the kraken scene.. Ooer I'm dreading it…! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 19: 1****st**** Meetings, Boat Trip and Digging.**

Was she going to die? Was the first thought Jenna had running through her brain as the vibrations rushed through from the bottom of the ship and all the way through.

Her fingertips whiter as she held on the side scared out of her life, she heard someone stand next to her and she turned to she Will next to her.

Then it happened.

The ship lurched forward making Jenna crash body first into Will's side, he caught her and nearly tripped himself as the ship grounded to a haul..

"Mother's Cary chickens! What happened?" One sailor whom earlier introduced himself as Fraser yelled getting up from his position, all the crew had either fallen or holding on for their life.

"Must of hit a reef!" someone else called back, Bellamy confused by all this walked over to the railings leaning over the side to see if it was a reef and to see what could be done, Jenna and Will turned themselves to face Bellamy to see him over the railings looking down.

"Free the rudder! Hard to port, then starboard and back again!" He called to the sailors around him, they scrambled around to see through his orders.."Oh my god.." Jenna whispered, her eyes extended to see a slimy grey long tentacle type thing rise up out of the water - Bellamy didn't have any time to scream or call for help, it grabbed him and pulled him overboard causing the water below to splash.

Will and her looked at each other, her stomach was suddenly in her throat causing her hard to breathe properly…she just witnessed someone being dragged under by some tentacle thing.. Murdered.

"You were right Jenna…" Will managed to whisper down to the girl, she looked up to Will and nodded slightly, she couldn't speak right now let alone think…

She then heard another large splash and yet another tentacle rose out of the water with Bellamy STILL ALIVE attached screaming before slapping back down..

"KRAKEN!"

Will grabbed Jenna's hand and yanked her out of the way, there was several tentacle arms rising from the water now smashing all out the longboats on the starboard side - Jenna watched as Will pushed her to the side trying to protect her from the railing's wood flying in all different directions, she heard screams and yells from the sailors as they all got hit and fell overboard into the deep blue.

"Here take this! Take it! Take it!"

Jenna watched from the side, absolutely terrified for the poor man holding Fish Lips's dress in the air towards the many arms of the Kraken..

"NO DON'T!" Jenna yelled and tried walking forward only to be stopped by Will holding her, she struggled against him trying to break free.

She let out a huge gasp as the man slipped on the breaking decking and falling over the rail..

Everyone moved too fast for Jenna's eyes, they were grabbing axes, spears, swords - all the tentacles were waving in the air and destroying everything in it's way, she managed to free herself, grabbing an spear on the soaked decking..

"JENNA!" Will called and ran over, grabbing her waist - her arm moving in the air backwards and then let go of the spear in her hand watching it fly through the air and hit one of the tentacles causing the monster under the water to make the ship vibrate again.

All the sailors started to hack and hit the tentacles but it didn't help, they were smacked by all sides causing them to fall, scream and been throw overboard into the creature below… her breathing hitched up, she was making herself hysterical by the second..

"We are going to die… we are going to die…" she kept muttering, grabbing Will's arm with all her might.. Backing away then she heard it.. The sound of creaking and splitting wood to her left, whilst she was muttering one of the tentacles must of caught a sailor attacking it and slammed him into the mast above them triggering it to break and start cracking..

"The mast!" Jenna pointed to it behind Will, Will turned and looked up towards the mast - it started to fall and not the right direction..

"FUCK….!" Jenna screamed loudly as the mast came towards them at full speed, Will pushed Jenna and himself to the side just in time as it crashed into the decking they were just standing on, crushing a few sailors as well..

"Are you okay?" Will panted out, helping Jenna up..

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" Jenna gasped out in short breaths, clutching her chest.

"Come on…" Will lead her over to the side, both of them avoiding the tentacles smashing around them and water splashing everywhere.

"JUMP!"

"WHAT?" She yelled, as he pushed her - suddenly she was falling overboard in the air and splashed into the freezing sea, she resurfaced out of breath and looking around her as more arms of the creature rose around her out of the water..

"Swim! NOW!" Will yelled then back away from the side to help the few remaining sailors left.

Jenna swam away backwards, worrying for Will and the others aboard the ship.. She managed to see Will, he was hacked into one of the tentacles that was wrapped around the end of the mast, but the creature seem to get angry more because two more arms came out and slammed determined into the ship tearing it into two halves…

"WILLIAM!" Jenna screamed as the ship was now sinking into the sea fast..

She frantically swam nearer the boat being gobbled into the sea looking around for him..

"Please don't be dead…" she whispered floating in one spot, but it was too late she couldn't see the ship anymore but the wreckage of it, bits of wood and barrels floating to the surface, she screamed as a dead body off a man floated next to her causing her to swim and hit head first into something solid..

"Jenna…!" She looked up and smiled wide, out of the breathe to the face of Will very much alive.

"Oh thank Jesus on a unicycle you're alive!" a sudden wash of calmness came over her and hugged him gently.

"Here.." He swam over to a large wooden board floating in the water and helping her onto it and then himself…

"Thank you Legolas.." she breathed and laid down rubbing her forehead..

"Anytime.. We need to get going…" Will said to her and began paddling the board along the sea quickly because the Flying Dutchman would arrive anytime..

"Why..?"

"I have the key…" Will reached into his pocket and showed Jenna - it was large key, it looked very old, but it had detail into the finger hole (A.N - No idea what it's called!) in shape of an heart..

"Yes.. The chest…I'll help you.." Jenna kneed down on the board and helped Will paddle.

Boats to the Island Cruces ..

Flik was sitting in the boat with Pintel, Ragetti, Fish Lips now soaking wet and giving her evil looks, Norrington and of course Jack clutching the jar of dirt safely to his chest looking frightened.

Flik was sitting behind the two men rowing or trying to row the small boat over to the Island, she looked at the Island - it had a long white sandy beach and she just could make out the ruined church on the hillside.

"Can you two row or not?" Flik snapped at the men in front of her, they turned to her and shrugged their shoulders..

"We can poppet!" Pintel argued back, and tutting over to Ragetti.

"You're rowing out of sync though…"

She heard more huffing from them, and glazed between them at Jack's back.. He was still mad at her and still not talking, Norry was watching Flik but that didn't last long..

"You. Are. Dead…" she mouthed to the man and raised her eyebrows wide and pretended to slit her throat with her finger, he gulped and looked away quickly.

"You're pulling too fast!"

"You're pulling too slow! Flik was right, you can't row!" Ragetti spat at Pintel.

"I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can too!" Pintel said about to grab Ragetti's collar and hit him, but was interrupted by Jack's voice.

"Stop arguing…" he spoke sternly and shot them a glance over his shoulder.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch up to us.." Ragetti spoke in the minutes silence, Flik watched as Jack's back stiffened and his arms moved holding his jar more.

"I'm saving my strengthen for when it comes, and I don't think it's 'Kraken' - I always heard 'Kray-ken'" Pintel pointed out, she rolled her eyes and rested her head against the boat's side.

"What? With a long 'A' - 'Kroc ken's how it is in the original Scandinavian, and 'Krack-en''s closer to that.." Ragetti replied trying to be clever, it never really suited him but Flik found it dead funny.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavian's are we? Kray-ken…" Pintel tsked and shook his head to his friend.

"It's a mythical creature…" Ragetti began..

"OH SHUT IT YOU TWO.. IT'S A CREATURE IN THE SEA CONTROLLED BY TENTACLE FACE.. THERE? HAPPY! NOW BLOODY WELL ROW NORMALLY!" Flik cried out loud flinging her arms into the air, 4 people looked at her in amazement but not Jack who's back was still turned to her.

Unexpectedly there was a splash near them, causing everyone to stare that direction - Pintel and Ragetti then started to row more quickly and in sync this time too.

Elizabeth and Norry were first out of the boat, stepping on to the golden sand.. Flik was jumped into the shallow water wiping her forehead with her wrist..

"It's too hot.." she moaned, walking further onto the beach taking in her surroundings.

She saw Jack put the jar of dirt in the boat, then stripping off his jacket to reveal the white shirt he was wearing underneath. It fitted loosely on him but it was perfect on him she thought taking him in.. she could see a bit of his tanned chest in the v shaped bit making her gulp..

Jack grabbed the shovel and put it over his shoulder and turned to Pintel and Ragetti..

"Guard the boat, mind the tide.." he told them.

"What about her…?" Pintel's finger pointed to Flik, she pointed to herself and looked at Jack.

He didn't say anything but walked away, Elizabeth and James following him.

"He must be really mad…" Ragetti called over to her, she shook her head and began to follow them deeper inland.

In front of her, she observed Jack handling Elizabeth the compass back to her - Jack peeked over the shoulder at the way the dial was heading and set off that direction..

"Oh why am I here…" Flik muttered to herself standing watching them all.

"Because you chose to be?" Norry answered her..

"Oh, don't you dare talk to me Norry, you twatface wig wearing drunk! You are the reason why Jack is mad at ME!" She pushed pasted him.

"If it makes you feel better - me and him had a sword fight!" Flik stopped in her tracks and walked back facing Norry…

"Say what?"

"Me. Him. Had. A. Sword. Fight.." He repeated making sure each of his words were heard by her, Flik looked over her shoulder to see Jack looking in all directions with his shovel.

"What happened?" she questioned Norry, he half smiled and rolled his eyes to her.

"It happened whilst you were in the brig, he told me to stay away from you and that you were spoken for, we fought for a while then he pushed me overboard..he won.."

"But that doesn't explain why he's not speaking to me still.." She pointed out.

"He's still punishing you, giving you a taste of your own medicine" Elizabeth butted in and looked towards the church..

"Don't but into people's conversations..." Flik half smiled to her girl.

"You do.." "Well I've got useful things to say, unlike you..."

"I expected people to be here…" Norry quickly changed the subject and looked towards her staring at the ruined church. "There's not.."

"You know this place?" Flik asked, going over to stand next to Norrington.

"Stories, Isla Cruces. The church came to the island and brought salvation…and disease, and death. They say the priest had to bury every body, one after the other…It drove him mad and he hung himself.." Fish lips told them.

"I'm not surprised, I would too…" Flik spoke, looking towards the ground.

"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone.." Norrington sighed making Elizabeth look over to him a little worried.

"NO FRATERNIZING WITH THE HELP LUV!"

Fish lips turned her head and saw Jack smirking to her, she huffed and began to walk towards him, Norry and Flik followed in hot pursuit.

Jack stopped, whilst Norry and Elizabeth went ahead, she was looking at her compass to see which way to go.. Flik stood a far way from them crossing her arms just thinking.

"Oh, after you Jack!" Norry said sarcasirtly to Jack, letting him past to get to Elizabeth - he handed Norry the shovel with a smile.

"Jack.. When are you going to speak to her…" Norry whispered to the man, pulling his shirt back before he went off, Norry and Jack looked over to Flik standing there turning on the spot her head looking up towards the bright blue sky sighing.

"She's breaking inside Jack, you can tell by the way she looks at you.. And every time you ignore her, she dies a little more.."

Jack sighed and continued to watch Flik - Norry was right, he could tell by the way she looked at him that she was hating herself because of the silence treatment.. He shook his head and opened his mouth to call for Flik but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeth getting more and more worked up and then throwing the compass away.

"It doesn't work! It doesn't show you want you want most!" Fish Lips exclaimed to Jack, he walked over to the mad Elizabeth and about to reach of the compass but another hand grabbed it from the sand.

"Of course it does! You're not using it properly!" Flik replied to her, holding the compass in both hands and then giving it a little shake, she watched the dial move around in the circle before pointing at Elizabeth.. At this point the girl had sat down crossed legged looking away from them.

Jack looked at the dial and then Elizabeth..

"You're sitting on it…"

"Pardon?"

"Move!" he motioned for her to get up and drew an 'X' in the sand, he turned to Norry..

"Yes I know, start digging.." he muttered as the shovel hit into the sand.

_10 or more minutes later._

Flik was sat at the edge of a deep hole in the ground, her feet dangling over the side watching Norry and Jack dig deeper.."Anything yet?" Questioned Elizabeth who was standing over them pacing back and forth..

"Calm down fish lips…"

"I'm not talking to you…" Flik looked up in shocked and confused..

"You talked to me earlier.." she smiled smugly towards the girl giving her yet another evil.

"You pushed me overboard!"

"And…?" "I didn't deserve it..!" She threw her hands in the air working herself up again.

"Yes you bloody well did! YOU AND HIM.." Flik stood up, opposite Lizzie and pointed over to Jack's back.

"KISSED.. It wasn't suppose to happen! But it did!" Fish lips was about to speak, but was interrupted by a 'THUMP'

Flik twisted in her spot and saw Norry's shovel hitting something hard in the hole..

Both of the men stopped and brushed off the remaining sand on top of it before lifting it out of the hole at Flik's and Elizabeth's feet, they climbed out standing next to the chest.

"Gimme that…" Jack grabbed the shovel off Norry and broke the lock on the massively large wooden chest, he fell to his knees and carefully opened the lid.

Flik gasped lightly at all the many items in front of them…

There was a beautiful white dress, many letters, dead flowers, pearls and other memories of love.

Jack reached in and began messing it all up searching through the piles of items for one thing only, his hands stopped abruptly as he felt something under his fingertips..

"Dead man's chest…" Flik muttered as the chest rose from the box, she leaned in to take in all the details of it, it was about two feet long and a foot high, based in what looked like solid iron…the lock itself was in so much detail, it was very large for this tiny chest and engraved with patterns… the design of a heart…

All 4 of them leaned in closer, listening… silence…

Then a long sudden deep 'BEATING' sound vibrating the chest…

"It's real…"

"No shit, Sherlock.." Flik whispered under her breath.

"You were actually telling the truth…" Norrington said, as he stood up fully and looking over to Jack with a half smile on his face.

"I do that a lot! And yet people are still surprised…"

"AND WITH GOOD REASON!"

Flik turned on the spot behind them to see the voice shouting at them..

"JENNA!"

"LEGOLAS!"

**I shall leave it there… it's not a cliff hanger! Lol - I quite liked this chapter, Will Jack and Flik finally speak to each other? Ooer Find out next time! Review me dears! :D lol **


	20. 3 Musketeers, Guarding and Uhoh

**Good morrow my dear little readers!**

**How are thee? Good? Jolly spiffing? Eating crumpets?**

**Well, It's Monday meaning the weekend is over! Nooooo but on the Brightside next Monday yup… I GET MY HARRY POTTER DVD! *dances in a circle!***

**I know that has nothing to do with this fic but… I can't wait! Mwahaha**

**Thank you soooooooo much for reading/clicking/scrolling/ on this! I would like to thank the following peeps for reviews :D :**

**-The-lights-here, Ninjalover13, XXGoldenEclipseXX and Mistress Beckett! I love reading what you had to say about it and it makes me wanna write mooore! Woooh! I need to lay off the sugar now… **

**So, it's chapter 20 and it's the fighting scene.. Again, please bear with me and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 20: 3 musketeers, Guarding and Uh..oh. **

"JENNA!"

"LEGOLAS!"

Flik ran from the group and tackled Jenna to the sand hard hugging the daylights out of her!

"I'm so sorry Jenna for leaving you in Tortuga! It wasn't my fault and and I was worried sick and…" Flik mumbled as she continued to hug Jenna who was just laying there in the sand looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Flik…"

"Mhmm…"

"Can you get off me…please?"

Flik nodded and helped Jenna up, who then hit Flik around her head hard!

"Ouch what was that for!" Flik winched in pain and rubbed her head frowning.

"For tackling me!" but Jenna's mood changed suddenly and hugged Flik back with all her might.

"I'm so glad to see you, I've had a terrible time.. I…."

"WILL!"

Both girls then suddenly where pushed out of the way by Fish Lips who just realised Will was next to them.

Will smiled and hugged her hard, both looked at each other dreamy before locking lips..

"Is there a bucket around here some place…" Flik looked around pretending to find a bucket..

"You're alive.. I came looking for you.." Elizabeth gushed at Will as they broke off their kiss.. "I'm fine.. I'm fine.. I like your hair…" Will half smiled and ran his fingers through it.

"You like her hair.. You haven't seen her in almost a week and that's your cheesy chat up line…" Jenna rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jenna?" Flik twisted, looking at Jenna befuddled.

"How did you get here?"

Will and Elizabeth turned their heads to look at Jack who's eyes were too busy looking at the sea for any boats..

"Sea turtles mate, a pair of them strapped to my feet…"

Jenna looked at Legolas with a 'what the fuck' look and then remembered about the first film and the sea turtle bit…

"Oooooh…" she cooed and nodded her head, her arm then draping around Flik's shoulders, she looked over to Norry whom seen to be staring at her.

"Why is he staring at me…?" Jenna whispered silently to Flik, and gently nodding over to his direction.

"He's madly in love with you.. But you will have to ask him about it because me and him are not on the best of terms right now.." Flik sighed.

"YOU SNOGGED HIM?"

Flik's eyes widen as Jenna shouted right into her ear hole, they had brought the whole group to silence.

"Sorry.. Carry on…"

Jack shook his head at the two young girls and came over towards Will.

"Not so easy it is?" Jack replied to him, smirking.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack…"

"You do?" Jack looked taken back in surprise at this..

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with DAVY JONES!" Will shouted at Jack..

Elizabeth stared at him and then Jack..

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?" Jack repeated looking around pretending not to know what he was on about.

"Parrot convention again.." Flik muttered, Jenna let go of Flik and made her way over to Norry, giving him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you are okay Jenna… I missed your.. Wacky remarks…" Norry hugged the girl around her waist gently tightly.

"I missed your wig…" Jenna laughed and bit her lip smiling up at him, he smiled back.. He then slowly reached his hand down towards hers and entangled his fingers with hers.

"I was reunited with my father!" Will carried on the conversation in the background with Jack and Elizabeth, Flik watched Norry and Jenna for a minute smiling to herself..

"So cute…" she whispered and drew her attention back to the others.

"You're welcome.." Jack bowed to them

"Everything you told me.. Every word was a lie!" Elizabeth said angrily to Jack giving him an evil look.

"Of course.. God you can be dumb.."

"I'm sorry…?" Elizabeth looked over to Flik who shrugged her shoulders to her before giving her the middle finger.

"You heard…"

"Yes, Time and tide luv…." Jack replied but his attention was drawn to Will who was now on his knees about to open the chest with the key in his hand and his father's knife in the other ready.

"What are you doing Legolas?" Flik called over to Will, Jack was about to open his mouth and ask the same question..

"I'm going to kill Jon-" Will replied and then suddenly found himself on the ground with Flik on top of him.

"Flik! What are you DOING?" Will exclaimed and pushed the girl off him, she fell into the sand next to him.

"You can't kill him…"

"Flik…" Flik looked over to see Jenna and Norry staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Get over here before you cause anymore harm!" Jenna called her, Flik grumbled and got up brushing the sand off and going over to stand next to Jenna shooting another evil at Norry.

Suddenly Jack had his sword out and it was being pointed right into Will's throat..

"I can't let you do that William, if Jones is dead.. Who's going to call off his beastie off the hunt?… The key if you please…" Jack asked him, Will looked away and then stood jumping near Elizabeth, reaching for her sword on her belt.. he drew it away from her and clashed his blade with Jack's.

"Oooh sword fight.." Jenna cooed.

"Let me guess, you want popcorn…?" Flik tutted over to the girl ogling the swords against each other.

"Of course I do…" she muttered.

"I keep my promises I make. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it…" Will smiled towards Jack.

"Oi.. Norry.. Get in there…" Jenna nudged the man next to her..

"What…?"

"Get your sword and get in there…"

With that, Norry came over, drawing his own sword and faced Will pointing it at him.

"I can't let you do that, either.." Norry said to William as well.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually…" Jack smiled at Norry who's sword then changed direction and pointed at him, he gulped and looked at him.

"Lord Beckett…"

"BUCKET!"

"Lord BECKETT, desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it. I get my freedom.."

Norrington stated to the 2 other men.

"It's like the 3 musketeers.."

"Your joking…?" Flik looked over to Jenna watching the men, they all clashed their swords once again standing closer to each other now, glaring into each other's eyes.

"Well it is.."

"It's not…firstly - that's a different story all together and they were all on the same side.." Flik stated to the girl.

"They are, remember the world's end.. They all join forces…"

"What are you? A Jedi knight now?" Jenna shrugged at her friend, both of them went back to the men.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." They heard Jack say and then the fight was on, Jack pushed Will over to Elizabeth and started to fight Norry along the beach, their blades clanging each other's with such force.

"GUARD THE CHEST!" Will yelled, before jumping up and joining back in.

"They are coming this way!" Jenna grabbed Flik out of the blue as they saw the 3 men coming their direction…

Jenna jumped out of the way quick as Will came towards her, his sword missing her stomach as it swished through the air blocking Norrington's sword from one angle and then Jack's from another.

Without warming, Flik grabbed her sword from her belt drawing it out just in time because Will's sword was coming towards her, she blocked it and pushed the blade back making him fall over into Norrington.

"Flik!" Jenna gasped at her friend holding a sword.."Long story… guard the chest!" Flik yelled and began to clang her sword along with 3 others..

"Flik - this isn't your FIGHT!" Norrington growled, his sword blocking Flik's.

"It is now…"

Jenna ran over away from the 4 people fighting towards Elizabeth who was throwing stones..

"I WON'T GUARD THE CHEST - THIS IS BARBARIC! THIS IS NOT HOW GROWN MEN SETTLE THEIR… OH FINE! LET'S JUST GET OUT OUR SWORDS AND START BANGING AWAY AT EACH OTHER! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Elizabeth screamed at them throwing a hissy fit towards them.

"OH SHUT IT" Flik yelled back, but as she did Jack pushed her over onto the sand and he fell on top of her.

"Get off!"

"I…" He opened his mouth to speak but Will grabbed his shirt and hauled him back up, with that Flik scrambled to her feet and made her way over to the 2 woman..

"OH THE HEAT…" Fish Lips swooned and fell onto the ground..

"Such a drama queen…" Flik exhaled out, breathing heavily from the fight still happening.

Jenna noticed Pintel and Ragetti arriving behind Elizabeth and talking with each other.

"Oh.. No…" Jenna whispered, looking back towards the men and then them, both of them started making their way over to the chest, Pintel grabbing the front and Ragetti the back..

"The chest!" Jenna then grabbed Flik's sword from her hand and raced after the chest, at that moment, Fish Lips had noticed too and raced after Jenna.

"Heeey! What about me!" Flik screamed standing there without a sword now.

By then Will, Norry and Jack where running into the forest after each other..

"I'm going to regret this…" Flik whispered, she started to run after the men but splashing behind her caught her attention.. She looked and saw the 'fish gits' appearing out of the water.

"Fish gits.. Crap…" She turned and ran faster towards the men, she finally found them about to enter the ruined church.. She stood in the graveyard out of breathe watching Jack run up the stairs holding the key in his hand, then Norry appeared out of nowhere and crossed his sword with Jack's!

"Flik! Get out of here!" She heard Will at the bottom of the stairs yell over to her, he was looking the bell ropes, on top of them was the skeleton of the hanging priest swaying gently.

"Urm NO!" She yelled back to him, with that she heard a large banging noise and looked up to see Norrington slamming into Jack and taking the key and pushing Jack off the stairs hard.

Flik could see Jack then eye spying the rope which had the hanging priest on it, grabbing it and dropped down, her eyes came back to Will who then grabbed the 2nd rope as it was moving and shot past Jack going upwards towards Norrington.. He reached out and grabbed the key from his hand!"By your leave, Mister Norrington!" Will yelled as he reached the bell tower and made the bell ring..

"Oh..shit!" Flik whispered and turned back to the forest..

The fish gits would of heard it and would be making their way into the forest where Jenna was, she took one final look back to the men and noticed Jack was staring at her.

She eyed him and looked down to the ground before running back into the forest leaving them too it.

MEANWHILE!

Jenna chased Pintel and Ragetti deep into the forest, Fish Lips was by her side..

They noticed the 2 men stopping and turning around dropping the chest onto the floor and reaching for their swords.

"Ello Poppets…" Pintel smirked to them, coming closer with his sword pointing at Elizabeth.

She dropped her hands next to her waist feeling for her sword but it wasn't there..

"Oh no…"

"Glad I came prepared…" Jenna whispered and handed her sword over to Elizabeth and backed away, Ragetti was coming towards her!

"Ragetti.. Let's talk about this…" Jenna asked screwing her face up as she backed away and banged into a palm tree behind her..

"Not this time.." he replied, drawing his sword up and bringing it down - Jenna closed her eyes fast and put her arms up to protect her, but nothing happened.. She opened one eye to see a silver sword in front of her face pointing upwards blocking Ragetti's sword.

"Wrong answer mate!" The voice said, Jenna opened her eyes, looking over to see Flik holding the sword..

"FLIK!" She smiled wide, but it was interrupted by Flik pushing Jenna to the ground, and then Flik pushed Ragetti away, fighting him.

"GO FLIK!" Jenna said loudly cheering on her friend with a smile, she got up from her position and heard a noise behind her the sound of breaking trees and yelling..

Her eyesight widen as she saw the mill wheel coming from the distance towards her coming speedily through the green verge.

Luckily, the mill wheel pasted where Jenna was standing, rolling fast pass making Flik, Ragetti, Pintel and Lizzie to stop fighting and look in that direction.

Flik eyed the wheel passing and Jack running after it like a mad person, it went straight pass them all and they started to fight again.

"FLIK LOOK OUT!" Flik heard Jenna scream, She turned her head and saw something else coming towards her head fast, she ducked just in time falling over onto the ground she looked up to see an axe covered in barnacles stuck in the tree that was behind her.

Both girls looked in the path that the axe came from and saw the fish people coming towards them yelling, also ready to fight!

"Why does everyone wanna fight?" Jenna exclaimed at the top of her lungs, unexpectedly she found her hands full with two swords, she looked down confused and then up too see Pintel and Ragetti empty handed and grabbing the chest before running off.

"Bloody hell…" Flik sighed and shook her head, she was already out of breathe and got up from her position going towards Jenna.

"Go with them! I got to go and find Jack.." Flik told her sternly.

"But…"

"No buts..!" Flik replied, swiftly hugging Jenna before running off in the direction of the wheel.

Jenna watched as Flik disappeared through the tree's again, she then looked down at the two swords gulping..

"Come on!" Fish lips yelled and grabbed one of the swords from her hands, following the chest..

"Your use to this! I'm not!" Jenna cried behind the girl, she heard the sound of a sword swish pass her ear making her turn on the spot she was confronted by a fish person smirking down at her, his sword coming back up towards Jenna.

"Ahhhh!" Jenna shouted, and brought her sword up to block his.. She looked at the two swords and then up..

"I wasn't expecting that.." she muttered and shrugged, she pushed the fish git off and started to run.

"Jack!" Flik yelled through the forest, still running.. "I hate running!" She yelled out loud too and stopped for a breath..

She then heard rustling to the side of her, she frowned slightly thinking it could be Jack..

"Jack…?"

"I can be Jack if you want…" The deep voice replied and then a rumbling laugh.. Out of the shadow of the trees, Flik stepped back coming face to face with about 7 fish gits in front of her, swords in their hands and axes smiling at her.

Flik stood there and gulped slightly, she looked at each of them wondering how she was going to get out of this..

"She isn't to be harmed!"

"What?" Flik replied sharply.. She looked at one of the fish gits who said that.

"You're coming with us.."

"Uh…oh.." she muttered and backed away, her eyes looking to the side of her, her head faced back their direction but something black hit her making her fall unconscious.

**duh duh duh! Cliff hanger.. What will happen to Flik and Will she and Jack ever talk again? Will Jenna be okay? Ooer missus!**

**Hope it's okay! :D review! **


	21. Chances, Trades, and Forgiving

**Thank you all (and you all know who you are!) for reposing to my author's note - Yes I had no clue about what I should do but it seems like most of you would like me to carry on this fic into AWE :D Aren't we all happy! *hands out the party hat and balloons* **

**Now one thing I would like to point out with this chapter is about the Flying Dutchman you know, the bit where it suddenly reappears out of the sea next to the Black Pearl? Well forget that in this one.. For good reasons! :D**

**This is the 2nd**** to last of DMC ****L So sad *sniffs* I hope you like it and I hope you are looking forward to it 'morphs' into AWE :D.**

**Onwards to Camelot! **

**Someone in the background: It's only a model! Ssssssh! **

**Chapter 21: Chances, Trades, and Forgiving.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I really don't like running!"

Jenna yelled as she ran backwards trying her best not to fall over, her sword was blocking moves made by the fish git people in front of her.

"Stop complaining!" She turned and saw Fish Lips attacking with her sword next to her.

"Where is Flik when I need her!" Jenna moaned some more huffing, then suddenly she tripped over a branch falling backwards onto the golden sand, they had reached the beach at last! She thought.

She turned on her knees and saw Jack run over to the row boat now in shallow water, she squinted her eyes to see what he was up too then she realized he was putting the heart of Davy Jones in the jar of dirt!

"Right.." she muttered and rose up from her knees, then started to run once again as the fish gits were chasing her, Fish Lips, Pintel and Ragetti holding the chest in their hands.

She turned back around to face them but they had stopped, looking to the side of them

"What…" She muttered and also turned her head that direction - the mill wheel had come out of the forest at last and was wheeling along the beach towards the sea before falling over.

"They must be dizzy in there..well of course they are! DUH!…" She said loudly, but her sentence was cut short from an ball and chain heading in her path flying over her head!

"Watch it there buddy!" Jenna ducked down and ran away from them going towards the wheel to find Norry, she saw him come out of the wheel his sword in the air pointing in in the direction of the fight happening.

"James!" Jenna exclaimed running into him, he had completely ignored her and his focus was on Jack running away from the row boat…

"Come on.." She dragged him over to the boat, throwing her sword in it and started going through Jack's coat.

"Jenna what are you doing…?" Norry asked the girl as she handed him the letters of marque.

"The letters, you are going to need them.." She stuttered out of breath.

"But…"

"No buts, you need them right? And also the heart…it's in the jar.." Jenna admitted to him and pointed towards the half empty jar of dirt next to his hand.

He looked at her with a frown confused, he quickly opened the jar and reached in..

Jenna gasped lightly as she saw the heart..

"Oh my…" She muttered.. It was an human heart with the veins and everything, beating in his hand.

"Quickly, in your shirt…" She grabbed the heart and stuffed it down his shirt along with the letters, he nodded to her with a smile, she smiled back and grabbed her sword.

They both turned in unison to face the rest of the fish gits behind them where Jack, Will and Fish Lips were fighting them off, Pintel and Ragetti pushed pasted Jenna and threw the chest with the key inside the lock into the long boat ready to cast off into the sea.

"Will!" Jenna yelled, blocking another sword whilst she was fighting off about 2 fish people and nodded over to the boat.

Will ran over through the shallow water and stopped the boat pointing his sword at the men.

"COME ON TURNER!" Pintel grabbed a random fishing net from the boat ready to fight back at him, but Will's eyes drifted down towards the chest sitting there..

"What…" he muttered and made his way over, clutching it in both hands staring down at the key in it's lock and then up.

"Holy unicorns in socks! JACK!" Jenna huffed out once again, kicking and slapping another git and pointed with one hand to Will.

"Why do I have to alert everyone?" She muttered and managed to get away towards the boat where everyone was heading, she got there just in time to see Jack hit Will over the head with an oar!

"Good shot…!"

Jack smiled, looking around to the others frowning..

"Where's Flik…?"

"I thought she was with you!" Jenna replied just realizing where she was.. She couldn't see her anywhere on the beach, she started to worry..

"FLIK!" She screamed hoping the girl would answer her back but there was nothing..

"Oh my god! Will!" Elizabeth raced over and held the unconscious Will who was in the boat.

"Leave him lie, unless you're going to use him to hit things!"

Jenna giggled gently as she stood next to Norry and Pintel.

"We're not getting out of this…" Elizabeth said, we were now surrounded by the fish git people, all of them sneering at us and ready…

"Not with the chest…" Norry replied and quickly grabbed the chest.

Jenna watched him trying to push Fish Lips into the boat..

"Into the boat… Jenna.. Now!" Norry called over to the girl, she stood firmly into the shallow water and refused to.

"I'm not going with them…"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I'm taking my chance!"

"Look.. Jenna..."

"James Norrington! You wig wearing, sex bomb commodore! I'm coming with you because…." Jenna stared at his face as he stood opposite her..

"I love you."

"Aww…" Ragetti and Pintel cooed in unison together as they watched the couple.

"WHAT?" Fish Lips, Will and Jack all said together in unison, looking puzzled.

"Jenna…"

"Please James.. I'm coming with you if you like it or not…" Jenna stated and came over to Fish Lips hugging her fast.

"You two are mad!" She replied letting go of the girl, staring at Norry.

"If you see Flik.. Tell her, I love her and I will see her very soon.. She will understand." Jenna told her, and then ran back over to Norry - they both ran together away from the long boat over the sand and the fish gits followed in pursuit.

"I say let's expect their final wishes…" Jack nodded to the rest of them.

"AYE!" They all replied together.

"Come on Jenna!" Norrington grabbed Jenna's hand hard and ran with her through the overgrowth of the jungle.

"Yes I'm coming alright!" Jenna managed to say, breathing heavily.

"Were you serious…?"

"Sorry…?"

"About what you said..that you love me…"

"James, this isn't the right time to talk about it - I'm legging it through the jungle getting chased by the fish whatever they are called!"

"Good point!" James replied and then suddenly fell over causing Jenna to fall with him onto his back, the chest rolled forward and was stopped by a slimy foot on it.

Jenna's eyes widen, looking up from the foot and up it's leg to an un human body… with no head!

"He's got no head!" Jenna gasped right into James's ear, she pushed herself off grabbing the chest holding it tight against her chest, Norry rose to his feet.. Putting an protective arm around Jenna's waist pointing the sword towards the headless guy.. She looked down to see his head in it's arms..

"Wow.. Head in a shell…"

"Your bravery is wasted.." the head/shell said to them, Jenna and Norry eyed each other wondering what they should do.

"I shall pry the chest away from your dead cold hands…"

"Well… what if rigor mortis sets in?"

"What…?"

"You know… rigor mortis… umm…" Jenna began stuttering and backing up, before she knew it James had taken the chest from her arms and threw it into the arms making the fish git drop his shell head.

"Here you go.. Let's go!" James said in a hurry and grabbed Jenna's hand running with her away from them, she heard them cackling in the background as they distant themselves from there.

Meanwhile…

"Mhmmh" Flik mumbled whilst still asleep, she was having a lovely dream, She smiled and rolled on to her side but landed on the wet floor with a bang!

"Ouch…what…" Flik muttered, opening her eyes looking up to the ceiling to see it all covered with starfish and seaweed, she closed them quickly as a drip of salty water hit her face causing her to sit up straight and rubbing off the water.

"Uh..oh.." she whispered and looked around to where the hell she was, it was another brig but not the black pearls.. It was different because everything she could see was covered in barnacles, mussels, seaweed, starfish and anything that lived on the ocean floor.

"You're awake then? Have a nice nap?" Her head titled to the right to see the fish git with the hammer shark head laughing at her and unlocking the door, swinging it open before walking inside.

"Let me guess.. I'm on the bloody Flying Dutchman…" Flik said as she was yanked up to her feet nearly slipping over on the soaked floor below her.

"Yes and the Cap'n would like a word" He grinned, pushing her forward from the brig and continued to push her all the way up to the outer deck.

"Wow, you need to redecorate…"

The whole deck was covered as well from the mast all the way up to the sails with sea life creatures, Flik kept looking around her as the other members of the crew where staring at her, nudging each other and heckling her.

"Cap'n.. she's awake.." Hammerhead yelled from behind her and pushed her onto the deck causing her to fall body first.

"Would you stop pushing?" She tutted and gulped as her eyes stared at the peg leg in front of them, she slowly looked up to see tentacle features staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"The annoying little one…" Davy Jones smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up to his level.

"Do yer fear death now?" He asked her looking right into her face, her head backed away from his sudden invasion but she shook her head.

"Let me think about that...NO I'M NOT! So, you sent your fish git's to kidnap me..? Why?" Flik raised her eyebrow.

"Well, if Sparrow has found the chest which is doubtful.. But! If he has.. I have something of his to…trade…"

"So you're going to trade me.. Oh that's great, well sorry to burst you're bubble tentacles but me and Sparrow ain't on talking terms right now…" Flik crossed her arms and smiled.

"Again, I highly doubt that m'dear… his 'heart' would get in his way of his head.. He will trade.." Davy Jones pushed pasted her and made his way up to the wheel.

"You are making a big mistake!"

"I'm not, I AM THE SEA!" Davy Jones yelled and turned around nodding towards another fish git, the git came pasted him with iron shackles in his hands staring at Flik.

"Oh you.. OI! GET OFF!" Flik struggled as Hammer held her arms in front of her as another fish git clicked the iron shackles around her wrists tightly.

"SIR!" Hammerhead cried, making Flik to screw her face up, backing away then hitting the mast with her back.. I'm in trouble she thought to herself, then she noticed the ship was moving twice as fast..

"AYE THE BLACK PEARL!" She heard someone else yell and point towards the front of the ship, she managed to walk herself over to the railings and lean over to see the Black Pearl floating in the water… she squinted and she could make out Pintel and Ragetti hoisting up the boats, Gibbs yelling at the other men, Will and Fish Lips standing together and Jack…

"Jack.." she whispered to herself and half smiled, her eyes darted away from his and searched the ship again as the Flying Dutchman came besides it almost…

"Where's Jenna.. And Norry.. Oh god she went with him didn't she…" Flik tutted realizing the film plot, Norry grabbing the chest on the island and running away to cause a distraction.. Jenna must of gone with him which makes sense for her friend.

The Flying Dutchman hauled opposite the Black Pearl, she saw all the men on the black pearl terrified and looking towards each other.

Suddenly out of the blue, hammerhead pulled her back from the railing holding her arms from behind.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" She yelled, struggling again in his grip, she watched Davy Jones pass her and go towards the side, the other members of the crew standing on the side yelling with their swords towards the members of the Pearl trying to intimidated them.

"OI FISH FACE! TENTACLES!"

Flik looked up when she heard the familiar voice, she smiled wide and tried not to laugh.

On the Black Pearl Jack was holding up the jar of dirt towards Davy Jones smirking.

"Lose something? Eh? Scungilli?" he continued to call over, Flik continued to struggle and managed to free herself, running over to the deck just in time to see Jack fall down the steps of the pearl.

"Oh…" she winched as she saw and heard the crash right at the end, and then saw the jar of dirt appearing out of nowhere in his hands.

"GOT IT!"

Flik then looked over to Will and Fish Lips staring at Jack hoping that they would look this way and spot her but they didn't, again Hammerhead pulled her back into his grip from the edge holding more tightly.

"OH FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Flik yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking his leg as well.

"Come to negotiate, eh you slimy git?" She heard Jack continue his rant.

"Lookie what I have…. _I've got a jar of dirt.. I've got a jar of dirt.. _AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT?" Flik couldn't help but burst out laughing at the jar of dirt sing song he did.

"That's it.." Flik shook her head and kicked the hammerhead hard, breaking free for the 2nd time and running over to the deck.

"JACK! CAPTAIN JACK BLOODY SPARROW!" She screamed over to him, he turned holding the jar above his head to the young girl screaming his name from the Flying Dutchman.

"Flik…" He whispered, lowering the dirt jar staring in disbelief… she smiled a little and looked around quickly before any other crew member could grab her once again.

She saw some rope near her and swiftly grabbed it with both hands, pushing her feet off the side of the side..

"Au Reviour FISH GITS!" She cried swinging through the air on the rope and then letting go falling right into the path of Will.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah" Flik yelled and landed in a bundle ontop of Legolas who pushed her off him.

"That hurt!"

"Oh come on Legolas, you broke my fall!" Flik smiled, brushing herself off before getting up and going over to Jack.

"Did you miss me?"

Jack smirked down at her pulling her into him with one hand and placing his lips on her's, kissing her hard and full of delight.. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as they kissed, she nibbled his bottom lip gently as she heard him moan lightly as her hands stroked the back of his neck, she shivered against Jack as he returned the favour by licking her bottom lip wanting entrance..

"AHEM!"

Both stopped, looking over to Gibbs crossing his arms and nodding in the direction of Davy Jones's boat still there, Flik laughed a little and stared at Jack.

"Felicity Jane…" he whispered and placing one final kiss on those lips of hers..

"I'm sorry.." He told her, she smiled wide and hugged him hard - he had finally spoke to me she thought.

"Does this mean you're talking to me now?" Flik whispered in his ear and softly kissing it, he laughed and held her for a long time before resting his forehead against hers.

"It will never happen again.. Darlin'"

Their embrace was cut short as Jack let her go from the hug holding her turning his attention back to Davy Jones.

"I think he's pissed…"

"ENOUGH!" Flik heard tentacles yell and walk away from the railings, she then heard the sound of falling water, she frowned looking down to see the water falling from the side of the ship and movement.

She poked Jack on his ribs and pointed at the side, the faces that were carved into the ship where going up fast, water splashing everywhere…

"Oh…knickers…"

Flik's eyes widen at the sight of the cannons being revealed before them, she looked around at everyone stepping back and grabbing one another.

"Hard to starboard…" Jack whispered.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!"

**Ooooh, They finally made up! About time too! And Jenna's off with Norry of course! **

**I hope you all like this chapter, I know bits are a bit short and so forth! **

**Review :D**


	22. Bad Time, Staying and YOUR JOKING RIGHT!

**:0( It's oh so sad! It's the last chapter of DMC… **

**BUT fear not! I am continuing with this 'A touch of what..?' into AWE! **

**So expect more chapters :D.**

**Thank you again for the reviews to the last chapter!**

**Mistress Beckett: ****Of course you can have a party hat! *hands her a party hat!* lol I'm glad you liked the bit where she tells him to take the letters! **

**The-lights-here: ****LOL I always loved the jar of dirt bit, I found a remix of it on you tube the other day along with 'but whys the rum gone?' classic! Maybe Norry and Jenna might get it on in this… you never know! Also I liked your ideas about not killing Norry and making one of the girls pirate king! That would be so good! **

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: ****Yes Jenna went with Norry hehe! Yes I was going to go along with the storyline like I have been with DMC and add my own twist :P **

**Ninjalover13:****Why thank you for sharing that information with me that you stink :P Don't worry I might do as well considering it's hot outside and I've just spent 3 hours doing nothing at work.. Glad you loved it though!**

**BlackShadow878: ****Thank you for taking your time to look at this fic as well! I will update my other one soon (ish) lol! **

**So :0( - Chapter 22 of Dead Man's Chest… before it 'morphs' into AWE…**

**Which I'm trying to figure out… any ideas, please keep me posted because I can't really go… AND a month later this happens can I?… Can I? Hmm.. Or something… no idea.**

**Also I would like to say thank you for the 54 reviews I've had, I can't believe it personally for a few reasons! Lol maybe due to the fact I use different terms like 'leg it' and 'git' (I'm British that's why) and my writing maybe crap? Idk..**

**Right!**

**I've rambled for far too long and I would like to finish eating my corned beef sandwich…**

**Chapter 22: Bad Time, Staying and YOUR JOKING RIGHT!**

"I think we lost them…"

"I think we lost them about 10 minutes ago Jenna…" Norry collapsed onto the sand trying to catch his breath.

"Good, because I can't run anymore…" Jenna muttered, sitting herself down right next to a collapsed laying down Norry.

Both of them sat in silence breathing in and out heavily trying to calm down after the events of what just happened..

"Uh..no…noo..." Jenna whispered, standing up and turning towards the path they had just come from.. She was about to move when an hand grabbed her arm pulling her backwards.

"Jenna are you mad?"

"Yes"

"I mean… Why are you going back?" Norry questioned, staring down at her confused.

"Flik… I…" Jenna began to stutter but she couldn't form anymore more words, her eyes began to fill gently with tears as she started to cry silently in front of Norry.

"Jenna…come here.." Norry gently pulled the young girl into him, holding her around her waist as she cried into his ripped shirt.

"Remember what you said….eh?" Norry stroked her back trying to make Jenna to calm down, she clung onto his shirt gulping back her tears as she looked up at him.

"What…"

"You said, you are taking a chance and that Flik will understand why you have done this.. Flik is a clever yet…strange girl…"

"What do you mean by Strange?" Jenna said loudly, and hitting Norry gently on his chest.. He shook his head and carried on..

"Okay not strange, but.. She can take care of herself.. Both of you can… you two are strong and wear your hearts on your sleeves…she will be fine and you will see her soon.."

"James…"

"Yes Jenna…?" Norry replied, half smiling down at her.. Holding her a little more tightly.

"Thank you." Jenna whispered, biting her lip gently.. Both of them stared at each other for a little while before Norry made his move, he slowly leaned his head down towards Jenna's… his lips descending on hers tenderly.

She smiled wide as Norry's lips hit hers, fireworks exploded in her mind as she begun to kiss him back, the kiss started off gently and grew deeper.. Norry lifted Jenna up slightly, pulling her small frame into his her hands moved up and started taking off his ripped jacket from his shoulders taking it down, he helped shrug it off and it hit the sandy floor.

Norry then stepped backwards Jenna still attached to his lips but tripped over landing backwards into the sand and Jenna on top of him.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Norry asked breaking off the kiss, looking concerned at Jenna, who was smiling and giggling at him.

"I'm better than fine…and I was serious earlier, about what I said…" She blushed and looked down, his hand reached down cupping her chin bringing it back to it's original position.

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive.." Jenna replied, leaning in once again and capturing her lips with his, starting off with small kisses before deepening it again, her hands moved downwards to the edge of his shirt loosening it a bit more and putting her hands under it feeling his stomach, going further up his chest… Norry moaned against her mouth, pulling her harder against him, his hands copying her motions.. Roaming upwards towards Jenna's breasts, kneading them gently causing her to gasp.. Gently, he rolled them over so he was now position ontop, continuing the kiss between them..

"James…" Jenna moaned as she tried to take off his shirt, his right hand wandered down slightly as he grinded into her wanting to be closer towards her core.. He cupped it though her dress she had been wearing since Port Royal, rubbing slightly too.. Jenna moaned harder, his mouth left Jenna's kissing along her jaw line going towards her neck…

"Well well well…."

Both then suddenly stopped like dear caught in head lights, Jenna gulped slightly as her hands stopped removing Norry's shirt, Norry pulled his hand away from her core and turned..

"Mr Mercer.." James sighed, and looking back towards Jenna.. Her face blushed slightly as she saw Scarface with a few soldiers standing opposite them, her eyes drifted behind them too see a row boat on the shore and a ship in the open water.

"Bad time…?" Scarface chuckled, then grabbed Norrington off Jenna pulling him up and throwing him towards the soldiers.

"Oi! You let him go! You motherfucking… Scarface git!" Jenna yelled as Mercer grabbed her, she struggled in his grip trying to get to James.

"Now that's not nice language for a nice lady like you… I haven't forgotten about the little hold up you did…" Scarface pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear..

"Mercer! Let her go!" James yelled also struggling in the soldiers grip.

"Let's take this survivors back to Port Royal, someone wants to see you… put them in shackles first, I don't trust them…especially her!"

And with that, Jenna spat into Mercer's face in disagreement, he turned his head away from her.. Wiping off the salvia from his face shaking his head.. "Why you little…" he muttered, and whacked her hard across the cheek making Jenna fall back onto the sand at his feet.

"Jenna…" She heard Norry call before passing out…

Black Pearl…

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" Flik yelled to the other members of the crew, who suddenly raced around her and Jack…

"Right..!" Flik muttered, leaving Jack running up the deck stairs towards Gibbs who was at the wheel turning it clockwise fast, she grabbed the other side and started helping him."Missy! What are you doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing…! I'm helping! Spin faster!" She replied, spinning the wheel hard making the ship move right, moving away from the Dutchman.

Flik watched Fish lips come up the steps as she was helping Gibbs, then all of a sudden loud explosions echoed from the Dutchman behind Flik..

"They are firing their cannons!" She called over to Fish lips, She turned just in time to see moving flying objects coming full speed towards the back end of the ship crashing into the captain's cabin under them.

"We are under attack!"

"Really?" Flik replied back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, glaring a shot at her, her hands were feeling red raw at this point helping Gibbs with the wheel.

"Felicity, let go!"

She turned back to see Jack appear next to her, holding his dirt jar in his left arm, pushing Gibbs out of the way.

"SHE'S ON US!" She walked towards the railings to see Pintel and Ragetti racing up the stairs towards them, going also to the railings..

"Oh great…" Flik whispered to herself, Will suddenly pushed past her going over to Elizabeth and Gibbs - their eyes looking back towards the Dutchman..

"Is it me, or is the Dutchman getting smaller?" Flik pointed out standing next to Mr Gibbs.

"She's falling behind!"

"Aye! We've got her!" Gibbs replied to the 3 of them watching as they sailed fast away from the Dutchman and their cannons.

"We're the faster?" Legolas replied, confused at Gibbs.. He nodded towards him,

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey.. But with the wind.."

"We rob her advantage.." he whispered, Gibbs and Elizabeth then when to the other side of the ship looking that direction.

"Flik…" Flik turned around when she heard her name mentioned and realized it was Jack calling her.

"Are you okay luv…?" He shot her a smile whilst still moving the wheel with one hand, glancing a look towards her.

"Okay.. I'm peachy..! This.." She began, shaking her head breathing out..

"Felicity.. Look at me…" Flik heard him say as she kept looking towards the open sea, ignoring him..

"OI!" She turned back to him, he let go of the wheel pulling her into him once again..

"Help me.." He whispered, smiling down at her, placing one of her hands onto the spoke of the wheel and then his on top.

"SHE'S TURNING AWAY!" Flik looked around to see Elizabeth looking the opposite direction next to Gibbs, she looked too and saw the Dutchman was almost a dot on the horizon.

"Good steering Captain Jack.." Flik whispered in Jack's ear, then kissing his neck softly through his dreadlocks.. Jack let go off the wheel and walked over towards the wooden balcony putting his jar of dirt on it smiling out, and wrapping an arm around Flik's shoulders.

"Jack! My father is on that ship…!" Will called over to him, coming over and standing the other side of him - "If we can outrun her! We can take her! We should turn about and fight!"

"You always wanna fight don't you Legolas, do you want a bow and arrow too?" Flik smiled over to the serious man.

"Shut up Flik!"

"Hey! Make me tight boy!" Flik snapped back as she started going over to Legolas.

"Stop…!" Jack stepped in between them, raising his eyebrows towards Flik who retreated down the stairs.

"Will, why fight? When you can negotiate..?" Jack smiled at Will, tapping the jar of dirt..

"All one needs is the proper leverage …" Suddenly the ship beneath them, lurched forward making Flik fall from the stairs hitting her head on the deck below hard.

She heard a smashing sound also, she titled her head up seeing the jar fall towards the deck smashing everywhere.. Her eyes scanned the sand.. The heart was gone.

"Jenna…" she cursed, laying her head back on to the deck staring up at the sails.

"Up yer get…!" Two hands reached down, grabbing Flik's arms, pulling her up to stand.

"Thanks Ragetti…" She smiled towards the man, before crashing into him as the ship vibrated again and then halted still.

"Where's the thump thump?" she looked back towards Jack searching through the sand on the floor..

"We must of hit a reef!" Another sailor called towards them, looking over the edge, Flik then went towards the edge herself looking over at the sea below.. The water was moving and bubbling, she frowned downwards as Fish Lips joined her also looking over the edge.

"I don't see a reef…" She muttered towards her, Will then grabbed Elizabeth hard pulling her away from the edge.. Pintel and Ragetti did the same with Flik pulling her away from it too.

"No. It's not a reef…! I've seen it before…" Will told Elizabeth looking down at her determined look upon his face.

"Where?" Flik called over to him..

"It's the kraken…"

"Holy… fuck." Flik swore loudly, her eyes opening wide as she gulped.

"You can say that again…" Ragetti repeated, also gulping.. His grip on Flik shaking a little.

"TO ARMS! LOAD THE GUNS! DEFEND THE MAST! BOATHOOKS TO THE PROW, DON'T LET IT GET A GRIP! IT WILL ATTACK THE STARBOARD! SET THE CANNONS AND WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs towards the members of crew beginning their tasks!

"Oh god, what shall I do?" Flik panicked slightly as Pintel and Ragetti raced away from her going to the stairs under the ship to man the cannons.

"Come here!" She looked over to Fish Lips signalling her over towards the mast, she grabbed a spear giving one to Flik and then holding one herself.

Will raced down towards the stairs just below deck standing on them looking at the crew as they loaded the cannons… the boat then suddenly creaked, going side to side gently.

Flik stood there next to Fish Lips holding her spear towards the starboard side ready, her hands now shaking slightly.. Her breathe becoming heavy as she waited.. Her eyes looked down slowly and then slowly up as she watched the tentacles of the kraken appear from the water, dripping wet…

"Will…." Flik heard Fish lips next to her call down to Legolas telling the other's too hold…

"I think we have held LONG ENOUGH!" Pintel's voice yelled at him, Flik gulped staggering backwards pointing the spear upwards as the tentacles where getting bigger.

"WILL!"

"FIRE!" - The vibrations of the cannons made Flik jump and fall over onto the deck again, she watched from the ground as the cannon balls flew into the suckers of the tentacles making the monster under the ship squeal and cry in pain.. She started to get up but it was too late, one of the tentacles came down fast near Flik…

"Bloody hell!" She yelled as the tentacle got flung at her stomach making her fly backwards into the cabin and crashing into the wood knocking her stone cold.

The screaming of Fish Lips's woke Flik up, she groaned slightly .. Her head was hurting as she reached up to rub it and looking back down at her hand to see there was a deep red pool of blood on it.

Her eyes opened fully, looking up to see Fish Lips being dragged her direction by a tentacle from the window behind her..

"Elizabeth!" Flik yelled, scrambling to her feet quickly.. Flinging off the wood that fell on her and racing over grabbing an axe laying on the floor, she took the axe into the air and brought it down hard on the tentacle attached to Elizabeth's leg.. Chopping it away till it was separate from the rest of it.

Finally the creature's tentacle retreated back through the shattered window of the cabin and into the sea, Flik leaned down and helped up Fish Lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay… oh.. God.. Will!" She remembered, walking fast out of the cabin.. Standing there.. Flik followed, looking in the direction where Fish lips was looking.

Will was hanging off a large net in mid air, the net itself had dozens of barrels of gunpowder and rum in..

"He's going to blow himself up!" Flik whispered to herself.

"No…" Elizabeth replied, then started looking around frantically around the deck.

Flik then remembered, she was looking for the gun…

"It's up there!" Flik said, pointing at the top of the stairs, Fish lips looked that direction and raced up the stairs quick to grab the rifle laying there, but there was an foot on it…

She looked up, surprised at the person who was standing on the rifle…"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered, smiling up to him.. Flik looked round and saw Jack was there smiling back at Elizabeth before grabbing the rifle himself and taking aim at the net of gunpowder/rum…

"LEGOLAS! CUT YOURSELF FREE!" Flik screamed as she started to walk fast towards the netting.

"Felicity! Get yourself out of there!" She heard her name call but she didn't know who was calling it, she continued walking till she was under the netting looking up to see the tentacles of the monster wrapping around it, she was also watching Will try and cutting himself free, finally he freed himself and began falling down and with that, Flik heard the rifle being fired in their direction…

"Oh…crap!" She yelled as Legolas fell on her as the loud explosion of barrels causing both of them fall backwards, hitting the deck hard.

Flik groaned once again, her ears were ringing slightly as she started coughing at the smoke filling up her lungs near her, Will managed to push himself off her and standing helping her up..

"Thank you…" Will looked down at her, she half smiled and staggered backwards a little from the after shock..

"Did we kill it?" Marty rushed over to the side, looking over.. The water was still and non moving.

"No, we just made it more angry.. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs replied, walking over to Jack coming down the stairs with Elizabeth.

"Abandon ship! Into the long boat!" Jack ordered, he quickly went over to Flik who was recovering from the fall of William on her.

"You came back then…" She whispered to him, smiling gently.

"Of course I did… I'm needed here…" He smiled back standing next to her.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs interrupted the couple, Jack looked up towards him and then his eyes glanced around at the ship…

"It's just a ship…"

Flik stared at the both men as they said that, there was silence in the group for a minute.. They were going to say goodbye to the pearl..

"He's right, we can make it to the island…"

"Oh, you ruined the moment Fish Lips!" Flik gasped, glaring at the girl.. Without any warning, Fish lips came up towards Flik grabbing an bottle that wasn't smashed on the deck, smashing it over Flik's head…

"Felicity…"

"Go away…"

"Wake up luv… please…."

Flik's eyes slowly opened, her head was spinning around.. Her vision was blurry for a minute but she blinked a few times to regain it.. She was looking at two boots in front of her, her eyes travelled up to see Jack standing there looking down at her, his wrist was chained to the mast…he was struggled against them trying to free himself.

"Jack…" Flik whispered, slowly getting up and tried going near him but heard the sound of jangling behind her..

"She chained you up too.."

"WHAT? THAT BITCH! Why would she chain me up? Bloody cow!" Flik cried, turning herself around grabbing the chain with her other hand pulling and twisting it..

"Hold on…" She heard Jack say and then the sound of his sword being drawn, she turned back too see him reach his sword over towards the lantern, his blade going through the hole…

"Right.. The oil…" Flik whispered to herself as she watched him quickly smash it above his own hand, the oil poured out over his hand making it slippery.. Jack struggled again twisting and turning his hand out…

"Pull…that's it…" She said, encouraging him on… Flik watched as his hand pulled through the little hole and freeing himself.

"Now.." He came over towards her, rubbing her wrist and hand in the remaining oil..

"Jack…"

"Hold still, now pull…" Jack ordered her, trying to pull her wrist but she was frozen looking over his shoulder mouth open..

"Jack…I…" She stuttered, he shook his head and concentrated on her hand.. He twisted and pulled it making it free for her, he smiled down at it and then realizing Flik didn't say anything.

He turned, standing next to Flik looking at what she was watching… the creature was over shadowing the two of them.. It's teeth razor sharp and there was thousands of them…

"Go.. Flik.. Go now! It's not after you.." Jack asked her, pushing her towards the railings, Flik didn't budge and stood still arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere.." Jack's eyes widen, staring towards the girl.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not.. I'm staying right here, besides you." Flik replied, her eyes staring into Jack's.. they stayed like that for a while…

"Marry me…"

"Sorry…..? What….?"

"Felicity Jane…Marry me…" Jack asked again, pulling her into him and placing a soft kiss on her lips and pulling gently away awaiting her answer.

"What have I told you about using my...WHAT?...Urm.. Jack, but if you haven't noticed.. But there's a massive monster in front of us and you are asking me to marry you? Are YOU NUTS?" She stated back, pointing at the monster.

"I'm aware of the monster…and…" Suddenly out of the blue, the monster roared at them both grime and grunge coming from it's mouth landing on them covering both in sticky slime…

"Ever heard of a breath mint mate?" Flik asked the monster, winching down at the slime covering her clothes, her face looked down wiping the slime off but it was caught by Jack's hand making her look up again.

"I love you"

"I beg your pardon…" Flik stuttered out, gulping at the end.. Her eyes and eyebrows raising higher than before very shocked, Jack Sparrow loved her she kept thinking..

"Don't make me say it twice…" He smirked, stroking her slimy covered hair gently.

"I…I love you too…" Flik whispered, leaning back into him, kissing his lips once again.

"Is that an yes…?"

"What do you think captain…?"

Jack smiled down at her, and reached down holding her hand in his and turning towards the beast.

"Oh, Jack.. Look your other hat…" Flik pointed, reaching down and putting it on his head.

"Luv, you can always change your mind…"

"About what.. The marrying you or leaving you to die alone? I'm not changing me mind.. I'm staying with you and I'm gonna marry you when we get out of this.. Savvy?" Flik smiled up at him, holding his hand hard.

"Savvy…"

Both of them drew their swords again, facing the beast…

"Hello beastie…" they said in unison, going towards the jaws of the beast…

Port Royal

Jenna's head was thrashing against her skull as she came round, her eyes fluttered open to see she was no longer on the golden beach but laying down on some sofa in an office?

"Jenna… Jenna…"

Jenna blinked a few times at the blurry image in front of her, her eyes cleared to see James looking down at her, half smiling…

"James…" She whispered and began to sit up gently, her face was stinging and felt a bruise was beginning to form on her cheek and jaw…

"What happened…"

"Mercer hit you.. Do you remember?"

"Oh that bastard, I'm so going to kill him…" Jenna muttered, swinging her legs off the sofa stretching a little.. Norry stroked her back gently softly hugging her..

"I don't think you can…"

Jenna glared up to see Scarface standing there on the other side of the office smirking…

"YOU BACKSTABBING SHIT…" Jenna yelled, rising up and marching over to him but was caught just in time by a guard holding her back.

"Lord Beckett will see you two now…"

Mercer nodded to the guard and the one behind him to grab James's arms just in case.

"Sir…"

Mercer walked into the room first, Jenna looked at the floor as she was pushed in and saw Cutler Beckett sitting at his desk signing papers.

"The last of our ships has returned.." Mercer continued..

"And what of the chest…?" Beckett replied, still not looking up.

"None, but we did find a man and a woman with these…" Scarface then pulled out the letters of marque putting them on the desk in front of Beckett's eyesight, Jenna watched as he reached for them reading them..

"I took the liberty of putting our names on there…" She turned her head to see James speaking up towards the men in front of them.

At that moment, Cutler looked up glancing at James and then her smiling a little.

"Mr Norrington and… Jenna.." he nodded a little towards the girl who rolled her eyes struggling in the grips of the guard.

"If you intend to claim these.. Then you must have something to trade…"

"I do…" Norry shrugged off the guard, and walked over towards the man sitting at the desk..

He reached into his shirt, and slammed down another cloth with flies buzzing around it.. Suddenly there was a 'thump'…. 'thump'…

"The heart of Davy Jones…"

Jenna looked at Beckett, his eyes lit up at the sight of the cloth in front of him and then back to Norry.

"Remarkable…" Beckett mumbled, getting up..

"Lord Beckett, we have completed your mission.. Please, let us go.." Norry said to him looking over to Jenna..

"I'm afraid that is not possible.. You are still in my charge, and with this…"

Beckett began, and picking up the heart in the cloth…

"I now control the sea, and your services are still needed… take him to the jail and I may talk with him later in private about this matter…"

Beckett nodded over to the guard…

"No! Let me go… Jenna!" Norry yelled as he was pulled away, leaving the room with Scarface and a guard.

She was alone..

"You may leave…" he gestured to the guard, he nodded and going out the door leaving Jenna standing there..

"Please sit down Jenna…"

"No…"

"I insist…"

"You…you wig wearing smug looking twat!" She stormed over and slapped Cutler's face hard!"YOU TOLD ME THAT FLIK WAS DEAD! BUT SHE ISN'T! YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN…-" Before she finished the sentence, Cutler's lips were suddenly on hers kissing her hard, Jenna's eyes widen as she tried to push him off but he won't go, he held her arms hard as he continued to kiss her and then pulled away panting slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jenna screamed, lifting her hand up again to slap him but he caught her hand holding it.

"Jenna.. Will you marry me?"

"YOUR JOKING RIGHT? WHAT?"

**DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! OMG It's the end of DMC! But don't worry I shall continue….So… Flik's well.. Gone with Jack.. And Jenna.. WOW I know! **

**What is she to do? Cliff hanger! I hope you liked it, I know it's long! I'm not sure about the whole fish lips thing with Flik out and chaining her too! But let me know what you think! Review! :D **


	23. House Arrest, Nuts, and Answer

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening to all!**

**YES! I'M BACK! But not in black because at the moment, England's weather is crazy hot! (I don't like it personally!) **

**Anyhow - I'm back.. (someone in the background: WE KNOW!) sorry! Right..**

**So.. I'm continuing! Woo! *hands everyone another party hat!* I'm very glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter of DMC with me cliff hanger ending :P Oh yeah I'm good at those!**

**Onwards into AWE now, and yes sorry for not updating sooner! Work and the old computer screen going bust but it's all sorted now, annnnd I've had a little writers block too…I know I know! But I couldn't help it, just deciding what to do for the next few chapters trying to come up with something but I think I hope actually I've sorted that too! Pheew!**

**Right I've got some thank you's to do! You ready?**

**- NinjaLover13, BlackShadow878, Mistress Beckett (who fainted from the last chapter…ahem!),The-lights-here (You watching me again? Oooer, I was thinking about that scene actually in Pride and Pred when I wrote that..weird..) **

**XXGoldenEclipseXX, CountCresent (waves!) and also last but not least.. **

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x (waves too!) Thank you all for the 61 reviews! I KNOW! I swore lots when I saw it was 61.. Ahem! **

**So, I've rambled once again.. Always do because I'm British and I tend to do this a lot.. Like I'm doing now.. Ooer! And also these next chapters are gonna be focused on Jenna because if you remember Flik is elsewhere :D**

**Onwards into AWE! Let's do it!**

**Chapter 23: House Arrest, Nuts and Answer.**

"WHAT?"

Jenna started at the man before her gob smacked, her mouth open and eyes wide..

"Jenna…" Before she knew it Jenna watched Cutler Beckett fall to his knees in front of her, his arms circling her knees hugging them tightly.

"Marry me Jenna.. I've.. I can't get you out of my head.. You are in my dreams at night since I first saw you that day I first arrived at Port Royal, everything about you drives me to be a wild man - your eyes, smile, the way you say my name…"

She just stared at him, one minute she was mad now she was confused.. 'He loves me? He likes my eyes, smile and dreams about me…' Jenna thought to herself - the man of her dreams.. Her favourite character from Dead man's chest confessing his love for her, she would be jumping for joy and saying 'YES YES YES' by now but something was stopping her…

"Say something…" Cutler begged, hugging her knees harder nearly making her fall over, she grabbed the desk to steady herself..

"I….." Jenna stuttered, looking away for a moment and then back down to the blue eyes of him staring up at her gulping waiting for her answer.

"Please.. I'll give you anything you want, everything I have will be yours as well.. My house, my fortune.. An title of 'Lady'…"

"CAN YOU LET ME THINK FOR A SECOND?" Jenna blurted out loudly making him stop, she grabbed his arms pulling him back to her height before going over to the sofa in his office and sitting down on it..

Her head in her hands as she tried to think straight.. Deep down she loved him but someone was holding her back..

"Norry.." she whispered, her mind drifting away to James Norrington, the man whom she had befriended and travelled with for most of this adventure.. He had also confessed his love for her and she did him.. She loved him as well, then she came back to Cutler who told her Flik was dead just to spy for him.. To get her onto his side.. She couldn't make up her mind.

"Cutler…"

She looked over to see him leaning against his desk, he looked up and smiled towards her..

"Well?" He asked coming over, standing opposite her.

"I need a few days to think about it.." She confessed, her eyes staring up at his expression which suddenly changed from a smile to a frown.

"A few days? Oh…"

"Oh what?"

"It's HIM isn't it? Hmm… James bloody Norrington! You love him don't you?…DON'T YOU?" Beckett grabbed her arms, shaking her as he pulled her up from her sitting position.

"STOP SHAKING ME!" Jenna replied, smacking his arms trying to get him off..

"ANSWER ME!"

"YES OKAY? I DO.. AND I LOVE YOU TOO!" 'Oh crap' she thought quickly putting her palm over her mouth staring wide at him, he stood in silence shocked as well at the words that came out of her mouth.

"You love me…"

"I didn't say that.." She muttered swiftly hoping he didn't catch on but he did.

"You just shouted it at me…Jenna…" he took her face into his hands gazing into her eyes..

"It's okay to love two people at once…"

"No it isn't! You told me my best friend was dead… you…" Jenna walked away from him again going over to his fire place sighing.

"Best friend… I thought you two were cousins…?" She heard him repeat, her eyes looked back at him gulping..

"We…are…" she lied to him.

"You lied to me…" He shook his head turning his back on her heading towards his desk, sitting on his chair, his eyes eyed the papers on his desk and then the heart that was also still on his desk thumping slowly..

"MR MERCER!" Jenna jumped suddenly as Cutler shouted towards the office door, the door opened to Scarface standing here smirking at Jenna.

"Lord Beckett?"

"Miss Hollander is under house arrest till I've made up my mind of what I should happen to her future…"

"HOUSE ARREST? ALL BECAUSE WE LIED THAT WE AREN'T COUSINS? THAT I ONLY WANTED TO GET CLOSER TO YOU BECAUSE I FANCIED THE PANTS OFF YOU…" Jenna shouted, walking and stopped at his desk.

"Miss Hollander…"

"NOW IT'S MISS HOLLANDER? 5 MINUTES AGO YOU WERE BEGGING ME ON YOUR KNEES TO MARRY YOU! YOU CERTAINLY CHANGED YOUR'E TUNE MATE!"

"Miss Hollander… Jenna, please refrain yourself any further, you are under house arrest till I've decided what becomes of your future, my offer still stands…" Beckett informed her, he then nodded over to Mercer who then grabbed Jenna by the arms taking her backwards..

"YOU STILL WANNA MARRY ME? AFTER EVERYTHING…I..…" Before she could finish, Scarface's hand went straight over her mouth as they came out of the office.. The door shutting in front of her face.

"In you go miss…"

Scarface roughly pushed Jenna into a room.. Before she could react, the door locked clicked and she heard his footsteps backing away down the hallway of Cutler's house.

"Fucking ass…" She yelled through the door, banging her fists against it making as much noise as possible..

Jenna stopped and put her back against the door sighing loudly.. 'house arrest…how stupid' she thought to herself shaking her head, her eyes darted around the room that she was forced into and kept prisoner in…

It was a medium sized room with dark blue wallpaper with some stylish design embroiled in, it was plain and simple.. Desk next to the only window, a few chairs, carpets on the floor and the four poster bed with also dark blue drapes hanging down covering all sides.

"Right…" She muttered to herself, coming away from the door walking into the middle of the room…she didn't know what to do with herself, sit on the chair and do nothing or sit on the bed..

"I'm such an idiot.. Jenna you are an idiot, nope I'm nuts..…" Jenna began talking to herself, slumping down on the bed laying back onto the sheets which were surprising soft for her liking..

"No, don't get seduced by the sheets…" she sat up straight sighing once again…

_An hour later__…_

"Who does he think he is… Flik was right - one minute he's all Oooh look at me I'm Lord Beckett and next I've got the heart…Oooooh"

It had been an hour since Jenna had been locked in the room, now she was pacing up and down thinking about what's going to happen to her and her answer - she knew she would have to decide soon.. She went over to the window and looked out to see the sky grow darker as the night settled in..

"I wish Flik was here…she tell me what to do…" Jenna sighed backing away from the window going towards the bed again, last time she saw her was on the island going after Jack.. She had no idea where she was now.. Was she on the Black Pearl when Jones attacked? Or annoying the hell out of Will..? Jenna chuckled at the thought of her friend annoying him making her smile wide.

"I hope Norry's alright too…" the other man she loved, locked away in the jail cell awaiting further instructions like herself.. How would he react when he finds out Cutler asked her to marry her..

"Oh god, what should I do?" She cried loudly, slamming her fists against the sheets.

"I better sleep on it…maybe that's a good thing…" Jenna concluded, she carefully took off her dress which needed a good cleaning, placing it on a chair then crawling under the covers snuggling down into a deep slumber..

_Morning._

"Get up…"

Jenna grumbled, turning herself around in the cosy warm bed she was laying in.. her eyes still shut as she continued to dream..

"I SAID GET UP!"

Her eyes flew open without any warning as she was violently pushed from the bed and crashing onto the floor wrapping in the covers.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She replied, rubbing the back of her head opening her eyes finally to look at whoever pushed her and of course…

"I really hate you Scarface, you are going into my little black book of people I'm going to murder with a spoon…"

"You are going to murder me with a spoon?" He repeated frowning, before roughly grabbing her left arm pulling her from the sheets so she was standing.

"Yes, spoon out your heart.." She smirked.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would"

"Lord Cutler Beckett requests your company in the fort.." Scarface told her, and then shoving something soft into her hands, she looked confused at him and then looked down to see an dark purple dress there.

"Why does he want my presence?"

"He wants your answer…you have 5 minutes, unless you want me to help you dress…" Scarface licked his lips coming closer to her smiling.

"I can manage…" Jenna smiled back glaring him an evil look and then pushing him away from herself.

"5 minutes, Miss Hollander.." Scarface turned back towards the open door, closing it behind him as he left.. She sighed gently looking down at the dress her mind was still in two, Cutler or James.. James or Cutler? She kept thinking who did she love more…

She hurried as she put on the new dress Scarface gave her, doing up the strings at the back struggling a little as she tied the bow at the top.

Jenna looked in the mirror which was hanging on the wall, smoothing down her hair looking at her reflection.

"Jenna, you gotta decide…" She told herself in the mirror before she was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door…It was time she thought gulping and going towards the door pulling it open to see Scarface still smiling at her.

"Do you ever stop smiling at me?" she asked, rolling her eyes and pushing past him going down the hallway.

"Only with you Milady…" He laughed evilly back and followed her.

They arrived at the fort by carriage 5 minutes later from Cutlers house, as soon as Jenna stepped out she heard a man talking then a sudden crack followed by a choking sound..

"Oh no…" Jenna whispered shaking as she followed Scarface into the fort entrance, she stopped in her tracks.. Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.. There was 5 men dangling in the air, their heads drooping to one side, she noticed their necks were attached to the rope leading up to the beam of wood… instantly she turned back clutching her stomach as she felt her stomach suddenly in her throat, the water substance coming up and landing on the floor at her feet..

"Can't handle men being hanged eh…?" Scarface laughed as he watched her puke up, she wiped her mouth, coughing lightly as she composed herself.

"It's not a nice, in real life…" she muttered getting up, going over to him again.

Her eyes wandered around to see the soldiers standing at their posts around the walls off the fort and the line of people.. All the faces she recognized from the film even the boy twirling an coin in his fingers looking like he was about to cry, Jenna couldn't help it.. She stopped following Scarface and went over to the boy with an half smile on her face.

"Hello…"

"Good morning miss.." he replied to her, still looking down at his coin with an sad expression on his face.

"My name is Jenna, what's yours?" She asked, crouching down to his level to look him in the eyes.

"George… George South"

"It's nice to meet you George, George South.. Are you afraid?" She questioned him, he nodded slightly and looked up into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid.." Jenna began, holding his small hand in hers..

"Miss Hollander what do you think you are doing?" Scarface pulled her away from the young boy forcing her to fall over onto the ground.

"I'm talking to him! He's ONLY A BOY!" She pointed to him.

"He is associated with pirates, he must be hanged…"

"No… NO!" She yelled back to him, but stopped as she felt a small hand wrap around hers.. She looked down to see the young boy looking up at her..

"I'm not afraid Jenna…"

Then she watched as 2 soldiers came over pushing him over to the steps of the gallows and going up them before looking back at her…

"This way.." Scarface pulled her away, as she was being pulled she heard him…

"_The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam…."_

"The song…" She whispered, and looked around to see the other men and women in the line in shackles waiting stomping their feet and singing along with him..

"_Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colours high… Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…" _

"Lord Beckett…" An officer pushed past her and Scarface going through the arch in the fort to an table where Cutler was sitting with his back to the gallows looking over the maps in front of him…

"They have started singing sir…" he concluded.

"Finally" Jenna heard him reply as they stepped through the arch..

"Lord Beckett…" Scarface coughed, Cutler's head twisted in their direction… his eyes widening as he saw Jenna in her new dress, his eyes looking her up and down..

"Mr Mercer, Miss Hollander… please do sit down…" He gestured over to the chair opposite the table, Scarface elbowed Jenna's back making her fall forward.

"Can you STOP THAT!" She cursed loudly and going over to the chair, pulling it out herself and sitting.

"That will be all Mr Mercer, I shall call for you later…" Mercer nodded and left them alone.

"You wanted to see me…?" Jenna questioned crossing her arms, leaning back into the chair.

"I did…" he stopped, and then looked back down to his maps before looking back up.

"I would like to know your decision…"

Jenna sat in silence again, her mind buzzing with her thoughts.. The pros and cons of him and James racing through.. She opened her mouth slowly then shut it again still thinking…then her mind stopped.

"Lord Beckett… my answer is…"

**Well… well… I'm back aren't I? Cliff hanger woman! Mwahaha!**

**So I've decided to.. Well… let YOU the readers decide..**

**I KNOW! Aren't I good? So What will Jenna's answer be?**

**Yes Cutler I love you and I will marry you… OR Nope I won't because I don't like your wig? Lol **

**Whatever is the most yes's or no's - will get chosen.. He he! **

**Review me dears… REVIEW! :D **

**p.s (Please check out my new or restart of my Scabior fic.. I know I shouldn't be telling you this on a POTC fic...sorry! I blame Jack for this..)  
Jack: I heard you!  
Flik: Oops... hey aren't you suppose to be in the locker..  
Jack: So are you...  
Flik: Oh yeah...  
Jack: dipstick  
Flik: Shut it! *puts masking tape over Jack's mouth...***

**Review again!**


	24. Conditions, Bieber and Miss me Luv?

_Am I reading this right? Or is it in my mind's eyes and I've had too much chocolate?_

_12 reviews for my last chapter?_

_REALLY? Wow, I'm totally gob smacked…really I am.. Wow. I mean.. WOW!_

_Anyhow, I think I'm over the shock but… *checks again* yes it's 12.. Okay.. Moving on!_

_Hello! Good day to you :o)! How is everyone? Sorry for not updating daily at the moment due to having another writers block again (sorry!) and also work.. *shakes her fist at the nut shop!* getting in the way because my manager is on 2 weeks holiday.. IN SRI LANKA! Whatever I say! _

_So I have a few thank you's to do to all you lot (yes you…) for reviewing my fic! I shall do it in bulletin points because I haven't use them in ages!_

_Mistress Beckett _

_XXGoldenEclipseXX _

_The-lights-here _

_X-menfan1000 _

_BrontoBree_

_Ninjalover13_

_BlackShadow878 _

_CountCresent_

_TeamNorry _

_Znk99fg7_

_Alice _

_Last but not least : Skitzo-Vamp! Wow! That's a lot, THANK YOU all for the reviews and comments! *hugs and waves* for all! So as you may well know I set up a little thing at the end of the last chapter: Should Jenna say yes or no to Bucket.. I mean Beckett… Shall we find out? :P Let's kick it! (Ice ice baby!) _

**Chapter 24:Conditions, Bieber and Miss me Luv? **

"Well…?"

Jenna looked up from staring into her lap and into the eyes of Cutler Beckett sitting opposite her, he gulped a little awaiting the answer to his question he asked her yesterday.

"I.. I will marry you Lord Beckett…" She stuttered out, she watched how Cutler's eyes widen in shock to her answer.. He got up slowly and made his way over to her leaning down kissing her cheek softly then smiling down at her.

"But.."

"I'm… Pardon?" he replied taken back frowning.

"I said but…"

"I did hear what you said my dear, but I'm confused.." he confessed watching Jenna stand up before him and taking his hands in hers.

"I will marry you Cutler but I have a few conditions before I do, and don't worry I'm not going to make you take your clothes off again…" she kept in her laughter remembering the time she made him strip off and jump overboard of his own ship.

"What conditions..?"

"I don't want James Norrington to be on the Flying Dutchman…" She asked him, her mind going back to him the other man she also loved too, she wanted him to be safe and not aboard that ship..

"I'm afraid it is too late…"

"Too late? What do you mean it's too late…?"

"Too late meaning, Commodore Norrington has already left Port Royal to join the Flying Dutchman in it's current location.." Cutler explained, letting go of her hands and turning his back on her.

"Your kidding me right? Tell me your joking!" Jenna grabbed his arm pulling him back around to her, her eyes wide looking at his facial expression.. He shook his head side to side and began walking back to his seat staring down at the maps on it.

"How.. Command him back! RIGHT NOW!"

"Jenna…"

"Oh, don't Jenna me… I want James here, not on the Flying Dutchman…" She huffed at him shaking her head angrily.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but there is no way of getting him back here.. He has a duty and he must follow it.. Do you care more about him than me?" Cutler asked out of the blue sending Jenna back in shock.. Did she? She thought to herself, did she care more about James than Cutler..?

"Urm…I…"

"It is obvious that you do, If I was in his position and him in mine would you be screaming for me to come back…?" He titled his head to one side studying the look on her face, he watched as her eyebrows knitted together in the middle slightly confused thinking and then her eyes drifting off into the distance.. He knew then.

"Ah…"

"Ah what?" Jenna replied, her eyes shot back towards his.

"It's true.. You wouldn't scream for me to come back…"

"Yes I would Cutler.. I would…" She replied, sitting back down in her seat trying to plead her case.. But what he was saying, it was true she thought again to herself she did care for James more..

"Then my dear, I have to take back my proposal…"

"Sorry… what, your.. Why would you…"

"It is obvious Jenna, that you care more for James Norrington than myself, therefore I can't not marry you if you care for another that much.." he explained to her, she was confused, she ran her hand through her hair trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Yesterday, you told me that is was alright to love two people and now you are saying it's not.. Make up your mind dude!" She threw her hands into the hand frustrated.

"Dude…?"

"Yeah, dude…long story…" She replied again, blinking a few times.

"I know yesterday I told you that loving two people is possible and yes it is still but I see it now, you love him more and I respect that and wish one day you can love me more.. What was your other condition…?" Beckett asked.

He respected that she loved someone more than him and how one day she will love him more, she loved them both equally her mind raced around trying to think of something to reply to that - maybe he was right, maybe she did love James more than Cutler and she didn't realize it till now.

"Sorry… what?"

"Your other condition?" Cutler asked the question again, he nodded over to a guard who then brought over a tray with a teapot and 2 cups with a bowl of sugar and milk too… he began pouring the steaming tea into his fine china cup then the milk waiting..

"Oh.. Urm, I wanted to go with Mr Mercer to Singapore…" she looked at Cutler who had stopped stirring in his sugar into his cup and looked up to her raising one eyebrow.

"How did you know Mr Mercer was going to Singapore?" He asked back, his voice sounding suspicious making Jenna think of an answer quickly..

"Urm.. I.. Well… I heard some maids talk whilst I was kept under house arrest…?"

She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maids talk about anything these days.. But tell me why does this concern you?"

"My friend Flik, she will be there and I want to see her - make sure she is alright.."

She explained to him, looking back down to her lap thinking back to her friend being stuck with Fish lips of all people and Legolas..

"Decisions, decisions…" he muttered, leaning his head back on his chair closing his eyes thinking.

"It's not really that big a decision…" Jenna muttered under her breathe signing a little.

"Considering you are still under house arrest, I will let you go to Singapore with Mr Mercer to see if your friend Miss Todd is well… but you must accompany him back here to Port Royal…" Beckett asked, opening his eyes staring into Jenna's eyes - she looked back into his deep blue eyes slightly being hypnotized by them nodded in return..

"Yes.." She replied, and began to get up.. Before she did suddenly an hand came over the table towards hers holding it down, she stared at the 'B' ring of Cutlers before looking up to his face.

"Jenna… I love you and I'm sorry for taking back my proposal.. I just wish you loved me more than him.. And when you return, we can talk about this more…" Beckett whispered then gently stroking her hand before retreating his hand back to it's original position…

"Mr Mercer!" He called loudly, making Jenna jump at his sudden sharpness in his voice, her head turned to see Scarface appear from back around the arch fiddling with his gloves.

"Milord?" He replied, smirking at Jenna.. "You are to make for Singapore immediately and Jenna is to accompany you, If you lay one finger on her or do anything towards her it will be you hanging from the gallows.. Do you understand?" Cutler asked him.

"Yes Lord Beckett, the ship is already waiting in the harbour and I promise I will do my best to look after Miss Hollander for you.." Mercer replied coming over and holding out his arm towards her to take it, she shoved it away rolling her eyes.

"Don't start being a gentlemen now Scarface, I'm still gonna kill you.." Jenna told him, tutting.

"Best? Mr Mercer.. You will do more than your best..and Jenna before you go.."

She heard Cutler say, she turned and came face to face with him, his lips descending on hers kissing them passionately waiting for her to return the kiss, Jenna was shocked at first, her eyes wide before she closed them giving in slowly to his lips.. She kissed him back with equal passion, his lips were soft just like James's but different..

He pulled away, half smiling a little then nodding towards Scarface and then turning his back to the both of them walking away towards the building's doorway and going through.

"After you Miss…"

"Oh shut up.."

The Locker.

"Hello beastie"

The last thing Flik remembered before running into the kraken's mouth with it's thousand razor sharp teeth looking back at her.

Then darkness, she felt like she was falling - the air rushing against her face as her body continued to go down and down, it reminded her of Alice as the girl fell down into the rabbit's hole seeing everything upside down going faster and faster but this was different.

There was no upside down furniture and no room at the end, just pitch blackness surrounding her pulling her further into the deep till suddenly nothing…

She had stopped falling.. The surroundings around her were no longer moving then she saw it.. The bright light stinging against her eyelids making them crunch up trying to get rid of it but it wouldn't go away it stayed there continuing to burn.

Without warning, she bolted up like she had just been hit by an electric shock making her gasp for breathe inhaling and exhaling out loudly, her eyes wide open confused.

Her head went from side to side quickly looking to where she was…

All she could see was the endless white everywhere… just white, she closed her eyes again then opening them back up.. Still white.

Flik repeated the action, but she closed them for a while as she tried remembering what had happened to her, the pictures in her head flashing before her eyes.. Her and Jenna, Fish Lips, Legolas.. Black pearl, Norry, Chest, Fish Gits and then…

"Jack…" she whispered as her eyes opened remembering everything.. Jack Sparrow meeting him, kissing him, and him asking her to marry her..

"Oh god, I'm in the locker aren't I…" she realized, standing up brushing down her clothes which she noticed where the same ones whilst she was on the pearl with him.

She continued looking around, turning on the spot to see if she could see him.. But there was nothing.. Just nothing.

"I don't understand, here I am.. In the locker but why's Jack.. Where's me lover boy?" She huffed to herself crossing her arms.

'_Ooooh Woooh..'_

"What…"

'_Oooh Woooh' _Flik heard the voice again, she frowned to herself.. That's when she felt someone was behind her..

'_You know you love me…' _The young voice began singing, she froze on the spot her eyes going wide thinking to herself 'this is not happening.. Please..' she kept repeating as she then turned around to face the person.

"Justin hamster face Bieber…" she muttered looking down to the small boy in front of her, his fringe covering all of his eyes as he had his hood up trying to look cool..

'_And I was like baby, baby, baby Oooooh' _He sang into the microphone which magically appeared in his left hand then winking at Flik..

"Did you just wink at me…oh god you are 12!" She stepped back, backing away from the little hamster who then stepped forward as he continued to sing..

'_I thought you'd always be mine.. Mine.. Baby, baby, baby Oooooh… Girl are we an item.. Quit playing…' _

"Oh shut it Bieber… I hate you…"

"But Flik…" Justin stopped in the middle of his song looking at her..

"I wrote this song for you.." he replied doing his puppy dog eyes at her, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Oh you are kidding me hamster chops.. Gotta wake up.. Gotta wake up.." Flik repeated to herself as she pinched her arm several times turning away walking away fast from the Bieber..

'_Like Baby, baby, baby.. Oooooh!' _

Flik sighed loudly as he continued to follow her singing into his microphone, she covered her ears and began humming 'Drowning pool - bodies' to herself to block him out.. Then there wasn't anything. He had stopped.

"Oh, that's good. Finally he took the hint!" She waved her arms in the air in delight spinning on the spot then stopping when she spotted something in the distance.. There was a tiny black dot in front of her.. She squinted looking closely to see there was a mast, sails..

"The Black pearl!" She smiled wide, and began running with all her might towards the ship.. She watched it as it began closer and closer towards her till she was only metres away..

Flik breathed in and out catching her breathe as she ran her hand along the side of the great ship making sure it was real and that she wasn't dreaming… she smiled again to herself realizing it was definitely real.

She climbed up the side of the boat, up the tiny steps and crashing onto the deck.. Her eyes wondered around amazed - the boat was untouched, back to it's original self nothing damaged.. The deck in perfect condition.. The wheel intact and everything just perfect..

"Jack.. Are you here?" She called out cupping her hands around her mouth waiting for an answer back but nothing, not even the wind blowing because there was no wind just plain white and the ship not even creaking below her..

'_Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'_

She looked up again and saw Justin Bieber was back, dancing along the railing of the top deck near wheel doing the moon walk and trying to break dance and sing…

"Don't you ever give up!" Flik yelled to him angrily, gritting her teeth as he continued to sing…

'_Cause shorty is a eenie…ugh' _Flik watched how suddenly he had stopped singing and looking down to see something sharp in the middle of his stomach and blood being to pour down his t-shirt and hoodie, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forwards, she quickly moved out of the way and saw his body fall onto the deck then disappear going through the deck.

"Holy…crap…he's…what…" Flik muttered confused, stepping forward to see where he went then back up to where he was standing to see someone else there wiping their sword against his jacket..

"Miss me luv?"

She recognise the voice straight away as she smiled wide, and raced up the stairs towards the man standing there and putting his sword back into his belt… she looked at the man studying him.. The boots, the trousers, the stash around his middle.. The dirty white shirt, the brown jacket fitting perfectly on him, his dreadlocks going past his shoulders falling neatly, his beard, his face with that eyeliner dark around his brown eyes and of course his hat..

"I believe you have something of mine…" she raised an eyebrow coming closer to him half smiling.

"And what's that…" he played along smirking at her coming closer, then pulling her into his body… she reached up with her left hand grabbing his hat from his head and putting it on hers..

"My hat Captain Jack Sparrow…" both stared at each other smiling… finally they had both found each other..

**Phew, So.. Recap, she did say yes but then he took back the proposal! What's up with him eh? So it might happen it might not in the future because she cares about Norry to much! And Jack killing Bieber.. Thank god! Lol **

**Hope you like!**

**Review!**


	25. Ship Fever, Geoffery, and Joining In!

**Bonjour mon amie's!**

**Ca va? Moi? Tres bien merci!**

**Okay, enough french for the day before me brain fries like an egg in a frying pan!**

**I'm again generally shocked and speechless… **

**18 reviews? REALLY? REALLY? 18! I know why right? It's due to the Bieber killing isn't it? Haha I knew it!**

**I had to kill him for several reasons (hides from the fan girls of his!) well Jack had to kill him.. Lol I just don't get him, what is it about him that they like? **

_**Jack: It's the fringe!**_

**Ooooh! Right.. The fringe of course! And he also stole my birthday away from me…**

_**Jack: Want me kill him again for ya luv? **_

**Oh! Yes please, sil vous plait! :o) Anyho… whilst Jackie boy is gonna go and kill him again for me I need to do some thank you's! I love each and every one of you, I do and I shall send you all some milk chocolate mini eggs! :P**

**I'm rambling… right: Here we go: **

**Mistress Beckett, znk99fg7, Alice (thank you for recommending the story!), CountCresent, MeganRadcliffe14 (waves!), Claire Elyse Sparrow (waves!), Vampiresdontsparkle, Hayleythebunnylover (waves to you both!), Ninjalover13, XXGoldenEclipseXX, BrontoBree, Blackshadow878, Flyondawall (Thanks u for taking the time to read this even though it's a POTC fic!), Skitzo-Vamp (more waving!), LooksthatkillA7Xgoblinqueen (Wow! Love that name! lol waves!), JoJo, The-lights-here, annnnnndddddd MaisieIrvette27 (Welcome to fan fiction! Waves!) **

**I think I covered everyone, mini eggs will be sent to you all.. Why mini eggs.. easter's next week that's why! I feel like mini eggs.. :D Also a thank you too all those who have added this on alerts, their favourites etc I love you too don't worry! **

**So Shall we all sit down and start this? Yeah? Savvy? Oh yeah… the first bit is well, Jack and Flik finally getting 'on' if you know what I mean, please be nice to me because this is the first time writing this sort of scene! Aaaah! *hides!***

**Chapter 25: Ship Fever, Geoffrey, and Joining in!**

"Jack…"

"Hmm..?"

"Are we just gonna stand here and stare each other to death?" Flik asked raising an eyebrow and putting her arms around Jack's shoulders, her hands playing with the back of his scarf gently.

"Darling, we are already dead.." He stated back, pulling her more into his body with a smirk on his face leaning in and capturing his lips against Flik's by surprise giving her a short, chaste kiss before pulling away from her shocked face wondering what just happened.

"Urm..I…erm…"

"That's what I thought.. Do you -?" He asked but before he could finish, Flik kissed him in return - her lips pressing hard against his once again, her body slightly leaning more into his sending him staggering backwards till he was against the rails of the ship, his hands travelled down her sides slowly making her shudder at his touch then resting them gently on her lower back as she continued to invade his mouth.. Her tongue probing his bottom lip wanting entrance, he parted his lips ever so slightly and deepened the kiss between them - Jack took control and moved her body against the railings now, hands travelling lower to the tops of her thighs lifting her up so Flik could wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed himself further into her..

She moaned against his mouth and her hands travelled as well going down feeling his shirt then pulling it out of his trousers then slowly unbuttoning it fiddling with the buttons with her shaky hands..

"Luv.." Jack moaned, breaking the kiss looking down to see what she was doing, then back up to her face.

"Yes Jack…?"

"Do you need some help…?" She instantly shook her head as she finished with the last two buttons of his shirt then she pulled his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the deck's floor, Flik hesitated for a second biting her lip just looking at his unbuttoned shirt.

"Felicity.. It's okay.." She heard Jack's voice telling her and pulling her closer to his body, she sighed letting her eyes drift up to his eyes which were looking into hers softly searching hers to see if this what she wanted..

"Maybe we should move to somewhere that's softer?" He suggested, without any notice he started to walk with Flik against him down the steps of the Black Pearl going towards the captain's cabin.. He pushed her back into the doors making them open.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked frowning as he kept walking and then stopping at the end of the bed.

"Aw, did those doors hurt you?" "Oh, shut it Captain.." Flik rolled her eyes then he let her go dropping her onto the bed, she felt the sheets hit her back laying there looking up at Jack standing there before crawling slowly ontop of her smiling.

"Felicity Jane…" Jack whispered to her, and softly removing a strand of her hair away from her eyes still staring at her.

"Captain Jack…" Her lips formed into a smile as she leaned up to kiss him again, he deepened the kiss once more as his hands came up and held hers entwining their fingers together as his mouth moved from her's, kissing along her jaw line going towards her neck sucking and nibbling slightly making Flik gasp into the air arching her body up wanting to be closer to him.. She let go of Jack's hands taking them back to his open shirt, her fingertips grazing his tanned skin making him shiver and grind against Flik's core..a small moan escaped her lips as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, he let her watching her do so before going back to her lips continuing to kiss her moaning her name against them.

It was his turn to do the same thing to her, his hands reached up to the buttons of her shirt..undoing them one by one revealing her smooth pale skin and her white bra, Flik looked down and then back up to his face which was set with confusion.

"It's a bra…" She whispered, his hands coming up and cupping underneath her breasts in turn as he stared down..

"A what..?"

"Very long story.. Can we not talk about it now..?"

"Agreed.." Jack replied as he then continued to assault her mouth once more, Flik's hands travelled down his back gently before going around to his front feeling his chest and torso under her palms, his hands in return fiddled the straps of her bra off her shoulders and pulling her bra down over her breasts revealing them into the open.

Flik moaned out loud as Jack left her mouth and moved his head down drawing his attention to her right breast. His mouth covering her tiny nub gently sucking it and biting, She continued to gasp out loud pushing herself up towards his mouth needing his touch even more than before.

"Jack…"

"All in good time.." Jack whispered against her skin, his lips moving down from her breasts giving her butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopping at the top of her trousers.. He looked up with a smirk, Flik looked down breathing in and out - the butterflies in her stomach were driving her mad, biting her lip she nodded to him as he then began tugging them down.. She leaned her head back into the pillow looking up towards the ceiling as she felt them push pass her thighs, her head went back to it's original position as she leaned up on her elbows moving her legs as he completely pulled them off her leaving her laying there just in her knickers…

"You are..beautiful.." Jack breathed in, his eyes wondering up and down her body before hovering back over the top of Flik and kissing her again..

"I'm not.."

"Trust me Felicity, you are too me.." Suddenly she gasped, her eyes broaden as her body arched up against Jack's.. his hand had moved down pass her knickers finding the little bud of pleasure.. She felt a strange wave of bliss unexpectedly replacing her butterflies as he worked the bud with his finger making her moan into the arch of his neck, Flik felt herself down below get wetter by the second as his hand moved down against her core going to her opening and softly pushing his finger in..

"Oh.. God Jack…" Flik let out in an half moan, her face resting against his now.. His head turned towards hers watching her eyes flutter at his movements he watched her bit her lip hard from keeping her moan loudly.

"Don't bit your lip…" Jack whispered against her ear, watching her still.. Flik did as he commanded letting her lip free from her teeth letting out another loud moan, his finger pushing in and out of her picking up speed.. Her hips meeting his finger making her pleasure rise to another level holding on, she needed more.. Her body needed more..

"Oh.. Jack.."

"Say my name again…" He whispered, as he continued palm now rubbing against the bud..

"Jack…" and with that last sentence, the wave of pleasure convulsed through Flik's body letting the flood barrier open.. Her eyes closed tight as she let herself go, she gulped slightly her body feeling a tingling sensation all over - the only thing she could hear was her breathe as Jack's hand came back and slowly removing her knickers from her body finally freeing her.

She looked Jack in the eyes, as she heard him push his own trousers down from himself and position himself over her.. Her breathing returned to normal as she still kept eye contact with him, his lips brushed over hers as his forehead rested on hers..

"Darlin…" he began, muttering against her lips..

"It's okay Jack.. You won't hurt me.." Flik breathed out, giving him a reassuring kiss telling him it's okay, with that her body tensed automatically feeling Jack push into her filling the empty void.

Her fingernails gripped his sides as he repeated to push himself further and then finally stopping, he closed his eyes feeling the tight walls of her core pulsate around him loving each second…

"Felicity…" he moaned before withdrawing himself from her then pulling himself back into her.

Flik's hips rocked in rhythm as his slow thrusts into her, his body pushing against hers just needing to be closer than before to her.. His hands gripped her hips pulling her up against his hips.. Both of them seem to fit each other perfectly like two jigsaw pieces that had been missing their partner, the air between them became thick full of passion and ecstasy as they both moaned each other's names over again, both of their bodies building up a glow between them feeling the special moment wash over them..

"Are you okay…"

Flik looked up from his shoulder, rolling her hips against his hips still moving along with Jack.

"Yes…Jack.. I.." She stuttered out, before she could finish.. His pace changed from his slow steady rhythm graduating speeding up.. Her body was at the brink of pleasure once again holding on to him as his hand let go of her hip moving down under her thigh making her wrap it around his waist positioning himself closer pushing hard and faster now coming near to his release..

"Oh…" Flik's eyes fluttered again as her stomach experienced the tingling feeling against releasing herself against Jack inside her, making him go to the edge himself but not yet.. Her eyes kept closed as she felt Jack's lips touch hers giving her a delicate kiss as he sped up now pounding into her hard now causing Flik to moan loudly…

"Felicity…" Jack moaned against her lips, his hips pushing a few more times till his own eyes closed gasping feeling his own wave of pleasure go through himself, releasing everything into Flik.. His chest breathing heavily up and down on her's..

Both of them stayed like that for a few minutes before Flik nudged his head with hers kissing his lips gently..

"I love you.." she smiled lazily at him, he blinked at her then smiled back rolling into the space next to her.. Flik moved and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart beat slow down, Jack grabbed the covers of the bed bringing them over the two of them.. He looked down to see Flik's eyes close snuggling into his chest more..

"Love you too.." Jack muttered, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes himself.

Singapore! 

"Miss Hollander…?"

Jenna opened the door of her cabin she made Scarface give up just for her, she looked up and saw Scarface standing there with a expressionless look on his face..

"Yup?"

"We have arrived at Singapore, one of the officers has spotted Miss Swann at the harbour.." Scarface told her as she pushed passed him and walking over to the ship's edge looking over board, Scarface came up besides her and pointed across the boats at the harbour to a smallish woman in a dark blue dress and flat hat upon her head talking to another man standing with his back to them.

"I need to go and talk with her.. Is that alright? Or do you wanna skip over there and hold my hand?" Jenna asked smiling up at Scarface.

"You may, but remember Miss Hollander if there is any trouble.." He started to warn her but her hand came up placing it over his mouth… "I know, I know.. You will punish me and blah blah blah.. Can I go now?"

He nodded and signalled over to an officer to lower the rope ladder onto the wooden harbour below them..

She watched as the officer did this, giving him a quick smile then saluting Scarface before disappearing down the rope ladder trying not to fall down on her ass if she missed the next step.. Finally she reached the harbour, looking up at Scarface giving her an evil glare..

"Don't worry - I'll be back soon.." She rolled her eyes, then slowly tip toeing over the wood to the pathway were there was several fishermen staring at her funny as she was hiding behind a crate or two spying on Fish lips and the mystery man with her..

"What..?" She shrugged her shoulders at them and sighing before moving off coming closer to them..

"Jenna…?"

Jenna's eyes flew open as she tripped over a fishing net landing on her front with a loud crash..

"Fuck… Oh.. Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" Jenna smiled up at the confused woman above her, her hand reached down helping her to her feet.

"Jenna.. How did you.. What are you doing here? Where's James?" Fish lips asked her looking behind her and then at her face again, before Jenna could answer - the mystery man turned around…

"Geoffrey!" Jenna cried and flung her arms around the man.. The man looked down weirdly at the strange girl hugging him, he pushed her off gently frowning towards Elizabeth.. Jenna kept smiling at him..

"Captain Barbossa, this is Jenna.. She's a friend of ours, Jenna this is…"

"Yes I know.. Barbossa! It's a pleasure to meet you.." Captain Barbossa! Jenna kept thinking to herself, standing before her wearing all black even the feather in his hat was black!

"How do I 'now yer?" Barbossa asked..

"Oh, I've heard stories about you…" She replied to him, then Fish Lips spun her around to face her..

"You didn't answer my questions.."

"Oh right.. After the Island, me and James got separated and I got myself on to a small fishing boat which was headed to Tortuga but it came here.." She quickly lied to Fish lips looking at her suspiciously.

"Is this true?" she asked again, coming closer to Jenna making her step back feeling imitated by Fish Lip's presence suddenly, she quickly nodded to her gulping..

"Can we trust 'er?"

Barbossa's voice spoke up also looking in Jenna's direction giving her an once over..

Fish lips looked at him for a second thinking Can we? What if she is a spy?…

"Are you a spy?"

"NO!"

"Are you working for Cutler Beckett? I know you like him…?"

"Who told you that?" Jenna retorted back suddenly at her question, Fish lips smiled gently at her almost smirking..

"It's obvious that you do…well?" she repeated her question to the girl.

"No I'm not… Where's Flik?" Jenna asked back, Fish lips looked taken back by the sudden question escaping from Jenna's lips feeling the sudden rush of guilt coming over her.. She remembered the that day on the Black Pearl, hitting Flik over the head with a glass bottle then the rest of the crew rushing to the long boat and Gibbs asking her: "Is Flik coming?" - She looked away from Jenna sighing.. She told him that she was just waking up and needed to say goodbye to Jack first..

She had lied through her teeth to him, after Gibbs went down the ladder she quickly handcuffed Flik to the mast then kissed Jack after him protesting about Flik..

She didn't know that Will was watching the whole thing, he had watched her handcuff Flik up.. He only knew the truth and he hadn't told them, not even her of what he saw.

"She's fine.." Fish lips flashed a smile to Jenna, then turned around back to Barbossa..

"But where is she? Is she here?" Jenna asked again.

"She's with.. Will…"

"But…" Barbossa looked confused at Elizabeth, who had her eyebrows raised at him.. He looked at her face perplexed about what she had just said.. This 'Flik' wasn't with Will at all, he was alone.. But he played along..

"Yes, with dear William.." Barbossa smiled, then tugged Fish lips over to the small boat in the water with a single paddle.

"Who is this 'Flik'.. she ain't with Turner.." Barbossa quickly whispered to Elizabeth.

"No, She's Jenna's friend… she's in the locker with Jack.."

"How…?"

"I'll explain later…" Elizabeth said then climbed down from Barbossa into the boat, Jenna walked over next to Barbossa staring down at Fish lips..

"I'm joining in…"

"Sorry…?" Both of them said in unison, Barbossa watched Jenna climbed down into the boat next to Fish Lips grabbing a spare hat laying there on the seat and placing it on her head.

"I'm coming with you.. I need to see Flik" Jenna asked her with a smile.

"I.. I don't think that's a good idea…" Fish lips stuttered, grabbing hold of Jenna's arm trying to push her back up.

"Like it or lump it Lizzie, I need to talk to her..I need to see Flik with my own eyes So I'm coming with you… Now.. Get paddling!"

**I shall leave it there! Did you like? I know the last bit was weird you know? But Hey.. I think it's okay..! I hope you all like the first bit with Jack and Flik.. *hides* lol .. Just let me know what you think if you like it or hate it :-S**

**Review!**

**P.S - Please can everyone check out these following things: My Scabior first chapter of 'Nobody's Perfect' andddddd The brilliant writings of **_**Mistress Beckett **_**I love her fic's! They are the best, also some of her writing did help me for the certain scene I did so I'm grateful for that! So I command you all to show her some love for her fic's! Or else.. I'll get Scarface on to yer! :D Haha!**


	26. Gaga, McBeardy, and Where Is She?

***Shouts from her hiding place!***

**Hello! Can you all hear me? No? Well.. I'm not coming out for my hiding place just yet..**

**How is everyone? Good? Bad? Feeling just blah? I'm in the middle of Good and Blah so I'm Glah or Bood? Glah sounds better don't you think..**

**English weather at the moment has been nuts and I mean nuts, it's been boiling here since Tuesday I thinks and it's not gonna be slowing down..! **

**So I would like to thank you for reviewing and reading my last chapter Having over 100 reviews is BRILLIANT! THANK YOU! Every time I read it I'm like 'I wrote that?' noooo way! But thank you to the following!**

**Mistress Beckett: ****No I can't write sex scenes that's why I'm in hiding still!**

**The-lights-here****: Yes, every man should be a version of Jack! I wish! Thank you for your lovely comment! :D**

**Ninjalover13: ****I'm very glad you also liked it! And also liked the end of course :P**

**Panky95: ****Hello! *waves* I hope your enjoying the fic so far! Why do I call Elizabeth 'Fish Lips?' well have you seen Keira's lips? No offence to her but they are just.. Well fish like! I've always called her fish lips since I saw her in POTC lol.**

**BlackShadow878: ****I'm glad your still reading! :o) lol**

**PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: ****Wow what a name! Yes The Bieber is dead which is weird because I watched an episode of CSI on the telly and it was the one where he got shot! Double killing spree of him! YES! Glad I've got your attention for the whole story! *high fives!***

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: ****Haha, Barbossa's face whilst Jenna hugging him would be priceless! Thank you for the comment on the 'certain scene' I wrote, means so much to me!**

**Skitzo-Vamp: ****YES YOU'RE MY 100 REVIEW! *Parties madly!* THANK YOU for being so! :o)! Yeah getting locked in the locker isn't such a bad place after all especially with Jack!****Don't worry Fish Lips is gonna get more than a bruise from Jenna :p**

**Vampiresdontsparkle: ****Barbossa has arrived! YAY! Lol thank you! :o)**

**MaiseIrvette27: ****Yes Jack not knowing what a bra is, classic! Thank you also for the comment! Becoming attached to the characters! Waheh!**

**LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen: ****Your nick is abit of a mouthful, must take forever to log in! Thank you for your comment about that scene too! I couldn't believe I wrote it :S lol **

**Kstar101: ****Did I over do it with the sex scene then? *hides some more* It's my first one so don't hurt me with any sharp objects! Haha about one of the characters going to see Calypso to receive some gift, I might see what I can do :P and your watching me.. Oooer! Lol :o) **

**Romeondjuliet4-ever: ****Thank you for saying this is the best POTC story so far! Lol Glad you also liked the lemon too! :o)**

**Okay all my reviews dealt with :o)! Let's press on shall we? So we are now actually going into the AWE movie plot now.. (about time too! Lol) This chapter is mainly on Jenna again :P Flik will be back next chapter don't worry!  
OH And also :**

**Please everyone go and check out Mistress Beckett's new fic! It's called 'When Obsession Becomes A Reality' It's another fan girls stuck in the Pirates of the Caribbean which includes Her, Me and Hopeless Romantic! It's her first attempt at a humour fic and a fan girl one too so pretty please go and read her first chapter and leave a review :o) Thank you! :D **

**Let's goooo superman!**

**Chapter 26: Gaga, Mcbeardy, and Where is she?**

Singapore

"Do you know how to paddle?" Fish Lips asked Jenna before they set off from the harbour they were docked at.

"Sure.. There is a lot of swishing…and stuff…" Jenna replied, shrugging her shoulders then picking up the spare paddle which was laying on the seat next to her.

"Yer be careful..I'll meet you up the river.."

Jenna looked up to see Barbossa standing over them still, his hands on his hips looking down at them.

"Are the other's in position?"

"Yes - They will be ready when the time comes…" He nodded to Fish Lips, she nodded back before taking her paddle herself, pushing the boat off the side into the open water…

"Are you ready to paddle Jenna?" Jenna looked up from her position, holding the paddle in both hands making sure it was tight and not going to slip anytime soon.

"Of course.." She replied, putting the paddle into the water moving it back and forth she remembered from watching movies in the 'real' world how people would paddle so she tried copying their motions..

"Jenna.. Are you actually paddling back there?"

"What do you mean…?"

"We seem to be going in a circle…." Fish Lips turned her head towards the girl and titled her head into a nod to outside the small boat where they were moving in a circular motion.

"Oh keep your panties on…" Jenna mumbled under her breathe to the woman before switching sides of the boat putting her paddle into the other bit of the water making them to straight this time.

"Panties?" She repeated with an confused look on her face almost frowning, she shook her head before turning it back to its original position and then paddling herself switching each time.

"Ahhhh.. That's how you do it…"

"Yes, please don't capsize us..…" Jenna heard Elizabeth murmured to herself, both girls continued the motion of paddling till they came out of the harbour and turning past the small pier to a dark tunnel..

"Are we going through there?" Jenna asked, as she kept paddling then stopping because Elizabeth before her had taken her paddle out to survey the tunnel looking to the right and left of the old brick work before her.

"Yes, this is the entrance to Singapore… Now stay quiet…"

"Why?"

"Just… shut it…" Fish Lips snapped quickly, which Jenna was taken back a little using one of the phrases that her and Flik would regularly use if they got annoyed at someone or something.

"Sorry Miss PMS…Carry on" Jenna replied as she began to paddle along with her going into the entrance quietly with the only sound of the water below them swishing because of their paddles… Inside the entrance it was pitch black, with a few houses each side of them with their lanterns on, there was also a few people staring at them as they rode up the river deeper into the city.. Jenna noticed there was a few officers marching over the head of the bridge they were just going under quietly..

"Bloody Scarface.." She mumbled to herself..

"_...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall…."_

Jenna turned her head back to Fish Lips in front of her - she had started singing! Oh great she thought..

"You can't be serious?"

"Sorry…?" Fish lips whispered back to her stopping in the middle of the song to answer her.

"Can't we sing something else..?" Jenna muttered back, adjusting the hat on her head with one hand.

"Sing something else… We need to sing this song…"

"Who said you had to sing it eh? Was it Barbossa?" She retorted back rolling her eyes, keeping a steady pace with the paddle as they still paddled along..

"Yes"

"Well.. I'm gonna sing something else…" Jenna smiled to herself thinking to herself for a minute about what song to actually sing, she chewed her lip for a second frowning going through a play list in her head till the light bulb blinked on.

"I've got it…" She opened her mouth silently, as she watched Fish Lips shaking her head.

"_Hello hello baby, You called? I can't hear a thing.. I've got no service in the club you say? You say? What did you say? You're breaking up on me… I'm kinda busy…"_

Fish Lips's head shot around at that moment, her eyes open wide mystified at the words coming out of Jenna's mouth, the girl just winked at her and then skipped to the good bit..

"_Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore - I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.. Stop telephonin' me… I'm busy… I'm busy" _

"I don't know this song…" before Jenna could sing the rest, she stopped and looked at Fish Lips looking back at her.

"Urm, it's by an artist called Lady Gaga…" Jenna smiled, then began humming the rest nodding along to the tune in her head.

"Flik's mum?"

"Pardon?"

"Flik said this 'Lady Gaga' was her mother?" Fish Lips replied, with a shrug of her shoulders then concentrating in front of her.

"She said what…?"

"Flik said her mother was Lady Gaga… we are nearly there…ahem.." Jenna sat back quietly shaking her head in disbelief signing.

" _and turn your sails toward home!... Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Yo ho, thieves.…" _Fish Lips started singing again, as the boat came into another docking area, Jenna watched her put the paddle down and hearing her still hum the song as she tied the rope onto the end post.. She turned her head to Jenna nodding towards the dock as a signal 'it's a time to get out'.

Jenna nodded back, and made her way onto the dock without falling over or splashing into the gap of water between the boat and the dock itself, Fish Lips went first.. Her eyes scanning the place first..

"_Hoist the colours high, Yo ho.. Thieves…" _

" _and beggar, never say we die…." _Jenna jumped into Fish Lips making them both fall over on the spot, Jenna landing body first onto her back at the voice suddenly disturbing the silence.

"God! That scared me half to death!"

"Can you get off me?" Fish Lips mumbled, her head first against the wood.. Jenna could tell her face would be not a nice picture when she got off her… Huffing, Jenna scrambled off the top of Fish Lips, holding out her hand to her but the woman didn't accept but stood on her own glaring evilly at her.

Fish lips looked up at that moment to see where the voice was coming from, in front of them both was 4 short men staring back at them with their hands ready at their sides grabbing the handles of the swords strapped to their waist.

"A dangerous song for two women to be singing, for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly two women.. Particularly two women alone" The first man said standing forward smirking at them both.

"Hey she was singing it…" Jenna butted in, raising an eyebrow pointing at Fish lips..

"I had nothing to do with it.."

"Jenna this isn't the time…"

"He just accused me of singing a song I wasn't singing…"

Suddenly there was to the left of them heavy footsteps coming down the stone stairs.. Jenna turned slightly to see Barbossa standing there, his hands on his hips..

"What makes you think they are alone?"

"You protect them?"

'Uh oh' Jenna thought to herself, drawing her attention back to Elizabeth who now grabbed a dagger she had hidden earlier before meeting Jenna unexpectedly moved quickly behind the man talking putting the dagger towards his neck, whispering in his ear..

"What makes you think I need protecting..?"

"Not your brightest move Fish lips…" Jenna muttered, everyone turned and looked at her puzzled at her comment, Fish lips and Barbossa exchanged looks..

"What.. It isn't…" Jenna crossed her arms breathing out as they all stared at her..

"She's yer friend…" Barbossa pointed out then made his way over to Elizabeth, grabbing her wrist pulling the dagger away from the man's neck.

"Your master is expectin' us.. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'…" He explained to her as he took the dagger away from her grip, faintly nodding in her direction.. At that moment, all of them turned their heads upwards.. Jenna looked confused for a second before doing the same noticing another bunch of officers marching pass their heads - she recognized a few of them from the ship she was travelling on with Scarface which means Scarface wasn't too far behind them.

"Jenna!"

Her head snapped down to see Elizabeth waving her hand over to their position, Barbossa followed the men through what seemed like a tunnel passage way going deeper into the houses of the place they were in, Jenna shook her head and quickly followed her.. She walked behind Barbossa and Fish lips who were in front of her as they followed the other men going along a dark passage way..

"Have you heard anything from Will.. And Flik…?" Elizabeth's eyes darted quickly over her shoulder at Jenna who was staring off in a complete different direction, she didn't know if the girl was listening to her or not but she had to be careful.. Barbossa caught hint of this and nodded..

"I trust young Turner and Flik to acquire the charts, and you two remember your place in the presence of Capt Sao Feng.."

"Hey Mcbeardy, I resent that…" Jenna's voice cropped up into the conversation both of they were having.

"Is he that terrifying?"

"I bet he's a right pussy cat…"

"Will you be quiet, Missy!" Barbossa snapped at Jenna, making her eyes go wide and nod to herself.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play.."

Jenna scoffed at that remark, rolling her eyes as he gave her another evil look..

The men in front of the them stopped suddenly at a large door, Jenna watched how the man Fish Lips threatened earlier knocking at the door..a panel in the door then slid open revealing a pair of eyes staring back at them.

"Hoi"

The panel went back quickly as the door opened to them revealing even more men busying themselves, All of them stepped through looking about the place before they could move off, the small man stood opposite them pointing the two trays that his men where holding..

"Weapons please.." Jenna watched how Barbossa rolled his eyes before sliding his sword out his belt and the gun too.. Elizabeth walked forward only to be stopped by the small man again.

"You think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way.." Barbossa commented looking in Fish Lips's direction..

"Remove please…"

Elizabeth huffed slightly, removing her hat throwing it to Jenna to catch then her outer coat revealing an leather harness with bombs and guns on it!

"No wonder that boat was heavy…" Jenna eye spied the harness Elizabeth was wearing, she watched as Elizabeth continued to remove swords and an cannon ball from her boot and another sword hidden down her trousers.

"What are you, Mary Poppins? All you need now is Dick Van Dyke with his dodgy British accent…"

"Who is Mary Poppins?" The small man asked her, looking in Jenna's direction frowning..

"My mum…" She muttered, then drew her attention back to Elizabeth moving forward once again only to be stopped, "Remove, please.." his eyes gestured towards her trousers, she looked down and heard the other men sniggering around her as she removed her trousers.

"You! Weapons?"

"Nope, I don't have any.." Jenna replied with a smile.

"She had weapons…" The man nodded over to Elizabeth putting her trousers on to the tray where the weapons she had laying there.

"Well she would, I'm not that dumb enough to bring weapons into this armed fortress…" Jenna replied smiling wide at Elizabeth, Barbossa chuckled some what at Jenna's comment.

"She is correct.."

"Why cheers, Mcbeardy.." Jenna gave him a quick wink, making the man cough and turn away.. She silently laughed but was interrupted..

"Remove, please" This time he gestured down to her dress smiling slyly.. Jenna looked down at her own dress thinking what did she have under this? The answer was nothing except her bra and panties..

"Urm, How about I just.." Jenna grabbed a bunch of material from her knee downwards and started ripping all around till the dress was only knee length showing her bare legs to everyone, she shrugged and handed the material to the small man with another smile.

"How's this?"

"That will do…" He nodded, throwing the material to the floor heading backwards turning around walking away, they followed him once again through another passage way leading into another large room where there was a few baths and men having baths.. They were stopped suddenly, Jenna's eyes drifted pass Barbossa's shoulder to see a bald man with several scratches on his face turning around in his robe to face them.. 'Sao Feng' she automatically thought, and saw Barbossa start bowing and nudging Elizabeth, nodding his head towards Jenna to do the same.. Jenna bowed awkwardly towards the man.

"Captain Barbossa, Welcome to Singapore… more steam." Sao Feng nodded to one of his girls standing near to him, she nodded back pulling on a rope.. Jenna looked towards the floorboards smiling a little thinking of Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and the others below them trying to fight the guy..

"I understand you have a request to make of me.." He continued still looking at Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew" Barbossa replied standing up straight.

"Yeah, because you were busy being dead.." Jenna whispered really quietly, her eyes looked around still as she felt she was being watched by the men in the bath water.

"This is an odd coincidence.."

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Fish Lips asked.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these…"

Sao went over to the table behind him, picking up a long tube tapping his long finger nails on the side of it.

"The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that" Barbossa replied to Sao Feng with another shrug of his shoulders, Jenna looked confused..

"You said Thief?" Jenna's voice questioned loudly out of the blue, making Barbossa turn around his eyebrows raised high at her with the look of 'What are you doing?"

"Yes…" Sao nodded over to another set of men to the right, there was an sudden splash of water and there was Will coming out of the water he was in, his arms strapped to an bamboo stick, soaking wet coughing slightly.

"This is the thief, is he familiar to you?"

"Wait a minute.. Just one thief…?" Jenna pushed came in between Elizabeth and Barbossa looking again at Sao Feng.

"There was only one, and this is he…"

"Where's Flik?" Jenna questioned, Fish Lips looked away at that moment so did Barbossa.. She saw the both of them copy each other's actions then she looked at Will who stared at her back.

No one spoke then, there was dead silence as Jenna turned back from Will towards Sao Feng, he turned away from her going towards Will..

"This is the only thief I have…" The man reassured Jenna with a nod and pointing at Will…

Her eyes looked towards the floor again, confused thinking in her brain 'If Flik isn't here, then why would Elizabeth…' Her thoughts stopped then as the name 'Elizabeth' crept into her mind, she had figured it out..

"FISH LIPS! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME YOU BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK IS FLIK?" Jenna shouted madly, turning her whole body to face the woman next to her who's head was still pointing the other direction..

"OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Jenna's hand reached up, pulling her face around to face Jenna's eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I..…"

**BIG sorry for the long update… I'm really sorry! Things have been mad here.. Long story! ANYHO…**

**Will Fish Lips tell her where Flik is really? Ooh and we met Sao Feng! Please read and review, tell me what you think? :o) Personally I'm not sure about this chapter but let me know… More Flik in the next chapter btw! Also a massive THANK YOU to all who are reading this too.. I looked at my hits and visitors yesterday it was over 1,000? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Easter eggs for all!* **

**Review me dears and also…**

**HAPPY EASTER! :o)! xx**


	27. Split Lip, Stand Off, and 20 Questions

_Good afternoon all! :o)_

_How are you all? Brillo pads? Alright? Bad? And all that jazz…_

_Well Easter is officially over and done with.. But… get ready…_

_3 DAYS TO THE ROYAL WEDDING! OH YES I'm really excited.. *coughs NOT* _

_Yeah the big wedding is happening on Friday between that prince and that woman in some church for the whole world to see and I'm gonna be working.. Well I wanted to work the morning shift so I wouldn't see it, hear it, or even think about it but noooooo _

_I'm doing the afternoon shift.. Blah. _

_Anyho…_

_THANK YOU ALL for the reviews for my last chapter! :o) Very much appreciated that you all are still reading and reviewing it - makes me happy so let's do some 'thank you's'._

_Akirathedarkhuntress (Waves!), XXGoldenEclipseXX, CountCresent, romeoanjuliet4-ever ( Maybe I can give you a walk in part? :oP ), Panky95, JoJo, Elizabeth aka Kstar101 :o), LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen, Alyssheart (Welcome!), Skitzo-vamp, MaisieIrvette27, Blackshadow878, Mistress Beckett, Ninjalover13 _

_HUGS AND LEFT OVER EGGS FOR YOU ALL! :o)! _

_Upwards and onwards now!_

_Oh yes, Have you all clicked on to Mistress Beckett's new fan girl fiction? Hm? I know it's better than mine and she's only 3 chapters in! It's called ' _**When Obsession Becomes a Reality' **_It's set during the first POTC films and includes her Mistress Beckett, Me - Flik, and Hopeless Romantic.. So you should go and read it and leave reviews you know.. Or I shall um.. Get this highlighter and colour you in bright orange and yell "YOU HAVE BEEN TANGOED!" :o) :oP._

**Chapter 27: Split lip, Stand Off, and 20 Questions.**

"I…"

"YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW…!" Jenna exclaimed at the top of her lungs staring wide eyed at Fish Lips who was now slowly backing away from the girl who's fists where crunched up nearly turning white from the anger boiling up..

"ENOUGH!"

Jenna turned around to face Barbossa stepping between the two woman looking at them both in turn narrowing his eyes especially at Jenna..

"This isn't the time and place…" Barbossa repeated whispering almost, Jenna completely ignored him and pushed pasted him pointing her finger at Fish Lip's chest.

"SO! WHERE IS SHE? OBVIOUSLY SHE'S NOT WITH YOUR LOVER BOY EH! COME ON!"

Without any warning, Barbossa grabbed both of Jenna's arms.. She struggled for a second as he took her away from Elizabeth going nearer to Will, again Jenna managed to free herself and march back over to Fish Lips raising her right arm in the air and swinging it hard punching the woman in front of her swiping her knuckles across Fish Lip's lip making her stagger backwards yelling in pain and holding her mouth as her lip was now split open..

"ELIZABETH!" Will cried, which made Sao Feng sharply turn his head into Will's direction, his eyes widening..

"So, you do know each other…" Sao Feng concluded, he nodded to one of his men who came up behind Jenna and Elizabeth grabbing their shoulders holding them in position.

"You come into my city, and betray my hospitality and start a fight.." Sao Feng sighed.

"SHE BLOODY WELL DESERVED IT!" Jenna shouted again, shooting dagger looks across to Fish Lip's and her new split lip.

"Shut up…" Barbossa told Jenna before going over back towards where Sao Feng was standing..

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET FISH LIPS!"

"SHUT UP!" Barbossa yelled again at Jenna making her go quiet.

"Sao Feng, I assure you.. I had no idea.." Barbossa told him, referring to William looking concerned at Elizabeth and shaking his head at Jenna.

"Oh don't give me that look.." Jenna huffed clicking her tongue out of annoyance.

"THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT?"

Sao Feng's voice rose, his hand gesturing over to William.. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones's locker. When I cannot help but wonder why?"

Jenna watched Barbossa thinking 'Now Mcbeardy is gonna start blabbing about the pirate court bit…' She saw him reached into his pocket and flip a silver coin across to where Sao Feng was standing, Sao Feng caught it straight away flickering it with his nails feeling it vibrate and a ringing noise started to fill the room as he held it up to his ear listening to it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene 'The Brethren Court'. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call" Barbossa explained, Sao Feng signed once again, looking over to one of his young woman waving his hand lightly.

"More steam"

"We don't need anymore, it's already boiling in here…" Jenna muttered but was cut short by a large sweaty hand coming over her mouth.. "Mhmmh.. Mhmpmh!" Jenna said in muffle cries, her eyes wandered over to the woman who pulled the chain but nothing was coming out.. 'Come on Gibbs…' her eyes then drifted towards the floor thinking back to the movie, the men trying to figure out which one released the steam into the room above them.

"MORE STEAM!" Within seconds, more steam suddenly appeared in a mist form into the room making Sao Feng calmer.. Jenna sighed inwardly secretly thanking them down below that they figured it out.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates…" Sao Feng stated to Barbossa who nodded in return.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, that rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett"

Jenna's eyes opened more wide at the sound of the name 'Cutler Beckett' she had almost forgot about his proposal to her and then him taking it back because of Norry.. She gasped thinking where would Norry be right now? She hoped that he was safe and well then suddenly her mind drifted again to Scarface..

"Mhmpmh, Cmphp.." Jenna mumbled against the hand remembering that the other person she will kill is lurking around here and that his so called spy was in this room, her eyes looked over to the skinny man next to Will, he was looking down but she noticed his eyes would go up if anything of the 'Court' was mentioned.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of do?

"You can fight!" Fish Lips yelled, struggling out the grip of the man who was holding her still next to Jenna.. He reached out to get her once again but she was persist shrugging the large hands off her arms striding over stopping in front of Sao Feng.

"Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!"

"No shit, Sherlock…" Jenna managed to get the sweaty hand off her own mouth during Fish Lip's little hissy fit, Jenna's mouth grimaced as she tried to get rid of the sweat of the man's hand.

Fish Lips stared back at Jenna shaking her head in disgust, she wiped her lip from where the girl hit her before turning her attention back to Sao Feng.

"Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you still here and cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann…." Sao Feng smirked, coming closer to her before circling her..

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?.."

"HA! She's a compulsive liar dude, and she yet hasn't told me where Flik is!" Jenna yelled from her spot in the direction of them. Both of them ignored her and continued staring at each other.

"And the eye does not go wanting.. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones's Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow, he's one of the pirate lords... And…" Will piped into the conversation, Sao Feng turned his head to him then back at the two woman behind him giggling at the name Jack Sparrow.. But before Sao Feng could speak, Will sighed outwards and caught the gaze of Jenna.

"Flik is there too…"

"WHAT?" Jenna exploded, she elbowed the man behind her making his grip on her loosen so she could walk straight over to Fish Lips and Will..

"FLIK IS WHERE?" Jenna asked him staring madly up to Will, his eyes closed for a second then met Jenna's again.

"She's in the locker…"

"FISH LIPS!" Jenna shouted, turning back to the girl but again without warning, Barbossa grasped her pulling her back into him holding tightly on her wrists before she could hit Fish Lips again.

"YOU BITCH, WHY IS SHE IN THE LOCKER!" Jenna again screamed but Barbossa sighed and grabbed a cloth from his pocket and stuffed it into Jenna's mouth.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… Is so I can send him BACK MYSELF!" Sao Feng joined in the shouting match staring furiously at Barbossa and Fish Lips.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to an successor before he died. So we must go and get him back.."

Jenna spat out the cloth from her mouth coughing silently from the gag..

"Don't forget Flik, Mcbeardy! We must go and get him and Flik back or else there will be hell to pay…" Jenna stated shaking her head, looking at Fish Lips and then at Will - She wanted answers right now, Why was Flik in the locker with Jack? She thought back to the film how Fish Lips had kissed Jack and locking him to the Black Pearl then the Kraken coming up and…

"HOLY FUCK! YOU CHAINED FLIK UP TOO?" Jenna realized gasping loudly at her thoughts running around, before anyone could answer, she shook her head once again her eyes wandering around the place then she set on staring at Will but something caught her attention, the man next to Will.. His tattoo on his back was running, the ink was fake..

Sao Feng stared at Jenna's eyes, they were distance staring into space.. He followed her eye line towards the man next to Will, he noticed the tattoo as well.. The running ink dripping off the back of the man.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. WEAPONS!" Sao Feng yelled, Barbossa quickly let go of Jenna as the men around them came out of their bath water holding swords and machete swords in their hands yelling at Barbossa, Fish Lips and Jenna..

Barbossa threw Jenna to the floor quickly making her fall with a loud crash..

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable…"

Barbossa and Fish Lips stood side to side, waiting then appearing from the cracks of the floorboards.. 4 sword tips came into the air and both of them grabbed them by the handles getting ready to fight, Barbossa shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little..

Sao Feng not taking any chances, grabbed the man with the dripping tattoo, holding a sword against his neck making Jenna scramble back a little to the back of the room..

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

"Kill him, he's not our man…" Barbossa replied to Sao Feng.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us… who's he with…?" Will asked, everyone looked at each other.. Jenna stood up at that moment brushing down her dress..

"He's with Scarface!"

"Scarface?" Sao Feng lowered the sword a little confused, staring at Jenna coming into the middle of the group, before she could reply there was an loud BANG and the doors of the room fell to the floor as the East India Trading Company officers came bolting in firing their guns and attacking the men!

"Ahhh, fuck.. I'm gonna die again!" Jenna yelled ducking from a pistol shot firing over her head, she noticed Scarface appeared firing his weapon and shooting dead one of the two woman right between the eyes.. Jenna gasped in shock, ducking and diving out of the way of the men fighting against each other.. Will pushed past her hitting one of the soldiers over the head before the officers sword came to Jenna's chest.

"Do you want some help?" Jenna asked, she began untying the rope from around his wrist he struggled it free and then grabbed the end of the wood whacking it against another's head.

"Thank you Jenna" Will quickly gave the girl a smile before turning to Fish Lips, she smiled also and threw him a sword and then he began fighting..

"Barbossa! Pass me a sword!" Jenna shouted over to the captain fighting his way through the sea of men.. Jenna watched one of the swords he had fly through the air towards her, as she was about to catch it she was yanked backwards hard by an arm forcing her to fall backwards.. She turned her head to see Scarface was there..

"I see you are causing trouble again, Miss Hollander.."

"Oh piss off already!" Jenna struggled as he pulled her up dragging her behind him as they left the room, the fight itself erupted from the room also going into the streets of Singapore.

Jenna watched the officers shoot random people, woman and men in houses and others trying to defend themselves.. Scarface continued to pull her along but suddenly froze still when one of the woman that Jenna noticed before who stood beside Sao Feng was in front of them with a sword.

Without warning, Jenna twisted Scarface's arm making his grip on her loosen so she could get away.. She ran quickly away from him into the streets avoiding any gun fire or fights, she continued running till she came face first into someone's back knocking her once again to the floor.

"Jenna Hollander…" The voice said, Jenna looked confused, rubbing her head for a minute before looking up at the person turning around..

"Tia Dalma I presume?" Jenna smiled staring at the woman with black lips and wearing an extra large hat on her head, she put out her hand towards Jenna she accepted it and followed her to the docks where Will was with the charts and a few other men she didn't recognise, Fish Lips, Barbossa and the other men Gibbs, Marty etc appeared too.

"Jenna!" Pintel exclaimed hugging her hard, followed by a hug also from Ragetti.

"Hey you two, keeping out of trouble?" Jenna asked with a smile..they both nodded and looked towards Will.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked curiously.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew" Will replied, holding the charts with his left hand tightly.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Fish Lips muttered looking around to the men behind Will.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck cove"

"This way.. Be quick" a man behind Will nudged him, he nodded and they all began to follow them towards the dock where a boat was waiting.

"Do you think Sao Feng will honour the code?" Fish Lips asked Tia Dalma as they got on to the ship, Jenna followed behind closely.

"I cannot say, there is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and blood thirsty pirates have come to fear…"

"Oh that's just great…oh by the way Fish Lips.." Jenna tapped her on the shoulder and flashed a quick smile to her, before Jenna could do anything something sharp smashed across her head hard making her fall to the ground unconscious.. Fish Lips looked up to see Barbossa standing there.

"Lock her in the brig till she calms down.." and with that, Jenna was taken to the brig.

Meanwhile!

Cutler Beckett flicked the silver coin into the air before it landed on the table with a sharp vibrating noise, his hand slammed down on it hard as he huffed out then picking it back up and then staring at Mr Mercer before him.

"A piece of eight, nine of them you say?"

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, nine pieces of eight" Mercer replied to his question, his hands firmly behind his back looking back at Beckett.

"What's the significance of that, I wonder?" Cutler thought to himself out loud looking into the distance.

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the Flying Dutchman at the lead.."

"Nothing we know of. Did your friend happen to mention where the Court are meeting?" Beckett questioned the man again.

"He was mum on that, Sir" Mercer replied with a nod.

"Well then, he knows the value of information. Best keep this to ourselves, we don't want anymore running off to Singapore, now do we?" His eyes glazed over to the older man with a wig on signing papers and putting them in order. Elizabeth's Father Governor Swann was now Lord's Beckett's prisoner and he certainly didn't want him to run away to see his daughter.

"Mr Mercer, please send in Miss Hollander, I would like to see her…" Beckett asked, Mercer stayed quiet for a minute, stepping on the spot looking at the floor of the cabin they were in.

"Mr Mercer? Is there something the matter?"

"Miss Hollander, Sir.. Is not here" Mercer muttered, Beckett quickly rose to his feet and came behind his desk looking up towards Mercer, his eyes wide..

"Define, not here…"

"She ran away, I believe she is now with 'them'" He gulped, empathizing the word them meaning Will, Elizabeth and the rest of them.

"You must find her then!" Beckett's voice increased, his lips tightly together as he turned away from Mr Mercer.

"But Milord…"

"MR MERCER! YOU MUST FIND MISS HOLLANDER!" Everyone stopped in the room, looking at Beckett.. They were surprised that his manner had changed so quickly due to this one girl..

"Yes Milord…" Mercer nodded, as Mercer turned.. James Norrington arrived in the doorway of the cabin standing still to attention.

"Ahhhh, Admiral.." Beckett quickly coughed lowering his voice back to normal smirking over to the man.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett" James replied, nearly rolling his eyes at the man.

"Yes. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend" Beckett pointed to the long green box to Norry's right side, He looked over to the box in disbelieve going towards it, he lifted up the lid to see his sword, the one he got when he first got promoted to commodore which seem like many months ago, his hand ran up and down the blade softly glazing at it.

"Sir?" James asked, turning his attention back to Lord Beckett now standing near the window looking out.

"Admiral?" Beckett turned looking back at him.

"May I require, to the whereabouts of Miss Hollander…?"

"She is no longer with us, she ran away…" Beckett replied to him, then started walking towards the ex commodore.

"Ran away? Where is she?"

"No longer here… I must tell you something truthful…" Cutler began, his fingers running over the dead man's chest lid sitting silently on his desk.

"Yes?"

"Me and Miss Hollander are engaged to be married…"

"I beg your pardon!" James stuttered out, taken back by his comment, engaged? James thought No.. Jenna wouldn't… he shook his head.

"I don't believe you Milord…"

"It is true…" Cutler lied.

"Then Lord Cutler Beckett, I challenge you to a due for Miss Jenna Hollander…"

The locker.

Flik woke gently, stretching a little with the bed sheets wrapped safety around her, her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling of the cabin she was in.. her arm reached over but she felt nothing.. No one was there…

Looking confused, she frowned turning her head to the empty spot on the bed to see Jack was no longer there..

"Was I dreaming then?" Flik said out loud, running her hand through her messy brown hair, holding the sheets closer.. She shook her head and sat up putting her feet over the side of the bed getting up and finding her clothes neatly folded on the desk besides her..

"Strange…" She said again, putting on her bra, top, trousers etc.. she left the cabin her eyes were met with the bright white light of the outside which made her close them again then they adjusted to the light after a while..

"Jack… are you here…"

"Up here luv…"

She turned on the spot looking around to see a shadow figure before her sitting right at the front of the Black Pearl.. She smiled again, as she walked up the steps as the shadow figure wasn't a shadow figure anymore..

Jack Sparrow she thought, she looked at him just sitting there, his back against the front bit of the boat just in his white shirt and trousers with a half smile on his face as he saw Flik approaching him.

"You could of woken me…"

"I like you sleeping…" Jack admitted, his hand gesturing her to come forward.. Flik smiled wide again before falling to her knees and cuddling into the side of Jack, her head resting against his chest sighing..

"Are you alright?" Jack looked down to her, she looked up, placing a soft kiss against his lips and smiling again.

"I'm fine, well better than fine…"

"Did I hurt you?" His eyebrows knitted towards the middle looking concerned.

"I'm a little sore, I'm not gonna lie but otherwise I'm perfectly normal and feeling amazing!" Flik laughed, her head going back into his soft white shirt snuggling into it.

"Glad to know luv.. I was worried.."

"Worried?"

"Aye.."

"Worried…?"

"Felicity…" He gave her another kiss just to shut her up, the kiss started small before turning going deep, he deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip softly as his arms came around her waist pulling her onto his lap facing him.. She pulled away, her eyebrows raised high.

"Ah, I see you were so worried…" Flik laughed at the end, her hand reached up gently stroking the side of Jack's face as she bit her lip herself..

"What shall we do now?" Flik said out loud..

"Well, I have a few ideas.." Jack smirked pulling Flik closer to his body, his hips lifting slightly grinding into her..

"Jack.. Come on…" Flik gasped out loud..

"Okay, what do you want to do me darling?"

"20 questions…"

"Pardon?" Jack replied befuddled, his head drawing back staring at Flik's eyes..

"20 questions. It's a game, It keep us amused for a while.."

"But…" Jack's head came in once again, nuzzling into Flik's neck slowly kissing it and sucking on her skin making her shiver..

"Please..?" Flik begged, placing one of her hands into his backing away from his kisses..

"How do you play?" Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around the girl on his lap smiling.

"Well I ask you questions, and you ask me some back about our favourite things.." Flik explained smiling.

"Give me an example…"

"Okay, If I asked you for example… What is your middle name?" Flik asked looking straight into Jack's eyes, his head turned away from her making a face almost his eyes wide..

"Well….?"

"Brian…."

"What was that…?" Flik leaned forward, struggling to hear Jack's whisper..

"Brian…." Jack repeated sighing out, looking back at Flik.. Her lips together hard as she tried not to laugh, her body shook slightly as she felt the laughter beginning to rise then she couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped from her lips then she was laughing so hard on Jack's lap nearly in tears..

"Jack Brian Sparrow… Really?" Flik managed to say still laughing..

Jack looked at her giving Flik out of his serious looks, he nodded gently which made her laugh more, she couldn't take it.. Flik fell off his lap holding her sides from the giggles..

"Brian!" She exclaimed out loud, Jack shook his head and crawled quietly on top of the laughing girl pinning her to the deck floor..

"If you tell anyone…" Jack whispered looking down at Flik, her laughing slowly down..

"I won't! but come on, what were your parents thinking? Brian!"

"Well Felicity JANE…" Jack raised his eyebrow at the use of her middle name making her shut up quite quickly.

"Mmm.." Jack groaned softly, his head lowered towards Flik's head smiling claiming his lips against hers once again..

"Jack… It's your turn…" Flik whispered between kisses.

"I'm busy…"

"You are awful man, Jack Sparrow.. Why should I marry you if you only think about is sex?" Flik threw her hands in the air..

"Because you love me…"

He was right.. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him harder forgetting the game…

**OMG long chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! And yeah, I kinda when off Jenna and Flik for a while slipping in the bit about Cutler and James, I can't remember who suggested it and don't kill me for it but one of you suggested they should have a duel so they are! :P**

**Please read and review! Many thank you's and easter left over eggs! :D**


	28. Ice Baby!, Intrusions & Seeing Double?

**SHES ALIVE!**

**Hello all! How are you? It's been a VERY long time I know, and yes I'm really really sorry for not updating since the 26th**** of April! **

**Please don't kill me with your pitchforks or throw rotten tomatoes at me! *ducks***

**It's been absolutely MAD here as you can imagine, with the 'royal wedding' happening on the 29****th**** and I had to work that afternoon (we did quite well actually!) and then I had to work Saturday, Sunday and I was gonna update Saturday night for you all, but I forgot I was going out with some people I work with the two shops that are next door to us! (It was an interesting night I can tell you!)**

**THEN (sighs!) this week has been no better because I'm working in another branch of the shop in another town for 2 days and doing some overtime in the current shop I work out so again, you can see I'm all over the place and I've had the odd chance to review other stories but just not updated mine! **

**Anyhow!**

**THANK YOU ALL for the 130 reviews I have so far! Yippee! And also a BIG THANK YOU to you all for reviewing my last chapter :o) I'm really grateful that you are still reading it and haven't gone over to the dark side and left me! **

**I would normally write all the people who reviewed my last chapter down here but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! SO AGAIN A BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU! I've ran out of chocolate eggs but I do have giant strawberry sweeties? Does that help? OH! I'm also sorry but in the last chapter I realized I spelt 'duel' wrong and missed the L but you all know what I meant! LOL :P**

**So, shall we continue? **

**Lets!**

**Chapter 28: Ice Ice Baby, Intrusions, Seeing Two?**

'Why does my head feel like crap?'

Jenna thought to herself as she started to come around from her unconscious state, her eyes fluttered open looking up to see a few icicles hanging on the ceiling - she stared at them confused and blinking till she watched as one of them decided to 'snap' off and fall in her direction.

Jenna rolled quickly from where she was laying hard on the floor as the icicle landed point first into the wooden bench, Jenna rubbed her head closing her eyes and letting an sigh escape her lips she reopened them, letting them look around to where she was..

"It's fucking cold.." Jenna moaned to herself, crossing her arms tightly around her small body as she got up from her spot still looking around the place, she noticed it was dark, damp and the walls, floor were covering in ice? She shook her head again thinking this must be a dream.. Jenna pinched herself hard on her arm but nothing was changing..

"Right.. No dream then… but…" Suddenly she realized there was bars in front of her! She reached out and grabbed the bars only to let them go quickly as they were freezing cold.

"I'm in the BRIG?" Jenna gasped loudly, her teeth began to chatter together as she was now starting to feel the cold more..

"ANYONE? HELLO? COME ON IT'S FUCKING FREEEZING DOOOWN HEREEE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her arms holding her more closely, teeth chattering more as she yelled waiting for someone to appear.

She smiled a little to see Pintel appear at the frozen door way with the keys which also looked frozen.

"Pintel! What happened? Why is everything frozen and cold? And Also.. Why…?" Jenna began to ramble as he quickly undid the door of the brig opening it fully for her to stand outside of it.

"Barbossa hit you over the head with a bottle…"

"I…sorry? He did what?" Her eyebrows raised a little, her mouth gaping open too, she pushed pasted Pintel and started to run up the stairs to the main deck off the boat but she slipped on the deck landing at Will's feet with a bang.

"Oh, they let you out then?" Will asked Jenna looking down at her from his position.

"What do you mean 'they let me out then!' Why doesn't anyone like me on this… frozen ship!" Jenna muttered, stumbling to her feet grabbing something nearby to steady herself just in case she decided to slip again.

"I like you.."

"Me too"

Jenna turned her head to see Pintel and Ragetti half smiling, both covering in ice and snow with one of their hands up.

"Aw, I like you guys too… now where is Mcbeardy and Fish Lips.. I wanna have words with them.. LONG BIG sweary ones, and Oh why is everything frozen?" Jenna frowned at Will wanting answers now before she went off to find Fish Lips and Barbossa.

Will grabbed both of her arms holding her still, not letting her past him..

"We are on our way to find Jack and Flik…"

"We are?"

"Yes, now promise me you won't hurt Elizabeth…" Will asked, titling his head to one side and then looking back towards Elizabeth who was huddled under a big blanket trying to keep warm.

"I'm not promising anything! She lied to me, Legolas.. LIED! She told me that Flik was with you and all this time she's in the locker with Jack!"

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"WHAT?" Jenna exploded, she couldn't believe what she was hearing with her own ears, she shook her head and struggled Will's hands off her arms looking at him angrily.

"A good thing? She's in the LOCKER, DAVY JONES'S LOCKER with Jack.. Oh.."

Jenna stopped mid sentence thinking to herself, Will was right - Flik and Jack had each other's company in the locker so it mustn't be too bad? Right?

"If anything else happens to them…" Jenna warned pointing her cold finger at Will and then towards Elizabeth.

"Go and sit with Ragetti and Pintel…" Will pushed her that direction still trying to get her away from his fiancée and the captain.

"Fine… I'm still not finished with you Elizabeth Swann…!" Jenna yelled once again, wandering over, sitting next to Ragetti huffing slightly.

"Do we have any heaters or anything?" Jenna shivered shifting herself closer to Ragetti for any body heat whatsoever.

"Heater?"

"Never mind…"

"No one said anything about cold…" Pintel said shivering, glancing between Ragetti and Jenna

"You can say that again…" Jenna mumbled as she started to rock back and forth again shivering.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering"

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack and Flik back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel cursed under his breathe slightly, his teeth also chattering together feeling the cold too.

"Because Barbossa was only dead…" Jenna jumped at the sound of Tia Dalma's voice suddenly, the woman was standing right next to her.. The dress she was wearing was also covered in snow and ice along with the black dreadlocks.

"Are you cold?" Jenna asked randomly as she scanned Tia Dalma up and down with her eyes.

Tia Dalma just shook her head at Jenna before continuing, looking once again to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Jack Sparrow and Felicity Todd have been taken, body and soul to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon themselves. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones's locker…" She concluded before walking past them towards the other end of the boat.

"Wow.."

"I knew there was a good reason…" Ragetti nodded a little to Pintel, Jenna rolled her eyes before getting up and wandering past some of the crew members, some of them were frozen or sitting there shivering and also trying to keep warm.. Jenna walked past one of them inspecting their foot before the big toe of his foot broke off in his hand…

"Eeewww!" Jenna exclaimed, shaking her head in disgust as she reached Legolas sitting at the table, his cheeks had started to get ice burn and his fingertips were shaking as he moved the pieces of the map under them around in circles. Jenna noticed he was sitting with the man who Fish Lips threatened earlier also looking at the map frozen.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Jenna whispered into Will's ear making him jump and lose his place on the map, his head turned giving the girl an evil glaze before returning to the map.

"Thought I said to sit with them…" His head nodded over to the two men still chatting away.

"I got bored, can I have a go?"

"No, these charts.. Nothing is set here.. These can't be as accurate as modern charts…" Will continued to look at the charts moving the circles around, Jenna sighed and pulled up a frozen chair sitting next to Will her head in her hand also looking wondering when the man will figure it out..

"No, but it leads to more places…"

"What is your name.. I never can remember…" Jenna asked randomly out of the blue towards the other man next to her.

"Tai Huang" He replied, also looking confused towards her.

"Ahhh.. Oh come on Will… Look…" Jenna pushed his elbows making him let go of the map, her fingers came down and moved the circles around till they became clear..

"_Over the edge again. Sunrise sets flash of green… _How did you do that?" Will frowned reading from the charts.

"A woman's touch…" Jenna coldly smiled to him, grabbing the chart from the table and walking over to Barbossa who was standing at the rudder controlling the boat, Fish lips was next to him sitting down staring into space wrapping the blanket more around her as she saw Jenna approaching.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'll let Flik do that.. But you Mcbeardy, what was with the knocking out? I've been knocked out a dozen times already..and…"

Jenna pointed at him with the charts, she didn't have chance to finish her sentence because Barbossa quickly snapped the charts out of her grip and opened them up to read what was written on them.

"Do you care to interupt, Captain Barbossa?" William asked standing behind Jenna looking up to Barbossa lowering the charts in his hands, he chuckled before speaking..

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, master Gibbs?"

Jenna watched Barbossa look to his left to see Mr Gibbs was standing at the edge of the boat, his hands on his hips looking out..

"I reckon I seen my fair share.. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say…

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" All of them suddenly turned to see Pintel speaking up, with Ragetti appearing behind him nodding once again.

Jenna looked back at Gibbs who was now giving Pintel an evil glare as he had interrupted him once again with one of Gibb's stories..

"Sorry…"

"Trust me, young master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back." "Oh that's just great…This calls for a song…" and with that Jenna started to hum 'Ice, Ice baby' as the boat started going in between two walls of ice and disappearing into the darkness.

Meanwhile…

"A duel?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett, I challenge you to a duel for Miss Jenna Hollander.." James Norrington replied standing his ground staring into the eyes of Cutler Beckett opposite him.

"Admiral…"

"I believe that Jenna is not engaged to you.. And that she loves me, not you Sir.."

"So, please entertain me - Why the duel when you believe that she is not engaged to myself?" Cutler asked, squinting his eyes and moving past Norrington to the doorway grabbing his cane in the umbrella stand and inspecting it.

"I would like to duel still, for her love…"

"Very well? Pistols or sword?" Cutler smirked, looking over to Mercer who also was smirking too.

"Sword" Norrington answered, holding his old promotion sword in his hand ready to start.

"Very well…" Cutler nodded over to Mercer, who went over towards the window to a long dark box laying on top, he opened the box to reveal a silver sword with an lavish gold handle same as Norrington's.

Mercer lifted the sword out of the box carefully, and walked past Norrington giving Cutler the sword.

"Thank you… to the deck.."

Both of the men followed each other towards the main deck, their swords in their hands ready but as they reached the open space of the main deck they were welcomed by the smell of smoke and fire in their eyes.

Around them, there was other ships burning, broke in the sea below them.. Following barrels bumping into the ship's bottom and flags laying wet in the water.

"Bloody hell there's nothing left…" Cutler said loudly looking at the ships around him.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir…" Mercer appeared next to the two men.

"Admiral, I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to that a petty duel for a girl's love.. And so do you…"

"But…"

"Are you questioning me?"

James sighed, looking down towards the deck for a second, holding his sword tightly till his knuckles turned white almost before placing the sword to his side in his belt thinking of what Jenna would say to him.

"No Milord, we shall continue this… what are your requests?" Norrington asked.

"Fetch the chest.." Beckett smiled to himself, and watched as James walked away from them both to get the dead man's chest.

"And the governor, he's been asking questions about the heart…" Mercer whispered to Beckett.

"Does he know…?" Cutler looked at Mercer, who was looking at him back.

"Then perhaps his usefulness has run it's course…" Beckett nodded to Mercer who knew what he had just requested and went away to get the governor.

At that moment, the Flying Dutchman appeared out of nowhere out the sea below the boat Cutler Beckett was on.

"Prepare the boats, and the planks we shall go over to the ship…" Cutler said to one of his officers next to him with a nod, Beckett sighed a little and smiled to himself..

This should be interesting… he thought to himself.

Back with Jenna.

"Are you talking with her yet?"

Will looked around to see Jenna standing next to him, leaning her back into the ship's rails looking up to the dark night sky where the stars were peaceful like the sea below them.

"Talking to who?"

"Elizabeth…?" Jenna nodded to the girl at the other side of the boat also staring out looking bored with herself.

"I…"

"Just go and talk with Fish Lips…" Jenna nudged Will making him stumble over slightly to Elizabeth's direction, he looked back at Jenna with an look before shaking his head..

"I don't understand woman.." Jenna swear he heard him mutter before going closer to Elizabeth.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Jenna heard Will ask Elizabeth, she turned around, looking at Jenna before Will.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine…"

"And Flik.. Wait.. When we rescue Jack…?" Will said confused at Elizabeth who then had walked off.

Jenna laughed to herself, before turning herself around to stare at the night sky, watching the stars then looking down to the sea but something was wrong.. The water below them had suddenly started to pick up pace and was moving fast than just a minute ago..

"Um… Will…." Jenna called over to him, he came over looking concerned as Jenna pointed down at the water moving faster, his eyes looked around before setting in front of him to see the water was disappearing over the edge of something..

"Oh crap…" Jenna whispered as she remembered what was going to happen.. Barbossa was going to drive the ship over the edge of the massive waterfall but it would led them to the locker…

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will yelled and ran over to Barbossa who was still steering the rudder of the ship.

"Aye, we're good and lost now…" Barbossa laughed at him and Elizabeth who also went over to him.

"Lost?"

"We aren't lost… are we Barbossa?" Jenna piped up standing next to Will with a smile.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was.." Barbossa smiled.

"Oh that makes sense.. NOT!"

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted, as he now looked over the edge of the boat, the water was picking up more now.

"Aye"

"TO STATIONS, ALL HANDS, TO STATIONS! HARD TO PORT, GATHER WAY!" Will shouted, as the other crew member suddenly jumped to their positions.

Jenna stood next to Barbossa sighing out loud as the other members jumped into panic mode.

"Blimey!" Jenna heard Pintel yell as he and Ragetti were looking over now seeing the water was now speeding even more pulling the boat with it.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa laughed, pulling the rudder to his left smiling towards Elizabeth.

"You've doomed us all!"

"Oh shut up, Fish Lips, Hector knows what he's doing…!"

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear" Barbossa laughed again, Jenna looked at Will yelling more commands to the others.

The boat now was moving faster with the current heading towards the massive waterfall, Jenna decided it was the best time to grab hold of something solid to hold on to for when the ship would go over the edge..

"Tie her off!"

One of the crew members threw the ships anchor over board hoping it would help stop the ship, the ship itself stopped for a minute as the anchor began to work but nothing was happening it still was going with the current drawing it to the edge now with half of the boat just going over the top of the waterfall.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"HARD TO PORT!" Elizabeth screamed, but it was too late, the ship was now officially going over the edge of the water tipping downwards making everyone fall or grab onto something..

Jenna screamed loudly holding on the mast hard with her fingers nearly turning them right, she closed her eyes awaiting the drop all she could hear was Barbossa's laughter in the background as the ship finally plunged over the side into the water below them.

Locker

The sound of a gun shot suddenly woke Flik up from her slumber, she found herself laying on her side on the top of the deck on her own with no Jack next to her.

"What the hell was that!" Flik exclaimed sitting right up and looking around but jumped right out of her skin to see Jack staring at her..

"Jack…"

Without any warning, Jack just got up and made his way down the steps without saying a word to her.

Confused, Flik started to stand up grabbing her shirt which was laying next to her and put it on looking down at the button holes fiddling with them as she did the shirt right up the to the top.

"Right.. What's… holy hedgehogs…"

Flik stared frozen at the sight in front of her eyes, her mouth gaped open nearly dropping to the deck under her as she stood perfectly still taking in the sights around her..

She couldn't believe it.. She had found out where Jack had gone but wasn't expecting to see 20 of them!

"It's the replica Jack's…" Flik whispered to herself watching different Jack Sparrow's some with clothes on and the other's topless showing his tattoos on the back of him and front, they all were doing various jobs aboard the Black Pearl, some were scrubbing the deck or up on the main mast doing something with the main sail, she laughed out loud as she spotted the Jack chicken clucking away on the lower deck pecking at random things all of them were shouting orders randomly at each other too.

Then she spotted the 'real' Jack, he was standing over near himself another Jack laying on the floor with a gunshot wound to his stomach. She could tell it was the real one because he was the only Jack wearing his navy jacket and hat.

Flik smiled to herself and began to walk down to the lower deck, her hand running along the rail as she continued to walk down the steps but she froze dead in her tracks once again.

Out of the blue, a girl with brown hair came from below deck and waltzed up towards Jack smiling and kissing him straight on the lips..

"Oi!" Flik yelled and started moving towards the couple kissing each other..

"He's mine… HOLY SHIT…" Flik's eyes opened wide when the girl faced her…

"It's… me…"

The girl was Flik's replica, she was the twin of Flik with the same hair, eyes, face and even clothing.. She was now the one seeing double just like Jack..

"Sir, The line has been cast off!"

Flik turned around to where she had been to see another of herself standing at the top deck with a rope in her hands waving down to Jack.

"This can't be happening… Urm.. Jack!" The real Flik called over, she started to walk over there as the other Flik left him to go back below deck.

"Ah! Felicity.. Did you change your clothes?" Jack turned, grabbing her by her waist and holding her to his side.

"No…Jack…" Flik began but was cut short when Jack noticed out of his replica's over near the side of the boat doing something wrong..

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Jack asked the topless replica Jack.

"It be proper to my eye, sir."

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, it is neither acceptable not adequate. It is in obvious face an abomination."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir but perhaps if you gave the men another chance…" Replica Jack began to redo the rope once again, Flik stood away from the real Jack as he went over to the other one with his sword pointing to him.

"Shall I?"

Flik squealed and shut her eyes quick as he stabbed the man, and whispered in his ear.

"That sort of thinking got us into this mess…"

Flik shook her head, before she knew it more of 'her' replicas were appearing around her also doing random jobs aboard the ship helping the other Jack's scrub the deck and man the sails too…

"Flik…"

Flik snapped out of her thoughts, and turned back to face Jack to see he was now the only one standing there, she turned on the spot too and saw her replica's had also disappeared.

"Weird…"

"You coming?" Jack gestured out his hand towards her's, she accepted and wrapped both arms around Jack's waist giving him a small kiss on his lips with a smile as they both dropped down the rope onto the white ground below them.

Jack stumbled away from Flik, licking his finger to the air moving it about in front of him.

"There's no wind Jack…" Flik reassured him as she stepped next to him, he draped his arm around her shoulder and tutted.

"No wind, of course there's no bloody wind! On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper a tiny miniature lick…"

"Ooooh Jack.. A rock…" Flik randomly pointed to in front of them, he frowned before reaching down and inspecting the rock.

"It's only a rock luv…" Jack looked at Flik, raising an eyebrow then throwing it yards in front of them both, Jack shook his head and began to walk with Flik following behind him.

"Yes, I know but why would he do that?…." Flik heard Jack began to talk to himself in front of her, she shook her head once again crossing her arms letting him do so..

"Jack, your talking to yourself…"

"Well, because he's a lummox isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited…"

"Can I come?"

Jack turned to face Flik standing here, her arms crossed lightly against her shirt as she half smiled up at him a little.. He came closer and put his arms around her shoulders smirking at her.

"Of course you can come and…" Jack began, stopping in the middle of his sentence, Flik looked puzzled as she turned his arms still on her shoulders to see the white rock had appeared in front of them again.

"A rock…?"

"Yes a rock.."

"Shoo…"

"It's not gonna move till you lick it…"

"Sorry…?"

"Lick the rock Jackie…" Flik pointed to the rock, raising her eyebrow.. Jack sighed as

Flik moved out of the way as he reached down once more taking the rock in his hand again and looking at it before licking it..

"Does it taste nice?"

He shook his head before turning going towards the front of the ship walking and stopping still talking to himself.

"Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before.. Oh! Felicity, look a rope!"

Jack smiled towards Flik as he noticed the rope appearing in front of them, he pulled it down, grabbing a bit of it and pulling it along till it was nice and straight.

"Jack…"

"Felicity…"

"What are you doing now?" Flik watched from a safe distant as Jack put the rope over his shoulder and started to pull with all his might.

"I'm trying to get us out of here…"

"Leave that to the crabs…" Flik sighed, and going over as she pulled the rope off his shoulder with a firm tug.

"Crabs….?" Jack knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at Flik, she pointed to the side of them at the random white crab watching them from afar..

Suddenly without warning, Jack grabbed Flik by the waist pulling him down to the ground with him as she landed right on top of Jack.

"Hey! What was that for?" Flik hit his chest lightly.

"Do I need an excuse?" Jack smirked, his head coming up and placing his lips back onto Flik's kissing her softly before the kiss again became hard with Jack slightly biting Flik's bottom lip with his teeth and her tongue probing his wanting entrance to his mouth.. Jack's hands reached down to the bottom of her shirt tugging at it and her hands finding their way to his chest underneath his..

Both of them were too distracted to see that the Black Pearl was now over shadowing them and moving..

"Jack…" Flik whispered, as she finally stopped kissing him, her hands lightly grazing his tanned skin.

"Mmm…what…"

"The Pearl's gone…" With that, Jack's eyes bolted open as he sat up along with Flik, both of them watching the back end of the Pearl slowly move ahead of them.

"Shall we continue this later…"

"You don't have to ask me twice…"

Both, Flik and Jack scrambled to their feet as quickly as they can, Jack grabbed Flik's hand hard as both of them started running after the moving ship.

**OMG long chapter again! I hope you like it, I don't think there's much humour in this one but please read and review! I would very much like that! :o) Love you all! **


	29. Rescuing, You did what? and Boats

_Bonjour mon friends!_

_Did you miss me? Of course you did.. Because I haven't updated in a while and yes I'm gonna use the 'work' excuse again! Lol!_

_Anyho!_

_How are you all? Good? Again, I thank you all for reading/reviewing/alerting/favouriting my story! I do really appreciate that everyone is taking the time and laughing their heads or socks off because of it! :o) Which is really good I thinks! I have noticed that this story has also been added to a community forum! That's WOW for me.. I can't believe that..!_

_I would also like to say that I'm still glad that I still have people reading this and haven't buggered off anywhere else or left me Ohhh la la! So again, I thank you and give you some urm… *looks in her bag* soft and juicy pears? Will that do? Lol_

_Right.. On to chapter 29 (but it says chapter 30 because of the authors note) Are you ready to rumble? Lets go!_

**Chapter 29: Rescuing, You did what? & The Boats**

"This truly is a godforsaken place.."

Jenna heard Mr Gibbs say as she was kneeling in the sand, clutching her chest hard as the rest of the salty sea water that was trapped in her lungs began to come up. She sputtered for a bit before finally looking up with some of her hair stuck to her face to see they were finally on a beach but the ship they were sailing in was destroyed..

Bits of plank, barrels, and everything else on board scattered around her.

"Are we here?"

Barbossa appeared next to Jenna, holding out his hand helping the small girl to her feet and holding her up slightly before she found her balance.

"Davy Jones locker… this is the place.." Barbossa nodded down to Jenna, then stepping away from her studying the golden sand hill in front of him.

"I don't see Jack…."

"Or Flik…" Jenna added to Elizabeth's sentence, shooting her an evil glance from across the beach towards her.

"I don't see Jack.. Or Flik.. I don't see anyone.." Elizabeth rolled her eyes a little, her hair was also swept and stuck on her face as she looked around too.

"Nice look Fish Lips…" Jenna muttered under her breath, laughing a little then coughing some more.

"They are here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took.." Barbossa looked back at Elizabeth and Will standing next to each other, but Will wasn't having any of this.. He began to walk over to Barbossa and stand next to him giving him an evil at the side of his face.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack or Flik…"

"Actually…"

Barbossa turned and faced Jenna with a smirk upon his face, eyebrows raised up..

"It's Miss Jenna's fault.. She was the one that made the charts work…"

"Hey!" Jenna protested walking over and pointing her finger up towards Barbossa.

"I wasn't in control of the rudder now! Was I?" Jenna smiled smugly back.

"Witty Jack and Flik are closer than you think…"

Jenna stopped pointing her finger and drew her attention towards Tia Dalma who suddenly had a small white crab in her left hand and she was petting it.

Before Jenna could speak, she felt the sun above her head disappear from a black shadow came over all there heads… All of them turned on the spot back towards the sand dune that was in front of them to see the shadow getting bigger, then Jenna's mouth fell open to see the mast of a ship appearing right there with what looked like two shadowy figures standing right at the top.

The rest of the ship then started to come over the top of the dune and move down it with speed going towards the sea, Jenna couldn't believe what she was seeing nor could everyone else that matter.. Everyone's faces were gob smacked.

"Um.. Did anyone else see that…?"

Will nodded in Jenna's direction a little before looking over to Elizabeth whom seemed to be happy to see an little row boat appear at the shore line with two people in it..

"FLIK!" Jenna screamed, rushing past Pintel and Ragetti before jumping on the girl next to Jack.

"Ooof!" Flik muttered as her friend suddenly bombarded her with a running tackle to the floor.

"I'm so glad your alive.. And you're here! And and and…" Jenna started rambling whilst hugging the daylights out of Flik.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mamma! It's Jack and Flik!" Gibbs smiled wide, hurrying over towards them.

"It's the captain.." Pintel nodded to Ragetti who was busy staring at the Black Pearl floating in the sea.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs came face to face with Jack, then looked down to see Jenna was still hugging Flik.

"And Flik! I'm glad to see you too!" Flik's thumb suddenly appeared behind Jenna giving Gibb's a thumbs up as she was too busy being hugged.

"Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain?"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then?" Jack asked the man.

"Sir?" Gibbs replied to him a little confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs's eyes opened wider and looked towards the other crew members perplexed at what Jack was saying to him. At that moment, Jenna had eventually gotten off Flik and helped her to her feet.

"Did you miss me?" Jenna asked Flik smiling wide, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure…" Flik said unsure then went over and stood next to Jack, half smiling up to him.

"You're in Davy Jones's locker… Captain.." Gibbs concluded.

"We know that! We know where we are! And don't think we don't!" Jack nodded along with Flik, Jenna looked confused at them both then stood next to Gibbs, her eyebrows knitting in the middle staring at them both.

"Jack Sparrow…"

Flik's head titled to one side to look behind Jenna and Gibbs to see another tall man dressed in black with a black 'wet' feather in his hat standing next to two other people that looked strangely like Pintel and Ragetti.. Flik's eyes squinted in the sun trying to work out who the person was.

"Ah Hector…"

"Hector…" Flik whispered then 'Ooohing' out loud, nodding.. It was Barbossa! Now she remembered.

"It's been too long. Hasn't it?" Jack gave Barbossa a smile then started to walk over, grabbing Flik's left hand taking her along with him and she was followed by Jenna grabbing her other hand!

"Aye! Isla de Muerta remember? You shot me"

"No I didn't!"

"Jack.. I think you did…" Flik piped up, Jack shot her a look staring blankly at her face before shaking his head and moving on from Barbossa…

"Ahhh Tia Dalma… out and about eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium"

"What?" Jenna asked out loud, not understanding a word that Jack was saying.

"They think we're a hallucination…." Will looked at them both, before looking at Jenna.

"You think I'm fake?" Jenna yelled loudly in Flik's ear making her step back from Jenna.

"I…"

Before Flik could answer, Jack had dragged her over towards Will smiling at him.

"William, tell me something. Have you come to me because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one?" Flik giggled a little, giving Jack's hand a squeeze at his last sentence.

"No"

"Then you wouldn't be here! So you can't be here! Q.E.D you're not really here.." Jack told him, then turned his back with Flik doing the same and began to walk away from them.

"Jack!" both of them suddenly stopped at the female voice calling them back, they turned again to see another figure appear from behind Will and Jenna.

"This is real… We're here" Elizabeth concluded, then it unexpectedly all came back to the both of them.. Flik looked at Jack who was looking back at her, both of them thinking the same thoughts - How they came to the locker, and especially who put them here..

Flik darted behind Jack's back afraid but he scurried over towards Gibbs hiding behind him.

"The locker, you say?"

"Aye…" Gibbs nodded towards the both of them, Flik came out behind Jack and ran over back towards Jenna and jumping her making them both fall towards the sand.

"I'm sorry Jenna! I didn't know!" Flik mumbled, hugging her back.

"It's fine, I should of known.. But I'm so glad you know now!" Jenna laughed hugging her back.

"We've come to rescue you.."

"Rescue us?" Flik yelled suddenly, shoving Jenna off the top of her and storming her way over to Elizabeth who now seemed to be taken back at the look of anger on Flik's face.

"You knocked me out and chained me up with my Jack to face the kraken!" Flik yelled at her face, then raised her right arm up to punch Fish Lips in the face, but before she could, Will suddenly grabbed Flik and shoved her away towards Jack protecting Elizabeth.

"Rescue us? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure that me or Felicity Jane here are in the mood? Are we luv?"

"Well.. Can we at least take Jenna with us…?" Flik asked with a smile.

"Anything for you.."

Flik smiled wide as Jack's head lowered slowly giving her a small peck on her lips, making the butterflies whiz around her stomach again.

Barbossa sighed at the kissing couple, rolling his eyes and then pointing out to sea.

"I see my boat…right there.."

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing behind the pearl.." Jack's head turned to where he was pointing, Flik and Jenna laughed to themselves silently.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman…" Will said, getting Jack's attention once more.

"He's taking over the seas!"

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called" Tia Dalma also mentioned to him.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look's what happened! Everything's gone to pot"

"It seems everyone needs you.." Flik whispered to Jack, feeling a tad left out.

"Aye, Jack - The world needs you back, something fierce!" Gibbs gave Jack a smile.

"Hey! Doesn't the world need me back?"

Gibbs looked at Flik for a moment, but before he opened his mouth.. Jenna pushed him out of her way and stood in front of Flik and Jack.

"Of course we need you too Flik!" Jenna reassured her, smiling wide and then hugging Flik once again.

"Jenna.. I know you love hugs.."

"Of course I love them!"

"Well…you are squashing me!" Flik choked out, her breathe becoming short from the hugs.

"Sorry!" Jenna realized what she was doing and stepped to Flik's side.

"And you need a crew for the ship" Will told Jack.

"Why should we sail with any of you, Four of you tried to kill me in the past and one of you succeeded…"

Will looked confused at Jack for a moment, before turning back to Elizabeth who had all eyes on her.

"Oh come on William, you know…" Flik tutted and shook her head along with Jenna.

"You saw her, remember?" Jenna piped in also.

"Well It looks like you and Fish Lips have a lot to talk about whilst you're here.. And as for you…"

Jack walked along, and smiled at Tia Dalma smirking back at him, pushing her body forward into Jack's.

"Oooh Tia Dalma is trying it on with your Jack.." Jenna whispered, pointing towards them both.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time.." Jack smiled, but it soon faded as he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head, he turned to see Flik with her arms crossed glaring at him with one of her eyebrows raised high.

"I'm sorry Tia Dalma, but no.." Jack stepped away and began walking down the line of crew members.

"Don't need you, you scare me… Gibbs! You can come.. Marty, Cotton and Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy but at least I'll have something to talk to..Oh…"

Jack stopped, taken back a bit to see Tai Huang with his crew members standing together at the end of the line.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang, and these are my men"

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked them.

"With the highest bidder…"

"We have a ship!" Flik called across from her spot with Jenna, both of them smiling at Jack and the others.

"What she said…" Jack looked back giving her a quick wink.

"That makes you three the highest bidder"

"Good man! Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!" Jack ordered, all of Tai Huang's men moved off from the beach to set about to do their orders.

Jack walked back to Flik and Jenna, putting his arm around Flik's waist putting her in slightly towards him giving her a smile before putting out his compass, Flik watched how the compass started to spin around in circles like it did with Fish Lips when they were on the island.

"Do you want me to try?" Flik asked him, he nodded and handed her the compass but it was doing the same thing.

"It looks like we do need them…" Flik whispered sighing at Jenna and Jack who weren't looking impressed.

"Jack… which way ya goin', Jack?" They all heard Barbossa's voice call to them, they all looked at each other wondering how did he know? Jenna turned to see Barbossa's fingers were tapping the charts under his arm.

Black Pearl

"Here you go luv…" Jack's hands reached down towards Flik's and helped her gently up the side of the Black Pearl, Jenna looked at them both wondering why was Jack being extra nice to Flik as she came up behind her friend and stumbled onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Thank you Jack.." Flik smiled at him, he kissed her hand softly before stalking after Barbossa who was shouting orders.

"Why's Jack being extra nice to you?" Jenna asked out loud to Flik, slightly crossing her arms looking at Flik stare at the spot where Jack was.

"Sorry… what did you say?" Flik shook her head, snapping out of her day dream.

"I said, why's Jack being extra nice to you…" Jenna repeated herself, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Well…" Flik started to say, but she didn't get very far because Jenna's head light bulb pinged in her head!"Holy shit! You and Jack…" Jenna gasped in surprise, looking at Flik blushing a little and at Jack still following Barbossa.

"Yes, me and Jack.. In the locker…we had sex…"

"You two did what?"

"You heard me Jenna.. I'm not gonna repeat it twice!" Flik replied frowning at her.

"So, how was it…?"

"HAUL THE PALLET LINE!"

Both girls suddenly jumped out of their skin when they heard Barbossa come near them shouting orders at the members of the crew, he was followed closely by Jack doing the same.

"HAUL THE PALLET LINE!"

"What ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" Jack repeated, Jenna and Flik smiled at each other keeping their laughter in once again.

"No, What ARE you doing?"

"No, What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The Captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa replied back, all the crew had now stopped to look at them both arguing on who was captain.

"My ship, makes me captain!"

"They be my charts!" Barbossa shook his charts in the air which now made Flik and Jenna laugh out loud, Jack and Barbossa stopped and looked back towards the girls laughing their heads off.. They both shrugged and carried on.

"That makes you… chart man!"

"CHART MAN!" Jenna burst out laughing once again, holding on to the side of the ship.

"STOW IT! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Jenna and Flik stopped laughing as Barbossa and Jack again stopped their disagreement to stare at Pintel shouting at them.

"Sorry.. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt. I'd throw my name in for consideration…"

At the that moment, ignoring what Pintel just said - Barbossa and Jack shuffled past him pushing each other up the stairs towards the wheel fighting a little.

"I'd vote for ya…" Ragetti reassured him.

"Me too…"

"Same here Pintel" Flik said also, as Jenna and Flik walked past the men going up the stairs.

"Yeah? You would?" Pintel smiled.

Flik nodded, and walked to the side of Jack, who was too busy staring at Barbossa pulling out his spyglass to look ahead of him, Jenna giggled and rested her elbows on the side of the ship watching them.

Jack smirked to himself and pulled out his own spyglass which then made Flik burst out laughing again to see his spyglass was much smaller than his.

"It's not about the size…" Flik told Jack with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really…" Jack replied, instantly forgetting about Barbossa and turning his attentions back to his future wife next to him.

"Hey Jack! If you want, I can fix it later for you…" Jenna smiled coming towards Jack and Flik staring at each other, their eyes locked.

"Hello….." Jenna waved her hand at Flik and then at Jack trying to break them from the spell..

"Lassie.. Leave them too it…" Barbossa whispered in Jenna's ear, Jenna nodded confused and went over and sat on a random box near the wheel still staring at Jack and Flik.

"Felicity…" Jack whispered with a smile, before Jack could continue - Flik grabbed his hand and dragged him in a hurry down the steps of the ship and straight into the captain's cabin then slamming the door behind them.

Nightfall

"I know someone who really fancies you Barbossa…" Jenna said randomly out loud, she had been bored for hours on end now since 'Flik' was not to be disturbed after dragging Jack Sparrow away into the cabin and both haven't been seen since then, and Elizabeth and Will had also suddenly disappeared as well.

Jenna had been helping with the ship and talking with Cotton's parrot, Marty, Gibbs and now she turned to Barbossa to talk with..

"Aye?" Barbossa replied curiously, steering the wheel of the ship with one hand.

"My friend, her name is Alicia… she's totally mad about you! Maybe when this is all over you two can hook up you know?" Jenna smiled wide at him, his eyes widen as he shifted on the spot a few times.

"Hook up…?"

"Yes… hook up meaning…"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Jenna stopped automatically when she heard someone scream from behind, she thought it was Flik at first but soon realized the voice was Ragetti who had just dropped his fishing pole into the sea from off the boat and into the water.. His face was a sudden pale as he pointed below.

She stood up, and walked down the steps again and looked overboard..

"Aaaah!" Jenna screamed also at the sight in front of her eyes, there in the water below were bodies.. Pale white bodies floating at the bottom of the ship, some of them bumping into it or just floating past..

Jenna must have been in a trance, she was just staring at the bodies pass.. Men, woman and children in the water..

Two loud bangs woke Jenna from her trance and she looked over to see Pintel and Ragetti both dropping cannon balls onto the deck at the sight of Tia Dalma.

"Be disrespectful, it would…"

"Of course it would be!" Jenna huffed at them, giving them evil looks standing next to Tia Dalma now.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster." Tia Dalma explained to them all.

"So, he wasn't always… tentacly?"

"No, him was a man…once" Jenna watched how Tia Dalma fiddled about with the silver locket around her neck and smile a little looking down at it.

"Now it's boats coming…"

All of them made their way towards the side of the ship looking at the individual boats with lanterns appear out of the fog, there were men, woman, and children sitting in them looking aimlessly ahead of them paying no attention.

Jenna heard Gibbs load his gun at the side of her, but he was stopped by Will and Elizabeth who appeared out of nowhere.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right…?" Will asked Tia Dalma still staring out at them.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them.."

"Is best just let them be…" Barbossa nodded to Jenna and Gibbs, he started to walk away but his place was replaced by someone else who stood next to Jenna, she looked up to see Flik was back wearing a white shirt that was miles too big for her and her hair messy..

"What did I miss…oh…" Flik said, as she noticed the boats of people in front of her eyes passing.

"Yeah.. You missed tons…" Jenna shook her head and saw Jack come up behind Flik hugging her from behind, wrapping an arm around Flik's waist and squeezing her a little.

Everyone was silent, they were watching the boats pass them by… there were so many men, woman and children just staring into space…

"There are so many…" Jenna muttered under her breathe to Flik whom nodded in return leaning her body back into Jack.

"Father?"

Jenna and Flik's eyes widen and both heads turned in unison towards Elizabeth who broke the silence of the members of the ship.

"Uh oh…"

_Leaving it there! Another long chapter.. Well to make up for the fact I haven't updated in ages! lol_

_Anyhow PLEASE read and REVIEW! I love the reviews! Woooh! _


	30. Tackling, Sunbathing, and Rocking!

_Hello all!_

_Did you all miss me again? Aww I bet you did.. Lol, again I'm sorry for the long update and yes you guessed it - it's due to 'work' but I have good news and some bad news and don't worry it's not too bad the bad news._

_Good news is that I've got a week off from work! *CHEERS!* and also that I'm updating today of course otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.. Duh me! _

_BUT the bad news is that this is the only update I'm gonna do till Friday I'm afraid because I'm off from tomorrow till Thursday and I won't able to update because of lack of computer and so forth but I can still leave reviews via my phone so I won't be gone forever :o)_

_Anyho! _

_THANK YOU to : romeondjuliet4-ever (yes you will be in the story soon!), Vampiresdontsparkle (I'm glad your still around! Thought I had lost ya!), Sakura Ichigo Morihiko (wow what a name! and Yes I agree they do get better as they go on!), Panky95 (Look, I'm updating right now! Lol), JoJo (Haha I love that part too!),_

_MJ Potter Black Weasley (I see your name is something to do with Harry Potter Am I right? Lol thank you!), BlackShadow878 (Thank you!), CountCresent (Haha, I loved the chart man bit too!), MaisieIrvette27 (Yay Jenna and Flik are back! *parties!*)_

_And of course last but not least Mistress Beckett now known as Coconut Coral (I'm trying to figure out how to get the duel in at the moment but we will see!)_

_THANKYOU TO YOU ALL, and also a massive thank you to you the readers, alerters, reviewers, and everyone else who clicked on to this! I applaud you from here! *claps!*_

_So, Chapter 30 anyone? YES! Chapter 30 already... amazing.. let's start! _

**Chapter 30: Tackling, Sunbathing, and Rocking!**

"Uh oh…"

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father look.. Up here!" Elizabeth called down to the older man in the boat below the Black Pearl, the man looked up from his daze towards Elizabeth it was indeed Governor Swann sitting in the tiny boat dressed in grey with his long curly grey wig on his head.

"Fish lips, we're not back…"

Elizabeth looked wide eyed over to Jenna and Flik saying that both in unison before Jack could open his mouth, Jack strangely looked at the both of them also before shrugging his shoulders and wrapping his arms more tightly around Flik's waist.

"No.. no…" Elizabeth kept muttering to herself and focused her attentions back towards her father.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" Governor Swann started to stand up from his boat holding on to the lantern looking up at the massive boat slowly pasting his.

"No.. Father…no…"

"I think I am…"

Both Jenna and Flik continued to look at Elizabeth and saw her face suddenly pale at the thought her father was dead, both of them looked at each other once again feeling her pain.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth called to him once again.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

Governor Swann muttered randomly out loud, recalling what he had heard from his time when he was with Cutler Beckett and Mr Mercer talking about the chest.

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

Whilst Governor Swann muttered away to Elizabeth, Flik noticed Jack's grip around her was no more and he had silently moved from her and gone back to the cabin. Flik looked around confused for a minute noticing Jack was no where to be seen.

"Jen…have…"

"SOMEONE CAST A LINE!" Elizabeth yelled urgently towards the other members of the crew, but no one moved except for Marty who gave Elizabeth a line, she grabbed it and threw it over the boat towards her father's hoping he would grab it.

"Take the line!"

But he did not, instead the line slipped from his boat and splashed in the water as the Black Pearl was now moving away from the boat.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you…" Governor Swann finally said before sitting back into his sitting position on the boat and facing away from Elizabeth.

"FATHER NO! TAKE THE LINE!" Elizabeth screamed, pushing past Jenna and Flik to the other end of the boat.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma muttered, going after her but Jenna and Flik had already followed her, Jenna grabbed Elizabeth's waist hard as Flik grabbed the girl's arms.

"Let me go! I must save him… I must!" Elizabeth struggled in the girl's grips.

"No, you can't…" Flik told her trying to pull her away, at that moment as Jenna was also pulling Fish lips away from the edge of the boat she saw something glitter in the moonlight on Flik's left hand.

"Flik…."

"Jenna.. What is it.. I'm a little busy right now…" Flik mumbled through Elizabeth's hand now on her face causing her not to talk properly.

"Why do you have a ring on that finger…?" Jenna nodded down to Flik's left hand and the silver skull ring on her 4th finger safety on there.

"This isn't the time!"

"It is!"

"Oh come on, no it isn't… aaaah!" Flik yelled as Fish lips pushed her onto the decking with a hard thump, the girl began to climb the edge of the boat and Jenna couldn't hold her for much longer."Flik.. Oh god, are you okay?… Fuck.. I need help here!" Jenna called behind her and suddenly out of the blue, someone dashed from behind her and tackled Elizabeth to the ground next to Flik still laying down.

Jenna looked baffled for a second before looking down to see Will had tackled Elizabeth to the ground and was pinning her wrists down.

"Wow.. Good tackling William…" Jenna nodded and then kneeling down next to Flik.

"I agree…" Flik muttered, blinking a few times.

"Holy shit, your bleeding Flik…" Jenna whispered, and brought up the fabric of her dress towards Flik's mouth from where Fish lips had just hit her.

"Oh, am I?" Flik weakly smiled before her eyes rolled back into her skull and passing out.

"Flik….hey, Flik…" Jenna poked and slowly shook her friend's body on the deck but nothing was waking her up.

"Crap… Felicity… Hey! Wake up! Come on! William!" Jenna cried loudly over to William as he helped Elizabeth up, he rushed over taking a look over Flik's body, his eyebrows puzzled together in the middle.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenna asked William, concerned.

"She needs rest…come on…" and with that, William picked up Flik bridal style in his arms and walked down the steps of the ship heading towards the cabin with Jenna biting her nails behind them, looking worried at the sleeping form of her friend laying unconscious.

"Captain Jack…!" Jenna shouted as she opened the doors for Will and Flik, Jack was sitting at his desk looking down at his maps but as soon as he saw Flik in Will's arms, he rushed up and came over quickly taking her into his arms and laying Flik softly on the messy bed covers.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded, glaring down at Will as he moved towards him making the whelp back up against the wall.

"Nothing.. I didn't do anything…"

"It's true, Captain Jack… Elizabeth 'accidentally' hit her whilst she was trying to get off the boat and then she just passed out…" Jenna came between the two men quickly as they stared each other down.

Jack turned back towards Flik's sleeping form and sighed out loud…

"Leave us…"

"I'm not going…" Jenna told Jack, as Will headed out of the cabin door and shutting it loudly behind him.

"Why's that…?"

"Because if you haven't noticed Capt Jack, Flik's my best friend and I'm not gonna leave her passed out…" Jenna muttered, rolling her eyes and walking past the man towards the bedside of Flik's and holding her left hand gently.

"And I'm her husband to be…" Jack mentioned, going over to the right side of the bed and softly stroked Flik's cheek before holding his hand securely in her right hand.

"Husband to be?" Jenna spluttered out.

Jack smirked down at Flik and then back up to Jenna with another half smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Jenna… isn't it?" Jack asked, already forgetting the girl's name, Jenna nodded to him.

"When did you propose?"

"Well…"

**Two days later…**

Flik's eyes blinked gently as the sunlight from the cabin's window beamed down upon her body, her head was feeling like a ton of bricks had suddenly fallen down and her body ached slightly.. The last thing she remembered was laying down on the deck with the night sky above her and Elizabeth going crazy because of her father before passing out.

Her eyes opened fully to see she was indeed laying down on the messy bed sheets of the captain's bed and in the cabin, she blinked a few more times as she heard what sounded like heavy footsteps pacing on a wooden floorboard which was squeaking in a few places..

"What…" Flik managed to whisper out, coughing a little before raising on to her elbows to see where the noise was coming from.

There in front of her eyes was Jack nervously biting his thumb nail, pacing up the floorboards and then stopping at the door before coming back down and starting the process once again.

"Jack, your gonna wear a hole in them in a minute…"

Jack suddenly stopped as he reached the door, and turned his back around to see Flik half smiling on her elbows watching him from the bed.

He smiled fully and raced over, kneeling on the floor at the side of her bed grabbing her hand in his and kissing it all over..

"Your alright.. Your alright.." Jack kept muttering, between kisses and then leaning his head, kissing Flik's lips gently smiling.

"Of course I'm alright, how long have I been out for?"

"Two days… I've been worried about you luv…" Jack admitted quietly looking down for a moment.

"Jack…" Jack's head didn't move, it was too focused on his hand holding hers still, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Oi…" Flik whistled to him, grabbing his attention as his head shot up looking her deeply in the eyes.

"There's no need to be worried Jackie.. I'm fine…" Flik smiled fully, and grabbed Jack's collar in one swift move claiming his lips against her's once again just to reassure him she was fine. Jack smiled as they kissed and slowly moved up from his knees to the bed hovering over the top of Flik kissing her passionately and fiddling with her buttons of her shirt.

"CAPTAIN JACK!"

The cabin door suddenly burst open, making Jack jump from the top of Flik and crash onto the floor besides the bed.. Flik giggled lightly and looked up to see Mr Gibbs standing there with a horrid look on his face.

"Your gonna be in trouble…" Flik told Gibbs who was now smiling at her pleased to see she was awake again.

"Your awake Miss Todd?"

"No, I'm still sleeping…" Flik mumbled, slowly getting up from the bed and wobbling on her legs a little trying to find her balance and then reached her hand down towards Jack's arm pulling him up straight.

"Captain Barbossa would like to see yer Jack…" Gibbs nodded, and scurrying away quickly like a mouse before Jack could give him an evil look.

"Why do people always interrupted us…" Jack sighed, planting a kiss on Flik's forehead and smiling down at her face.

"They didn't two nights ago, remember?" Flik smiled cheekily back up at him raising her eyebrows up a little.

"Come on…." Jack smiled again and took her hand in his once again leading her out of the cabin straight into the blazing hot sun.

"Bloody hell…" Flik whispered, The Black Pearl was still sailing in the middle of the ocean but there was no clouds in sight or any islands or land.. Her eyes then came too the crew members sitting on the deck, some with their shirts off and some with them just open - each of them was sweating, or fallen down on the deck from fainting from the heat of the sun.

Flik had been standing on the deck next to Jack for a minute and she was starting to feel the sun on her forehead.

"How long has it been like this?" Flik asked Jack, unbuttoning some of her buttons already.

"Few days now my dear, Jenna your friend is up on the top deck…excuse me.." Jack gave Flik another smile and a kiss on her cheek leaving her on the deck and making his way over to Barbossa sitting at a table looking down at the charts.

She smiled once again to herself before heading up the steps towards the wheel to see Tia Dalma and Gibbs looking over into the water.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds…forever" Flik heard Tia say to Gibbs as he looked once again in his flask.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon.." Gibbs turned and smiled at Flik.

"Felicity Jane, it's good to see you up…" Tia Dalma gave the girl a half smile before going past her down the steps.

"Cheers Tia Dalma… Gibbs, where's Jenna?" Flik asked, Gibbs nodded to his left and sighed and following Tia Dalma's direction.

Shaking her head, Flik followed the nod of Gibbs to see a young girl just in her skirt up to her knees and only wearing her bra laying down on the side of the boat with a cloth over her eyes…

"Oh lord…" Flik muttered, slowly walking over to Jenna and standing over her body looking at it up and down, then whipping the cloth straight off her eyes making Jenna jump, her hands clinging to the side of the boat breathing heavily…

"HEY I'M TRYING TO SUN BATHE HERE!"

"Jenna… you don't tan though…" Flik said back, Jenna squinted her eyes towards the shadow next to her and saw Flik standing over her.

"FLIK YOUR ALIVE AND STANDING!" Jenna exclaimed, sitting up quickly before hugging the daylights out of her friend.

"Um.. I wasn't gonna die Jen Jen…"

"You never know… Are you feeling better though?" Jenna let go of Flik, standing next to her.

"I'm good… I see your still yourself then, sunbathing? Honestly?"

"It's lovely, but I can't stand it for too long you know? I don't wanna look like a tomato.." Jenna sighed making Flik laugh and then hugging Jenna hard in return.

"I'm so glad to have you back Jenna…"

At that moment, whilst Jenna and Flik were hugging, Jenna felt a small tap on her shoulder and she looked around to see another girl about Flik's height with light brown almost hazelnut colour tied into a bun under a straw hat and wearing boy's clothes of a light brown top and dark blue breeches.

"Captain Barbossa and Captain Jack wants to see you both…" the young girl said softly with a smile.

"Wait a minute… there's another girl on this boat?" Flik looked confused at Jenna for a second and then back at the young girl.

"I'm not a girl…" The girl tried to disgust her voice by lowering it but it wasn't working.

"Oh you so are! We won't tell… will we Flik?" Jenna gave a grin to Flik who nodded back.

"My name is Abby.."

"Hey Abby, nice to meet you…" Flik reached out her hand and shook Abby's lightly before going past down on to the deck, she was followed by Jenna and Abby who was questioning the new girl about how she ended up on the Black Pearl in the first place..

"Me eye! Give it back!" Ragetti shouted as the girl's past him, he shook his fist up towards Jack the monkey hanging upside down chewing Ragetti's eyeball in his mouth.

"Jack! Give Ragetti his eyeball back!" Abby scolded up to the monkey.

"I haven't got an eyeball…?"

Flik turned and saw Jack looking confused at the 3 girls before him and then back at the chart.

"Not you my love…" Flik smiled and walked over, sitting on his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Come on Jack! Please… pretty please?" Abby smiled up to the monkey, Jack the monkey unexpectedly let go of the eyeball, making it fall onto the deck and roll towards Jenna's feet.

"Aha, thank you Jack…" Abby smiled and reached down brushing the dust off the wooden eyeball and handing it to Ragetti.

"There…" Abby leisurely smiled and lowered her head down quickly as a blush came across her cheeks as Ragetti smiled back at her with his eyeball in his hand.

"Thanks…"

Jenna looked between Abby and Ragetti smiling to herself, thinking if she could set them up somehow..

"Up is down… Well that's maddeningly unhelpful, why are these things never clear?" Jack asked out loud, his fingers moving the charts around.

"They are clear…" Flik reached down and moved the charts around too, concentrating.

"Have yer figured it out yet?" Barbossa appeared suddenly over Flik's shoulder peering down at them both and the charts.

"Well, you're the chart man, why don't you do it?" Jack mumbled under his breath, making Flik look at Jack wide eyed and smile wide at his comment.

Barbossa sighed and walked away towards Elizabeth and Will who were talking on the other side of the boat.

"Nice answer Jack.." Jenna came over to the both of them and sitting at the table across folding her arms.

"Why thank you Jenna… oh luv, she knows…"

"Knows?"

"Knows…."

"I'm confused…" Flik looked between them.

"I know that Jack proposed to you… congrats!" Jenna pointed down at Flik's skull ring on her left hand.

"How did you know? Did Jack tell you?" Flik moved off Jack's lap and on to a seat next to Jenna.

"He told me the whole story, well bits he could remember after the 'locker' experience.. He said he asked you to marry him whilst the Kraken was in your faces, not really romantic, not like mine…" Jenna sighed, then her hand palmed over her mouth quick.

"Sorry… what…?" Flik leaned in towards Jenna staring at her wide eyed.

"I didn't say anything…"

"You did…"

"Didn't…"

"You said, you had one too…." Flik pointed, before Jenna could answer - Jack suddenly stood up and pointed into the distance.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that.. What do you think?" Jack ran over to the side of the boat.

"Where?" Elizabeth appeared next to him looking also out with a few other crew members.

"THERE!"

"What is it?" Flik asked Jenna, who shrugged her shoulders, then sighed out loud rolling her eyes.

"Don't you remember? The film?" Jenna stopped Flik before she walked away to the side of the boat.

"I've forgotten so much Jenna…" Flik honestly replied to her.

"Jack starts rocking the boat… see…" Jenna pointed down to the charts where the boat was upside down on the charts…

"Sundown.. And rise…Oooh yes…" Flik realized and smiled to Jenna.

"Which side do you wanna start rockin'?"

"Jenna, please don't say that again…." Then both girls smiled to each other, both of them were glad that they were back together.

_Liked it? Hated it? No it's not marmite but, please READ AND REVIEW! I did have a writers block at the middle of this and I know I suddenly added another girl into the story as a interest for Ragetti (I hope you like RomeoandJuliet4-ever!) and I started having a coughing fit during this too… *rolls eyes*_

_Anyho, I shall see you all in a few days, and I want lots of reviews like over 10? LOL joke… love you all! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! xx_


	31. Upside Down, Waterfight, and Commanding!

**BOO! Mwahahaa.. ahem.. **

**Oooh! Hello!**

**Yes, I'm alive.. Once again! Did you all miss me?… *crickets chirp* I'll take that as a 'no' lol.**

**I'm so so so so sorry that I have not updated from the 16th**** of May, and yes I do have my reasons - firstly my trip away for a few days was good! It's good to get away from my hometown and go someplace new for a change so we went to Yorkshire (ooo-argh!) to see a stage show thingy bob and I left my hometown with the 'sniffs' aka sneezing, sore throat etc the beginnings of a cold to be honest and then we came back on the Wednesday and the cold decided to go 'Oh let's mess with Flik' so I have been bunged up in the nose, coughing loudly, sneezing, couldn't breath etc - I know, fun to get a cold this time of year especially in my week off work!**

**THEN.. (nope I haven't finished!) this week, I've been up my sister's house living up there for a few days because she's decided to go on holiday herself so I had to spend a few nights there and days till Wednesday (yesterday) by myself and the chickens which are nasty little… buggers! And I couldn't update via there because all I had was my phone and no computer with the internet on it… *rolls eyes and sighs* So as you can see, I haven't been well and babysitting an empty house for the past week or two.. But good news :o) I'm sort of better with a dying cough and I'm not longer house sitting, I'm back in me own house Waheh! Also… I've been watching True Blood series 3 lots well since Monday, I love it! And I've rambled… lots… **

**Anyho! I would like to THANK YOU for the reviews I had for the last chapter of my story, they do really mean so much to me and I love reading them, also I'm really glad people are still reading this and haven't buggered off yet or found it boring.. Again I thank you so much for that as well.**

**I've been having a little writers block about this next bit - trying to get my 'spark' back as it were but I hope you like it and enjoy it with your tea's and hobnob biscuits! :o)**

**Chapter 31: Upside down, Waterfight, and Commanding!**

"Why… are…. We…rocking… this… ship…. Again….?"

"You know why… oh god, I feel sick…"

Jenna and Flik called over to each other, as they both were now running across the deck of the Black Pearl for a good 10 minutes now with the rest of the crew who had realized what the two girls were up too.

"This is stupid!" Jenna cursed, grabbing hold of the railings on the right side, feeling the ship as it started to tip up in their direction.

"Your telling me…." Jenna looked to her right side to see Abby also holding on to the side with her, her face was covered in a red flush as she sighed in and out.

All 3 girls let go of the right side, before running straight over to the left side and doing the same action.

"It's not working…." Flik mumbled, with a confused look on her face trying to catch her breath

"What was that luv?"

Flik looked up from her spot to see Jack smiling down at her, she half smiled back before running to the other side.

"I said, this isn't working Jack, we need the cannons and whatever else to help rock the ship…" Flik explained, still trying to catch her breath, Barbossa must of her heard what she was saying because he stopped in the middle of the ship and called down the stairs to the below decks.

"Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

As the rest of the crew members set free the cannons, barrels, and any other thing they could find - the Black Pearl slowly started to tilt more on the left side than the other..

"It's working!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she was running with Will back to the right side.

"No shit, Sherlock…" Jenna called across to her, rolling her eyes along with Flik.

All of the crew including Jenna and Flik ran straight across to the left side, holding on to the side of the ship with all their might, Jack's hand reached across over to Flik's holding it hard under his making sure she wouldn't fall as the Pearl was now high in the air and tipping upside down.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath before the ship hit the water.

Suddenly the ship turned upside down in the water, Flik opened her eyes whilst holding her breath to see the deep ocean waters in front of her and the whole crew hanging from the side, she turned her head quickly around to see if Jenna was still there and deeply sighed to see she was there with her eyes screwed shut and her cheeks puffed out like a hamster holding her breath, she looked around Jenna to see if Abby was okay too, but Flik's eyes opened wide to see the girl wasn't there..

'FUCK' Flik thought and frantically looked around in the water searching for her.

Flik looked below her to see a figure slowly disappearing downwards, she frowned and saw it was Abby waving her arms in the air.

Shaking her head, Flik sighed and let go of Jack's hand and the Pearl, making herself drop down deep into the water to go and help Abby.. Flik wasn't the best of swimmers so she let herself fall passing the ship's mast and then the other side of the boat, she reached out grabbing the side and her other hand grabbing Abby's shirt to stop her falling anymore.

Abby smiled with relief to see Flik had grabbed her shirt but her attention was drawn elsewhere, suddenly there was a green flash shooting out of the water into the sky above them - Flik's eyes widen as under her hand she felt the ship starting to move upwards at full speed going up to the surface of the water, both girls felt the water speed past them as they fell onto the deck hard landing ontop of each other choking from the sea water and opening their mouths to let the air flow.

"FLIK! ABBY!" Jenna yelled running over to them and helping them up from their spot and then hugging both of them in turn.

"We are fine…" Abby managed to say, she looked away to see Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down to the mast she laughed a little before going over to them and helping.

"Are you okay Jen Jen?"

"I'm okay, a bit wet…"

Flik rolled her eyes at Jenna, as the girl started to ring out her dress she was wearing.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs yelled with a smile.

"It's the sunrise…" Elizabeth looked out to see the sun starting to rise from the edge of the water.

Flik and Jenna went over to the circle of Jack, Barbossa, Fish lips and Will all looking at each other, Flik wrapped her arm around Jack's waist but it didn't get far when suddenly her arm was knocked away by his as he drew his pistol pointing it Elizabeth and the other at William.

William, Elizabeth and Barbossa did the same - pointing their pistols at each other.

"Oh crap!" Jenna said loudly at the sight of the pistols, all the group suddenly started laughing at each other, shrugging at their pistols and lowering them but that didn't last long as they all came up and pointed at them again.

"They are all gonna shoot each other Flik!" Jenna tugged on Flik's shirt and pointed to the pistols.

"No… anyhow, why are you worried about? You threatened Bucket with a pistol…!" Flik replied back.

"You did what?" Gibbs butted into the conversation, looking at Jenna - he was also holding his pistols up towards the group.

"Long story…"

"All right then! The Brethren court's a gathering' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a going, and there'll be no arguing that point." Barbossa raised his eyebrows to Jack, pointing his pistol more at Jack.

"You can't make him go, Barbossa…" Flik stepped in front of the pistol with Jack behind her.

"This isn't any of your business Miss…"

"I is arguing the point…" Jack said from behind Flik, he quickly lowered his pistol and pulled the girl behind him with her protesting a little.

"If there's pirates a gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way…"

"The pirated are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate.." Elizabeth shook her head stating the facts to Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack…" William also said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you…" Barbossa joined in too.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate… what do you think Flik…?" Jack tilted his head to see Flik standing along with Jenna, both of the girls crossing their arms.

"I think your stupid, personally…" Jenna gave Jack a smile, then cried suddenly as Flik nudged her elbow hard frowning at her.

"Sounds alright to me…"

"Aye, of course she will agree with you… and you will be fighting Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that. But me and Flik won't be going back to the locker, mate - count on that!"

"Oooh I love this part…" Jenna whispered to Flik smiling wide watching Jack fire his pistol but nothing came out but water spraying into Barbossa's eyes causing him to fire back but his pistol does the same, all of them tried their pistols at each other spraying water in their faces.

"Oh god, this is so funny…." Jenna managed to say during her fits of laughter with Flik giggling along also.

"I know what would make it funnier…." Jenna continued, leaving Flik and going over to fetch a bucket of water and coming back over to Flik's side with it.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing…"

"Jenna…."

"Felicity Jane…."

"Shut it…" Flik mumbled, glaring at Jenna with the bucket of water.

Jenna laughed and threw the water from the bucket all over Jack's, Will's, Elizabeth's, Barbossa's and even Gibb's heads causing them to be soaking wet and look over to the two girls with a confused look upon their faces.

"She did it…" Flik pointed to Jenna before hurrying over to see how Abby was doing with the untying of Ragetti and Pintel.

"I had too.. The Waterfight needed it!" Jenna protested as she was still being stared at by them.

"Waterfight?" Barbossa replied, looking over to Will who shrugged his shoulders to him.

"Oh… whatever…." Jenna shook her head and left them, going below deck.

"The powder is wet in the pistols!" Gibbs threw his pistol down to the floor, everyone turned to him..

"What…?"

"How's the untying going…?" Flik asked Abby as she reached the mast to see how she was doing.

"They tied it pretty good.." Abby huffed, fiddling her fingers around the knot.

"I'm good with knots" Pintel beamed at the girls with a smile, they looked at each other before laughing gently.

"Hey…um… Abby, is it?" Ragetti spoke up to Abby who gulped silently as Ragetti looked into her eyes.

"Yes…?" "Maybe you should try the shorter bit of the knot and pull it through…?" Ragetti suggested.

"Oh… urm… yes… I… urm.. Thank you…" Abby stuttered as she pulled the shorter bit of the knot and it came free easily, as the rope started to unwind both of the men suddenly dropped from their upside position falling, Pintel landed onto the floor but Ragetti accidentally grabbed Abby causing her to yell as he landed straight on top of her.

Flik looked down to see Ragetti smiling down at a 'very' red Abby, her mouth gaped open at the sight of him right in her face.

"Sorry…" Ragetti whispered.

"That's perfectly okay, at least I broke your fall and…" before Abby could finish, a loud cough interrupted them and they looked up to see Pintel and Flik staring at them.

"Right…" Ragetti said, and got off Abby and put his hand out towards her's, she accepted it and got up on her own feet holding Ragetti's hand which lingered there for a few minutes before she noticed it was still there and then removing it going away from him towards Flik as they walked away from them both.

"So, do you like Ragetti…?" Flik asked Abby as they rejoined the others and spotted Jack emerging from below decks with Jenna smiling.

"Maybe…."

"You're a bad liar…" Flik raised her eyebrow, and smiled to herself as she felt two arms creep slowly around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder.

"Hello luv…"

"Yes, Jack…? Do you need anything?" Flik replied.

"Legolas is doing something…wanna find out…?" Jack smirked at her.

"Sure…"

All 3 of them came over to Will sitting at the table with Elizabeth, staring down at the charts with Barbossa.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can re supply there, and get back to shooting each other later" William explained.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship…" Jack piped in, smiling at Barbossa causing him to frown.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command…" Barbossa replied.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command… temporarily"

"Urm… no…" Flik shook her head at Will's statement.

"How about you leave the ship in my command?"

Flik turned her head to see a smiling Jenna with her hands on her hips and wearing a three corned hat she just found.

"What are you doing…?"

"I can look after a ship for 5 minutes…" Jenna smiled once again, and pulled on a random rope near her which suddenly came down and made the sail of the ship fall to one side… Flik and Jack exchanged looks with the others.

"That's a no, isn't it…" Jenna mumbled and cursed under her breathe, Flik grabbed her arm and took her away from the group before she could cause any more damaged.

Both of them heard Barbossa yell commands to the crew to fix the sail that Jenna made go flat and head towards the island.

Flik made Jenna sit down on the stairs holding her arms to her side..

"What's your problem Flik?" Jenna asked, shrugged Flik's hands off her arms and staring up at her.

"You never did tell me about your MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!" Flik pointed her finger at Jenna's face making the girl to gulp.

"I…well…"

"You have 5 seconds to tell me…"

"Well…" Jenna mumbled, looking down at her hands which were beginning to sweat.

"4..."

"ALRIGHT! Cutler Beckett… he proposed to me after Scarface found me and Norry making out on the beach at the island and I said I needed time to think and he was all 'you love James Norrington more than me blah blah' and.. He was right, I cared for James more than him so he gave me time to think about my answer and I.. I said yes to him but he withdrew it…" Jenna explained in one breath to Flik who now sat down with Jenna, her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"He withdrew it…?" Flik repeated, Jenna nodded and sniffed a little remembering…

"Yes, because I loved Norry more and.. He still respects me because of it and one day I would love him more.. I don't understand Flik, I love them both the same! I don't wanna chose…"

"Well I'm glad…"

"Why are you glad?" Jenna asked back, curiously.

"I'm glad that Gillette or Groves aren't about because that would be.. Just mad…" Flik laughed silently before giving Jenna a hug.

"Your so right…" Jenna mumbled into Flik's shoulder, hugging her back.. Her mind thinking of Beckett and Norry.

"LAND HO!"

Both girls let go of each other as the man cried above them in the crows nest and pointed to the small island surrounded by trees.

"What do you think I should choose?"

"Your asking me?" Flik seemed surprised at Jenna, she shook her head and let out a breathe before looking back at Jenna's face.

"What does your heart say…?"

"I want them both…" Jenna mumbled.

"That's just… Jenna, I can't tell you who to choose, that's something you need to figure out by yourself…" Flik replied honestly to her.

Jenna nodded in agreement to her answer before getting up from her place and helping Flik up also.

"Your right, as usual…"

"Bollocks, I don't like being right…" Flik rolled her eyes, and walked with Jenna up the stairs, her arm still around each other's waists.

"You love it… and your gonna love this…" Jenna smiled wickedly at Flik and pointed towards Barbossa and Jack eyeing each other, Barbossa smiled and pulled out his telescope to look at the island in front of him..

Flik and Jenna burst into laughter as Jack pulled out his telescope, it was several of them stuck together, making it larger than Barbossa's.

"So, that's what you were doing below deck with my Jack.." Flik smiled at her.

"Do you like it…?" Jenna laughed.

"Love it.." Flik laughed back, and came up besides Jack, leaning her head on his shoulder, she frowned a little as she felt Jack's shoulder stiffened and his body tense up.

"What is it…" Flik whispered, concerned.

"Nothing…." Jack replied, lowering his telescope and looking at Flik.

"Why is everyone a bad liar on this ship…?"

"I'm not!" Jenna waved over to them as she helped Cotton with the wheel of the ship.

"Sure… what is it Jack…" Flik asked once again.

"The... Kraken…"

Flik grabbed the telescope from Jack quickly and peered through it, she gasped to herself at the sight she was seeing.. He was right.. It was the Kraken laying on the beach dead.

"Oh…"

**Leaving it there! It looks like I wrote loads doesn't it? but it's probably shorter than the others I've done Oh well! I hope you liked it and I did so funny bits.. **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! I miss my reviews and I have a feeling I've lost me reviewers.. *sad face* It's okay.. But please do review :o)! **


	32. Island, Captain What? and Remeets!

**Hello me dears! **

**How are you all? Good? Okay? Bad? - I'm actually feeling really tired to be honest.. It was a long weekend, with a dinner with the people from work and one of them getting a little bit tipsy.. And today has been really crappy with it being delivery day at the shop and promotion change too, I mean I was practically head banging my head against a wall because it was that bad! Anyho! **

**Firstly I've got some 'sorries' to do… I know, I'm sorry for not updating every day now, it's because I haven't had the time to sit at the computer and write out a chapter each day now because I've been doing other things like work or I've been really tired for the last month. Another sorry for the lack of humour in the last few chapters I've put up too, I've been having writers block lately and trying to write what's in my head down isn't working so well. **

**I've been thinking for the past week or so of completely stopping this story if you want the truth because of the lack of ideas and reviews I've been getting but I've decided to stick with it and see where it takes me, I know it's not my best work so far lately but I'm trying to improve and noticed I've changed the style of my writing etc… Also I know, my story isn't half as good as Coconut Coral's fan girl fic too (aka Jenna in my story, also you should check out her work too…) but I'm really trying, plus I did inspire her to write it along with Hopeless Romantic aka Alicia so there… mwahaha**

**I've rambled.. Right.. I've got some thank you's lurking around here somewhere… **

**Panky95 - Thank you so much, Yes I updated! And I'm glad your still here!**

**Ashi-Grey - Hello! Thank you for the review!**

**Animation Nut - Glad you loved the whole water bucket scene, it needed it! Lol**

**MaisieIrvette27 - I'm alive, well I think so! The Duel will be coming soon!**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko - Haha, I love that bit too and that's gonna be coming up soon! I like how you added s' on to things, I normally do that but with o's lol**

**CountCresent - Sorry for not suggesting the pistol handle bit :S Thank you for the review and still being here too!**

**MJ Potter Black Weasley - Thank you for the review too! :o)**

**Vampiresdontsparkle - Thank you as well! Did I mention I like your nick? Lol it's so right! **

**Emma- Stayed up to 3am reading this? Really? Wow, I'm gob smacked! I really hope your still enjoying it! :o)**

**Anon review (Oooer!) - Thank you! Yes Jenna and Flik are so good together lol.**

**Fin - Thank you for your review too! Glad you also think it's an amazing story! :o)**

**Kiley - Okay, Okay, I'm writing…lol thank you! **

**BlackShadow878 - I'm sorry there hasn't been much funny stuff in it lately :S but I'm trying to get my spark back! Yes I've seen OST, I thought it was good! I was waiting for Fish lips to pop up somewhere, I couldn't stand Penelope Cruz ugh..**

**JoJo- YAY! Your still with me too! I thought I had lost you too :o( thank you for the review!**

**Coconut Coral - We both know, your story is much better than mine! Yeah, I should of added Abby in maybe a while back you know but it's done now so yay! **

**RomeondJuliet4-ever - Woo! Glad you liked it too! Did you like your parts with Ragetti? And are you happy I paired him with you? **

**LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen - Woo! Your still around too! :o) That's not a bad idea Buuuuut I've got a little secret about Norry… so sssh :P **

**AutoBot traitor - You think I should keep going? Yeah, I've noticed how my oc's have changed through out this story too and also my style of writing too but I'm glad that I have drawn you into my web as it were.. Mwahaha *coughs* lol.**

**RIGHT! Thank you all once again for those reviews and I hope you will continue to read on! here's the next chapter! Let's go!**

**Chapter 32: Island, Captain what? And Re meets **

"Oh my god, what is that thing?"

Abby gasped in horror as she stepped off the row boat with Ragetti and Pintel onto the island's beach.

"Crimety!" Pintel looked up, and then over to Ragetti and Abby before walking along the beach towards the creature in the sand.

"It's the Kraken…" Ragetti explained to Abby, turning his head towards her - he could tell she was a little frightened by it, and took her head gently holding it tightly and giving her a smile.

Abby smiled back to him softly as they both walked together towards the Kraken where Pintel had now managed to get on top of the fish and started poking it with a stick.

"Heeey! Don't poke it!" Abby protested, and let go of Ragetti's hand staring up to Pintel.

"Careful, careful..!" Ragetti came up by her and started to climb onto the fish too.

"Ragetti, what are you doing?"

"You stupid fish!" Pintel cried out, laughing as he kept poking it, Ragetti looked down at Abby and shrugged his shoulders, then joined Pintel right ontop of it.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod…" Ragetti replied.

"Serves you right! A lot of people would pay a shilling to see this, and another shilling for a sketchbook.. 'Pintel and Ragetti - Kraken slayers!' Serve up a slice a souvenir…"

"Um, excuse me…" Abby butted in, and watched the two men stop and stare at her.

"You actually thinking of cutting up this innocent cephalo… thingy and selling it?"

Pintel nodded, whilst Ragetti shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Don't you two have ANY RESPECT?" Abby tutted, shaking her head and turned away from them walking back towards where Flik, Jack and Barbossa had just come ashore - Jenna had decided to stay with the Black Pearl with Will.

Jack and Flik stood side by side, their eyes looking at the Kraken laying on their in the sand, Flik's head was beginning to fill with memories of the creatures razor sharp teeth as they were both on the Black Pearl after being chained up by stupid Fish lips - she remembered the teeth, it's breathe in her face and especially how scared she was but she didn't dare tell Jack she was - Flik smiled to herself as the memory of Jack asking her to marry her came into her head also, she remembered how she thought he was joking but he wasn't because he was inlove with her.

"Still thinking of running, Jack…?" a voice suddenly said behind them, interrupting the both of them from their thoughts.

"Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all." Barbossa explained to him.

"What a load of bollocks…" Flik mumbled under her breathe, rolling her eyes at Barbossa.

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me and Felicity" Jack pointed at himself and then Flik giving her a small smile.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then is it?" Jack sighed out loud, glancing over to Barbossa nodding.

"It's our only hope, lad" Barbossa told him.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself" Jack replied, Flik looked at him a little confused at his last sentence before looking back at Barbossa.

"The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it…" Flik replied to Barbossa and looked over to Jack with his mouth open to say what Flik had just said.

"What she said… Come along, let's find this spring before the whelp decides to take the ship…" Jack signalled to them as he began walking away from the shore into the jungle.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the spring - Flik and Abby walked together in front of Jack and Barbossa.

Suddenly Abby stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Aaaaaah! Flying fudge!"

"Flying fudge…?" Flik whispered, shaking her head and going to stand with Abby to see a dead body laying head first in the spring.

"Um… Mcbeardy.." Flik turned her head to Barbossa and then pointed down at the body.

"For the last time, Me name is… oh…" Barbossa began to say and stopped next to them, his eyebrow raised high as he also saw the dead body.

"Yeah.. Oh…" Flik repeated and watched Barbossa go up to the spring, dipping his finger into the water and taking it to his lips.

"Oh my god, oh my god… DON'T do that!" Abby screamed, her hands going over her mouth in terror and then without thinking, she jumped onto Barbossa and making him and her fall to the ground in a large heap.

"Abs, what are you doing…?" Flik asked out loud.

"He was going to taste the water… and you know it could be poisoned or something.."

"It is poisoned…" Flik told her, and helped Abby off Barbossa so he could find out for himself.

Barbossa stumbled up onto his feet, and put his finger in his mouth before spitting out the water again.

"Poisoned, Fouled by the body…" Barbossa replied, giving Flik a look.

"I told you… but no one listens to me, oooh no…" Flik rolled her eyes once again, and crossed her arms.

"How did you know…?" Abby asked, before Flik could answer, Pintel went over to the body and turned it over.

"Hey, I know him… He was in Singapore…!" Pintel stated to the others.

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot randomly squawked at the others as well, everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Crap… Jack, Tai Huang's men are gonna turn on us…" Flik managed to whisper in Jack's ear as she remembered the movie.

"You sure darling…?" Jack asked, frowning at her a little, she nodded and then nodded over to the Black Pearl.

"Sao Feng's ship is there…" Flik whispered once again.

"OI! We've got company!" Ragetti shouted, and also pointed out over to the Black Pearl and everyone saw another ship coming along besides the Pearl.

"Quick, Jack…." Flik whispered again, drawing her sword as Tai Huang's men turned to the crew and pointed their guns at them, but it was too late - Flik shook her head at Jack and put her sword back raising her hands in defeat.

"He's the captain…" Jack pointed at Barbossa which made him roll his eyes, Flik smirked and giggled a little at Barbossa's reaction.

Black Pearl

"What happened to 'I will look after the ship?' eh?" Flik asked Jenna as both of them stood next to each other with Sao Feng's men holding their arms behind their backs tightly so they couldn't get free.

"Don't blame me! Blame Legolas over there, it's all his fault isn't it…" Jenna replied, and tried struggling at the grip of the man's but it wasn't working.

"Remind me why I hate you Will?" Flik shouted across to Will raising an eyebrow and smiling a little annoyed at him, he was standing next to Elizabeth and Jack and the whole crew were surrounded by Sao Feng's men.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it's truly a remarkable coincidence" Barbossa said as he got pushed up onto the deck from the ladder by other of Sao's men.

"Jack Sparrow… you paid me a great insult once…" Sao Feng ignored Barbossa and focused his intentions on Jack.

"That doesn't sound like me.." Suddenly without warning, Sao Feng's fist raised up and punched Jack in the nose, making Flik yell and break free from the men holding her and going over.

"Oi, Scar face two!" Flik yelled, making Sao Feng turn and face her.

"No one hurts Jack…!" She said right in his face and began to raise her fist to Sao but it was caught by William.

"Let me go, you bloody moron.. I swear…" Flik began to say as Will pushed her back from Sao Feng and into another's grip holding her more steady.

"Release her. She's not part of the bargain…" Will nodded his head over to Elizabeth.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked curiously, Sao Feng came between the two men.

"You heard Captain Turner, Release her." the two men automatically released Elizabeth who went straight over to Will.

"Captain what?" Jenna and Flik said in unison.

"Captain Turner…?" Jack repeated and looked at Gibbs before looking back at Flik and Jenna.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us.." Gibbs told Jack.

"Jenna, why didn't you stop it? You knew it was gonna happen…" Flik asked her friend who was staring down at the floor.

"Well…"

"Where were you…?" Flik huffed out slightly, getting more annoyed.

"She was hanging upside down from the netting…" a crew member named Jonathan butted in the girl's conversation.

"YOU WHAT?" Flik burst out laughing a little, but realized everyone had stopped and was looking at them.

"She was trying to fix the sail, and got caught up in the netting and was upside down for a while…" He explained and giving Jenna a smile but she was giving him an evil look.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage…" Will said loudly over the top of the other conversation to Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this…?" Elizabeth enquired, giving Will a muddled look, he looked down at her before looking away..

"It was my burden to bear.." Will whispered silently.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty…" Jack looked at Elizabeth and then at Barbossa.

"And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me and Miss Felicity just because they missed us?" Jack asked, and wrapped his arm around Flik's waist, raising his eyebrows to the crew… Slowly Marty, Ragetti, Abby, Cotton, Pintel, Jenna who just nodded and Jack the monkey raised their arms into the air.

"See, Come on luv, let's stand over there with them.." Jack started to make his way over with Flik in tow but was stopped by Sao Feng.

"I'm sorry Jack.. But there's an old friend who wants to see you first…" Sao Feng smiled wickedly.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends…" Jack replied honestly making a face.

"Here's your chance to find out…" Then a huge shadow of sail's came over the top of the Black Pearl's deck..

"It's the endeavour.." Flik said and raced over to Jenna who was looking wided eyed at the ship.

"Cutler's here…" Jenna managed to stutter out and gulping, it had been a while since she last saw him and she remembered him taking back his proposal.

"I need to see him…"

"Urm.. No!" Flik grabbed Jenna's arm before she could move.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Flik… please…"

"Listen, I will go onboard with Jack and talk with him and find out what his feelings are if you want me too, promise me you will stay onboard here for a while..?" Flik asked.

"Okay… but, be careful.."

"You be careful, no getting caught in netting…eh?" Flik smiled and went back over to Jack.

Endeavour - Cutler's office (A.N: I'm doing this scene first and then the Black Pearl one..lol) 

After much protest, Flik had managed to get on to the Endeavour with Jack after her talk with Jenna, both of them were lead into Cutler Beckett's office and Beckett seemed surprised to see Flik standing along with Jack.

"Miss Todd, what a surprise to see you looking so… well" Beckett forced a smile.

"Likewise Bucket.."

"But, this is a private meeting…"

"I'm bloody well staying Cutler…" Flik quickly said and sat down in one of his comfy chairs with a smile. Beckett shook his head and turned to Jack.

"It's curious, Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack..?"

Flik watched Jack snoop around Cutler's table looking in a random box and underneath books, she shrugged and started to look under the cushion of her seat and the box on the table in front of her.

"It isn't here, Jack and Miss Todd…"

"What? What isn't?" Flik and Jack said surprisingly in unison and looked at each other.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safety aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy you debt to the good captain…"

"I wasn't looking for the heart, just to let you know…" Flik smiled and put her feet on Beckett's table to annoy him further.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled" Jack shrugged.

"By your death? And yet, here you are…" Beckett began walking over to where Jack was standing.

"Close you eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by… and no Flik your definitely not a bad dream…" Jack mentioned before Flik could say anything.

"Thank god, because we would have had problems…"

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett interrupted the two of them.

"Perhaps…You would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information…" Beckett continued.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee mine and Flik's freedom?" Jack asked as he downed two glasses of expensive wine and then offered another glass to Flik who shook her head and he downed that too.

"Of course, It's just good business…"

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack whispered to Beckett as he poured himself some drink.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

"They are meeting at the local pub, the pirate lords are the royal family and the purpose of the nine pieces of eight.. I'm not sure about that…" Flik's head came between the two men making them jump a little.

"Luv…"

"Yes?" Flik turned her head to Jack, he took her hand and led her back towards the chair making her sit down.

"Not the time…" he whispered in her ear and giving it a gently kiss, she rolled her eyes and watched Jack go back over to Beckett, and grabbing a fan randomly off the table.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both but not Abby she's my fiancée's friend…"

Beckett then choked on his drink and looked up at Jack in amazement.

"Did you say fiancée…?"

Jack nodded and pointed over to Flik, she waved to Beckett giving him a smile.

"And you can keep Turner, especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones.. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann…?" Beckett asked curiously as Jack didn't mentioned her name.

"Oh, you can have her if you want, marry her to Tentacles and they can have fish babies.." Flik called over once again.

"What interest is she to you….?" Jack ignored Flik's comment, frowning at Cutler.

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you…?"

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court is it?"

Jack asked, and walked over to Flik making her stand up and holding her hand as they walked back to the middle of the room.

"Then what is…?" Beckett asked again.

"Maybe you fancy the pants off Fish lips… oooh Legolas will be jealous.." Flik tutted and nodded her head to Jack.

"It points to me… dead" Jack looked Beckett right in the eye as Beckett held the compass in the air.

"Although…" Cutler began to say, moving back over to his desk turning his back to Flik and Jack.

"If I kill you, then I can use the compass to find.. Shipwreck Cove is it? Cut out the middleman, as it were…"

"Your not killing him, not over my dead body…." Flik came in front of Jack protecting him.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable able to withstand blackade for years, and then you'd wish 'Oh if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside'" Jack stepped out from behind Flik, and standing in front of her this time.

"And you can accomplish all this can you?" Beckett stared at them both looking unconvinced.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me… Who am I?" Jack smiled, his arms outstretched to Cutler Beckett who just looked confused.

"Oh bloody hell! He's captain Jack Sparrow you idiot….!" Flik came under Jack's arm rolling her eyes.

"Beckett, I need to know something before a cannon ball comes hurdling through that window.." Flik asked and pointed to the window to the side of them.

"I think not…" Cutler replied.

"Whatever, I'm asking… Do you love Jenna Hollander?"

"I'm sorry..?" Cutler replied, looking dazed at the question randomly asked.

"Do you, Cutler Beckett, aka Bucket love Jenna Hollander…?" Flik asked again.

Beckett thought for a moment looking away to the ground before answering.

"I love her…" He managed to whisper out.

"RIGHT! So why then did you take back your proposal then? She loves you too you know and she can't help it, if she loves you and Norry both equally.. You need to open your heart mate and tell her your true feelings…!" Flik told him sternly.

"I can not.. I have no idea where Miss Hollander is…"

"She's on the Black Pearl…right now.." Jack piped in, but before Cutler could answer, the cannon ball that Flik was on about ripped through the window into Cutler's office making the whole place shake and glass smash all over the floor, Flik fell onto the ground hard from the aftershock and saw Jack quickly shake hands with Cutler who looked baffled.

Jack then grabbed Flik's arm, pulling her up and leading her away to the upper deck grabbing a cannon ball whilst Flik grabbed the rope for him before he did.

"How did you know…?" He asked confused as she handed him the rope and he tied it around the cannon ball.

"I've been with you too long…" Flik smiled, giving Jack a quick kiss on his mouth and then handing him the miniature version of Cutler Beckett she managed to pocket off the table whilst in the office.

Both of them stood together and saw Beckett finally turn up on the top deck, looking at Jack with one hand on the rope and the other around Flik's waist whilst Flik held the string ready to fire the cannon.

"You're both mad!" Cutler shouted at them.

"Thank goodness for that, because if we wasn't this would probably never work…" Jack smiled at him and then at Flik giving her a nod, she ignited the string with the cannon and found herself suddenly vaulting through the air holding on tightly to Jack's waist as they flew back over to the Black Pearl, the crew watched how Jack and Flik flew over the top of them past the Pearl and they all ran towards the other side of the ship - they couldn't see them anywhere!

They all turned around and jumped out of their skins to see Jack and Flik standing on the railings near the wheel, striking a pose.

"And that was without a single drop of rum…" Jack told them, and then came over to Will.

"Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig…" Jack sneered in his face and watched him being taken away, whilst Jack was speaking - Flik continued to look around at the other crew members, she was looking for Jenna and she couldn't see her anywhere and she noticed that Sao Feng's ship had disappeared too, she spotted Abby and Ragetti chatting to each other near the side of the ship and others beginning to work.

"Where's Jenna…?" Flik said out loud to herself.

"She went with Sao Feng…" a female voice replied to her question, Flik stopped still and her eyes enlarged as she knew who's voice it was, it was very distinguish and she couldn't believe it.. Flik spun around instantly…

"FISH LIPS…!" Flik yelled loudly out of shock.

"Jenna went with Sao Feng…" Fish lips repeated to Flik..

"But… no… NO - You're suppose to be on his ship…. You… what…" Flik stuttered out randomly.

"She told him she was Calypso"

"SHE DID WHAT….?"

**I haven't had a good cliff hanger in ages and I deserve one…! I hope you like this chapter :o) also hope I've got my spark back! Also, if anyone has any ideas about what should happen to Jenna or Flik, or anybody please do feel free to PM me with anything and I will read them and add them in if you want! :o) **

**Review pretty please? Xx **


	33. Switching, Urm NO! and Fucktard!

_Happy Friday! Woo! *Parties!*_

_Yes, It is finally Friday today and that's really a good thing I suppose, well for some of us and not me because I'm working tomorrow AND Sunday *shudders*._

_So, I hope everyone is doing okay this week and yes it's my second update of the week so I'm getting better at this Mwahaha! _

_I swear this week hasn't been the best week if you want my honest opinion - I have been working for most of it and yesterday I was 'shipped' off to another store that I work for in a different town and let me tell you.. The store I was in was really… boring! I have never been so bored in my life. _

_Anyhow… enough about me bitching away…_

_THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm really glad there are people still out there that who are taking their time, sitting down and reading it! I do really appreciate it *hugs you all and gives you all chocolate.. Raisins..?* lol and I was a little disappointed to see I was only 3 away from my 200__th__ review but that's all good! _

_Right, I've got some thank you's here and bear with me - I'm reading them from my mobile Haha:_

_- Skitzo-Vamp: Haha, You are correct *ding ding* we have a winner! LOL about if she forgets anything, Flik could just nudge her and say something totally different which is likely to happen! Ooooh, I feel sorry for you.. How are the exams going? I understand that, yeah exams are always busy! Luckily I've been there and done that lol! I can't wait to read your pirates fic also, I bet they are brillo pads!_

_- JoJo: Wooooooo! Thank you for saying I haven't lost my spark! Aww, I know - you gotta feel sorry for the Kraken don't you, he was under control by Davy Jones and it's like he or she never had the choice.. Maybe the Kraken should of gone on strike! lol Yeah, I agree Fish lips is so annoying Grrr! *shakes fist* but thank you again for the review!_

_- MaisieIrvette27: I know, I know your still looking forward to the duel! I'm trying to fit it in but it's so difficult! Lol thank you so much!_

_-NinjaLover13: YOUR ALIVE! Ooh, I was wondering where you were lurking at! I hope everything is okay with you? I have no idea what Jenna was thinking lol thank you also!_

_- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Norry is so loveable yes, I agree there! Ooh the new movie, I loved that bit also, I was practically out of my seat laughing at that bit! But me and my friend Kathryn have a thing of saying 'Oh la la' at the moment in weird accents and there was a bit at the end where Jack did say 'Oooh' and we were like 'la la!' funny stuff! I loved the 3__rd__ movie too, I always liked the 2__nd__ one too but fish lips gets on me nerves! If Jenna is on Sao Feng's ship and I'm following the movie, yes it would make her captain lol you guessed right!_

_- AutoBot traitor: I'm uploading faster… hold your horses or.. Robots maybe! Thank you for the review!_

_- Panky95: Thank you too for the review.. Oooh I rhythm there.. :oP lol_

_- Animation Nut: Oooh but you gotta love cliff hangers, they are the best really lol Well you are gonna find out what happens to her in this chapter!_

_- FinnelyFish.x: YAY! Glad I haven't lost you as a reviewer :o) thank you for the review, Yes I understand where your coming from, I don't always have time to post a chapter every day!_

_- CountCresent: Yes, me too, glad I'm still going.. Even though it's the last chapters of this fic but who knows, I might continue on to OST lol _

_- LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen: Ha, Indeed Bucket.. I mean Beckett also lol loves Jenna but who does Jenna love more…. Duh duh duh lol and Yes I have surprises for Norry! Lol_

_- Executioners Crow: Wow, I love you nick - where did you think of that? And hello by the way *waves* Thank you for reading this and reviewing.. I love new people in a non weird way *ahem* I agree with you on that, the beginning was just me starting out really because I never wrote fan fiction before on this site (always in notepads here) and it was my first time posting it also but, yes I agree that it's got better as it's gone along too!_

_-Emma: Woo! I have indeed updated! Thank you again for still reading and the review!_

_WOW.. Well I think I have covered them all.. If I've missed anyone out, just shout at me or send a homing pigeon with a note on telling me that I have! _

_So… update anyone? Lol_

**Chapter 33: Switching, Urm…No and Fucktard!**

(A.N: Now it's the scene onboard the Black Pearl whilst Jack, Flik are in Beckett's office.. It's not confusing..)

Jenna watched whilst Flik and Jack were being grabbed by 4 guards and taken over the plank onto the Endeavour where Cutler Beckett was.. She chewed her lip nervously remembering the way he looked, it had been a while since Jenna had saw him last.

She remembered his clothing, the buttoned up all the way navy blue jacket he always loved to wear with the gold buttons, embroiled with different threads, how his trousers always fitted him perfectly.. Her mind then wandered to his face - the little smirk his perfect mouth who do if he found something amusing, those icy blue pools that would dive straight into boring at you as he looked into your face… she sighed out loud as a little smile played on her face.

She thought about what Flik had said to her, that she would find out if Beckett did actually have feelings for her and she secretly wished that he did still feel the same from their last meeting after him taking back his proposal…

"Well well…"

Jenna stopped thinking as a recognizable voice entered her head, she turned her face around and saw Scarface across the plank with a few officers with a fiendish smile planted across his face.

"Oh… shit." Jenna swore out loud as her eyes saw Scarface come towards her, she noticed one of his hands were resting at his side, firmly on his pistol, her eyes widen a bit as she noticed this but quickly darted them away.

"Miss Hollander, we meet again…"

"Indeed we do.. Did you miss me?" Jenna faked a smile at him, before Scarface could answer the girl, more officers appeared from the Endeavour making Sao Feng angry.

"My men are crew enough!" Sao Feng shouted at Scarface, stomping over to Jenna and Scarface still eyeing each other with hatred.

"Company ship, company crew!" Scarface spat back at him, Will then came over joining Sao Feng also feeling angry.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine!" Will's face came closer to Sao Feng's, Jenna stepped back just in case a fight decided to break out, but she didn't get far because Scarface grabbed her arm roughly making her stop.

"Let me the fuck go!" Jenna struggled in his grip, he laughed and shook his head at her.

"I'm not letting you go from my sight" He replied simply.

"And so it was." Sao Feng continued, and nodded over to a crew member who then punched Will hard in his stomach, making him keel over in pain and then was dragged away.

Sao Feng watched as Will got dragged away and turned his attention onto Scarface.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine"

"Why does everyone want this ship? Might as well put all of your names into a hat and pull out a winner..!" Jenna sighed out loud at the men arguing in front of her still.

"SHUT UP!" Scarface yelled at her, twisting her arm hard making Jenna grimaced in pain.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" He replied to Sao Feng, he roughly let go of Jenna's arm and threw her hard onto the deck, he laughed and walked away from her back over to the Endeavour with a few officers.

"Jenna, are you okay…?" Abby managed to get free from some crew members grip also and help her to her feet, making sure she was fine without any cuts or bruises.

"Thank you Abby, I will be alright…I really hate him…" Jenna smiled at Abby, both of them saw Sao Feng's mood change, his eyebrows were tightly knitted in the middle together as a swept of anger filled his face, he started going after Scarface but was stopped by Barbossa.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honour, the code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays" Barbossa explained to him.

"There's no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side - that's just good business.."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa questioned the man's last statement and began to circle him slowly.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl.. And what do the Brethren Court have?"

"We have Calypso…"

Jenna's eyes then shot a glance over to Tia Dalma who was standing there silently watching this, her eyes narrowed a little at the name 'Calypso', Jenna knew it was her and Tia Dalma probably knew that Jenna also knew this being an seer and knowing who she was and who Flik was too.

"Hmph! Calypso! An old legend…" Sao Feng huffed loudly, turning his head.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court…" Barbossa raised his eyebrows high before lowering them down, his hand reached out and held Sao Feng's necklace and he was about to pull it off but he was stopped by him, smacking his hand away.

"Oooh, touchy…" Jenna mumbled, crossing her arms at them.

"What are you proposing, Captain…?" Sao Feng finally said during the silence of the ship.

"What be accepted, Captain…?" Barbossa did a little nod to him, Sao Feng's drifted around the crew, till his eyes settled upon Elizabeth who was cuddling herself into Will's body.

"The girl.."

"What…?"

"What…!"

"Fish lips…?" Jenna and Abby looked at each other, surprised more than everything.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will came forward, staring down at Sao Feng.

"Out of the question!" Barbossa concluded also, his eyes darting in between at Elizabeth and Tia Dalma.

"It was not a question…" Sao Feng simply stated to them all, Sao Feng then pushed past Will and went over to Elizabeth, smiling in front of her, Elizabeth then came over to Will and stood by him and sighed out loud.

"Done"

"WHAT? Not done!" Will corrected her, frowning down at Elizabeth.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" She spat back into his face, he roughly grabbed her arm making her stop in her spot and not to move away from his side.

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" She shoved his arm away from her forcefully making her point.

"So, we have an accord?" Barbossa asked out of the blue to Sao Feng, as he opened his mouth..

"Wait…"

All the crew stopped, and turned to their right side to see Jenna pushing her way through a few officers and crew members to where the others were standing.

"What is this?" Sao Feng questioned at her, Jenna closed her eyes and let out a breathe, her mind whizzing as she opened her eyes again.

"She can't go with you…"

"Yes I can!" Elizabeth snapped, giving Jenna an evil look.

"I won't let you…"

"Nor me…" Will nodded at Jenna, and looked back down to Elizabeth who shot evil glares between the both of them.

"Give us one good reason why Miss Swann cannot go with Captain here..?" Barbossa stood in front of Jenna, her eyes glazed upwards to Barbossa's eyes who were questioning her motives.. She gulped, looking down at the floor - Barbossa smiled to himself and turned back to Sao Feng.

"Miss Swann is to go with Captain Sao Feng…" Barbossa concluded to the rest of them.

"I'm Calypso"

Suddenly the whole crew were muttering and whispering to each other, Abby gasped loudly and clamped her hand over her mouth as she saw Barbossa spin on the spot, his eyes bulging from his skull at the girl.

"You… are Calypso..?" Sao Feng asked, coming next to Jenna and looking at her up and down.

"I am.." Before anyone could say anything, Barbossa grasped Jenna's hand and took her over away from the crowd.

"What are YOU doing?" He hissed in a whisper, his eyes looking back at Sao Feng studying them from a far.

"I.. Let me do this Barbossa.. I need to do this.." Jenna replied back, she didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure herself why she was doing this - her mind was telling her this is the right thing to do but her heart was telling her otherwise, she thought whilst they were deciding over Elizabeth earlier about James.. He was aboard the Flying Dutchman which attacks Sao Feng's ship.. Her heart was telling her that she needed to see if he was okay, she longed to see his eyes, his mouth.. To see him smile at her once again.

"We both know that you aren't really Calypso.." Barbossa muttered, they glazes looked at Tia Dalma once again.

"Yes I know, look… just, let me do this.. I might not have a good enough reason for why I'm doing it but trust me Hector.. Trust me.." and with that, Jenna walked away back to Sao Feng.

"I'm ready" Jenna nodded to him, he smiled wide and also nodded to his crew members, they all scrambled to the other side of the Black Pearl where Sao Feng's ship was waiting.

"After you…" Sao Feng motioned Jenna to go first, she did a little smile to him and then smiled to Abby who smiled back and waved to her along with Ragetti and Pintel.

"Elizabeth…" Jenna stopped at the woman, before going on.

"What…?" Elizabeth instantly replied.

"Can you tell Flik…?" Jenna asked her, before she could finish Fish lips nodded knowing what Jenna meant.. This was the second time that Elizabeth knew what Jenna was telling her, the first time was when Jenna and James ran off into the distant with the chest on the Island.

"Thank you.."

Jenna continued walking with Sao Feng behind her and boarded his ship along with him and in a matter of minutes, they were sailing away from the Black Pearl and the Endeavour.

She watched the Black Pearl suddenly fire her cannon at the other ship making Jenna considerably jump on the spot, she squinted a little as she saw two figures swing on a rope from one ship over to the another, Jenna smiled to herself and rolled her eyes because she knew it was Jack and Flik causing mayhem as normal, she continued to smile at the thought of Fish lips telling Flik where she had disappeared off too, and the look on her friends face when she told her…

"Calypso.."

Jenna turned and saw Sao Feng standing opposite her, his arm outstretched motioning her to inside the tiny cabin of his.

Later that night…

Jenna had been dined, wined and even bathed which she didn't enjoy being in such a small bathtub that was the size of a bucket.

After the bath, two Chinese ladies had come to her with different clothes that she had to wear when she had to meet with Sao Feng, it was the same clothes that Elizabeth had to wear in the movie, Jenna thought to herself as she put on the ridiculous hat with tassels.

"Stupid tassels.." Jenna cursed as the ladies escorted her into Sao Feng's main cabin and made her stand next to a pole, they smiled to her and when back towards the doorway where Sao Feng had just entered, he smiled to them and spoke to them also in Chinese that Jenna couldn't understand.

They left and Sao Feng went over to his water dish and cleaned his hands and long fingernails which made Jenna gag at them.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free - Calypso.." Sao Feng started the conversation.

"Um.. Yes.. I will be free.." Jenna stuttered back to him, making it up as she went along knowing this wasn't the right answer to give him.. Elizabeth was suppose to say 'Excuse me..' not knowing that he thought she was Calypso but now it was different.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you.."

"We being who..?"

"You confirm it.." Sao Feng replied to her, walking over slowly to where Jenna was standing.

"Yes, I confirm it.. But do um.. Explain…?" Jenna asked, half smiling at him as he stood opposite her, again she was making it up.. Jenna knew Elizabeth's lines from the movie inside out unfortunately from the hundreds of times she has watched it, she knew she would have to say some of them at one point.

"The Brethren Court, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas belong to men and not.."

"Me…" Jenna whispered out.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are" Sao Feng came closer to Jenna staring into her eyes.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm.."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be.." Sao Feng chuckled and started to walk around the pole where Jenna stood.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." Jenna eyed him as he walked around her.

"I offer simply my desire.."

"Oh god.." Jenna mumbled under her breath, she sighed slowly looking to the distant.

"What was that…?"

"Nothing… and in return…?" She gulped and slowly smiled.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them.."

"And If I should choose not?" Jenna raised an eyebrow as he stopped right into front of her, coming closer and closer towards her body which made her try to back against the pole more.

"Then I will take your fury!" Sao Feng yelled, his face plunged against Jenna's face..

"Oh no you don't!" Jenna cried out, and ducked down to her knees in one swift move and fell down to her side - she looked up and saw him kiss the pole, cutting his lip against the wood.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted and picked her up, Jenna struggled but they were disturbed, the whole ship suddenly vibrated and a loud boom was heard..

"SAO FENG! WATCH IT!" Jenna yelled, but it was too late - the cannon ball came whirling through the side of the ship, hitting the sides causing the wood to fly everywhere.. Jenna ducked, sheltering her head with her arms till the blast was over.

After the blast, she looked up and gasped as her eyes saw Sao Feng at the other side of the room with a large piece of wood right in the middle of his body piercing him to the side, she gulped and came closer and kneed to the side of him, the blood was everywhere and Jenna didn't know where to look.

"Here.. Pp-lease, with all nine pieces of right, you will be free.. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove.." Sao Feng managed to say, yanking his necklace off and handing it to Jenna.

"Urm.. No…!" Jenna replied shakily, this isn't happening… this isn't happening she kept thinking to herself over and over.

"Captain! The ship is taken we cannot…!" Tai Huang burst in at the moment that Sao Feng grabbed a shocked Jenna and whispered in her ear.

"Forgive me… Calypso." Jenna watched how Sao Feng closed his eyes and let out his last breath..

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap…!" Jenna kept muttering, looking down at the necklace in her hand.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang pulled up Jenna and shook her gently, she looked back down at Sao Feng.. She felt the tears come to her eyes and slowly one dripped down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly.

"He made me captain…" Jenna said to him, and ran out of the room.. Jenna ran after him, she tied the necklace around her neck as she went after him but when they reached outside, two guards grabbed the both of them holding them in place with the other crew members.

"You are not my captain…"

"Do you wanna be captain, please be my fucking guest!" Jenna told him, breathing in and out hard.

"Jenna…?"

Jenna's head snapped forward and a smile came to her face as she saw the person come in front of them.

"NORRY!" Jenna cried in happiness, and struggled free from the grip of the guards and into the arms of James Norrington, her arms reaching up around his shoulders and bringing him into a hug.

"God, I've missed you so much…!" Jenna mumbled into his shoulder as she felt Norry hug her back and let her go but not fully, he smiled down at her and stared into her eyes.

"Is it true…?" Norry asked Jenna, his face suddenly losing his smile.

"Is what true…? I'm so glad that your okay and…" Jenna's hand entangled itself with James but he pulled away.

"That you and Lord Beckett are getting married..?"

"WHAT?" Jenna burst out, looking at him with a state of shock, she couldn't believe what he was saying!

"No, no… urm.. NO! It's not true.. Beckett did proposal to me but I didn't accept it.. I.. love you Norry.. I've always loved you even before I knew you, I do.. And I want to be with you forever.." Jenna explained to him, pouring her heart out to him.. There she finally thought, Flik was right, she should listen to herself more than others.. She finally knew what she wanted and it was him.

"Jenna.."

Suddenly large thumps were being heard on the deck behind them making it vibrate, Jenna looked over Norry's shoulder and saw it was Davy Jones with his crew of fish twats.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Davy Jones called to the other crew members, Tai Huang and the rest of the crew pointed at Jenna's back.

"Captain? Her!"

"Your captain?" Norry asked Jenna, she nodded to him and found herself face to face with Jones himself.

"Captain…!" He came closer, but James came in between them.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig and the captain should have my quarters.." Norrington smiled down at Jenna.

"The rest of the crew, take them to the brig…!" James concluded, and held Jenna's hand, taking her across the deck to the plank that led to the Flying Dutchman.

"James, maybe I should stay with my crew.." Jenna asked him, as they touched down on the seaweed deck of the Dutchman.

"No… we need to talk…" Norry simply said, and led her away to his cabin.

Black Pearl

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO TO SAO BLOODY FENG'S SHIP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Abby, Cotton and the rest of the crew members had their ears glued to the Captain cabins door listening to the fight between Barbossa, Jack and Flik for the past 10 minutes.

"SHE CHOSE TO GO!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU MADE HER FUCKING GO, MCBEARDY! YOU SHOULD OF SENT FISH LIPS OVER THERE, SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE THERE!" Flik cried, slamming her fists against the desk, making Jack jump in his chair as the desk shook a little.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE THERE?" Barbossa argued back.

"I JUST KNOW ALRIGHT! YOU'RE A BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT, YOU AND LEGOLAS AND STUPID STUPID FISH FRIGGING LIPS!"

"Luv…"

Flik turned her head, angrily to Jack who's eyes widen at her facial expression…

"Nothing…" he mumbled and took a sip of his rum from his tankard, keeping out the argument.

"I give up on yer!" Barbossa threw his arms into the air and stormed to the door of the cabin, opening the door sharply and then a sudden several bangs.. Flik and Jack exchanged looks and looked to see all the members on their fronts on the floor at Barbossa's feet.

"What is the meaning of this…?"

"Just cleaning yer doorknob…" Abby quickly said, making Flik laugh and smile at her.

"And it takes all of yer?… GET UP YOU SCALLY WAGS!" Barbossa kicked one or two and climbed over the top of them and going through the door.

All of the crew quickly got to their feet, and went out of the door and shutting it gently, Flik sighed out loud and leaned against the desk.

"Are you alright, darling?" Jack asked, she turned herself and looked at him, he was leaning back in his chair with one leg on the desk and head titled back on his chair head.

"Do I look alright.. Mcbeardy is such a Fucktard.." Flik told him, shaking her head.

Jack just took a sip of rum but suddenly spat it out in laughter, looking at Flik..

"A what?"

"Fucktard.."

"And what is one of those…?" Jack wondered, Flik smiled and walked around the desk biting her lip gently before sitting on Jack's lap straddling his front making him smile wide and his arms sneakily go around her waist.

"Barbossa is one of those…" Flik whispered to him.. Jack smiled again to her and lifted one of his hands up, stroking some of her hair.

"Well.. don't be too mad at him…" Jack asked.

"Why's that…?" She replied back confused, her hand also reaching up and also stroked his hair and face, his lips kissed her fingers when they came towards his mouth making Flik smile wide.

"We do need someone to perform the wedding right…?"

"You want Hector Barbossa to perform our wedding?" Flik replied again in shock at Jack's face, he pulled her more into his body making her comfy on his lap, feeling every inch of him.

"Why, do you want him to…?" Jack's eyebrows knitted in the middle confused.

"Well…"

"He's one of my oldest friends Flik, even though we both don't really like him that much.. But…" Jack started to explain.

"Okay"

"Okay…?"

"Okay, let him do it.. It will cheer him up a bit won't it..?" Flik smiled at him, and leaned in, brushing her lips against Jack's.. he claimed her lips hard and passionately kissed Flik making the butterflies appear in her stomach stronger than other.

Jack picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and started to walk over towards the bed…but they were interrupted by a sudden splash, they looked at each other confused but decided to carry on kissing each other hard, he laid Flik down on the bed and climbed ontop of her running his hands down her body towards her hips pulling them hard against him making Flik feel him, she moaned in delight which made her kiss Jack harder, reaching her hands up to undo his buttons..

BANG!

Flik and Jack jumped in unison together as they heard what sounded like a barrel being rolled across the deck.

"Oh shit.." Flik whispered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Luv?"

"Will's escaped from the brig…." Flik told him and shook her head, Jack groaned loudly, before getting up he gave her a long, lingering kiss and got up from the bed.

"I will be back in a few minutes…" Jack walked backwards towards the door and turned going through it, leaving Flik alone.

"Fucking Legolas…" Flik whispered again, she unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it to the spare chair and climbed under the covers of the bed.. She laid there looking up to the ceiling thinking to herself, she raised her left hand up and looked at her skull ring that Jack had given her.. She smiled again when she complained to him that she didn't have a engagement ring and he gave in, giving her one of his many rings he had… Flik felt her eyelids suddenly getting heavy and soon she fell into a deep slumber..

**I know it's a crappy ending to a chapter and It's kinda less funny too sorry! lol But I hope you all like it! Please READ AND REVIEW! **

**Also please can everyone check out the following fic's:**

**-MaisieIrvette27's 'Hyper Obsession'.**

**- Jump4joy13's 'A Step in time'**

**- Coconut Coral's 'Fiendish Fixation' **

**If anyone wants there fic mention, please do feel free to PM me and also please do PM me if you have any ideas for this fic also :o) I love you all! In a non weird way! :P Cheerio! **


	34. True Feelings, Choosing and Dancing?

_Merry Monday to all!_

_Hello, yes I'm back and it's the beginning of the week *groans* - the weekend I just had wasn't too bad but it could have been worst really, but the WEATHER! Oh my upside goats it was really awful - Saturday was the hottest ever here, I mean I actually went outside for my lunch (ooer!) which I never do but the lowest point was I was working and the air con wasn't so it was really hot in the shop and annoying.. But Sunday's weather was totally different though - it was windy and raining and of course you guessed it, I was working once again! So that's typical British weather for you isn't it?_

_WOW a big giant THANK YOU to all of those who reviewer my last chapter and I've gone over 200 reviews! Bloody hell thank you!, I'm really glad that all of you enjoyed it and I loved reading your comments, before I do my long list of thank you's and replies, last chapter I said I would recommend some fiction's to read, so here we go:_

_-_**'Revenge Of A Lost Daughter' - Author: Panky95 : **_The Kraken has stuck again, destroying a women slave ship called the 'Whydah', but before Davy Jones and his crew can come and recruit new members to his ship, Jack and his crew rescue the one and only survivor - A slave named Francesca Jones who happens to be the daughter of Davy Jones himself! Only Jones doesn't know that she even exists! Once Francesca is rescued and a free woman, she plans to have revenge against her father, to make him pay about her mother whom he left raising a baby after unexpected events. She wants him dead as dirt, and since Jack wants the same for his own reasons - both of them sail together with the aid of Jack's crew to defeat Jones once and for all.. Will they succeed? Or Will something get in their way?_

**- 'A Pirates life for Us?' - Author: Ashley Rose Everdeen - Malfoy : **_2 sisters - Megan and Alisa Holliday are having the time of their lives on holiday in Florida, nothing could go more wrong but one night they decide to watch their favourite POTC film and happen to get sucked into the movie! Not knowing what will happen to them, they decide to follow the movie, one trying to break up Elizabeth and Will so she can have him and the other trying to grab the attention of Lord Beckett, will they succeed?_

_PLEASE Can everyone go and click on those two stories! I would recommend some more right now but I would like to do my thank you's otherwise there will be no room for the actual chapter._

_- MaisieIrvette27: You shall we what happens between Norry and Jenna during this chapter and the duel will be hopefully in the next one! YAY! Lol _

_- Animation Nut: Thank you for your review, writing Flik whilst she is angry is good because I get all my anger out then Mwahaha! And yes Jenna and Norry are cute._

_- Executioners Crow: I think I've got this right, but you're my 200TH__ review! *throws you a party!* We are all weird people here so don't worry about it lol! And yes her lips are like fish lips hence the name they are just so puffy! Thank you again!_

_- CountCresent: LOL the doorknob scene was so fun to write, I had to think of something funny to put their otherwise the chapter would have been less funny, thank you!_

_- Blackshadow878: Woo, I'm glad you think the funny stuff is coming back, thank you!_

_- Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy: Wow, what a nick! Lol Harry potter fan by any chance? Lol Yeah Jenna and Beckett would be good together but it's so hard to choose really, thank you for your review and I have mentioned up there ^^ your new fan girl story and I will get back to your pm soon and I sort of made up a description for your fan girl fic too if you didn't mind :S lol_

_- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Will Norry live or not… oooooh, we shall see :P lol thank you!_

_- CC: Oooh, your back! Hello again, was starting to miss your reviews! And you shall see what you and Norry get up to in this chapter Mwahaha :P_

_-TwilightRachel98: Hello! *waves* Nice to meet you via the internet! Thank you for the review and you reading this non stop! :o) means so much! I read your profile and are you going to post anything up soon?_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: Aye, aye, Captain! Changed your name I see! Oh god, I hope your alright with the 'hostage' situation you had! 3 days? Nightmare! But what's this new fic idea I read about? Tell us more! Haha oh god, Teague would be like 'Jackie, getting married? Mhmm no way' thank you for the review!_

_-Panky95: Oooh again, we shall see what happens to Norry :P and thank you for the review, as you see I've mentioned your fic up there ^^ as well, I did change a few bits if that was okay with you? If not, will change back! Thank you for the review!_

_- Fin: Stupid fish lips indeed, she's an idiot! Thank you for the review too! Lol_

_- AutoBot Traitor: Ahhh, please don't threaten me, I'm trying to upload faster.. Lol thank you again!_

_- Ninjalover13: I'm glad your back around! :o), how did your finals go? Do you think you passed them all? When I had my end of year exams back in 2005 and that's a long time ago, I was mostly absent for the study lessons leading up to them lol so I didn't do so well, managed to get good grade in French though.. Lol thank you for the review!_

_OH MY GOD, that's a lot of people reviewing, and I don't mind it! Lol I LOVE YOU ALL! Pheew! So.. Chapter 34..? OH! Might contain scenes of a sexual nature or 'lemons' as you call them. :P _

_OH! Also, I forgot to add this before I posted the chapter because I'm such a dipstick! I would like to say a BIG huge thank you to Coconut Coral for her idea at the beginning of this chapter! I love you in a non weird way! So THANK YOU! :) Right.. lets go Frodo!... I mean.. shutting up. lol_

**Chapter 34: True Feelings, Choosing, and Dancing? **

Flying Dutchman

Jenna held James's hand tightly as he continue to lead her along the deck towards a cabin door, he pulled the door open roughly and gently pushed Jenna inside, he followed her, shutting the door hard.

Before Jenna could open her mouth, Norry stepped forward circling his arms around Jenna's waist and claiming his lips against her in a passionate kiss, Jenna's eyes widen instantly at the shock reaction of Norry kissing her - she didn't know how to act at first as the fireworks exploded in her stomach for the excitement of it, she had kissed him before as her mind raced to the time on the beach, onboard the ship when they were going to Tortuga.. But this was different.

Immediately Jenna gave in closing her eyes, her lips kissed James's back as her arms slowly worked their way up towards his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck pulling him closer to her, she felt his tongue prod gently at her lips which she parted for him at once which deepened the kiss between them.

James's hands wandered down her body, his fingers running over the material of Chinese clothing she was wearing and finally stopping at her hips, pushing them making her slowly go backwards towards the small bed behind them, Jenna broke the kiss, biting her lip as a slow blush came over her cheeks.

"James…" She whispered, eyeing him and then looking over her shoulder to the bed coming into view, she was gently pushed backwards ontop of the covers and watched Norry climb onto her body smiling down at her.

"I love you Jenna, ever since I met you at Beckett's household.. I love your voice, your face.." James explained, kissing her nose sweetly making Jenna's smile broaden and blush more.

"I love your eyes, the smile you do when your happy, the way you care for friends, and how you stand up for yourself in dangerous situations.. I.. I want you, Jenna.." James concluded kissing Jenna once again, his hands stroking her legs slowly making Jenna feel like jelly inside, pushing herself into Norry more.

"Do you really love me…?" Jenna questioned, half smiling up at the man.. He laughed and smiled which made his eyes wrinkle at the side making her giggle slightly.

"Forever.."

She nodded, and started fiddling with the buttons on his navy jacket, she saw her hands were shaking slightly as they came undone one by one, he threw the jacket onto the floor, he stopped her as she reached for his shirt buttons and did them himself, Jenna watched him as he undid the buttons himself, her breath hitching up a knot as she saw his creamy skin underneath - she gulped as it was fully undone now, biting her lip more.. Curiously she reached towards him, her hands slipping under his shirt and taking it off to reveal his upper torso, her eyes wandered down and back up to his eyes.

"James, kiss me.."

And with that, Norry came back ontop of her, claiming his lips once again on hers, deepening the kiss again, Jenna's hands held onto James's back holding him close to her, she felt him leave her lips kissing all the way down her jaw line and to her neck his hands were on her body trying to figure out the top of clothing.

"Are you having trouble?" Jenna breathe out dreamily, looking down - He nodded and Jenna's hands came down and helped James with the buttons of her clothing she was wearing, the material unwrapped it's self revealing Jenna's body which this time made James gulp in awe at it.

"It's horrible, isn't it?.." Jenna muttered, looking at his reaction and then covering it back up, but suddenly was stopped by his hands making her undo it again.

"No.. it's beautiful.."

"Are you serious?" Jenna muttered frowning at him, James laughed again leaning his head down to her chest, cupping her breasts in turn making Jenna moan out loud in pleasure of Norry finally touching her, his mouth worked down to one of her breasts, kissing it and sucking gently on the nub causing Jenna to have the butterflies, fireworks and every thing of happiness fill her, she moaned once again in pleasure as Norry continued to kiss his way down her stomach, his eyes looking up to hers watching her reactions.

"Jenna…" Norry asked, slowly pulling down her knickers making Jenna look at him in shock as he did that and squirm underneath him.

"James..?" Jenna replied, her breathe getting louder each second as she continued to watch him, his hand brushing over her core sending shivers down her spine.

"Have you ever…been with anyone before?" James struggle to get the sentence out, his face coming back up, giving her a small kiss.

"I.. No, I haven't.." Jenna admitted to him, looking to the side of her, his fingers cupped her chin bringing it back to the original position.

"It's okay.."

"Will it hurt?" Jenna asked truthfully, searching Norry's eyes for the answer.

"The pain will ease away.. I promise, and I promise I won't hurt you.. I would never hurt you" and with that, James's breeches came down, and positioned himself over her and slowly pushing himself, filling her empty core.

Jenna's eyes shot open wide, feeling the new sensation rip through her - at first it was hurting, her insides felt like they were turning around million times as James continue to fill her and soon, she felt him push up and the slow drops of blood appear on the bed sheets underneath them.

"Are you okay.." James asked, as he pulled a little out of her, her eyes had a few tears in but she nodded to him, giving him a smile.

"I'm fine, please James.." She begged, pushing herself up against him once again, he obliged and thrusted himself back into her causing Jenna to cry out in pleasure, the hurting had passed and she was now feeling the tingling in her stomach as James's hips rocked in a slow manner, not sure of what to do - Jenna copied Norry's motions and rocked her hips against his as he thrusted into her, the bed started to creak slowly underneath them but they ignored that, moans and cries of pleasure from each of them filled the room, both of them fitting together like jigsaw puzzles.

Jenna moaned James's name over and over, she was loving the new feeling she was having wash over her body.

"James…" Jenna moaned once more, her eyes fluttered open and shut, she wasn't sure what was happening to her, her stomach felt like it was being released and afterwards her body was tingling and felt brand new.

James's rhythm of his hips sped up as Jenna released, causing him to rock his hips harder against her, kissing the side of her neck..

"Jenna…" she heard James mumble her name against her neck, and soon afterwards she felt one final push as he felt his own pleasure come over him and releasing everything into Jenna. Both of them stayed like that for a few moments till James rolled off her, laying on his side looking down at Jenna.

"Are you okay.." He finally asked her stroking her cheek gently, she smile sleepily up at him and squirmed against his body.

"I'm feeling great" Jenna giggled like a school girl, making him also laugh.

"So, why were you on Sao Feng's ship..?" James asked curiously, his hand stroking Jenna's skin slowly making her shudder.

"I told him I was Calypso, and I knew I would meet you again, but now.. Things have changed" Jenna replied to him, looking up at the ceiling.

"Changed?"

"They made me captain, remember? And now I'm suppose to go to Shipwreck cove which is what fish lips is suppose to do.. But…" Jenna rambled.

"I'm confused…" Norry admitted out loud, looking confused at Jenna's face.

"I don't want to go to Shipwreck cove.. I don't want to be on Jack's or Barbossa's side.. I want to be on Beckett's side, the navy's side.." Jenna finally said, sitting up in bed, tying her dress back around her, she looked at James who's face was looking disappointed.

"What.. What is it?"

"You would rather be with Beckett, won't you..?" his voice had a hint of disappointment and anger in it.

"Oh you stupid.." Jenna cursed, and took his face in her hands looking into those eyes of his.

"Listen to me you, I LOVE you - I love you, I did love Beckett for a time but I meet you and it all changed.. James, I don't want to be captain of a pirate ship, I want to go and be on the pirates side.. I've had enough of them frankly, I want to be with you in Port Royale, living in a house with many rooms, having servants and raising your children…" Jenna trailed off at the end, and got up off the bed looking away from him.

She felt two arms appear around her waist, and a head lean against her shoulders and a kiss on her neck.

"We can still do that.." Jenna was taken back, and spun around in his arms looking at Norry.

"Pardon?"

"You and me, go away from this all.. Do what you said.. We can have that life Jenna.. But we need to sort out some things first.." James smiled, Jenna smiled back and gave him the biggest hug ever as she felt more tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you…"

"Right.. What's the first thing?" James asked her.

"Well… get dressed, we need to free the crew from the brig.." Jenna nodded, and picked up Norry's shirt, throwing it to him.

Brig

James and Jenna quickly arrived at the brig, Jenna looked around at the small room, the walls had seaweed falling off them, along with starfish and she noticed crew members were also stuck to the wall..

Her eyes drifted to the different faces but stopped at one, she recognized him - it was Will's father: Bootstrap Bill.. Then her brain kicked into gear, she remembered the movie how Norry helped Elizabeth escape and then…

"NO!" Jenna cried out, gulping and running over to Norry hugging his side.

"Jenna?" Norry asked, as he reached for the keys to the brig to free Sao Feng's crew members.

"Please don't die… please don't die…" she whispered into his jacket, but was stopped when she felt someone shaking her from the trance.

"Jenna! Come on.." Bringing Jenna back to reality, she nodded to him as Norry undid the lock of them brig opening the door to them."What are you doing?" Tai Huang asked.

"Choosing a side" Jenna replied, and reached into the pocket of her dress and pulling out the necklace of Sao Feng's and handing it to Tai Huang.

"You are going to Shipwreck cove in my place, I never wanted to be captain.. Being in control of a ship was never for me.. But I need you to give a message to someone for me who will probably be there.. Her name is Flik, she will be near Jack Sparrow.. Tell her.. Tell her I love her, and that I chose my side and I know that you won't approve of it but I followed my heart and I shall see her very soon.. Can you do that for me?" Jenna explained, placing the necklace finally in his hand.

"Come with us…" James said, before Tai Huang could say anything.. but instead he nodded at Jenna understanding what he had to do. Norry and Jenna led the rest of the crew out of the brig to the end of the boat where Sao Feng's ship was tied to.

"Quickly… go!" Jenna said, watching each crew member go onto the rope dividing them and the ship.

"Come with us!" Tai Huang pleaded to the couple, but they both shook their heads at him.

"Who goes there?" At once, all 3 turned their heads to see Bootstrap Bill coming towards them with a sword in his hand.

"GO!" Norry yelled, drawing his sword, Jenna pushed Tai Huang onto the rope making him crawl along with the other members.

"Back to your station, sailor!" Norry said to Bootstrap, pushing Jenna behind him.

"No one leaves the ship…"

"Stand down! That's an order!" Norry continued, Jenna gulped and quick thinking she grabbed Norry's sword from his grip and swished it in the air to the rope cutting it down, making the men in the air yell as they hit the water.

"Listen! They were escaping, we were trying to stop them!" Jenna defend herself and Norry who was giving her a 'what the hell look', she shrugged it off.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship…" Bootstrap kept muttering, coming closer and closer to them with his sword.

"No, listen YOUR WRONG! We weren't helping them…! We chose your side! Please, take us to Mr Mercer!" Jenna pleaded to him.

"All hands! Prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!"

At that moment, Bootstrap's sword was coming towards the couple, inches away from James Norrington.

"NO!" Was the last thing Jenna said…

The Black Pearl

Flik couldn't sleep, her eyes opened after about 5 minutes of closing them.. She felt something was wrong but shrugged it off as she came out of the bed, grabbing her shirt once more and going over to the cabin door, gently opening it to see Jack standing behind Will who was cutting something..

"Have you two done yet?"

Both men turned around and saw Flik standing there in nothing but her shirt with her hands on her hips.

"One minute luv.." Jack smiled to her, turning his attention back to William.

"You haven't raised an alarm.. Both of you…" Will asked, looking at Flik come closer to where Jack was standing.

"Well I knew you would escape…" Flik shrugged at him, causing Jack to shake his head.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this! Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack asked, pointing his right hand down at the barrels and dead bodies..

"Why did you have to use dead bodies?" Flik asked as well in disgust, making a face.

"I said to myself, think like Jack.." Will replied to them both.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate and how does Fish lips feel about this? Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it…" Jack smirked at Will.

"Who would trust Fish lips anyhow…? She likes to kill people, she should be locked up…"

"Your not helping darling…" Jack turned his head to her, Flik looked at him raising her eyebrows and shaking her head, walking away to the side of the ship looking out to the blackness.

"She's below deck.. Sleeping, I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Fish… I mean Elizabeth.." Will coughed at the end, Flik burst into laughter a little as Will was about to call Elizabeth 'Fish lips'.

"Yeah, you ARE losing her…" Flik commented.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones…" Jack told Will as he stepped closer to him.

"Who… You?"

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free and you're to be with your charming murderess"

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever.."

"OH NO HE'S BLOODY NOT!" Flik came over, staring madly up at Jack.

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself" Jack replied to him, and turned his head and his smile soon disappeared to see Flik looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Breathe luv….breathe…"

But Flik didn't say anything, she just stood there staring back at Jack.

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world, Or end up just like Jones.." Will replied, and reached up and began to stroke his chin pretending he had tentacle beard from it.

"I don't have the face for tentacles.. But immortal has to count for something eh?… OH!" Jack replied and then reached into his jacket pocket and giving Will the compass.

"What's this for?" Will asked, looking down at the compass confused.

"Think like me. It'll come to you… Flik, would you like to do the honours?" Jack motioned to Will, she nodded to him and walked up to Will.

"Love you Legolas!" Flik smiled to him, and pushed him overboard into the cold sea below them, she looked over the side to see Will splash loudly into the water and resurface.

"Watch out…" Jack told Flik, she got out of the way and saw Jack push a barrel over the side to Will missing him by inches.

"Damn.. You missed" Flik muttered, annoyed to Jack.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack smiled and waved to Will who grabbed onto the barrel and slowly started sinking into the distance from the moving ship.

"Were you serious, Jack?" Flik asked leaning against the railing next to Jack.

"About..?"

"Stabbing the heart, becoming immortal.. Ruling the seas as it were..?" Flik huffed out, staring back at him.

"It's all part of the plan luv, I don't know what's going to happen.."

"Really?" Flik replied in surprise "I thought you planned ahead…"

"Don't you know me at all darling..?" Jack came closer to Flik kissing the side of her neck smirking.

"All I know about you Captain Jack BRIAN Sparrow…" Flik gave him a cheeky grin, and watched his face change as she walked away backwards.

"Felicity JANE Todd.. What did I tell you about that..?" He started coming towards her but she hid behind the mast.

"I don't know what you mean…" She shrugged it off again, and went around the mast with Jack trying to catch her and he succeed and caught her off guard, his hand on her hip and the other in her hand.. She was too busy looking deep into his eyes and smiling to realize they were moving around on the deck in circles..

"Jack…?"

"Yes?" Jack replied, leaning his head into Flik's neck slowly giving it more kisses.

"Are we dancing?" Her head twisted around, noticing that they were in fact moving in circles around the deck, Jack stepping in time as Flik stepped back.

Flik then let out a squeal of laughter as Jack dipped her body in the air, making her go backwards his hand on her hip tighter and his lips claiming Flik's gently with a smile.

"I believe we are…"

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"Well, I needed something to impress the ladies with…" and with that, Flik reached up and slapped Jack around his face, causing a red mark on his cheek.

"And I don't anymore…?"

"Good save.." Flik replied, smiling at him and kissing him once again.

Both of them continued to dance around the deck in perfect circles, Flik snuggled her head onto Jack's chest making herself comfortable against Jack's body as they moved in motion - They weren't aware of Ragetti and Abby watching them from up above as they were in the crow's nest together..

"That's so sweet…" Abby cooed looking down at the two forms, dancing silently around the deck still.

"They make a good couple.. Flik is perfect for him.." Ragetti admitted, looking at Abby with a smile.

"They do…" Abby replied, before she knew it Ragetti came closer to her, his face turning sideways a little and softly giving a kiss on Abby's lips.. There must be something in the air tonight was the first thought she thought as Abby slowly kissed Ragetti's lips back, it was short but sweet kiss.. He was the first to pull away and blushed at Abby.

"Thank you.." He muttered to her out of the blue.

"What for?"

"For being you…" Abby smiled again, and cuddled her head into his neck as they continued to watch Jack and Flik below..

**I hope you all really like this chapter! I think it's a kind of a sweet chapter really and I hope you don't kill me because of the 'lemon' at the beginning.. It's my second time for writing one! Again READ AND REVIEW please and If you want your fan fic mentioned, please feel free to PM me and I will do it for you :o) xx **


	35. Blood, Oh I Knew That! and The Duel!

_YAY! It's Thursday and let's party because of it! *parties!*_

_Bonjour or Ello ello to you all! :o)_

_How is everyone this week? And yes I'm aware this is my second update of the week aaaah! It's just crazy isn't it? And this week has been such a shock to the system I'm not sure what do myself because on Tuesday and Wednesday (yesterday) I had to work all day! *shock face* I know right? I'm not use to that but I managed but I'm working this weekend except Sunday woo! _

_Right, as you may have noticed and sad face people - A touch of what…? Is nearly finished because I'm coming to the end scenes of At the worlds end.. But there is still a few chapters to go and I'm going to try and make them last you see BUT BUT BUT! I've got a question well.. It's like a poll ready for you readers? You ready?_

_**1) I carry on with Flik and Jenna stuck in POTC and make up my own story line that kind of runs along the lines of OST but isn't?**_

_**2) OR I know this may sound confusing, have something happen to the girls and they wake up… back in COTBP in the beginning and Jack, Norry not knowing who they are? **_

_It's you choice, if you have anything different or any ideas please feel free to PM me with anything :o)!_

_Right: I've got a fan fiction to recommend once again so here it is!_

**- Author: AnimationNut Title: 'Sacred Rubies, Teen Pirates and Rum' **_Jasmine Torrington is a teen pirate on the run from her aristocrat family and the law. Her goal is to become the most known pirate in the Caribbean. Too bad Jack has that title. Jas may be known yet. But for an entirely different-and not good-reason. _

_So EVERYONE including you in the back there.. Yes you.. I see you - GO and read/review it please :o)!_

_OKAY! So now I'm on to my thank you's/replies so bear with.. Bear with.. Back! _

_- MaisieIrvette27: Mwahaha, cliff hangers are my favourite of course! Yes it's sad she's leaving Flik's side :o( but they might reunite.. You never know!_

_-AkiraTheDarknessHuntress: Ooh, groovy name by the way! And you will see in this chapter what happens to Jenna and James :o) thank you for the review!_

_- Miss lazy aka CC: Lazy to log in again? Your getting bad as me :P That's okay about you and Norry *hugs back!* don't look horrified! You will find out what happens in this chapter and yes Tai Huang is captain Waheh! He always wanted it!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: I wish I could have been kidnapped this week :o( oh wow! I wanna read that Jack Sparrow going into the 21st__ century! He can come and stay at my house *wink wink* :P Yeah, I see you like writing about Batman/Dark Knight I love that film and always wanted to do a Joker/OC pairing but haven't had chance to write it! Oh do you think you did well on exams? I remember doing exams back in the 18__th__ century.. Okay well 2005 lol thank you for your review!_

_-Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: He he, I don't know if Jenna would like the idea of marriage! Ahhhh! Please don't hunt me down and feed me nothing but Brussels sprouts for week with a little water! I don't like them :o( but you need me to live so maybe hunt me down and give me chocolate instead? Lol thank you!_

_- Ninjalover13: You find out what happens this chapter, and yes Ragetti/Abby are such a cute couple I needed to end with a sweet moment. Thank you for the review!_

_- BlackShadow878: Glad your still sticking along, I hope your still enjoying it :o)_

_-Executioners Crow: Well your next target is to be my… I'm just joking lol but 200__th__ review was fantastic so thank you again for that I never thought I would make it to 200 and thank you for your review, glad it made your day happier :o)! _

_-TwilightRachel98: Thank you for your review too! Yay for Abby/Ragetti being all sweet, it's very cute and my response to your response to this.. Oh confusing.. Well you can write about anything really.. I wasn't sure what to write about first on fan fiction because I always wrote stuff down in notepads thinking it wasn't that great then I decided to do a 'fan girls' fic which is choosing a movie you love and throwing in your OC characters with the movie and going along with it adding your bits you might think people would enjoy.. Maybe you could start there? I don't know lol _

_- AnimationNut: Yeah, stupid site can be annoying sometimes but I don't half log in anyhow lol! And you will find out what happens in this chapter with Jenna/Norry and yes of course I will - I've mentioned your fic up there ^^^ with the description :o) hope that's okay? Thank you for the review too!_

_-Panky98: Oooooooh! I know, I know.. But, but you will see in this chapter! Calm down dear it's only a commercial lol That's alright for mentioning your fic.. No problem at all and I will answer your pm soon as well! Thank you! _

_-Fin: Waheh, your still here lurking about.. Thank you for the review! Yes it was such a sweet chapter :o)_

_-Vampiresdontsparkle: oh my god, you MISSED A CHAPTER? *angry face* nah, just joking - that's alright, I miss chapters with other stories all the time ahem lol but glad your up to date now! Hmm, maybe you came up with it because of that teen film which is stupid and should be banned called 'twilight' because why would vampires spark? Are they actually fairies? Lol thank you!_

_-CountCresent: Calm down, don't wear a hole in the floor from pacing! Breathe! Lol, thank you for the review and yes Jack and Flik dancing very cute indeed and why were Abby and Ragetti in the crow's nest.. Um.. Well.. On look out duty? Maybe? Lol _

_-LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen: Thank you for the review too! Dancing scene I agree was very cute too - I was feeling in a cute mood or the chapter needed it maybe? Lol but Jenna/Norry in this chapter :o)_

_- Elemental Queen: No problem with the update and thank you for the review *waves*_

_-Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-Chan: *bows down to the holy ruler* I'm not worthy lol - thank you for the review, you will see what happens in this chapter! :o)_

_- Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy: That's quite alright with the mention! I hope people are now reading it :o) thank you for the review and I don't think I'm amazing :oS lol_

_I just realized that was 16 of you reviewing the last chapter! 16! Again, I thank you all and I love you all in a non weird stalking way :o) lol _

_So my dears, I'm now on chapter 35.. Yes, 35! *dances* Okay, let's do this batman!_

**Chapter 35: Blood, Oh I knew that! And The Duel!**

"Noooooo!"

The last thing Jenna cried, she quickly came out from behind James forcing herself forwards to protect him from the rusty sword coming towards him from Bootstrap Bill.

"JENNA!" James yelled, trying to pull her back but ended up pulling her body to the side hug, his arms circling her tiny waist but it was too late, the sword plunged to the both of them swishing sideways and grazing Jenna's right arm, slashing the material of her dress making a 4inch cut on her upper arm, the cut was deep which made Jenna scream out from the pain.

"Oh god! Jenna!" Norry said, looking down at her, biting her lip and her eyes screwed up, he turned the girl to face him and his eyes went directly to the cut which was bleeding down her arm and soaking into the rest of the material of her dress.

"Fuck, fuck.. FUCK.. It hurts…it hurts!" Jenna kept yelling from the pain, her eyes still closed.

"Jenna, you need to open your eyes for me.. Please…" His hand coming straight up from her waist, pressing down hard on her wound which made her yell more.

"No"

"You need to…"

The couple were unaware that Bootstrap was still with them, Norrington suddenly heard a yell and looked up to see Bootstrap has his sword now in the air, with a look of rage on his face taking a step forward towards them again.

"NO!" James yelled once again, he tried pushing Jenna out of the way but from the shock of the cut earlier she didn't move and stayed in her position - that's when it happened, his sword came swishing through the air once again and all James could hear was a piercing scream coming from Jenna's lips.

Fearing the worst, he pushed Bootstrap to the ground and took his sword away from him and turned to see Jenna falling to the deck but Norry's arms came under her before she hit it.

Jenna's eyes were closed as James checked her pulse to see if she was still breathing..

"Oh thank god.." he whispered, sighing in relief as he felt her pulse still beating, but his eyes came to her face and he gasped in horror to see the last hit from Bootstrap, he had managed to graze her cheek, it was similar to the one on her arm, the blood was slowly dripping from it.

"Jenna, please wake up… please…" James pleaded with her, shaking her body gently and within minutes, Jenna stirred opening her eyes to James's face peering down at her.

"James.. What happened?" She asked him, blinking a few times.

"You.. Bootstrap hit you with his sword, on your arm and cheek.. You will be fine.."

"What…I don't under…" before Jenna could finish, her hand came up towards her cheek her fingers feeling the gash along her left side and her hand came back down to inspect her fingertips which had her blood on..

"Is that…?" She looked back up to Norry, who nodded instead of answering her, not knowing how the young girl who take it.

"Oh god… am I going to live…?"

"Yes, you will be fine Jenna.. But why did you do it.. You should of.." James muttered, stroking her hair softly.

"Your not dying today Norry, your not dying ever…" Jenna half smiled weakly at him and she began to get up, her hand holding her cut on her arm tightly.

"Look what we have here…"

Both of them stopped and turned on the spot to see Mr Mercer sneering at them both with a few of the fish git people and Davy Jones himself.

"One of your people tried killing her!" James frowned at Davy Jones, stepping towards him in a stand off.

"The admiral and her were letting people escape.." Bootstrap told them.

"No we weren't, we were trying to stop them!" Jenna injected, standing next to Norry.

"Miss Hollander.. It's a pleasure to see your.. Well.." Scarface smiled at her, narrowing his eyes to her dress looking at it up and down.

"Leave her alone!" James stepped again in front of Jenna.

"I have no say in this.." Davy Jones spat at them looking at Mercer and then back to them.

"Of course you have a say in this!" Jenna replied looking at the tentacle face of Jones.

"Lord Beckett controls the Flying Dutchman - It is his say, and the Dutchman is now under Mr Mercer's command"

"But…"

"THERE WILL BE NO BUTS FROM YOU ADMIRAL NORRINGTON!" Mercer yelled at them both, Davy Jones and his crew retreated back from him, and went back onto the deck leaving them three together.

"The Dutchman is now under my command till we figure out what really happened here, admiral and tomorrow - the Endeavour shall be joining us with Lord Beckett, he is just dying to see you both but in the meantime.. You shall be put in the brig.. GUARD!" Mercer explained to them both, sneering again at Jenna with a look in his eyes, both of them were suddenly grabbed from behind by two fish git people, Jenna yelled in pain still from her arm cut as they did.

"Don't grab her tightly! She's hurt!" James yelled as both of them got taken away.

Black Pearl

"Have you ever been to England?"

Flik turned her head which was resting on her knee's to Abby who was next to her, standing and looking out onto the open water.

"I live there.."

Abby's eyes shock open in delight, turning her full body to face her with a smile on her lips.

Both of the girls had been in the crow's nest for an hour now just to get out of the way from the madness below them on deck and also Flik always wanted to see the view from the nest and Jack wouldn't take her up just in case she got hurt.

Flik wasn't disappointed though, the view from the nest was beautiful even though it was nothing but sea - north, east, west and south of them she was so high up in the sky and loved feeling the sea air gush against her face taking in her surroundings.

Flik stood up at that point, looking down from the nest to see the crew looking like ants below them.

"You live there? How is it? How's the weather?" Abby asked, coming to stand next to her.

"England is.. Well.. - I don't live in London but a small town that's outside of the place.. It's surrounded by green hills, trees as far as the eye can see.. The people are nice and always say 'hello' to you.. It's.. just brilliant.." Flik trailed off, thinking back to her town.. It seemed weird now though, she remembered how her and Jenna actually got here in the first place - the cupboard under the stairs at work and the plan was to act out the movie and come back but Flik wasn't sure if she wanted to go back.. She was going to marry hopefully the man she dreamt about since Curse of the Black Pearl came out in the cinemas, her favourite actor even though it wasn't him.. Captain Jack Sparrow.. She did feel a little home sick when she thought about it, she knew it was for the best.

Snapping out of her thoughts quickly, she smiled to Abby..

"You never been then? To England?"

"Nope, I was born and raised in Port Royale actually.. My mother and father still live there, I haven't been home in years.." Abby admitted to her.

"Why…?"

Before Flik could finish what she was going to say, a man was climbing up on the netting and was next to them.

"I've got a message for ya.." He said to the both of them, with a smile.

"What's that?" Flik replied back rolling her eyes, and looking down below them once again, her eyes squinted as she could just make out Jack was standing at the bottom of the mast looking upwards.

"Captain Sparrow requires your company now.."

"And what if I refuse?"

The man looked taken back by Flik's answer, and looked around the sails in shock causing Abby to laugh along with Flik.

"CAPTAIN?" He yelled out of the blue, making them to winch, and step back.

"Hey! Please tell us when your gonna shout eh?" Abby shook her head annoyed.

"WHAT?" Flik could hear Jack's voice float in the air in a whisper above them.

"I THINK SHE'S REFUSING!"

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"REFUSING!"

"CRUSING?" Flik's hand came over her mouth to stop her laughing so much at the conversation between the two men.

"REFUSING CAPTAIN! SHE'S NOT GOING TO COME DOWN!" The man shouted, hanging off the rope.

"OH…THAT…" Before Jack could finish, Flik watched him go over to the netting and climb up it, at that moment Flik had an idea and smiled to Abby cheekily.

"Flik… what are you doing?" Abby asked, watching her go over to the other side and grabbing the netting - she raced over to where Flik was and watched the girl go down the other side as Jack was just coming up!

"Felic- hold on.." Jack breathed in and out, looking confused at Abby and the man.

"Where is she?"

"She went down, captain.." The man pointed down to below them, all 3 looked to see Flik jumping on to the deck and wave upwards to Jack.

"She's going to be trouble isn't she.." Jack muttered, and grabbed a spare rope which was tied around something, and climbed on it wrapping his legs around it.

"Your marrying her!" Abby called to him as she observed him slip down the rope all the way to the deck where Flik was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?" She asked, her face without any expression whatsoever.

"Your mad! You know that?.." Jack stepped forward with a smirk on his face, staring at Flik's face.

"I wonder where I get that from.." Flik leaned in, giving Jack a peck on his lips but before she could step away, Jack grabbed her waist pulling her into his body, his smirk still on his lips and his eyes boring at Flik's like he was ready to pounce on her right there and then.

"Jack.. I know that look…" Flik smiled again, stroking his cheek and was about to kiss him..

"LOOK ALIVE! And Keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs shouted right next to the couple, he was followed by Pintel and Ragetti behind him.

"YOU HEARD HIM! STEP LIVELY!" Pintel called also, Flik watched how the crew members went to both sides of the ship looking out.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things" Jack told Gibbs, his arm still wrapped around Flik's waist as they spoke.

"Aye"

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye…" Jack nodded.

"Eww, what did you call him? No arms? One eyed no arms?" Flik rattled off weird names to the both of them.

"Yes, what did you call him?" Gibbs replied to, Flik and him looking at Jack wondering.

"Larry.."

Gibbs and Flik exchanged looks with him, and then Flik's gaze caught the attention of Barbossa and Tia Dalma at the front of the ship.

"I'll be back in the minute…"

"I'm coming with you!" Jack protested, his arm firmly around Flik's waist as they walked to where the others were.

"Why? I'm a big girl now Jackie.." Flik smiled at him, Jack's head came close to her ear, his breathe hot against it making her shiver..

"Are you now? Would you like to show me in my cabin..?" he whispered seductively, and then kissing her neck with light butterfly kisses.

"Sssh…" Flik giggled, and looked up to see Barbossa and Tia Dalma look at them strangely, Barbossa shook his head and looked back at Tia.

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide"

"Barbossa, do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means you should fail me" Tia Dalma answered back with anger in her eyes.

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back! And why I could not leave Jack or Flik

To their well deserved fates, It took nice pirate lords to bind you, Calypso…"

Barbossa stood in front of Tia Dalma, looking down at her.

"Calypso.. She's Calypso?" Jack pointed to Tia Dalma.

"I thought yer knew, Captain Sparrow.." Barbossa replied to him, Jack shook his head and looked to Flik.

"Oh I knew that, don't worry…" Flik gave Barbossa an evil look, she still hadn't forgotten about Jenna being on Sao Feng's ship business.

"She's Calypso?" Suddenly, Fish lips appeared out of nowhere from below deck, she had been sleeping all this time.

"Yes! Carry on Mcbeardy!" Flik snapped her up quickly, and nodded to Barbossa.

"It take no less than nine to set ye free. Master Pintel and Ragetti - take this fishwife to the brig"

And with that, Pintel and Ragetti came up behind her, grabbing her arms and taking her down the steps.

"Right this way, Mrs Fish.." Pintel smiled and laughed, leaving the others alone.

There was silence between them all, Flik and Jack were busy smiling at each other and Barbossa took his place behind the wheel again.

"Where's Will?"

Jack and Flik exchanged 'Oh fuck' looks with each other, and then looked at Elizabeth frowning at Barbossa.

"Don't look at me, Miss Swann…" Barbossa replied and pointed his finger towards the couple..

As Elizabeth turned around, she saw the couple were no longer there and were walking fast to their cabin and slamming the door shut.

Flying Dutchman/ Endeavour.

"How does it look?"

James looked at Jenna's cheek, inspecting the wound which was starting to close up after they got given water and some cloth to help heal it and not get any infection during their night in the brig.

"It's healing.."

"And what about my arm… I don't wanna see anymore blood.." Jenna whispered, looking to her side at the gash wrapped in cloth, James shook his head and slowly sat down next to Jenna - his hands reaching up towards the cloth and he began to unwrap the material which made Jenna jump when it got sensitive.

"Are you okay..?" James asked, noticing her jumping a little to his touch.

"I'll be fine…"

"Jenna, I need to say something to you…" James began and lifted the cloth off her wound, his eyes looking at it.

"Yes Norry..?" Jenna gulped her eyes watching at what he was doing, his hand went to the side of him grabbing a fresh cloth and he began to rewrap it around her arm.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" She questioned, her eyes looking confused as he caught her staring down at him, his hand came up and cupped her chin softly.

"Thank you for saving me…"

Jenna smiled, and began to lean in towards James's face…

"AH AH!" A voice broke them apart, and they looked to see Scarface with another grimly smile upon his face.

"What, I want to kiss him!" Jenna protested at him.

"I'm not sure Lord Beckett would allow that, he is waiting for you.. On deck of the Endeavour…"

Scarface opened the brig door, and let James and Jenna stepped free of their prison and guide them both up the steps of the Flying Dutchman and made them walk along the plank that was attached to the Endeavour.

Jenna gulped hard as she saw _HIM _- He was there, standing on the deck waiting for their arrival, Lord Cutler Beckett… his hands safety locked behind his back - Jenna looked him up and down at the clothes he was wearing, it was a dark green embroiled jacket, and black breeches he seemed to always wear.. She would have been drooling at the sight of him but she wasn't. She didn't feel anything when her eyes locked with his instantly.

"Miss Hollander.. Thank god you're okay.." She heard Beckett say in his posh voice, and watched him come over to her, holding her hands in his.

"Lord Beckett.." She managed to whisper, her eyes looking at her feet.

"Jenna, what is the matter…?"

She didn't answer, instead she pulled her hands away from his grip, and Beckett watched how one of them snuck its way into the hand of James Norrington.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Beckett shouted a little at the both of them.

"She doesn't love you anymore.. Milord" James replied to him, looking at Beckett's face.

"Admiral, you forget your place…she is my fiancée!"

"I'M YOUR WHAT?" Jenna spluttered out spontaneously as she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I love you Jenna…" Beckett pleaded with her, trying to grab Jenna away from Norrington into a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Jenna struggled, as he tried pulling her away from James whom also was holding onto her hand tightly.

"LORD BECKETT!" James shouted at him, making him stop and let go of Jenna and stare at James.

"I believe you owe me a duel…"

"A duel?"

"A WHAT NOW?" Jenna replied also, her eyes wide as the men in front of her had a stand off.

"I believe you are right, Admiral.. Please stake your requests.." Beckett nodded as he calmed down.

"If I win, You relieve me of my services to the East India Trading Company and the Navy, and you let myself and Miss Jenna have our freedom and never look for us again.. And If you win, I'm eternity at your service and you may marry Miss Jenna.." Norrington told him.

"Norry! Are you mad?" Jenna said, bursting in between the men, looking up at him.

"I accept your requests.. When shall we do this?" Beckett replied.

"Now.."

"NOW? Oh god you are kidding me!" Jenna waved her hands in the air, and then suddenly was forced back from the men by Scarface and made to sit down on a barrel.

"Get your hands off me now!" Jenna pushed Scarface away from her, he laughed and left her going over to Beckett, taking off his jacket and folding it up over his arm.

James came over to Jenna with a blank expression on his face.

"You better win James…" Jenna replied.

"Why should I win…?" James asked her, taking off his jacket also and drawing his sword out.

"Because I want to marry you that's why"

"Pardon?" James's face went pale a little as he stared down at Jenna sitting there and looking up at him.

"Will you marry me, Norry?" Jenna sighed out with a tiny smile on her face.

"Men are always suppose to ask the women…" James stuttered at her puzzled at what she was saying.

"Fuck that.. Times are changing… So..?" She raised her eyebrow to him, and then got a shock of her life when he unexpectedly kissed her lips hard and smiled.

"Yes" He whispered, and then walked over to face Beckett.

Jenna smiled wide and laughed biting her lip gently - she was finally going to get married to James Norrington.. She thought as she watched the two men standing opposite each other.

Two men fighting for her love, only if Flik could see this now she also thought again.

"Are you ready, Admiral?" Scarface came between them, looking at Norry with his sword pointing in front of him.

"Yes"

"Are you ready, Milord?" Scarface turned his attention to Beckett doing the same thing.

"Indeed.. Till the death" Cutler replied, smirking at him.

"BEGIN!"

And with that, Scarface jumped out of the way as the two swords clashed with each other making Jenna squeal out loud.

They broke away quickly and their swords came apart from each other but that didn't last long.

Beckett stepped forward plunging his sword left and right at Norrington's who was blocking each of his moves, and hitting back at Beckett's sword and stepping forward also, attacking him.

Jenna watched the men in front of her battle it out, stepping forwards and backwards at the right moments with their swords blocking and attacking with clanging noises that could be heard from miles away.

She gasped again, she watched Beckett's sword swish from left to right coming close to Norrington's chest!

"NORRKINS! DUCK!" She yelled and stood up on the barrel, her hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder.

Norrington quickly did so, ducking just in time missing him by cm's, as Norry was crouched down, his sword came near Beckett's feet and causing him to trip up and land backwards onto the deck.

"Good move Norry!" Jenna yelled again, and watched Scarface try and help up Beckett but he was elbowed away as he got up himself.

"She was right, good move…" Beckett told him, and then the fight began again..

Jenna watched how Beckett moved backwards and was followed by James as their swords still fought, this time their movements were hard and more forceful than before.

"Oh god…" She chewed her nails, watching both take to the stairs now, still fighting each other.

"COME ON NORRY!"

"Shut up.." Scarface appeared next to her, also watching the fight.

"I'm surprised at you…" Jenna looked down at him, her eyes looking at him for a minute before looking back at Beckett and Norry.

"Oh, and why's that, Miss Hollander.." He replied back, rolling his eyes.

"That you ain't cheering for your beloved…"

"Oh why you…!" Scarface shot her an evil look, but both were interrupted by two men now shouting at each other.

Jenna looked back at them, they were now circling each other with the wheel in between them, their swords still at each other - she noticed both men were now getting hot and flustered from the fight and their white shirts were falling apart around the chest area, her head moved side to side to try and catch a glimpse of Norry's chest but it wasn't working.

Before she knew it, both men were suddenly engaged with their swords again, grunting and fighting hard with each attack and block.. Norrington moved quickly to the stairs, followed by Beckett chasing after him and Jenna gasped from the surprised as Beckett got onto the hand rail of the stairs and zoomed down it, coming up behind Norrington!

"Good move milord!" Scarface cheered from besides Jenna, she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the head causing the man to fall over.

"JAMES! WATCH OUT!" She cried, James turned around quickly and his sword came through the air hard making the sword of Beckett's slip from his hand and fly through the air and landing with the sharp point first into the Flying Dutchman to the side of them.

Beckett's eyes widen in horror, and then looked zig zag at Norrington's sword pointed at his face, he then tripped over landing back onto his back on the deck with James standing over him.

"Lord Beckett, do you surrender?"

Before Cutler could answer, they were interrupted by coughing and spluttering of someone appearing next to them, they all looked to the side of the boat to see a soaking wet Will climbed aboard the boat and flop down onto the deck breathing in and out heavily.

"LEGOLAS!" Jenna cried and came racing over to the men, kneeling over him.

"What is he doing here?" Norrington asked confused, but his attention came back to Beckett.

"You haven't answered me, Lord Beckett..?" He thrusted his sword a little more into Beckett's face making the man squirm underneath him.

"You win"

**I shall leave it there… YAY! I hope I did well with the duel for all of you :o) and I hope you liked the chapter, if you didn't please do tell me.. I don't mind! Lol Please read and review! **

**Also just to remind you about my little question up there ^^ please tell me what you think I should do via a PM or a review and If you want your fic mentioned, do feel free to pm with it.. I do like me pm's and I do tend to reply to them with ramble things :D lol Cheerio me dears! xx**


	36. Meetings, Court and Pirate King? Me?

_Morning or afternoon or even evening!_

_Happy Sunday to you all! At last it's Sunday and guess what? I've got no work *dances* I actually have a Sunday off which is great!_

_I hope everyone has been okay this week? Hmm? To tell you the truth - this week has been so mad I'm glad it's over and done with! It all started with doing two full days at work and then getting a splinter under my fingernail, Saturday wasn't good either but that's a different story all together and THEN yesterday I get a drawing pin aka like a small pin you hang posters up with on boards etc through my foot! Yeah! OUCH! So I wasn't too happy about that!_

_Anyhow, I can see that my poll from my last chapter worked! Woo! And it looks like some of you want me to continue onto OST with roughly the same story line but made up? Am I right? - Well I shall do that then! :o)! Woo! But, AWE isn't done.. Yet, it's nearly there *passes around the tissues* I know it's so sad but I will try and spread out the chapters as it were! Savvy?_

_Right as I will be doing that, I'm going to set up another poll *nods* Here goes:_

_**Thinking up a new title for 'On Stranger Tides' **__In other words, I'm giving you the chance to think up the new title for it, and feel free to PM with your ideas and the best ones I will do a poll on and you can all vote? Yes?_

_Okay - Now I've got my thank you's/replies around here somewhere.. Aha! _

_-Arwen Kurama: Thank you for taking your time and reading my fic! :o) No, your not being mean at all! I have also looked back at my fic and read it through and noticed how my writing style has changed a lot and I thank you for your advice, if you continue reading on you may able to see what I mean? :o)_

_-Romeondjuliet4-ever: OMG Where have you been? Lol Tsk that's not good enough! Just joking, You have been in the fic a few times now with Ragetti and kissed him! Did you see that? Lol I hope your still enjoying it!_

_-Elemental Queen: Woo! Norry lives! Well you do now know what happened, it's going to be interesting to see what happens next! Thank you!_

_-Vampiresdontsparkle: That's quite alright that you say that every chapter, I do the same with other fic's I review lol Maybe it is the fairies? Ooer! That's alright for not having a clue! Thank you anyhow!_

_- Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy: Yes I will continue onto OST, but trouble is I don't think there is a script out for it and I can't remember half of what they said :S lol Ooh I wonder what would happen if Angelica got in the way though.. And yes, it would be confusing for the girl's to start again, it would be a great idea maybe! And don't kill Beckett? Hmmm.. I think on that LOL just joking.. Thank you!_

_-Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: LOL at the in your face dance! Love it but I secretly like Bucket lol Anyho! Hmmm I see your point there, Brussels take less time for a good chapter but chocolate longer to update.. Hmm I must agree there, I want to hang onto this fic as long as possible! Lol thank you!_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Hello! *waves* Thank you so much for reading this also! :o) LOL everyone loved me killing off 'the Bieber' he's just so annoying and stuck up ugh! I hope you continue reading onto the latest chapter! _

_-Panky95: I'm going to continue onto OST but try and stick to the storyline but don't really if you see what I mean? I would love to have the girls go back into the first movie though :o( but I don't know lol Woo at Jenna and Norry going to get married! But first, It's Flik and Jack's lol just a hint there _

_-Akirathedarkhuntress: Oooooh, little Jack baby? Ooer! Maybe? Who knows? Well I obviously know but.. Anyho, thank you for the review lol and thank you for answering the poll!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: I'm so glad you liked the duel! I finally did it with you bugging me about it for weeks :P lol And yes Jenna did save Norry and he lives! YAY! And where did Legolas come from? Well do you remember Jack and Flik pushing him overboard with the barrels he was doing? Well he finally washed up at Bucket's ship lol oooh your leaning towards option 2 are you? Thank you again!_

_-Coconut Coral: YOU logging IN? Right, what have you done with Jenna? Lol - Yup I made it an M rating because I thought I would lol and yes lazy you? Never :P _

_You want them both now? Oh dear, what am I going to do? *shakes head* lol Beckett dying? Hmm… not sure yet :S thank you for saying the duel was great! I wasn't sure about it and I hope you enjoyed your parts, remember if you want to do anything feel free to pm me!_

_-CountCresent: I'm sorry that Cutler didn't win *hugs!* thank you for saying I did a great job with the duel! And now yes, Jack and Flik's wedding lol Woo! That's alright about recommending Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy work! Have you checked out her Ashley Winslet ones? They are good! Thank you again!_

_-Ninjalover13: LOL squealing like an 8 year old fan girl.. Ooer! I would too if I was there actually lol! Thank you for the review!_

_-AnimationNut: Woo you can log in this time! And yes, mostly everyone has voted for the 1__st__ option, which I will continue onto now but I have done another poll up there^^^ if you want to look!_

_-BlackShadow878: Thank you that you are still reviewing! Means a lot to me! And yes the funny-ness is creeping back and Norry won! Woo! :o) lol_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: I was on the edge of my seat waiting for your review you know? Lol :P lol I see, Flik marrying Jack and staying in pirate land, that can be done!_

_And I didn't realize it was Johnny's birthday! *shock face* oops! And glad you have a cake, just there and waiting :P I haven't gotten back to your reply on the PM yet but will soon after I've done this! :o)_

_Wow! Again, thank you all for the reviews! Means so much to me that you are still taking your time and reading it all! :o)_

_This next chapter I would like to dedicate to two people:_

_1) Mister Johnny Depp! Happy belated birthday, and I didn't realize it was his birthday when I upload the last chapter! Oops! And I must mention that CaptainSkitzoVamp gave me an idea for the chapter after this! Mwahaha!_

_2) Sara: It's been one year since you have been gone, and you're not forgotten, I miss you every single day, and thank you for all the good memories we have had together. _

_Okay: Chapter 36 people! _

**Chapter 36: Meetings, Court and Pirate King? Me? **

"In here now!"

"But, you said you would let us go!" Jenna protested as her and James were taken into Cutler's office and pushed towards the sofa he had in there.

"But at the moment, you have no where to go.." Beckett replied, coming into the room after them and putting on a freshly new jacket.

"Let us have a boat, and we shall depart…" James tried reasoning with Beckett as Jenna looked at them both back and forth.

"That is highly unlikely.."

"And why's that? Can you just spare a dingy or something?" Jenna asked, standing next to James and reaching out to hold his hand tightly, she watched Beckett's reaction to her holding James's hand and turned on the spot, walking over to his tea table with his afternoon tea already set up.

"All my boats, ships and 'dinghy's' as you say are otherwise engaged and waiting for further instructions till we have our location for Shipwreck Cove" Beckett explained to the both of them, and sat down at his table without a care.

"YOUR SUCH A BASTARD!"

Jenna jumped back a bit as Norry next to her yelled at Beckett surprisingly and more surprised that he just called him a 'bastard'.

"Ah! Mr Turner…" Beckett nodded away from the couple towards the door where Will was standing, now dried off and looking better than he was.

"Lord Beckett…" Will replied also with a nod, and then looked over to James and Jenna.

"Commodore.."

"He's not a commodore anymore…" Jenna butted in, and stood in front of James.

"I thought you were on Sao Feng's ship..?" Will asked silently as Jenna quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Attacked, very long story.. How's Flik?" Jenna replied, looking at him wondering how her friend was.

"She's…"

"Mr Turner!" Both of them stopped talking instantly to see Beckett standing at the table now, and motioning him to be seated opposite him.

"Please sit, and have some tea - and Miss Hollander, Mr Norrington, please be seated.." Beckett pointed his hand towards the small sofa behind them, they exchanged looks with each other before turning and sitting on the sofa.

"How are we going to get out of this? I don't want to be here when they attack Shipwreck Cove…" Jenna whispered to James as they sat down in unison, her head in her hands thinking.

"He doesn't have the location…" Norry took one of her hands away from her head and held it gently.

"Don't be too sure on that.." Jenna mumbled, and looked over to Beckett and Will about to sip tea when the office door burst open again which made Jenna scream and jump onto Norry's lap for safety.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" Davy Jones's yelled, as he stood there with an angry look set on his face.

"Apparently you can, I believe you know each other?" Beckett replied, pointing his teacup towards Will who looked around raising his cup a little to Jones.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" Jones's laughed making the whole room slightly vibrate.

Jenna hugged her head more into Norrington's chest as Davy Jones looked around in their general direction with a smirk on his face.

"Not yours, his" Will pointed at Beckett who gave them all a little smile which played on his lips for a few moments but was interrupted as he also looked over at the couple on his sofa.. His face stopped smiling as jealously was beginning to set in but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Jack Sparrow sends his regards…"

"CAPTAIN!" Jenna and James joined in, correcting Will making the others look over to them.

"Sparrow?" Jones replied, confused.

"You've not told him? We rescued Jack and Flik his wench from the locker with the Black Pearl" Will casually said, before taking another sip of tea enjoying the taste.

"OI!" Jenna yelled, frowning and standing up from Norry and going over to Will staring down at him.

"Flik isn't a wench! They are due to be married!" Jenna said to him, pointing her finger in his face.

"Miss Hollander, please be seated…" Beckett's voice said, she looked over to him and looked him up and down - his blue eyes boring into her's, slowly she felt herself beginning to get lost in the blue depths of them but she shook her head quickly to get rid of the feeling, she huffed out loud and went back to her original position of Norry's lap.

"What else have you not told me?" Davy asked, now staring wide eyed at Beckett.

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso.."

Jenna's head whipped from Beckett towards Davy to see his reaction, his body and tentacles shook with anger at the thought of her name, you could see he still had feelings for her but chose to hide them.

"Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her." Jones explained to the pair of them, his mind remembering about what happened to him when he came across Calypso.

"Not quite so well actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her." Will replied to him again and standing up to face tentacles, he stepped forward looking right into Will's face, his eyes now wider than before.

"NO! They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!"

"Excuse me, Mister Jones…" They all stopped again, and looked over to see Jenna with her hand up in the air as she and Norry watched was happening.

"How long have you been all.. Um… you know, how long have you had the tentacles?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Do yer fear death Miss?" Davy's head cocked to one side and started walking towards her, at that moment Norry stood up making Jenna fall onto the sofa and Norry drew his sword at Jones.

"Leave her be!" James threatened him, which caused Jones to laugh at him.

"ENOUGH!" Beckett shouted to them all, and then stepped between Jones and Norrington.

"Your agreement, Jones? What was that exactly?" Beckett inquired, breaking up the fight as quickly as he could.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. She gave me no choice! We must act before they release her" Jones concluded, shouting at the end.

"You loved her, she's the one and then you betrayed her" Will said to Jones and then sat back down in his chair with his tea cup.

"She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!"

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will shrugged, taking his cup back to his lips but before it could reach there, Davy Jones's clawed hand came and knocked it out of his hand, smashing onto the floor.

"Nice going Legolas…" Jenna tutted, rolling her eyes.

"Do not test me…"

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father, and you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own" Will replied, looking down at the smashed tea cup and then back up, glancing looks in between Jones and Lord Beckett.

"Your terms are steep Mr Turner, we will expect fair value in return" Beckett replied to his requests.

"They are stupid requests if you ask me! Why do you always want to save Elizabeth.. I mean…" Jenna began to say but Norry's hand came straight over her mouth silencing the girl quickly and nodding back to the others, Jenna looked annoyed at Norry and rolled her eyes keeping quiet.

"There is only one price I will accept. Calypso murdered!" Jones told the both of them.

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove.." Will again, shrugged to them and turning around with his back to them.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked signing out.

At that moment, Will then turned back around to face the two of them, holding up Jack's compass in his left hand and smiling.

"What is it you want most?" Will asked them both, at once Beckett and Jones had smiles on their faces.

"I shall return to the Dutchman, awaiting further orders" Jones nodded and then left them all.

"Mr Mercer, please can you take Mr Turner to the helm and begin to set sail towards the location of Shipwreck Cove with the headings he gives.." Beckett said to Mercer who smirked and walked out of the door also followed by Will who gave a smile towards Jenna's direction.

"Officers, please take Mr Norrington to a spare cabin.. I would like a private word with Miss Hollander if you may.."

"Lord Beckett, She doesn't want a word with you…!" Norrington again protested and then suddenly was grabbed, he shouted and swore as he was taken from the cabin leaving Jenna and Beckett together.

"What is it you want?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms standing opposite him.. Out of the blue and in 2 quick strides - Beckett was forcing her hard against the cabin wall which caused Jenna to scream a little as her back hit the wall with force, her eyes looked up to see Beckett's staring back into hers.

They both stood there in silence, all they could hear was their breathing filling the room.. Jenna didn't know what to think as Beckett held her against the will, his hands holding her waist tightly, so she couldn't break free… that's when it happened, Beckett made the first move.. His eyes closed gently and his head slowly leaned in going towards Jenna.. She knew automatically what he was doing.. He was going to kiss her!

Before Jenna could think, she found herself also leaning her head up gently towards his, her eyes closing and…

Black Pearl

The ship had finally arrived at the outskirts of Shipwreck Cove where Jack and Gibbs were standing on the deck looking at all the ships of different pirate lords just arriving also.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime" Gibbs said to Jack, and taking a sip of his flask looking out at the other ships in the darkness.

"And I owe them all money…" Jack replied, sighing out loud and turning around and walking away looking around the deck.

"Um.. Abby isn't it?" Jack stopped the young girl who was scurrying past him, she nodded and tipped her straw hat gently towards him.

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you know where Miss Felicity is?" Jack asked, as he continued to look around for her.

"She's in the cabin, Captain.." Abby replied, and then went off to see Ragetti smiling at her - she went up to him and hugged his side gently, biting her lip as he kissed her forehead as they looked out together at the ships.

Flik was in the cabin, looking at several different white shirts in front of her - she was wondering why Jack had so many women shirts aboard? She shrugged and picked up the first shirt and started putting it on, she heard the cabin door go and saw Jack standing there looking at her up and down.

"Wow.."

"What?" Flik asked, as she looked herself up and down - she had changed her clothes into some black boots she found, some new black breeches and a clean white shirt without any dirty marks or burn holes in, she leaned down and grabbed a brown thick belt and began to buckle it around her waist.

"You.. Look like a pirate…" Jack said, as he staggered towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist, planting kisses up and down her neck making Flik's knees turn to jelly.

"Jack…" She moaned slightly, trying to pull away but not having much luck.

"Mmm…" Jack muttered, as he pushed her body gently with his still kissing her neck towards the bed.

"Have we arrived at Shipwreck Cove…?" Flik asked, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Yes dearie.. But that can wait.." Jack pulled away, giving her a smile and leaned down to kiss her but the cabin door burst open making them pull away.

"We have arrived…" Barbossa chuckled at the both of them breathless, he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Brethren Court

Flik stepped into the room of the Brethren Court, only to be stared at by several pairs of male eyes looking at her up and down.

Jack grabbed Flik's waist protectively as they both walked together to the centre where the long table was and several people were sitting down at it, Flik recognized a few of the faces from the movie.. There was Mistress Cheng, Jocard, the Spanish pirates and a few others she couldn't think of the names of.

She took a deep breathe as she stopped with Jack looking at all the faces of the people looking at them all.

"Remember, you wanted to come.." Jack whispered in her ear, he and her had another disagreement and he told her to stay with the Black Pearl but Flik wasn't having any of it and wanted to come along to see what it was like and also for another reason.. She wanted to meet Jack's father.. Captain Teague.

"And I'm glad I did…" Flik whispered back to him, and watched Barbossa walk past them both with a cannon ball in his hands - He walked up to the table and started banging it on the table powerfully making the whole room go silent.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of right, my fellow captains" Barbossa called to them all and motioned for Ragetti and Abby with a large bowl to go around to all the captains.

Flik watched how they put something random into the bowl, there was a random playing card or coin..

"Those are not pieces of eight.. They are junk…" Flik looked around and saw Elizabeth was with them also standing next to Gibbs, the two girls exchanged evil looks between them.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke" Gibbs explained to Elizabeth.

"So, change the name.."

"To what? 'Nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh yes Miss Swann, that sounds very piratey.." Gibbs also rolled his eyes at Elizabeth and went quiet as Ragetti and Abby came back to Barbossa.

"Ragetti, If you will.." Barbossa put out his hand to Ragetti with a smile, he looked down at Barbossa's hand and then back up.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me.." Ragetti smiled and then smiled to Abby who blushed.

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back.." and with that, Barbossa whacked Ragetti at the back of his head making his false eye fall out into his hand and he put it into the bowl with the others.

"Don't worry, we will get you a new eye…" Abby whispered to Ragetti and handing him an eye patch.

"Thank you Abby…" Ragetti replied to her, leaning in and giving her a small kiss on her lips, Pintel looked at them both puzzled and nudged Ragetti.

"What…?" He asked Pintel, wrapping an arm around Abby.

"Sparrow!" One of the pirate lords named Villanueva yelled over to Jack and Flik, he had noticed that Jack hadn't put in his piece of eight into the bowl.

Jack let go of Flik's waist and smiled, reaching up and touching the coin that hanged from his bandanna which caught that attention of Flik and Barbossa.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us" Jack pointed out to him and the others.

At that moment, Flik heard a stabbing sound behind her and quickly turned to see Tai Huang and his men standing there and him with his hand on his sword still.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman" He told the others, coming forward.

"HOLD ON!" Flik stopped the room as the chatter began to get loud once more with arguments.

"You're not suppose to be captain.. Jenna is… Where is she? You didn't kill her did you?" Flik asked, staring at Tai Huang.

"I have a message from her, to you… she told me to say that she loves you and she chose her side and she knew you won't approve of it but she followed her heart and she shall see you very soon.." Tai Huang explained to Flik.

"Oh bollocks…" Flik swore, and found a spare seat and sat down, Jack looked at her confused and then back up to Tai Huang.

"And she made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now… Flik.. Are you alright luv…?" Jack asked, kneeling down to Flik's level.

"I'll be fine.." Flik half smiled to him, and pushed him to stand back up again.

"Listen, Our location has been betrayed, Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett.. They are on their way here!" Tai Huang explained, which caused the lords to shout and argue in their direction more.

"Who is this betrayer?" One of them shouted in their direction.

"Not likely anyone among us…" Barbossa smiled to them all, and looking over to Jack who was too busy looking down at Flik.

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed out, realizing where her so called fiancée was really, she looked back over to Jack and Flik, and then at Barbossa.

"He happens to be not among us.." Barbossa told her and then continued..

"And it matters not how they found us! The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked them all.

"WE FIGHT!" Elizabeth shouted loudly, which the whole room cackled into laughter and smiles, Mistress Cheng stood up and turned herself to face Elizabeth.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us.." She explained but was then interrupted by Barbossa banging his cannon ball back on the table.

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured

the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso…." Barbossa explained to them all, which made the room go deadly quiet.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Oh! I will chop off his beard!" Flik joined in with the chants from the other pirate lords, now standing with Jack once again and smiling over to Barbossa.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue and I agree.. Chop off his beard.." Jack smirked to Flik and then at Barbossa giving them both the evil eye which made Flik stick out her tongue to him.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang injected to them, raising his voice.

"Well, Sao Feng isn't here..!" Flik raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Jocard nodded and so did the other pirate lords.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved!" The french pirate lord stood up, voicing his opinion across the room, which made the Spanish pirate lord Villanueva to shout also.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng! We release Calypso!" He nodded to Barbossa who nodded back to him with an agreement.

"You threaten me?" The french man yelled, his eyes wide at the other pirate.

"I silence you!"

Then all hell broke loose, there was flying glass bottles been thrown, the Spanish pirate had now come over the table and started to fight the french man, everyone was shouting and Flik didn't know what to do.

"Wow.. This is madness" Flik quickly said, stealing Fish lips line off her before she opened her mouth.

"This is politics.." Jack reassured them both, Flik then screamed when she saw a glass bottle fly in her direction making her duck down and fall over onto the floor.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us!" Elizabeth continued, none of them realizing Flik on the floor.

"If they not be here already…"

"Some help please…?" Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack all looked down to see Flik laying on the floor, with her hands in the air waiting for someone to pull her up.

Barbossa tutted and leaned down and helped the girl to her feet, then walking away and climbing onto a chair and stepping onto the table but before he could reach for his gun - Flik came up behind him and grabbed it, and firing it into the air which made her scream a little, she looked around to see the pirate lords looking at her wondering who she was.

"I've always wanted to do that…" Flik spoke up gently, and Barbossa then grabbed his gun from her, pushing her from the table into the arms of Jack.

"Stupid woman.. Can't you control her Jack? It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons!" Barbossa told them all, and they all nodded with each other going back to their seats.

"Control her? I would never do that! And whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I!" Jack replied to Barbossa's statement, looking wide eyed at him.

"Yeah, what Jack said - You do speak jibberish Mcbeardy!" Flik replied, smiling at Barbossa again.

"If you have a better alternative.. Please share.." Barbossa stepped down from the table, his arm out stretched to the pirate lords that were listening.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or...or fish nature" Jack began explaining, he let go of Flik and began walking around the members of the pirate lords, putting his hands on Mistress Cheng's shoulders but quickly moving on towards the others till he reached the end of the table.  
"So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Resipso loquitur tabula in naufragio*, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the I'm going to say this, but with Miss Swann.. We must fight."

"You've only ever run from a fight!" Barbossa argued with him from across the room.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"He hasn't! He's always come back!" Flik argued along with Barbossa and Jack, moving through the crowd to Jack.

"He has too! And He knows it!" Barbossa shouted back to them.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight.. To run away!"

"I'm not running away from anything!" Flik looked at Jack, crossing her arms.. She heard Barbossa laugh slightly from across the room again.

"Aye! I agree with Jack!" Gibbs yelled with a few other pirates including Abby.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa said with a smile on his face and crossing his arms as well.

"You made that up!" Flik and Jack said in unison to him.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague.. Keeper of the code…" Barbossa smiled evilly at Jack.

Flik felt Jack's arm around her stiffened and his eye's broaden at the sound of 'Captain Teague', she half smiled and wrapped her arm around Jack and nudged him gently with her arm.

"It be fine Jack.." She whispered, kissing his neck softly which made him loosen his grip around her and he smiled back to her.

"We could just run away now.. You and me…" Jack mumbled back to her, making sure no one else could hear.. As they were talking the Indian pirate lord's assistant stood up and started talking to the other lords.

"I'm not running Jack…" Flik told him seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Luv…"

Suddenly a gun shot rang out from behind him, Flik jumped in the air in shock and stumbled but Jack caught her and steadier her.  
"Code is law…" Flik heard a voice behind them, it was a deep English voice which sounded like the man had been smoking about 50 cigarette's a day, she slowly turned to see there was an abandoned ship and a man standing on the plank between the decking and ship. She gulped as she looked at him as he started to move, he was dressed like how Jack would dress but differently, his hair was long and black and he had so many earrings hanging from his ear, his hat was also black.. He put his pistol away and stopped behind Jack and her.

"You're in my way boy.." He told Jack, and with one movement Jack grabbed Flik's hand and moved her to one side so he could come to the table.

Behind Captain Teague there was two old men with grey beards, dressed in black suits carrying a heavy book to the table and settling it down.

"Oh, isn't that Morgan and Bartholomew?" Abby pointed to the two men as she stood with Ragetti at the back of the room peering over several heads.

Then out of the blue, the prison guard dog appeared from the ship as Captain Teague whistled with keys jingling from it's mouth.

"How did…?" Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in amazement at the dog which was left on the Island with the cannibals.

"Sea turtles…" Flik called across to them before Teague could say it, he looked at her and she then kept quiet. Teague opened the heavy book and looked through several pages and stopped, his finger going down and reading.

"Barbossa is right.." Captain Teague concluded, and looked up to him and he smiled and bowed to the rest of the court.

"Show off!" Flik shouted once again, frowning at him and then she gasped as Barbossa stuck out his tongue to her!

"Hang on a minute…" Jack came over, Flik to his side and he checked the code himself.

"It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries.. Fancy that!" Jack concluded.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change!" The Spanish pirate shouted, Captain Teague at this point had gone back over to his ship and sat down picking up his guitar, strumming a few strings.

"Not likely.." He mumbled to himself.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Gibbs for an answer.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote"

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself…" Barbossa butted into the conversation between them and watched the other pirates stand up in turn.

"I call for a vote!" Jack cheered with a smile.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair!"

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless French man!"

"Sesumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee"

"Mistress Cheng!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Elizabeth Swann" Elizabeth threw her name into the mix just for fun.

"Barbossa"

"Villanueva!"

"Felicity Todd!" Flik called, smiling at Jack and the others.

"Felicity Todd…" Jack called out, Flik's eyes widen and she took a step back from Jack.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT!" Barbossa and Elizabeth yelled in unison, coming over.

"No, no, no… Jack.. Listen I'm not a pirate, and your suppose to vote for Elizabeth.."

Flik argued with him, shaking him slightly too trying to put some sense into him!

"I know, curious isn't it..?" Jack replied to her, smiling and kissing her forehead, Flik couldnt believe it - she wasn't suppose to be the pirate king!

"Pirate King... me? NO!" Flik kept protesting, once again the room burst out into shouts again, yelling at Jack mainly.

"You are suppose to vote for me!"

"She's not a pirate!" Mistress Cheng called, pointing at Flik who nodded with her.

"Yes! My point!" Flik looked at Jack again.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked them all.. At that moment, Captain Teague's guitar string broke and the room went quiet again.

"Very well.. What say you Felicity Todd, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng said, and then every pirate had their eyes on Flik staring at her awaiting for her to say something.

Flik gulped, her eyes still wide as she looked around and then at Jack.

"I'm so going to regret this.. But, I happen to agree with Miss Fish Lips Swann.. We must prepare every vessel that floats, we're at war" Flik closed her eyes and said to the rest of them, she had to say that line even though it killed her to say something else but Flik remembered the movie and she knew she had to.

Then the real SeSumbhajee and not his assistant stood up and nodded with Flik…

"And so, we shall go to war!" He said, his voice high and sounded like he had been on helium which made Flik giggle gently, all the pirates then rose up and began moving away from the table back to their ships yelling and talking to themselves, Flik looked around the room and her eyes settled on Abby and Ragetti who were kissing again, Abby stopped and spotted Flik looking at her and waved.

"Miss Abby..." Barbossa nodded at her and then down to the bowl with the pieces of junk in, she nodded back to him and grabbed Ragetti and hit the bowl under his jacket and they walked out leaving Flik, Jack and Captain Teague alone in the room.

Flik then looked away from them and noticed Jack wasn't by her side anymore, she looked back around to see him walking over to Captain Teague..

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive.." Jack said as he walked and stopped infront of the man.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself forever.." Teague replied to him, then Jack turned from him and motioned his hand over to Flik who slowly came over to his side.

"But I won't be living with myself forever… Captain Teague, meet Felicity Todd.. The woman I'm going to marry, Flik.. Meet my dad.." Jack finally introduced the both of them.

"Marry?" Teague repeated to him, shocked and looking at Jack.

"Yes… Marry…" Jack rolled his eyes, and held Flik's hand with the ring on confirming it to him.

"Marry you say?" Captain Teague repeated again, looking at Flik, at that point Flik stuck out her hand towards Captain Teague which took him back by surprise, she smiled at him and slightly gulped wondering what he thought of her, Jack must of heard her thoughts because his hand gripped a little more tightly in his.

"It's nice to meet you, I.. I like your guitar playing skills, and oh you can call me Flik.." She smiled at him, and slowly Teague's hand came up and shook it and then planting a kiss on her hand.

"Merci, Miss Flik.. Are you sure you want to marry my Jackie, he is a ladies man.." He smiled at her, Jack then quickly brushed her hand away from his dad's and smiled, before Flik could answer - Jack nodded.

"She does, don't you luv..." Jack replied, smiling at Flik whom nodded at him and smiled back at Captain Teague.

"Yes, I do.." Flik replied.  
"Hows's mum..." Jack then asked randomly, his eyebrows knitting in the middle..

Captain Teague then brought up a shrunken head, rotting away with an cross as a mouth and straw like hair to show them both.

"Oh, she looks great!" Jack made a face as he lowered it back down.

"Are you sure you want to get married Jackie..?" Teague asked the both of them, Jack looked at Flik for a moment, half smiling and brushing some stray hair out of her eyes.

"I do.. And I want you to perform the wedding…"

Turning to Flik, he held her hands with his and smiled down at her without blinking.

"Will you marry me tonight Felicity Todd…?"

_Oh my god, I'm so, so, sorry for the extra long chapter! The Brethren Court stuff is so long! Aaaah! And I'm sorry If it's not funny either, I tried adding bits believe me!_

_Please Read and review, and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me with anything :o) _

_I hope everyone enjoyed it! Xx I look forward to reading them! Please be nice to me! Lol - Cheerio! xx_


	37. Locked In, Wedding & Bday! Author Note!

_Bonjourno! I think that's how you spell it… okay, shall I go for the old fashioned 'Hello'? Alright.._

_Hello! It's me again, did you all miss me? I know you did.. Secretly! Mwahaha! I'm so, so, so, soooooooo, sorry I haven't updated since last Sunday :o( Please don't kill me with any sharp objects - It's been so busy here with the weather being all 'ugh' and work, then at the end of the week things taking a turn for the worst here for personal reasons and me being all worried about it.. And me also having my headaches for a few days… Madness isn't it?_

_Enough about me, more about you! THANK YOU all again for the reviews I've had for my last chapter :o) OH! I've got two suggestions so far for what my OST fan girl fic should be called, but I would like a few others - remember to PM me with them! _

_Before I do my lovely thank you's and such - I've got a fan fictions to recommend and all of you better go and read them otherwise I will stalk you with a fake beard :o)!_

_- _**'Hyper Obsession' By MaisieIrvette27 - **_Two friends one obsessed with POTC are having a sleepover when suddenly they find themselves in POTC DMC! How will they get out when they're both enjoying it way too much? And what happens when 2 other fan girls join them? _

**- 'Riding On Instinct' By Coconut Coral - **_When Lit Gillette gets sucked from POTC world and into the life of a bankrupt 18 year old girls life! Both of their lives flip upside down and how will they both cope? _

_So, everyone! PLEASE, PLEASE Go and read and also review :D !_

_Right - Thank you's and replies! _

_- Gypsygirl24 : Hello! Thank you so much for you review! I hope you're enjoying it and hope you carry on reading!_

_-Sakura Ichigo Morihiko : Well, Flik threw her name into the vote because it was fun too? Lol and why is she king, because I don't like following the basis plot of a movie really, I think the whole point of writing an fan girl fic is to have a little fun with it and mix it up and that's what I'm doing lol, thank you for the title suggestion, will keep an note of it! _

_- Panky95: Do you want me to go back to COTBP after OST? LOL I think everyone knew Jack would vote Flik to be pirate king some how! Thank you!_

_-Ninjalover13: Thank you for the review! Don't suffocate yourself on that pillow! Lol_

_-Blackshadow878: I love a cliff hanger! Lol, you will find out what happens in this chapter :o)_

_-Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-Chan: LOL I'm not kissing your feet! I don't know where they have been :P and thank god I have your 'Huffelpuff apposal' I was very worried there! Thank you!_

_-CountCresent: Again, I love the cliff hangers! Lol and I want to know how long he had those tentacles too! Lol and yes the wedding! Coming soon.. :P_

_-AnimationNut: Thank you for your title suggestion, I have put it with the other one I had but I want some more! Flik is indeed pirate king/queen and yes very interesting! :P_

_-Coconut Coral: Again, logging in? *faints* lol you want to kiss Beckett.. Ooooh what will Happy and Fluffy say? *raises an eyebrow to the navy boys behind you* lol thank you again!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: LOL, I love it with Pintel just next to them going 'what the hell..' ! Yes! Teague doing the wedding, that's interesting and Cutler give up? He's Cutler Beckett! He will never of course! You want to run away to Disneyland? Can I come? Lol _

_-Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy: WOW That's a lot of 'updates' there, did you copy and paste them? Lol Ooooh yes Jack and Flik's wedding yay! And Beckett's bad boy side.. I know it's hot isn't it? Lol So hard to choose I agree! Thank you!_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: You, young lady should be revising for your exams! Not throwing it off the counter to read this :P LOL Don't worry, I've been there with revising etc and it's hard! What GCSE's are you taking? Thank you for the review and hope you pass them!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Ahhh, my hyper friend who dances lol thank you for the review! I recommend your story up there ^^^ I love weddings too! DRINKS ALL ROUND! Lol and another cliffy between Jenna and Beckett I know.. I'm bad! :P _

_So, that's taken care of! THANK YOU all again for them and I look forward to reading more after this chapter.. Chapter 37.. I know, I'm going to try and make it to chapter 40 and then stop then carry on to OST afterwards with a complete different story thingy bob.. _

_Anyho.. Updating right now!_

**Chapter 37: Locked In, Wedding, and Birthday!**

Jenna bit her lip as her eyes closed, the last thing she saw was Cutler Beckett's head leaning into her face and his mouth coming towards hers slowly wanting to kiss her.. Her head racing with so many thoughts, questions buzzing through out her brain ones that she could answer but the other's she couldn't.

Her body was telling her no but her heart was saying yes, kiss him! She shook her head gently to get rid of them and found herself leaning upwards slightly, her lips softly touching Cutler's.. she felt the sparks flush through out her body as they kissed lightly, her body felt like it was floating high in a sky it was so much different from Norry's kisses.

Cutler's grip on Jenna waist began to soften as his lips moved against hers, both of them kissing each other with equal passion, her tongue betraying her and prodded against his lips, licking them slowly and wanting to explode his mouth, his mouth parted a little and let her in as he moved his arms and hands further around her waist pushing the small framed girl into his body, moving backwards holding on to her towards his desk.

Without breaking the kiss, Jenna's hands wandered up Beckett's shirt as she started to remove his jacket and flinging it to the floor, he stopped the kiss and turned out of breath and pushed all the papers, his favourite tea cup and other things he treasured to the floor.. Jenna stood there for a second, confused with his reaction - this was certainly a side of Beckett she hadn't seen before and it caused a strange feeling in her.. She liked it.

Without warning, Beckett grabbed Jenna's hand and her waist and flipped her around so her back was facing the desk area and laid her down on it, she looked up with a surprised look on her face..

"What are you doing..?" She finally asked him, propping herself on her elbows as she watched him take off his wig to reveal his short, messy dark brown hair sticking up in random places - she laughed as her memories came flashing back to her the moment she was interviewed by him and before leaving to visit Flik who was sent back to prison she had taken off Beckett's wig and looked at his hair and laughed, wondering why he always wore it.

"Something I should of done weeks ago…" Cutler replied to her, before Jenna could say anything he attacked her again with his lips on her's in a crushing, passionate kiss making her moan against his lips.

Her hands travelled up, and finally stopped at his hair, her fingertips running through the hair as the kiss once again deepen between them..

She felt Beckett's hand run down her body, cupping one of her breasts softly and then continue running down..

"No.. no…" Jenna muttered as she stopped the kiss, her eyes wide as she tried to push Cutler off her but he wouldn't move.

"What is it..? It is…" He began, looking into her eyes for the answers but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not a virgin.. It's.. this.." She gulped and looked between them, Cutler between her legs and his hand stopping at the hem of her skirt about to pull it up.

"Jenna, It's okay…" He reassured her, placing kisses along her jaw line and going towards her neck.

"Cutler.. It feels so right but so wrong…we can't.." Jenna managed to say, another moan escaping from her lips as he kissed her neck continually.

He stopped kissing, and came back looking down at her…

"You are right.. I know what to do.." He replied again, and quickly helped Jenna off his desk.

"What.. Where are we going..?" Jenna questioned as they went to his office door and he reached for the door knob and pulled it but it wouldn't open.

"Strange…" Cutler muttered to himself, Jenna peered over his shoulder at what was happening.

"What's wrong..?"

"The door… won't… open!" Cutler kept pulling and pushing the knob, twisting it in every direction but then finally giving up.

"What do you mean the door won't open?" Jenna practically screamed in his ear and pushed him aside and tried the handle herself using both of her hands as she pulled it and twisted it around but again it was stuck.

She turned around and pointed her finger at Cutler's face which made him gulp, looking down at her finger and then her face.

"Did you plan this?"

"Pardon?" He replied, stepping backwards as she came forward still pointing at him.

"Did you plan to seduce me in your office, have it off with me on your desk and then lock us in this office?" Jenna flung her arms in air around her explaining herself more.

"I was planning to kiss you Jenna, and I do want to 'be' with you in that way but the door being stuck wasn't part of any plan…" Cutler replied, empathising the word 'be' loudly. Her jaw dropped a little as she heard what came out of his mouth and shook her head.

"I can't believe you! You are suppose to be the evil guy in this movie! Not planning to kiss and fuck me!"

"But…"

"No fucking buts! You get this door open now! I want to see Norry…" Jenna commanded to him and crossed her arms, he shook his head and walked past to the door and began once again to pull, push it with all his might to open the door but yet again it was still stuck.

"Jenna, it won't open.. We are stuck here…"

"Can't you call for a guard?" Jenna huffed, and then started to bang against the door calling through it.

"HELLO! ANYONE? OPEN THIS DOOR!" She yelled into door hoping someone would hear her.

"It won't work…" Cutler replied, sighing and running his own hand through his brown hair, going over to his desk as he started to pick up this papers from the floor.

"Oh, please do tell me why that is Milord?" Jenna answered back in her best fake English accent to him, rolling her eyes as she continued to call through the door.

"All the officers are up top on the deck and I told them that I didn't want to be disturbed till the morning…"

"YOU WHAT?" Jenna yelled, turning and facing Cutler again who stood there looking at the floor away from her glaze.

"I can't… you are unbelievable.." Jenna concluded and walked over to the table and sat there sighing, Cutler looked over to her and he sighed out too.. Shaking his head he came over also and sat at the table opposite her.

"I'm sorry Jenna…" Cutler whispered to her, still looking down at the floor.

Jenna looked over to him for a moment, she could see him looking down at the floor and also looking upset

"That's okay…" Jenna replied, finally giving in to him and unfolding her arms slowly as his eyes came back up and looked at her, he half smiled gently, reaching his hand up - he grabbed the tea pot lid and looked in it.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yes, would you like a cup of tea? There is still a bit in here and I've got some biscuits too.." Cutler pointed to her to the spare tea cup near them.

"What kind of biscuits?" Jenna replied, curiously.

"Cream puffs…" Beckett smiled, and eyed the cream puffs which were next to the teapot sitting on the plate untouched.

Jenna sat there for a moment or two wondering if she should accept a cup of tea from him.. Her eyes went to the spare cup again and then too the cream puffs.. They weren't her favourite biscuit but she was starving..

"Okay! I will have some tea.. But that's all.. No sex!" Jenna gave in, reaching over and picking up two cream puffs and stuffing one into her mouth.

"Okay.." Cutler replied and gave her another smile, this smile was different.. It made Jenna nearly choke on her puff.. She wasn't sure if she should trust the smile or not.. She felt some butterflies starting to form in her stomach again but she ignored them.

"Glad we understand each other…" Jenna smiled and watched him pour out the tea.

Shipwreck Cove

"You want to marry me tonight?" Flik replied to Jack, her eyebrows raised high as she looked up at Jack who was holding her hands and smiling softly at her.

"Yes.. I don't see why not luv, I love you and I want you to be my wife before tomorrow.." Jack replied, kissing her hands gently both of them unaware that Captain Teague - Jack's father was still standing next to them watching this unfold.

"Are you just marrying me tonight because tomorrow there is going to be a huge fight and we don't know if we are going to survive?" Flik asked him, wanting to know the truth.

"He wants to marry you now because I'm here…" Teague replied, butting in the conversation and smiling to Jack.

"No, and no… Felicity, look at me…" Jack shook his head at him and saw Flik's head turned away from him.

"Oi…!" Jack whistled and grabbed her attention, making her head come back to face him with a worried look set upon her face.

"I want to marry you now, not because of what will happen tomorrow.. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you…" Jack whispered, reaching an hand up and stroking her cheek slowly looking into her eyes.

Flik sighed and bit her lip looking back at him, she quickly gave Captain Teague a look and all he did was nod at her..

"Is that your approval? A nod..?" Flik and Jack both looked at Teague with a smile on his face.

"Do you two want to get married or not?"

"Yes.." They both said together in unison, Flik laughed a little and smiled wide..

"Good…" Teague replied and walked past them, they followed him and watched Teague go to the doorway and him nod, they saw Barbossa and the rest of the crew members come through with smiles on their faces.

"CONGRATS!" Abby yelled to Flik and ran up to her hugging her hard, nearly knocking Jack over.

"We overheard…" Gibbs admitted to Jack with a smile, both of them laughed and the whole room went quiet..

"Shall we do this wedding..?" Teague asked them both, motioning them back over to their original position, Flik nodded and reached down and held Jack's hand tightly.

"Are you ready?" Jack whispered as they came over, and the crew members gathered around them watching on.

"Of course I am.."

"Let's begin.. I've never performed a wedding before…" Teague mumbled, making Barbossa roll his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Captain Jack Sparrow…" before Teague could say anything else, there was a scoff from the back as Teague said 'Captain'.

Flik looked backwards to Barbossa, giving him an evil glare, he shrugged at her and continued to be quiet.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and Miss.. Pirate King Felicity Todd…" Teague concluded.

"Maybe that should be queen…" Flik whispered to Jack, making him smile and hold her hand tightly than before.

"Do you want to be married or not? No more interruptions.." Teague asked them all, giving them looks especially at Barbossa and Jack.

"Carry on.." Flik smiled to him, and looked up to Jack.

"Can you two face each other?" Teague asked politely, both of them stood opposite each other and Jack quickly looked down to her hands and slipped off the skull ring she was wearing on her left hand and gave her a quick wink.

"Captain Jack, do yer take Felicity to be your wife?"

"I will…" Jack replied, in an almost whisper as he couldn't believe he was about to marry the woman he loved.

"Felicity, do yer take Jack to be your husband… and put up with his ways?"

There was a short burst of laughter from the crew, their hands going straight over their mouths to keep it in.

"OI….!" Jack protested at him and shot looks around at the laughing crew members and then saw Flik giggling a little."What.. It's funny..!… I will…" Flik smiled at him, biting her lip gently.

"Does anyone know of a reason they shouldn't be married…?" Teague spoke up, looking around and saw Jack the monkey raising his little arm…

"Jack!" Abby tutted, and held him lowering his arm and smiling over to the couple.

"Sorry.. He doesn't mean it…" Ragetti spoke up, and putting him own arm around Abby.

"Do you have a ring…" Teague began to say but looked down to see Jack taking off a ring from his right hand, it was a silver ring with a green jewel imbedded in the middle of it, he slowly took Flik's left hand and placed the ring onto her fourth finger with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you can kiss her, before I do..!" Teague smirked at Jack who's eyes widen at his remark and Flik looked at them both in shock.

Bursts of cheers and whistling came from the crew as Jack wrapped his arms around Flik's waist pulling her into his body and claiming her lips against his own kissing her eagerly as she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders leaning up more into the deepened kiss.

"Come on you lot, move on! Back to the Pearl…! Leave them to it!" Barbossa pushed through the crowd, motioning the crew members to depart back towards the exit, he looked over his shoulder to see that they both were still kissing, he secretly smiled to himself and shook his head before leaving with the others.

Forest outside Shipwreck Cove

"Jack!" Flik squealed happily as Jack picked her up in his arms, putting one arm under her legs and the other around her waist as they walked through the darkness of a nearby forest near Shipwreck Cove.

"Yes, Mrs Captain Jack Sparrow…?" Jack smirked, planting a kiss on her forehead, still walking pass trees, and bushes of all sizes.

"Are you going to be calling me that all the time now? Captain Jack?" Flik replied, trying not to laugh.

"Perhaps.."

"Where are we going anyhow? You still haven't told me..!" She asked him now, for the millionth time since Teague pronounced them husband and wife and Jack said he had something to show her.

"Well, a surprise isn't much of a surprise if I tell you luv…" Jack stopped and finally let Flik down from his arms onto the ground, he walked pass her going backwards into some deep, dark bushes and disappearing out of sight.

"Jack….." Flik mumbled, unsure of what he was up too, and watched him go and not come back from the bushes.

"Sparrow.. Come back here right now…! Oh bugger…" She cursed, and walked into the deep bushes herself, her hands guided her through the leaves as they pushed past her and one hitting her right in the face.

"Ow…. This isn't funny.. Jack, where are you…" Flik rubbed her face better, she stopped suddenly as she saw the end.. There was a white light that was shining through some of the palm leaves a few metres in front of her, she could hear the sound of rushing water also making her wonder even more.

Curiously, she walked forward slowly going towards the light and pushed the leaves apart with both hands and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Her eyes widen as she saw the gushing of a beautiful waterfall in front of her.. The water running down speedily from the river above and crashing over the edge into a bottomless pool below where there was hardly any rocks..

Flik stopped at the edge of the small cliff she was standing on, looking over the edge wondering how far down it was.. "Do you like it..?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, she turned to see Jack standing next to her taking off his jacket, throwing it on to a rock nearby.

"It's.. beautiful.. How did you know about this place?" Flik asked him, he came up behind Flik, wrapping his arms around her middle and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I came here when I was child.."

"You were a child once? Really?" Flik replied, half smiling which made Jack gently hit her stomach in a childish manner.

"Enough talking… come on then.." Jack kissed her neck, and came to the side of her and grabbed her hand with his.

"Come on then… what…" Before she could finish, Jack jumped holding on to Flik causing her to scream loudly as they both took off from the cliff, flying through mid air Flik closed her eyes firmly as they hit the pool of water under them at speed, making Flik go under for a few seconds gulping some water but she came to the surface choking it out.

Jack followed her, and laughed looking over to her to see her hair stuck to her face and clothes soaking wet.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Flik said to him, floating in the water and watched Jack swim around her on his back, his clothes equally wet as her's and his hair too.

"You wouldn't' of come otherwise…"

"It's called asking…" Flik raised an eyebrow to him as he swam up to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Why, Hello Mrs Captain Jack…" Jack whispered to Flik making her laugh out loud at him, she licked her lips softly and places her hands on his wet shirt feeling his body underneath.

"Oh, do I know you?"

"You better hope so…" Jack mumbled back, leaning his head in and again claiming her lips against his own, his tongue exploring Flik's mouth as the kiss was deepening, Flik fiddled with Jack's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders revealing his tanned skin and many tattoos, her fingers traced them gently as he pushed against her body.

He broke the kiss and smiled his trademark smile to her.

"Come here…" Jack whispered, and held her hand as they both swam over under the waterfall, he pulled himself up onto the rock underneath and then helped Flik up, pulling her up and then against his body again.

"Did I mention that it happens to be my birthday today?…"

"Sorry what?"

"My birthday…" Jack replied in a whisper, stroking some of Flik's wet hair out of her face.

"I didn't know pirate lord's like you, had birthdays…" Flik replied surprised, her eyebrows knitting in the middle.

"We do.."

"In that case…" Flik smiled, and started to kiss Jack's neck softly making him moan into her hair.

"Happy Birthday Captain Jack…"

**Leaving it there! Sorry for less funny and it's not being in the film too :S **

**Please read and review! :o) and also, I'm still looking for the next title to my OST script, so please think of any names and PM me or leave in a review! Hope you all like it! :o) xx** **Cheerio me dears! **

_**UPDATE: 7/7/2011 - Hello all! I'm very very sorry that I have not updated since the 16th of June! I know it's been such a long time and honestly it isn't my fault! It happened two weeks ago when the company that we have our internet on decided to 'cut' us off! AAAAH! BUT we didn't owe them any money etc etc and it should of been sorted that day but nope! So the next day we phoned them up again and they told us to 'do this' 'restart that', you get the point! and they fudged up us and made our internet not work! BUT (there's alot of buts!) we had a new modem mailed to us and a very nice man look at it and we are just missing a lead so I should have it up and running soon! I'm at the moment writing this on my mum's laptop and I can't write anything on it because it doesn't belong to her really haha! So this is just a quick note to say I MISS YOU ALL! and I will so update soon! I have some other fic ideas too in me brain! Coconut Coral has suggested to me doing an Harry Potter fangirl fic, and I want to do a LOTR fangirl girl too with MaisieIrvette27 lol, and also try and do my Scabior/OC fic.. and Magneto/OC (I saw XMEN first class the other week and I looooved it!)- So you see, it's busy in my head and also real life is really in the way too, I'm going to be working more because someone I work with has been diagosed with cancer again so shes going to be having chemo etc for 12 weeks and manager is off to another store to cover! AAAAH! **_

_**Anyhow! I'm so sorry again for not updating this, I will do soon BUT in the meantime PLEASE do feel free to PM me with any suggestions, hugs, food, or just to talk because I miss doing my review feedbacks! :(  
THANK YOU ALL for waiting, and I will see you all very soon! xx**_


	38. Memories, Interrupting, And Right Thing!

**Hey all!**

**I'm alive, so woo! **

**Hope everyone is good and everybody is having a good week so far! I won't bore you with the details of my week so there!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for about 3 weeks (oops!) please don't kill me or anything and I have an orange highlighter and I'm not afraid to use it! :D!**

**Anyhow, everyone knows the story of what happened to my internet and now it's sort of fix, because I asked my mama if I could use her laptop to write an chapter or two and that's what I'm doing.. Ahem! **

**Right, I've got some review feedbacks to do, and yes I've missed them! **

**- CaptainSkitzoVamp: Getting married on someone's birthday is cute isn't it, and you gave me the idea! :D thank you for the review!**

**- BlackShadow878: Thank you for the review!**

**- CountCresent: Hehe, I couldn't resist locking them into together! I wonder what will happen to them :P, thank you for your review and glad you could picture that waterfall! **

**- Written Angel: Hey! Glad you still like it and thank you for the review! **

**- AnimationNut: Ooo, Well Lord Beckett can be tempting if he wants to be :P thank you for the review too! **

**- MaisieIrvette27: Thank you for the review! Writing the wedding scene was very cute indeed and Jenna and Cutler are very cute I must admit! And yes, look out for fake beards! Lol **

**- Fluffy Lover: Oooh, you want to wake up on the table with Mister Beckett do you now? What will Fluffy say! *Covers his eyes so he can't read it!* LOL and yes Jack and Flik.. or me even, very cute! Teehee :P **

**- GabbyCaptainOfRamen: Good evening newcomer! I'm Flik or known as the mad one :P! Hope your enjoying the story so far and continue to read on!**

**- LittleMissDreamer7: Hey! Do you know how well you did on your exams yet? Oh my god! That's a lot of exams! Ooer! Thanks for the review too! **

**- Panky95: Yes, I will continue onto OST, but been thinking of doing other fic's too and I was wondering if I should do POTC black pearl fan girl fic you know? What do you think? **

**- Iluvpotc: Hehe, glad you love the 'Scarface' bit! Hope you carry on reading! **

**- Romeondjuliet4-ever: Hey! I was wondering where you were! How are you? Glad you're still reading, and how do you like your pairing with Ragetti? **

**- Ashley Rose Everdeen – Malfoy: I've started the HP fan girls fic as you can see! Ooh, are you going to write a fan girls fic when you get back? If you do, what is it going to be? I can't wait!**

**Wow, THANK YOU all for still reading and reviewing this story and again, sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Shall we continue?**

**Chapter 38: Memories, Interrupting, And Right Thing!**

Endeavour

Jenna and Beckett sat opposite each other across the table, staring into each other's eyes in silence.

They had been doing this for about 10 minutes now, and neither one of them spoke or moved until...

"Your eye flinched!" Jenna gasped out loud, still looking at Beckett whose left eye was twitching a little.

"It's not..."

"It is! I can see it from here! This means I win!" Jenna exclaimed happily, and throwing her fists in the air to celebrate, she had finally won the 10 minute eye staring contest she suggested they would do to 'pass the time' being locked in the room till morning.

"It's harder than it looks, where did you learn this game again?" Beckett relaxed and got up off his chair and began walking over to his drinks cabinet, opening the door and reaching for the scotch bottle.

"I've always played it, but I didn't learn it in this year..." Jenna muttered, resting her head on her hand sighing out loud.

"Year?"

"Yup, that's what I said... Ooh what are you drinking?" Jenna asked, pointing over to the bottle in his hand as he turned back to face her.

"Scotch and I don't think you should have any" Cutler confessed to her with a smile and he went over and sat down on his sofa, placing the bottle onto the table in front of him.

"I love the stuff!"

"Have you ever tried it before Miss Jenna?" At this point, Jenna got up from her position and joined Cutler sitting opposite him raising her eyebrows high.

"Yes"

"You are a liar..."

"I have tried it before! See..." and with one swift movement, she grabbed the bottle from the table and gulped down one big swig of the stuff which made her cough and sputter all over the place, making her face slightly blush.

Cutler noticed this, and took the bottle straight from her hand shaking his head to stop him from laughing.

"It's not funny, it's just.. a little too strong for me" Jenna coughed and composted herself and smiled at him.

"Just admit it, that you have never tried it before till a second ago."

"I'm not going to admit anything!"

"Jenna..." Beckett began to say, and he poured some into his glass and taking a sip himself gently, smiling in her direction.

"OKAY! FINE! That was my first time, alright... god, you can be so..." Jenna protested with a tut.

"Horrible, Charming... gorgeous?"

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Jenna couldn't believe what she was hearing? Did Cutler Beckett just describe himself as gorgeous!

"You heard what I said, I remember that day in Port Royal" Beckett told her, as she looked at him confused.

"Day in Port Royal, what do you mean?" She asked, reaching down and pouring herself some more scotch so she could try it again.

"The first time I saw you with Miss Swann and Will Turner, you said I was gorgeous... am I correct?"

Jenna's hand automatically went straight over her mouth in shock, she remembered that day when she and Flik had first arrived in this weird situation at the day that Fish Lips was suppose to get married but he turned up, she fancied the pants off him and said out loud that he was gorgeous.

"You... remember that... but that was..." She managed to say; still in shock that he would remember that.

"Yes, I do, I remember everything about you..."

Then her eyes nearly came out of her head, and she spat out the scotch that was in her mouth all over Cutler's clothes and she stood up in astonishment.

"Say what?"

Cutler laughed when he looked down at the state of his shirt and jacket with a smirk on his face, he got up and shook off his jacket leaving him standing there in his white shirt and then he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jenna gasped, turning on the spot facing the other direction.

"I'm taking off my shirt..."

"But, I'm in the room!"

"You didn't seem to mind the last time I did this, do you remember..." At that point, Cutler smiled evilly and came right behind Jenna, his mouth coming dangerously close to her ear, she could just about feel his breathe on her ear but she didn't move.

"You made me take my shirt off that day, do you remember? The day you thought your best friend was dead and you made me do that dare. I never forgot it..." He whispered, which made Jenna shiver and close her eyes.

Her breathe started to become short as his arms slowly rested on her hips, his fingertips gently gripping them and he began to twist her around to face him.

Jenna felt herself being turned around with her eyes still shut, she didn't dare open them but she knew she had to sooner or later.

Slowly but surely, Jenna opened her eyes to Cutler's blue ones, his eyes staring right back her, his mouth slightly open and her eyes drifted down to see his shirt was half way unbuttoned showing his chest underneath making her gulp.

"I remember..." She finally said, and before she knew it Jenna found herself leaning in and claiming Cutler's lips against hers and pushing him back onto the sofa.

Shipwreck Cover (Morning)

"Do we have to go back?"

"Yes, Jack we do..." Flik mumbled half asleep with a smile on her face, her head nestled into Jack's bare chest and looked up to him.

Both Jack and Flik were still under the waterfall lying on their clothes from last night, they finally got married and both were very happy.

"We could... you know" Jack kissed Flik's hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her bringing her close to him.

"If you say 'run away' Mr Captain Sparrow, you better think about that again..." Flik smiled and rolled onto her elbows next to him smirking, his lips tugged into a half smile and his hand came up and stroked Flik's hair out of her face.

"Mmmhm, you know me too well Mrs Sparrow" Jack laughed and leaned over kissing her lips tenderly.

"Jack, if you keep kissing me like that..." Flik managed to say between kisses that Jack was giving her and found herself lying upon Jack; she giggled and bit his lip playfully.

"What do you mean luv?..." Jack grinned into Flik's lips and began to kiss her deeply than before.

Flik's hands found themselves wondering down Jack's bare chest and heading towards his trousers to pull them off till she stopped as she hear a soft rustling sound coming from the right of them, she broke the kiss and looked over to that direction.

"Felicity, what is it?" Jack asked curiously and also looked that way.

"I thought I hear something..."

"It's nothing, just your imagination" He replied, reassuring her and then turned her head back towards his to kiss her more.

Flik shook her head and gave in to Jack's kisses once again and rolled Flik over onto the pile of clothes so he could be on top of her to have more control.

"Urm..."

"I told you, we shouldn't of come!"

"But..."

"Ragetti, you just interrupted them!"

Jack and Flik froze in their position, and slowly twisted their heads in unison to see Abby and Ragetti standing there with their eyes wide.

"FUCK!" Flik swore out loud and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be Jack's hat to cover her top half and she managed to roll herself off Jack landing onto the cold stone floor with a bang.

"Why are you two here?" Jack cursed, giving them both evil looks and protecting Flik with his body.

"Captain Teague sent us, it's time" Ragetti adjusted his eye and looked the other way to Abby who nodded and gave Flik a half smile.

"Time..?" Flik replied enquiringly what they meant; she gave Jack a look frowning her eyebrows slightly.

"Back to the Black Pearl, my queen" Jack reminded her it was time to fight against Lord Beckett and his ships.

"Oh bugger"

"Bugger indeed..." Jack sighed and then turned his head to look at Abby and Ragetti who were still standing there.

"Um, some privacy guys?" Flik smiled, and looked down at their current state.

"Sure thing, come on Ragetti... let's go" Abby nudged them and left walking back through the jungle towards the Black Pearl and the other pirate ships waiting to fight.

"Jack?"

"Yes dearie?" Jack replied to Flik as he stood up, reaching for her shirt first and handing it to her.

"Can we still run away...?" She asked, tugging the shirt on over the top of her head and smiling up to him.

"Sorry luv, but we can't" Jack reached out his hand to hers and she accepted it and stood opposite him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know.." She sighed out loud and continue to look up at Jack's face smiling.

"Here, let me help you..."

Flik leaned down and grabbed Jack's shirt from the floor, she helped Jack dress and they both started going through the forest back to the dock where the Black Pearl was hand in hand, not wanting to let the moment end.

Endeavour

"Lord Beckett?"

"Sir?"

Mr Mercer called through the door several times, knocking a couple of times trying to wake Lord Beckett but he was getting no answer.

"Officer! Open this door..." He called to one of the officers who came along with a set of keys and he opened the door gently and stepped back letting Mercer go through first, which was a big mistake.

"OH LORD!"

There in front of Mercer and the officer was Beckett naked without any wig sleeping soundly with Jenna lying next to him also naked with a smile upon her face on the sofa.

Mercer coughed loudly to try and wake them up but it wasn't working.

"Sir, maybe you should tap him awake?" The officer suggested shrugging his shoulders to him.

"Fire your pistol..."

"Sorry?"

"Do as your told, officer!" Mercer shouted a little, nodding at the man's gun.

The officer frowned and lifted his pistol aiming at the ceiling and he fired his gun once.

It did the trick because as soon as it was fired, Jenna shot up screaming!

"WHAT THE FUCK! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jenna screamed, her eyes wide open as she frantically looked around the room and they stopped as she saw Mercer and a random officer staring at her.

Both of them had smirks on their faces, looking down at her body which she noticed and grabbed her dress pulling it over her body quickly.

"Good morning Miss..."

"Oh, fuck off..." Jenna cursed, and then gently tapped Cutler on his shoulder making him stir in his sleep and his eyes also opening.

"Mm, Jenna – I'm trying to sleep" Beckett mumbled, slowly rising up with a stretch.

"Lord Beckett...?"

"Oh crap..." Beckett mumbled under his breathe to see Mercer staring at his state.

"I'm sorry for intrusion milord, but we have finally arrived outside Shipwreck Cove with Mr Turner's directions" Mercer told him with a nod.

Beckett coughed and reached for his shirt and wig, placing it on his head also nodding back.

"Good, I shall be on deck directly..."

"Milord..." Mercer replied, and gave Jenna a smirk before turning around with the officer and leaving the room.

Jenna and Beckett sat in silent next to each other, they exchanged looks with each other as they both reached down and pulled on their clothes which surrounded them.

"Jenna..."

"Cutler.. I..."

Both of them started talking at the same time, they smiled at each other and Jenna looked down to the floor as she pulled the dress to her shoulders, but she couldn't reached behind her to do it up.

"Can you, please help me..." Jenna asked, biting her lip suggesting to her dress.

He nodded and came behind her and slowly started doing the strings up on the dress all the way up tightly, as soon as he was done – he showered her bare shoulders with butterfly kisses which made Jenna smile.

"I love you Jenna..." Beckett confessed out loud to her, Jenna gasped out loud and gulped slowly at what he just said.

Her eyes closed as she began to think, she was feeling the same when she was thinking about her feelings with James and him, the feeling of which one she loved the most.. she hated the feeling but she something inside her yearning to get out.

She remembered James, they were going to get married but now things were different.

"Beckett..." Jenna began as she turned around to face him but his finger came up to his mouth to stop her talking.

"Let me finish, I love you Jenna – I've always loved you since the first time I set my eyes on you since that day in Port Royal, and every day I wanted to tell you and I was so foolish to let you go and take back my marriage proposal, and now I can't hide my feelings after last night.. I want you Jenna; I want to marry you..."

Jenna stood there in shock, she was finally speechless – she didn't know what to say to him, her mind was racing for the right words...

"Cutler... I..."

Before Jenna could finish, the door to the cabin burst open again to reveal James Norrington standing there out of breathe holding a sword!

"JAMES!"

"Let her go now!" Norry shouted and pointed the sword at Beckett's neck, grabbing Jenna's hand pulling her away from him.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked looking between the two men.

"I'm saving you! We are leaving right now!" Norry told her as they began to walk away but Jenna stayed put.

"I'm not going..."

"What?" Both men said out loud together, and then glared at each other before looking back to the girl.

"I'm staying with Beckett, I'm sorry James..."

"What are you saying Jenna..." Norry lowered his sword from Beckett's neck and came over and stood opposite her.

"I... I don't want to go, I want to stay with Cutler, because.. I want to marry him..."

Norry at that point, dropped his sword to the floor with bang making the whole room echo.

Both men couldn't believe what they heard; Jenna was changing her mind and wanting to marry someone else.

"You want to marry him?"

"Yes..."

"Jenna, please think about this..." Cutler interrupted them, coming over and also standing next to James but not directly next to him.

"I have, I've been thinking about this for a very long time now and it's been messing with my head – I love you both equally and after everything that has happened, I must follow my heart and my heart is choosing Cutler Beckett..." Jenna explained to them both.

There was silence suddenly in the room between the three of them, all looking at each other till Norry shook his head and walked away from the room.

"James!" Jenna exclaimed, and started to follow the man up to the deck where there was many officers getting their cannon's ready and doing their duties.

"Please say something... I know I'm a complete bitch right now..." Jenna shouted to him, as she followed him over to a random long boat being lowered to the sea water, without any warning he pushed the officers out of the way and jumped onto the boat pulling the rope downwards lowering the boat himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jenna raced to the edge of the boat to see him and the boat on the water now.

"I HOPE YOU DID THE RIGHT THING JENNA! I HOPE YOU DID!" Jenna heard James yelled back to her, as he grabbed the oars and began rowing away from the Endeavour towards the Black Pearl ship.

"Oh Norry..." Jenna whispered and felt a single tear drop fall down her cheek as she watched him go into the distance.

"Where is he..." Jenna heard Cutler's voice behind her and stand next to her and saw where he was.

"He's gone to join the pirates..." Jenna muttered, quickly wiping the tear from her cheek so he wouldn't notice.

"It's okay Jenna..." Beckett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him for a gentle hug.

"He hates me... I'm such an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot, you followed your heart... do you want to come with me to the meeting?" Cutler asked her, and kissing her hair also.

"Meeting?"

"I'm going ashore to that island..." Cutler pointed over to the single spit of an island with nothing on it.

"With Davy Jones and Mr Turner to meet up with the pirates..." Cutler explained to her.

Jenna pulled away from him, and looked at the island and then over to the pirate ships.

"Do you think Flik would be at your meeting?" Jenna whispered as her eyes looked back to Cutler.

"Her and Sparrow seem to be joined at the hip..."

"I'll go..."

**Wow, See... a long chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't updated it for a few weeks! I hope you all like it :D Reviews are welcome along with Pm's and I don't want to be killed in my sleep after what Jenna has decided to do :P thank you! **

**READ AND REVIEW! Cheerio! xx**

**P.S Can everyone please check out my new fan girl fic called 'Different kind of magic'? also starring myself, Coconut Coral and Ashley Rose Everdeen - Malfoy :D thanks!**


	39. Meetings, Shut it, and Releasing!

**Good day!**

**Good news people! I have the internet BACK ON the computer! *dances!* So no more laptop for me, and oh god - the laptop was a nightmare! Last night I wrote out a 4 page chapter for this fic and then it said the laptop was shutting down! So I saved it like you do (obviously!) and turned it back on, clicked on it and it didn't recognize it! It came up with 'word converter?' and I shouted "WHAT THE FUCK!" I did… and there was no English language whatsoever! I couldn't convert it back or anything no matter how hard I tried! I ended up deleting it! Tsk!**

**Anyhow, how are you all? I saw HP yesterday and OMG it was good, you will need tissues if you see it! **

**I have a few questions for you all! Waheh! **

**Number One: I started a new fan girls fic called 'Different kind of magic' that is a HP one, and I need advice, I want opinions about what year or movie to start it in? Because I want to include Lucius, Draco and Scabior all in it and I know Mister Scabior doesn't appear till Deathly Hallows, but I want him earlier? So please go and review it, and let me know what you think!**

**Number two: I'm still looking for title's for my OST fic which I'm going to continue onto after this, I've had two so far and would like some more!**

**Number three: I will be starting soon, ANOTHER fan girl fic soon! I know, you got to love them don't you? Starring me, and MaisieIrvette27 in an LOTR one and I need a title for that! Any ideas, please PM me!**

**Okay, I've asked too many questions! Shall I start with the review feedbacks?**

**- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: I'm not sure if you like it or not? I'm sorry if you didn't like that chapter as much, and I hope you keep reviewing?**

**- CaptainSkitzoVamp: I don't log it as much now! Lol I hope you liked it, and the maelstrom is coming soon!**

**- BlackShadow878: I know, Jenna just can't make up her mind! Thank you for the review!**

**- MaisieIrvette27: Woo, an update! I know! Poor Norry, :o( but it's all okay! And yes I will start on the fic soon! :P**

**- Coco puffs aka Coconut Coral: Glad you liked it! Remember any ideas, please PM me because it is you after all! :P **

**- Written Angel: *Hands Jenna the pass* There you go! Yes, everyone likes Jenna and James! I think people are going to kill me because of it! *hides!***

**- Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy: Everyone loves a cliff hanger! Haha, Ooh, you have to find out about Beckett :P I will write another chapter for HP soon, I've got so many things to do right now! Lol**

**- CountCresent: Glad I brighten your day! It's raining here… *grumbles* You have a bad feeling about the battle.. Oooer! Just wait and see!**

**- LittleMissDreamer7: Ooh, please don't kill me because she didn't pick Norry! Lol and good luck with getting your results! I can't remember what I got results wise when I was 13.… It was back in the 1890's :P not! **

**- MizzTroublezxx: Don't worry about Norry, he will be okay! Thank you for the review!**

**- Mrs Abbey Sparrow: Hello! Welcome to the mad house! Haha, I must mention that I love your fic! With the necklace and going back to meet Jack very good indeed! And thank you for the review!**

**- AnimationNut: Yup, finally Jenna has made up her mind… or has she? O_o just joking! Thank you again for the review!**

**-GabbyCaptainOfRamen: Oooh, are you Maisie's friend that she was talking about in her PM to me? The mad crazy HP fan that wanted to say hello? Haha, well hello! *waves madly* Glad you are enjoying this! And hope to see more reviews from you, maybe… hehe :P **

**RIGHT! I got to remember what I wrote in that 4 page chapter that I had to delete… so, bear with me with anything! **

**Chapter 39: Meetings, Shut it, and Releasing!**

"Come on, Jack!"

Flik shouted to below deck where Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to come up.

"I'm not feeling too well… I might go and find some rum..." Jack replied, trying to drag Flik below with him.

"JACK SPARROW!" Flik with one swift move, grabbed Jack's jacket sleeve and pulled him up to the open deck where the other members of the Black Pearl where waiting for the enemy to be sighted through the deep mist.

"Captain…"

Flik couldn't help but smirk at that comment, and laughed a little at him.

But something behind Jack caught her attention, she titled her head slightly and squinted to see what it was, there was a dark small shadow coming towards the Pearl slowly, she pushed past Jack and headed to the railing where Marty, Gibbs were standing also looking at the object.

"What is that..?" Gibbs muttered, and Marty shrugged his shoulders to him wondering the same thing.

"It's a rowboat…" Flik replied to the both of them, then the mist started to clear a little but not fully to see that in fact it was a rowboat with a man rowing to them.

"Mother's mercy, is that Commodore Norrington?"

"Norry?" Flik repeated, and the boat came closer and it was Norry rowing the boat.

"Lower the ladder!" Flik commanded over to Marty who did so quickly and they all watched as the man climbed up onto the ladder.

As Norry stepped onto the deck, Flik was there waiting for him with wide eyes staring at him.

"Felicity, it's good to…" before he could finish, Flik's hand came in contact with his cheek slapping him hard.

"See you.. What was that for?" He held his cheek looking confused.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Miss… Jenna saved me…" Norry mumbled and looked down to the floor quickly.

"Jenna saved you.. Hold on, where is she?"

Before James could answer, Flik was pushed aside by Elizabeth who appeared and wrapped her arms tightly around Norry's neck hugging the daylights out of him!

"James! It's so good to see you!" She beamed, muttering into his jacket.

Norry half smiled, and hugged her back also with a smile..

"Same here, Elizabeth…"

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question!" Flik asked him again, whilst Fish Lips let go but not fully of James and they stared at her.

"She's going to marry Beckett…"

"SHE IS GOING TO DO WHAT NOW?" Flik screamed, and was going back over to Norry to hit him again, but Jack quickly took action wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into his frame and his hand clasped over her mouth before she could shout anymore.

"She be fine…" Jack reassured them both, with Flik giving him an annoyed look - as Elizabeth was going to say something…

"THE ENEMY IS HERE!"

They all looked at Marty who was pointing into the fog that was now clearing completely and it showed The Endeavour coming insight…

"LET'S TAKE HER!" Everyone then started yelling, and cheering making ready with their swords and pistols in the air but that came straight to a halt when they lowered them when they saw the ship wasn't alone, behind her they were many more war ships also making ready for battle.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squawked, leaving it's perch and flying away towards the nearest land.

Jack and Flik looked at the ships coming closer to them with large eyes, slowly he removed the hand from her mouth and they looked at each other and said in unison...

"Parley?"

"That's not going to work this time.." Gibbs muttered under his breathe as he kept looking at the ships.

"Before I left the Endeavour, Beckett wanted to meet you on the island over there.." Norry explained to them and pointed over to the single spit of land to the left of them.

"Right, come on then!" Flik got out of Jack's grip and started making her way over to the rowboat followed by Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth too.

"Fish Lips, why are you coming?"

"Will, he will be at your meeting, won't he?" Elizabeth asked as she lowered herself into the boat sitting next to Barbossa.

"Unforanately…" Flik replied, sitting herself next to Jack and reaching over taking his hand in hers squeezing it gently.

Island that has no name…

The rowboat finally approached the island and they all got off in turn, with Elizabeth and Barbossa going first and then Flik and Jack.

At the other end of the spit of an island, stood Will, Jenna, Beckett and Davy Jones who was standing in two bucket's of water.

"Comfy there Jones?" Jenna half smiled and tried not to laugh at the buckets of water.

"Do yer fear death Miss?"

"Jones…" Beckett warned him, shooting him a glace and then turned his head back to Jenna giving her a small smile.

"Here they come.." Will nodded in front of them to see the other's coming closer, but one of them was walking fast.

"Uh oh…" Jenna muttered as she recognised who it was…

"JENNA!" Flik yelled, walking fast and then stopping right in front of her friend staring at her.

"Flik! It's so good to see you" Jenna smiled at her but her smile soon faded to see Flik wasn't smiling back.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"Urm.."

"CAN'T YOU JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND? I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR NAVY BOYS, AND I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART BUT NORRY LOOKS UPSET!" Flik kept on yelling at her, whilst the other's stood silent.

"I love him…" Jenna simply replied as she pointed to Beckett who did a small nod.

"Really love him?"

"Yes.. I do.." She replied, looking Flik straight in her eyes without flinching.

Flik looked between Jenna and Beckett for a few seconds and then nodded herself.

"If you mess her about mister.." Flik warned Beckett pointing a finger to him.

"I will never do such a thing.." Beckett smiled to Flik and then at Jenna sweetly. Without any warning, Flik then grabbed Jenna and tackled her to the floor for a hug.

"So glad to see you Jenna!" Flik cooed, and hugged Jenna hard.

Then Elizabeth pushed past the girls on the floor and hugged Will hard also ignoring everyone.

"Will!"

"Are you two done yet?" Will asked the girls on the floor as he hugged Elizabeth gently and they stayed in each other's arms.

"Sure, sorry!" Jenna replied to him and helped Flik off the ground and they stood side by side.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door?" Barbossa piped up, looking directly at Will.

"Is that true?" Elizabeth asked him too, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal - If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left.." Beckett spoke up as he nodded over to Jack.

Everyone turned their heads to Jack who also turned his head to his left but then back again slowly, shrugging his shoulder a little, bringing his hand to his face.

"My hands are clean in this… figuratively" Jack said, looking down to his own hand and making sure they looked clean but somehow from last night they were dirty again.

"They should be clean after last night.." Flik smiled at him, her memories flashing back to last night - he smiled too and winked at her.

"What happened last night?" Jenna questioned, looking to Flik and Jack but before Flik could tell Jenna that last night they finally got married, Will interrupted them.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it"

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" Flik stole Jack's line and smiled over to him as he was opening his mouth to say that.

"I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost" Jenna said, remembering Fish Lips line from the movie looking over to Will, Jenna remembered that Elizabeth was suppose to be onboard the Dutchman, and not her - in the brig, his father must of talked to Tai Huang and his crew members.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will replied back to her.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett perked up, and held up Jack's compass to them all.

"You made a deal with me Jack, and Miss Todd saw it.. You deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward" Beckett smiled and threw Jack's compass into the air but Flik stepped between them and grabbed it.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied! One hundred years aboard the Dutchman! As a start!" Davy Jones shouted over to Jack who stood behind Flik.

"That debt was settled… with help" Jack waved his hands over to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!"

"Hey! We both did!" Flik told Jones also, and handed Jack over his compass.

"Technically.."

"I propose an exchange…"

Everyone stopped and looked over to Elizabeth and Will, they had been both whispering to each other during what Davy Jones's conversation with Jack.

"Excuse me?"

"Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack…" Elizabeth said to Beckett, and looked to Barbossa and the rest of them except Flik.

"No fucking way! Remember who's the pirate queen, bitch!" Flik stepped in front of Jack.

"Done" Will replied.

"Undone!" Jenna came beside Flik and looked at him and then Beckett, her eyes staring straight into his.

"I agree with Jenna, undone!" Jack protested as well, his head appearing over Flik's shoulder.

"Done" Beckett also said, making Jenna gasp at him, she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Don't do this.." She silently begged to him, but his mind was made up… There was history between Beckett and Jack and he would never forgive Sparrow for it.

"My mind is made up.."

"SHUT IT ALL OF YOU! He's not going!" Flik shouted to them all, at this point Barbossa came over to Elizabeth and Will.

"He's one of the pirate lords, you have no right…"

"See, no right!"

"As you command.." Jack spoke up, and turned Flik around to face him.

"Does anyone care that I'm the pirate queen here? Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Flik sighed out loud.

"I'm choosing this, I'll be back.." Jack whispered to her, and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth and pulled away, as he stepped away - Barbossa drew his sword and swiped it through the air making Flik duck and fall into the sand, the tip of the sword came through the air and cut off Jack's coin from his bandana making it fly through the air into the sand behind them all, Jack the monkey then hopped off Barbossa's shoulder and went over and grabbed the coin hiding it.

"If you saying something, I might be saying something as well" Barbossa glared at Jack evilly.

"First to the finish then?" Jack replied, Will then stepped forward with Elizabeth and came over to stand next to Barbossa whilst Jack went and stood next to Beckett but he moved so he could stand next to Davy Jones.

"Do yer fear death?" Davy Jones asked Jack, who silently shuddered.

"Have you heard of a breath mint?" Jack mumbled under his breathe, Jenna and Flik looked at each other in shock but silently laughed together at his comment, Flik stopped laughing and looked over to Jack.

"I'm coming with Jack…" Flik said out of the blue to them all, Jenna shook her head quickly and tugged on her sleeve.

"No, you can't!"

"Luv…" Jack began, stepping forward to her and gradually smiled, taking his hand up to her face and cupping her cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"You are needed on the Pearl.."

"Screw that! I'm your wife!" Flik blurted out, and closed her eyes tightly realizing what she just said, one of her eyes opened to the faces of Beckett with his mouth open along with Will's, and Jenna's.

"Wife?" Will choked out, looking between them.

"FINALLY!" Jenna screamed, jumping up and down clapping and hugging Flik from behind.

"Your not mad that you missed it?"

"Nope! Aw, congrats!" Jenna smiled wide and then saw she was interrupting a moment between them and let go of Flik and stepped backwards still smiling.

"The Pearl needs you, the crew members and the rest of the pirate lords do - they are relying on you" Jack smiled, and leaned in giving her another small kiss on her lips and staying there.

"You better come back soon…" Flik whispered against his lips, looking in his eyes.

"Of course darling, I love you…" Jack smirked and let her go and going back to his normal position next to Jones.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett stepped into Jack's space where he was and looked at Flik.

"Fuck you, Bucket head - We will fight and you will die.." Flik glared at him in his eyes.

"So be it" Beckett nodded, and started to walk away where two guards were coming from the rowboat to help with Jones, Jack smiled to Flik one last time and walked behind Beckett.

"Flik…" Jenna began, but Flik knew what was going to happen.

"I know, Jen Jen - Your staying with Beckett.. Promise me that you will not do anything stupid.." Flik gave her a smile.

"I promise… you realize this might the last time I see you?"

"No, it won't" Flik pulled Jenna into a long lasting hug, hugging her gently swaying from side to side.

"How do you know?" She questioned, frowning.

"I will see you and Beckett again, I know it.." Flik pulled away and looked at Jenna.

"As much as I dislike him, and I said dislike! Not hate there is a difference - you will save him at the end.."

Jenna looked back at Flik, it was like she was reading her mind - her plan was to save Beckett from the ship that they blow up after the battle, she nodded and gently smiled.

"You know me too well.."

"You better go - they are waiting…" Flik's eyes looked over to them at the rowboat waiting for her.

"I love you Flik.."

"Love you too" Flik replied, and let go of Jenna and watched her run across the sand to the boat and get it.

"Your king?" Will said out of the blue, standing next to Flik - she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Queen you bloody eunuch! Come on, we have a someone to be released.." Flik nodded to Barbossa and they walked back to the rowboat.

Dutchman

Jack was sitting in the seaweed cell, he was sitting on the bench looking aimlessly into the space in front of him thinking.

"Bravo! You have successfully arrived aboard The Flying Dutchman, as per the overall scheme!" The first Jack replica said, coming to sit next to him - the real Jack looked up at him and shook his head, then the second replica appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, yes, chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork." The second one rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Go away!" Real Jack said, shaking his hands to the both of them.

"Or back to the locker?" The first one asked out loud.

"But without you, Jackie?" The second one said, looking a tad upset.

"Stab the heart…" All 3 of them all looked to the right, and saw the 3rd replica of Jack but this one was looking like one of the fish git people, with seaweed and other bits sticking on him, he reached up and took out his brain from his head which made the others make 'ugh' faces at each other.

"And live forever, as captain of The Flying Dutchman, but then again - if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?" He continued.

"It does put immortality a bit out of reach…" The 2nd replica agreed with the fish git version of Jack.

"Maybe I don't want to stab the heart now…" The real Jack muttered to himself, his mind thinking about Felicity now, his wife - in all his years he had never pictured himself getting married, he was going to sail the seas like his dad and pillage, drink rum but then he met her on the Island of cannibals and when he first saw her, something strange was felt inside of him and he knew since then that she was special.. Felicity was his life now and he didn't want anything else.

"Oh! Peanut…" The 3rd one said randomly, picking out a peanut from Jack's hair.

Black Pearl.

"We can use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack.." Elizabeth said as they board the Pearl again.

"You don't make the orders around here Fish Lips" Flik raised her eyebrow and stood next to Norry and Barbossa.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa smiled and nodded towards the stairs where Ragetti, Abby and Pintel were bringing up Tia Dalma bound in ropes.

"All right, Mrs Fish - come on!" Pintel pulled her up to the open deck.

"She has a name you know…" Abby nudged Pintel hard in his stomach, and glared at him.

"Yes, she does" Ragetti agreed with Abby, and gave her a agreeable nod and smile.

"Barbossa! You can't release her!" Will stormed over to Barbossa along with Elizabeth.

"We have to give Jack a chance!" She complained to him also, but he ignored them both, pushing in the middle of them to Tia Dalma.

"OI! Tai Huang!" Flik whistled over to the man, he stepped forward from his crew and looked at Flik.

"Yes?"

"We need this…" Flik reached up and snapped Sao Feng's necklace off his neck, and came over to Barbossa handing him the necklace and Jack the monkey reached into his tiny jacket and pulled out Jack's coin.

"Thank you Jack, Ragetti! Abby! The bowl.." Barbossa nodded to them and they produced the bowl full of the pieces of eight from the other pirate lords and Barbossa dropped them into the bowl waving his hand over the top of it.

"Be there some sort of rite or incarnation?" Gibbs appeared next to Flik, looking at the bowl.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'" Barbossa explained to everyone who nodded and muttered amongst themselves.

"That's it?" Pintel replied.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover…"

All the crew members started to giggle, and oooooh, laughing with each other.

"So childish.." Flik whispered, as Norry came over and stood next to her.

Then everyone went quiet, as Barbossa lit his mini torch and stood in front of Tia Dalma and attempted to burn the items…

"CALYPSO! I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR HUMAN BONDS!" Barbossa shouted at Tia Dalma who had a worried look upon her face looking at the items but then slowly smiled when she saw nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again, looking at Ragetti who shrugged his shoulder whilst wrapping an arm around Abby's waist bringing her closer to him.

"You are not doing it right Mcbeardy!" Flik huffed and shook her head.

"Do you want to show us how it's done then?" Barbossa chuckled which made everyone else laugh.

"No, but Norry will.."

"Pardon?" Norry looked down to Flik, his eyes broaden and he shook his head.

"Go on, Norry.. You can do it…" She smiled, putting her hand on his back pushing him forward to Tia Dalma.

"OH! Urm…" Norry coughed nervously, and pulled his officer uniform collar a bit as he stood besides her, he closed his eyes gradually, leaning in and his lips came dangerous towards her ear and he gulped.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.." Norry whispered sweetly and softly into her ear, Tia Dalma shuddered and closed her eyes herself - as she did the bowl of pieces caught fire against and they all burnt up into one thing.

"Tia Dalma! Calypso…" Will pushed Norry from her, and she opened her eyes which were pitch black than before.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" He asked her.

"Name him!" Calypso replied back with anger in her voice.

"Davy Jones…"

Then her head went backwards, her body started to move and grow in size slowly, the rope which she was bound in began moving fast as she grew bigger.

Norry and Flik stepped back and watched Tia Dalma grow more, their eyes following her as she did - she was now growing into the size of a giant!

"This is it! This is it!"

**Aaaah! Leaving it there! Glad this computer didn't decide to shut down on me otherwise I would be been smashing something!**

**REVIEW please! And remember my questions at the beginning of this chapter! Feel free to PM me with your answers, I like PM's.. they are fun! :D OH! I forgot to mention that I might be restarting my Scabior/Rose fic again! HP part 2 gave me an idea for it! :P also please REVIEW "Different kind of magic!" Thank you very much! Happy Reading :D **

**p.s I'm just a dingbat, I have corrected the bit where Elizabeth said she was onboard the Dutchman but she wasn't was she? Duh me! **


	40. Speech, Maelstrom, and FIRE!

_Good afternoon me dears and gentlemen!_

_How are we all? Well - It's another rainy day here in England which is nothing unusual! _

_Don't worry though, I've got my cup of tea! :D_

_So, last chapter I asked you some questions concerning my other stories I have and I'm asking them again!_

_Number One: __What year/movie would you like 'A Different Kind Of Magic' my fan girl's of Harry Potter (please go and review…lol) to be set in? I need to include Lucius/Draco/Scabior in it so maybe I was thinking Half Blood Prince to start with? Or maybe Order of The Phoenix? I might do a poll on it maybe? If anyone can find the scripts, please PM me.. _

_Number Two: __I've got one good title for my OST POTC fan girl which was given to me by CaptainSkitzoVamp, it is called 'A Touch Of Youth?' what do you think of that?_

_Also, if anyone needs OST script - I have one on my computer which I can email to you all if needed be!_

_Right, review time:_

_-Mrs Abbey Sparrow: Thank you again for the review! _

_- CaptainSkitzoVamp: Yes I see what you mean about the years in HP, and I'm leaning more towards HBP as well but I wanna see what everyone else thinks, and I love your title 'A Touch Of Youth!' I'm putting a vote on it! And yes you will get your maelstrom! _

_-BlackShadow878: Thank you for the review too! Glad your still reading! :D_

_- LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen: Well, well - have you been in hiding? Lol I loved HP! I've seen it twice now and I cried both times :o( Ooh, I liked Snape in this one especially when he was being emotional you know? Showed his real character!_

_- AnimationNut: Nope, they can't stick together! Lol Thank you for the review!_

_- MaisieIrvette27: Norry seems to get everywhere doesn't he? Lol Am I going to kill off Fish Lips? Hmm, maybe.. Depends what mood I'm feeling in! and yes LOTR is up! Chapter 2 coming soon!_

_- Romeondjuliet4-ever: Don't worry about it! I don't review half of the time and think I have! LOL - thank you though for still reading!_

_-Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy: I know what you mean about crying! I didn't wear mascara though both times I went to see it :o( So sad! You will have to see what happens to Beckett and Jenna!_

_- CountCresent: When I read your review, I burst out laughing! I had an image of you in the dark reading it and trying not to laugh so loud! Yes, how did he get himself into those buckets of water! Well I think the officers carried him into them or something! I shall send you this rain we have here! Lol_

_- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Are you feeling psychic lately? Maybe that might happen…? Lol that's okay - I value every opinion and if someone doesn't like it, I try and make it better for them etc - thanks for still reading! :D_

_-BrontoBree: Ahem, Where have you been missus? *glares* just joking! Don't worry about it! How does it feel to be Mrs Captain Jack Sparrow.. Well, must feel great! No, you don't talk a lot! And That's great you have a pirate medallion! Some where around here, I have a coin that looks like the one in the opening credits of AWE that's cool too!_

_-Coconut Coral: Fluffy isn't going to hide you forever! I'm going to bribe him with cream puffs to reveal your hiding place! Mwaha! Glad you found those lines funny! :P I love the slap Flik gave Norry in the beginning bit, :P and the breath mint bit too! __HP chapter two coming soon, need to decide the movie first! Hope you update your fan girl new one soon too!_

_Right, also I must say that I made a mistake in the last chapter and no one noticed?_

_Elizabeth said she was onboard the Flying Dutchman and she saw Will's father, but in fact she wasn't - *face palms* So I've changed that line, made a note and whatnot.. _

_Sorry about that! _

_Anyho, Chapter 40 anyone! Yes! Chapter 40, it's so sad that we are near the end but fear not, going onto OST after :D!_

_Chapter 40: Speech, Maelstrom! And FIRE!_

"Wow, she's huge!"

Flik kept staring at Tia Dalma or now she was Calypso still growing in size till she was big as the mast of the Black Pearl.

Norry grabbed Flik's arm, pulling her out of the way as the ropes around the giant were being flung in different directions making the crew members struggle even more.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel cried again, everyone's eyes were now looking up at the woman as they couldn't believe it.

Barbossa then nodded, and began to kneel down onto the ground bowing and signalled everyone else to do the same - Flik nudged Norry hard in his ribs and pointed over to Barbossa, he soon realized what was happening and they both knead down as well.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour. Spare myself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Barbossa yelled up to the giant, his arms wide open as he did.

Tia Dalma smiled wickedly at them all and began laughing before yelling into the air herself.

"MY FISHES!" She screamed in deep voice, the wind of her voice came down towards them all causing some to lose their balance.

She then began shouting some random language to them all which Flik couldn't make out then like a burst of lightening, her body exploded into the air which turned into crabs falling from a high place!

"OH CRAP!" Flik yelled as the crabs began to fall, the crabs showered everyone for a good time till they hit the deck, and started going overboard into the water under the ship.

Norry screamed loudly as he felt one of the crabs grab his wig, he pulled it off and threw it overboard with the rest of them revealing his short brown shaven hair..

"You shaved your hair?" Flik announced looking at it, as she grabbed a few crabs off the deck herself and threw them over with the others.

"Not the right time to talk about this, Miss Felicity.."

Flik rolled her eyes, and looked around to see if all the crabs were gone - there were a few still on deck, she saw one attached to Ragetti's nose but Abby grabbed it hard and took it off him with a smile and did the same as everyone else, threw it overboard.

"Was that it?" Will asked openly, going over to the side looking down.

"Why, she was no help at all! What now?" Pintel shook his head in disbelief, everyone at this moment were looking disappointed, giving each other looks about what they should do.

"Nothing, our only hope has failed us.." Barbossa sighed as he stood between Elizabeth and Will.

"It's not over" Elizabeth muttered, her eyes looking out over the sea towards the other ships still there ready to attack.

"There's a fight still to be had" Will replied to her, his hand holding hers gently and she gave him a small smile.

"We've an armada against us! And with the Dutchman! There's no chance!" Gibbs hurried over and pointed over to the Endeavour, and the Dutchman.

"Only a fools chance" Elizabeth replied to them all.

"If your looking for revenge, Miss Swann about your father - that isn't something I'm willing to die over" Barbossa smirked down to her.

"Then what shall we die for…"

At that moment, Flik shook her head to them all and looked out to the sea - Norry came up besides her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you should make a speech.."

"Sorry?"

"A speech to them all, to courage them to fight…" Norry was right, Flik thought and her mind then wandered back to the movie again - Elizabeth was about to make that speech because she was the pirate king but Flik was now and she knew she had to do it.

"Oh, fuck it in a bucket.." Flik mumbled, and pushed his arm off her shoulders and went to the stairs looking at them all.

"OI! EXCUSE ME! HELLO! OVER HERE!" Flik yelled over the top of them, they all turned their heads around to Flik and stood their watching her which made her more nervous.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing and I can't remember what the fuck you say in this bit Fish Lips…" Flik announced firstly to them all, making them look at each other confused.

"All the pirate lords, the brethren will be still looking at us, The Black Pearl to lead and what will they see? Frightened scary cats? Well I say no! They will see free men and women! And Freeeeeeeedoooom!" Flik yelled to them all, going a little Scottish at the last bit thinking about 'Brave heart' the movie.

"And what will the enemy see? Hm? They will see our huge fucking cannons, and they will hear the clinging of our swords, the firing of our pistols.. Shouting, yelling at them too! And they will know what to do then! By the.. Hold..on.." Flik continued to yell and then stopped, thinking about the girl said..

"Oh yeah! By the sweat of our brows and the strength in our backs! And the bloody courage in our hearts - they will follow us! ALRIGHT? So, what are you waiting for? HOIST THE FUCKING COLOURS!" Flik screamed at the last bit, throwing her sword into the air cheering.

"Hoist the colours!" Will yelled back to her with a nod.

"Hoist the colours!"

"Hoist the colours!" Norry cheered too going over to Pintel and Ragetti, helping them raise the pirate flag high.

"The wind's on our side boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs proclaimed, then suddenly every crew member were busying themselves with their tasks, grabbing guns, hurrying down to the cannons to load them, making sure their pistols were loaded.

Flik turned herself around towards where Tai Huang's ship was and nodded..

"HOIST THE FUCKING COLOURS!"

"WHAT?" One of them called back, Flik rolled her eyes and stared at the man - she sighed loudly, cupping her hands around to yell again but…

"HOIST THE FUCKING COLOURS NOW, YOU RATS!" A male voice shouted from behind her, she turned her head in surprise and saw Norry was shouting the orders over to them.

"Thanks James.." Flik smiled up to him.

"No problem, Mrs Sparrow" Norry smiled back, they both stood their and watched all the ships of the pirate lords raise their different coloured flags into the air, she spotted Captain Teague and his crew - he gave Flik a small nod and bowed to her, she did the same.

Before they knew it, The Black Pearl was moving going towards the Dutchman and the Endeavour.

Endeavour

Jenna sat opposite Beckett, he was stirring sugar into his tea looking unfazed about the situation.

"When do you want to get married?" Beckett asked her politely, smiling over to her.

Jenna looked back at him, and smiled back - she leaned forward and propped her elbows onto the table.

"After this, we will survive" Jenna replied back, looking down at the biscuits on the table wondering to have one or not.

"Help yourself m'dear…"

"I'm bored, Cutler…" Jenna announced, huffing slightly and giving him a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. You are?" Beckett caught on to what she was suggesting, he rose from his seat and came over, taking Jenna by the hand and was about to go to his cabin until..

"Sir! We have a favourable wind!" An officer interrupted them, looking for orders.

"Oh, so we do. Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day." Beckett nodded to the man, and smiled back to Jenna opening his cabin door for her to step through first - he followed and locked it behind him.

The officer looked confused for a minute, and went over to the side of the ship with his flags giving the signal to the Dutchman.

Dutchman

"TO ARMS! WE HAVE NO QUARTER!" Mercer yelled to the fish gits and officers onboard the Dutchman, and they all started to get ready also for the upcoming fight.

Davy Jones stopped in his tracks and looked up towards the sky, the blue sky was starting to fade as the grey rain clouds started to form out of nowhere and there was a low thunder sound.

"Calypso…" Jones whispered into the air as the rain started to fall onto his tentacle face, he drew his attention back to what was happening around him - he pushed the man off the wheel and began to turn it heading straight for the Black Pearl.

Black Pearl

"Have you noticed, on top of everything! It's raining!"

Flik heard Pintel say to Ragetti and Abby as she pasted them with Norry right behind her.

"That's a bad sign!" Abby called back to him, as she made sure her pistol's powder was dry.

Flik came up besides Gibbs, who was inspecting the cannons getting wet with the rain lashing down at them all, and the sea was starting getting rougher as well.

"Keep the powder dry!" Flik yelled to the men, ordering them about.

"MAELSTROM!"

Flik and Norry looked at each other then as they saw Gibbs was at the front of the ship now looking in front of him, quickly Flik walked fast over the deck and up the stairs trying not to slip over and stood next to him.

She gasped loudly and gulped to see the water was forming into a whirlpool in front of them, it seem to be getting deeper, and the water was swirling around fast…

"Ah shit.."

"You can say that again!" Gibbs reached for his flask and was about to take a sip till Flik grabbed it from him and took the sip instead of him, she handed it back to him and walked over to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa, I can't believe I'm saying this - but we need you at the helm" Flik asked him politely, he looked down at the girl for a second and said nothing.

"Aye, that be true! Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dying is a day worth living for!" Barbossa yelled as he went over to Cotton, pushing him out of the way and taking the wheel steering it to the left laughing.

Flik, Elizabeth and Will all exchanged smiles with each other and watched how the Black Pearl started to enter it.

"Thank you Barbossa! I would kiss you right now, but I'm saving them for Jackie" Flik smiled and then her smile faded when she saw the Dutchman also coming into the whirlpool at the other end.

"This is it…"

Dutchman

"Veer out!" Scarface commanded to Jones, standing next to him at the wheel - the rain was now becoming heavier, and the waves of the sea were lashing hard at the sides of the ship as they were in the maelstrom.

"She'll not harm us! Fore bore and into the abyss!" Jones shouted to the fish git's taking up their positions as well.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Mercer screamed to him, but behind him two fish gits grabbed him forcing him back from the captain.

"HA! You afraid to get wet?"

Black Pearl

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will shouted to them all, looking at the rushing water under the ship.

"What does that mean?" Flik yelled back, her brown hair was stuck to her face now and her clothes soaking wet from the weather and sea.

"They are gaining speed!" Norry shouted to her, pasting her another pistol - she took it and tucked it into her belt which also had two swords attached to her waist.

"MORE SPEED! HAUL YOUR WIND AND HOLD YOUR WATER!" Barbossa shouted to them.

Pintel, Ragetti and Abby went fast over to the rope that held the sails pulling forcefully at them making them go higher to gain more wind.

Flik looked over to the Dutchman to see it was right behind them, catching up in the whirlpool - her mind drifted to Jack for a second who was still aboard the ship, she wondered if he was alright and hope he was coping but she shook her head because she knew he would be fine.

Suddenly in the distance she heard loud bangs, her head twisted back to the Dutchman and saw their cannons in front of her ship were firing at them at the back!

"DUCK!" But it was too late, they flew through the air making Flik duck as one came close to her head and hitting the mast behind her and nearly missing Barbossa at the wheel too.

"Take her out! Or she'll overbear us!" Will went up to Barbossa and yelled in his face, but he just laughed at him.

"Nay! Further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

Elizabeth looked at them both for a second, and towards Flik before looking back to the crew members.

"Prepare to broadside!" She screamed, taking in command whilst Flik was on the floor.

She got up, and ran over next to Elizabeth to watch them all - The Black Pearl was going further into the maelstrom, with the Dutchman still firing at them from behind.

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Flik yelled to them all, as she went down the stairs where everyone was scrambling around on the wet deck towards the guns.

She spotted Abby with Ragetti holding hands as they went below deck together to the cannon's underneath them whilst the others stayed on the top deck passing each other powder to load them with.

"Remember to keep it dry!" Flik reminded them all and felt Will come besides her handing one of the men a stick also shouting orders.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready!"

Dutchman

Jack was still in his cell with his 3 other replica's pacing over and over again.

"Think like the whelp…"

"Think like the whelp…"

"I'm thinking!" The real Jack muttered to them all, adjusting his jacket and still pacing and then..

"Hinges.."

"Hinges…" The 3rd one repeated, also pacing too.

"Half barrel hinges…" They all then stopped, looking at each other.

"Leverage!" Jack smiled, and went over to a bit of random wood, grabbing it and forcing it under the hinges - he applied the right pressure with his foot whilst the other pushed down which made the cell door lift up and fall to the floor with a clatter.

"Wish me luck boys! I'm going to need it… here I come luv.." He stepped out of the cell and smiled as he thought of Flik in his head again.

"I miss him already.." The first replica sighed to the other one.

"He is quite charming, isn't he? And very much inlove…" The second one agreed with the first.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

They both turned towards where the fish git Jack was behind them, with his arms out looking at the floor.

"I dropped me brain…"

Maelstrom

The Black Pearl and The Dutchman were still going round and round in the maelstrom, the wind was speeding up and the rain was falling heavier than before.

Flik was next to Elizabeth on the top deck watching the Dutchman on the other side of the whirlpool.

"This is so much better in real life.." Flik commented, wiping her hair from her hair as she looked over to Elizabeth.

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! STICK TO YOUR GUNS! SIGHT THE FLASH!" Gibbs shouted more commands to them all, Norry and some other's raced over to man some more cannons, whilst Flik left her post and went down the deck stairs with Gibbs to below deck where there was madness happening, everyone was moving about and knocking into each other as they took their positions at the cannons.

She noticed Abby was pulling hard at some rope and went straight over and joined her pulling hard to get the hatches at the side of the ship open for the cannons to poke through.

As soon as that was done, Flik and Abby hurried themselves over to one of those open holes to see what was happening, the Dutchman was coming into range on the other side of the pool. The girls squinted their eyes to the other ship to see that they were doing the same - their guns were also coming through and pointing in their direction.

"I THINK IT'S TIME TO FIRE!" Flik yelled to Gibbs loudly over the noise of the wind and everything else.

"I AGREE!" Abby piped up also, nodding along with Flik.

"HOLD IT! Wait till we're more to port!" Gibbs called back to them, his head looking up to the top deck waiting for orders.

" I THINK WE HAVE HELD LONG ENOUGH!" They both yelled together, looking at each other concerned about what was going to happen.

Barbossa turned his head on the top deck, the rain falling hard against him - he saw the Dutchman was in range and turned the wheel.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!" Elizabeth and Norry yelled together as they stood side by side looking over to the ship.

"FIRE!" Gibbs finally commanded, and all the members fired their cannons making the whole room echo loudly with bangs as they fired to the other ship.

Flik watched as the cannon balls hit the Dutchman, and prayed silently to herself that Jack wouldn't get hurt.

The Dutchman must have had the same idea because they fired their cannons back, they saw about 6 cannon balls heading their direction and blowing into the side of the ship, causing wood and members to fly everywhere on the top deck and below.

Abby pushed Flik out of the way just in time as a ball came through the side, she landed hard and unconscious to the side, Ragetti saw what happened and raced over to Abby's body checking to see if she was okay.

"Is she breathing?" Flik came over to his side to also check.

"She is.." Ragetti checked her pulse with his fingers and gave Flik a smile, she nodded and raced up to the top deck to see what was happening.

She spotted Norry helped load the cannon's and Elizabeth with Barbossa on the top deck with Will.

The ship was out of control, the cannon's from the Dutchman still hitting them hard and their were crew members flying around, hanging on for dear life as the balls ripped through the ship.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa cackled evilly at the wheel which made Flik smile and roll her eyes.

Dutchman

Jack opened the door to Jones's cabin, he frowned to see two officers which he recognize from Port Royal with two small cannon's pointing at the chest.

"Hold it! We'll shoot!" The officer called Mullroy called over to Sparrow, adjusting his cannon towards him, the other officer called Murtogg saw what he was doing and did the same thing.

"Good one! I just came to get me effects. Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked them, whilst going over to the table, putting his belt over his head and placing it on his shoulder that held his gun, and them he finally put his hat on his head.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest" Murtogg replied, and then both of them moved their guns back facing the chest.

Jack came over and stood in front of the chest looking down at it and then at them.

"There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel." Mullroy explained to Murtogg.

"I blame the fish people…" Murtogg replied back with a little smile.

Jack looked at them both confused for a second and then back to the chest wondering to take it or not.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy argued with the other man.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting"

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest." Mullroy told him, whilst he said this - Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the handles of the chest and turned away with it to the door, he turned his head back to see if they were watching but they weren't.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Murtogg replied again, and looked down but the chest was gone along with Jack! They both looked at each in surprise.

Outside, the Dutchman and Pearl were coming closer and closer to each other till their masts where nearly touching..

"Prepare to board!" Mercer yelled, but soon afterwards a random cannon ball came flying through the air near Jones and him, they both fell towards the side of the ship but Mercer's officers weren't so lucky, they laid on the floor injured.

Davy Jones turned towards Mercer, smiling evilly at him as he grabbed his arm with his claw holding him tight as his tentacles came up towards Scarface.

Scarface looked down and began to yell and then started choking as they entered his mouth and came through his nose then there was no life in him.

Jones smiled again, and pulled the key off Mercer's neck before throwing him overboard without a care.

He walked down the steps of his ship and was going towards his cabin but stopped to see Jack was coming out with the chest in his hands.

They looked at each other, with Jack gulping out loud.

"Lookie here, boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly." Jones laughed at Sparrow.

"To my great regret. But, never to late to learn, eh?" Jack replied, and grabbed an random rope and hit it with the chest making it go full speed into the air and fly up towards the top of the Dutchman, he just landed ontop of the mast stumbling a little too.

He smiled, but soon it faded to see Davy Jones coming out of the mast in front of him.

"The chest! Hand it over!" Jones commanded to him.

"I can set you free mate!" Jack replied, his hand on his sword ready to draw it.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago! Aaaaaah!" Jones yelled, drawing his own sword as Jack draw his and they both clanged together and they began fighting ontop of the mast.

Black Pearl

"Is it me, or are we awfully close to the fucking Dutchman?" Flik screamed over to Gibbs on top deck, she was hanging onto the railing hard as the ship was moving fast against the waves and was tilting to it's side a little as well.

"AYE!" Gibbs cried back, handing Flik and Abby who was now awake with a nasty bruise on her face a couple of pistols.

"Who's that up there?" Abby shouted across to Flik, she looked up to the Dutchman and saw two figures fighting on the mast.

"JACK! HE'S ALRIGHT!" Flik smiled back widely, and bit her lip to see her husband was okay but awfully close to the end of the mast as he was fighting against Jones.

"HERE THEY COME!" Flik's attention drew back and saw Norry appearing next to her, she looked to him and then over towards the other side - The fish gits and officers were beginning to swing across on ropes.

"MAN THE ROPES!" Flik yelled towards the others as she got into position, she had one pistol in her left hand and her sword in the other.

"Let's do this!"

_OMG, My fingers are bleeding! Well… not bleeding! But it did take me a few hours to write this chapter out! I hope you liked it, and I hope the maelstrom was up to scratch as well! I watched that scene in the movie to try and get it right as well._

_Please read and review! :D_

_Also can you please check out my other two fan girls fic's? I know it's just chapter one with the both of them - more coming soon! They are 'Different Kind Of Magic' - The HP fan girls and 'LOTR: Fellowship Of The ThingyBob' - Lord of the rings fan girls!_

_Thank you all! :D xxx p.s can everyone please check out my first ever 'poll' about 'Different Kind Of Magic' which you find on my bio bit? pleaseeeee - I'll give you a.. um... this cd called 'InMe'? lol :P _


	41. Take That, Marry us, and Oh no

_Hello all, hope everyone is doing okay today?_

_I'm not feeling really happy today for some reason, plus I'm really tired so please bear with me._

_As you may all know, that 'A touch of what..?' is soon coming to an end, with only a few chapters to go :o( so sad isn't it? *passes the tissues around* But fear not! I will be going onto OST afterwards :o) and I have been reading all your title suggestions of the sequel sort of thing and I've decided! So drum roll please…_

_The OST title will be called: 'A touch of youth!' Thank you to CaptainSkitzoVamp for this title so all the credit goes to her :o)!_

_Also I would like to mention thank you all for checking out my other two fan girls fic's I have going on here as well, your reviews - good or bad mean a lot to me! Please do remember there is an poll open on my bio page about 'Different kind of magic' !_

_When I first started this fic, back in March I didn't think anyone would read it because it was another of those 'fan girl plots' but they did, and it kinda spread like wild fire because so after Coconut Coral a good friend of mine aka Jenna in my stories started them as well and it's kinda been in the thing at the moment! Again, I thank you all!_

_And another thank you to the 310 reviews I've had as well! :o)! _

_So, review feedbacks! _

_- _Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy : _Thank you for reviewing this and for checking out my LOTR one as well! I'm the Scabior fan girl *giggles madly!* for the HP one!_

- MaisieIrvette27: _Hehe, yes Norry swore! Bad Norry! :P and What's going to happen to Will.. Well you know! :P_

_-_BlackShadow878: _Thank you again for the review! Woo for Jack and Flik! :o)_

_-_AnimationNut: _Defo! Flik is going to kick some ass! I don't really like those fish gits :P_

_-_CaptainSkitzoVamp: _To tell you the truth, I haven't seen all of Sweeney Todd yet and I really should because his surname is the same as mine! Lol Ooh Sirius/OC fic sounds good! And the Maelstrom wedding… ah! Wait and see! :P_

-LooksthatkillA7XGolbinqueen: _Wish I could hide right now :o( Don't worry! I cried during those parts as well! I know what you mean about rain! England is full of it!_

- Danielle: _Well hello! *waves* Thank you so much for your two reviews! :o) Glad you ignored the Elizabeth on the Dutchman thing! I couldn't believe it when I looked back and saw it! I'm such a dipstick! Thank you for saying I'm a good writer too, I'm not that good I thinks!_

- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: _Aaaah, Your close with your psychic thingy going on but not correct! You will have to wait and see :P_

_- _GabbyCaptainOfRamen: _Hello mad one! *waves back* Thank you for the review! Yes the movie was good! I loved all of it, and cried most of it :o(! _

_- _CountCresent: _Thank you for the review as well! Yes, Scabior is mentioned in the book but doesn't have a huge part you know! I just love him *sighs* :P and I like your title as well but I'm afraid I've already decided, but thank you so much for the suggestion! _

_-_Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: _Wow, what a name! :o) thank you for reading and reviewing! Hehe I still love that part as well! Hope you keep reading! _

_-_ CC: _Late reviewing again? Tsk… glad you're still reviewing this but I get the feeling that you might be enjoying HP more? I don't know lol!_

_Thank you all again for those reviews!_

_Shall we get on with continuing the maelstrom? _

**Chapter 41: Take that!, Marry us and Oh no..**

"I can do this, I CAN DO THIS!" Flik muttered to herself over and over, as the people from the Dutchman ship were swinging over the whirlpool coming over to their side to fight.

"Ready, Flik?"

Flik looked up to see Norry had joined her, along with Will too, she nodded nervously and yelled loudly as soon as the first person stumbled onboard.

She fired her pistol at one of the officers, and Norry was starting to fight the others off pushing them over, and carrying on.

Flik threw her pistol to the deck and started to fight too, she remembered what Jack had taught her that time on the Black Pearl - how to block, and lunge at them.

She moved around the enemy almost cat like, fighting them hard with each lunge she did and blocking a sword from behind as well.

She looked over to the Dutchman for a moment and saw their where more men coming over.

"ON THE ROPES! GO OVER TO THE DUTCHMAN!" Flik managed to yell to some crew members, fighting off a fish git and throwing him overboard towards the whirlpool.

Abby and Ragetti were together, fighting side by side near Elizabeth and Will - the couples were doing their best to keep each other safe from harms way.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled over, and grabbed her hand suddenly, staring into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked at Will in shock and was about to answer till she was attacked again, forcing her apart from Will.

"ABBY!" Ragetti called over to the girl, she turned and fought her way over, elbowing an officer or two over to him - he reached out and held her hand with a smile.

"Will you marry me?"

"I beg your pardon!" Flik interrupted them, as she was pushing randomly into Abby causing the both girls to fall over on the wet deck.

They both stood up quickly and Flik looked between them for a minute before shrugging and going off next to Norry's side again to fight.

"Abby, marry me?" Ragetti asked the girl again, she smiled wide and nodded furiously.

"YES! YES!" She answered him, as she was hitting someone over the head with the end of her sword, she didn't realise at the time she was saying yes, Elizabeth was about to give her answer to Will.

"Y-…" Elizabeth was about to say, but Abby pushed her out of the way along with Ragetti next to her side.

"BARBOSSA!" Ragetti yelled up, they all looked to see Barbossa was also fighting for his life, stabbing fish git after another fish git.

"MARRY US!" Abby screamed to him, ducking as she did so from an sword coming near her head, she swiped her sword across the officer's knees causing him to fall and she stood right back up.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa turned to them all, and yelling at the fish gits swishing his sword about.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other for a moment, but it was interrupted by more officers and fish gits attacking them from the side - they separated quickly and began to cut their way through them all.

Abby and Ragetti had their backs to each other, with their swords in front fighting hard.

"NOW! It's the only time!" Abby replied back to him, within a moment Ragetti turned himself and found Abby's hand holding it as Barbossa climbed onto the table on the top deck, still going at it with his sword.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" Barbossa began his speech but had to stop as more of them were coming and he had to fight more.

"Abby, do you take me as your husband?" Ragetti asked her, smiling - his hand still holding hers and the other fighting away.

"Of course I do!" Abby smiled back, but let go out his hand to get out of the way of a stray swinging rope and got separated from him, but she managed to get herself back over to him.

"That's good!"

"Ragetti… um, do you have a surname?" Abby questioned out of the blue, kicking some bloke in the groin and turning back to him.

"I dont have one!…" Ragetti answered her with all honestly, which made Abby frown at him - she was about to open her mouth till...

"Oh, just call him Ragetti Smith!" Flik hurried over, grabbing a random sword off the deck floor as she lost hers by stabbing a man and he took it overboard with him still attached in his chest.

"Ragetti Smith, will you take me as your wife?" Abby smiled back over to him, handing him a pistol so he could shoot someone swinging on some rope.

"Yes, I do..!"

"As captain of this ship, I now pronounce you.. And you can kiss…" Barbossa started to say, as he kicked another man off him and fired his pistol also.

"Take that! OH JUST KISS!" Flik screamed over to them, she was having some trouble with an officer who was a little too strong for her but Norry came over, grabbing the man by his collar and shoving him off her.

"Cheers Norry" Flik reached out her hand, and he helped her to her feet.

Both of them looked back over to Abby and Ragetti snogging for the whole of England on the deck of the Pearl with the rain lashing down hard around them.

"Thank god it's them and not Will and Fish lips!" Flik said out loud, then he eyes looked up to see Jack was still on the mast with Jones fighting away.

Dutchman

Jack and Jones were still fighting hard, Jack was stumbling a little nearly falling over the mast but regained his balance quickly whilst holding the chest in his hand.

His eyes glanced over to the Pearl for a moment, looking around to see if he could still see Felicity but it was too crowded to see anyone.

"You can't do nothing without the key!" Davy Jones yelled to Jack, forcing his sword down on his hard as they both stopped staring at each other.

"I already have the key!" Jack smiled wide to him, but Jones laughed at him as one of his tentacles came up showing him the key to the chest.

"No, you don't" Jones wickedly smiled, shoving their swords apart for a moment.

"Oh! That key…" Jack looked down at it, and brought his sword up chopping off Jones's tentacle that was connected to the key making it fall from the mast and down onto the deck.

"Aaaaaah!" Jones yelled, in pain and his crab claw came up breaking off Jack's sword causing it to be just a few inches long.

Jack looked at it and gulped and back at Jones, but at that moment the Dutchman and Pearl were getting closer and closer till the Dutchman was titling and it's mast caught onto the Pearls holding it there.

The boat lurched making Jack fall from the mast along with the chest but quickly Jones grabbed the other chest handle with his claw, slowly he began to pull it up but found that Jack was still attached to the other end.

He growled and started pulling it up and down hoping that Sparrow would let it go, and with one final tug, Jones got the chest causing Jack to fall through the air and grab onto a swinging rope with a fish git on it.

Jack and the fish git looked at each other for a moment as they kept swinging around then Jack noticed something.

"OI! My pistol!" Jack grabbed his pistol from the fish git's belt, pushing him off the rope with one hand making him fall - as he was swinging around, Jones looked at the chest with a smile and was about to move till he sighted Jack swinging around the ship but something was different, he had his pistol aimed at him!

Jack fired his pistol with one eye closed getting a good shot and managed to knock the chest out of Jones's claw and onto the deck.

Black Pearl

Flik was on the other ship watching the whole situation between Jack and Jones unfold.

Her eyes diverted though as the mast of the Dutchman hit the Pearl which made her fall, but luckily she grabbed the railing before she could fall over onto the deck.

She looked back up to the mast and saw Jack was hanging from the chest!

"JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and she started to run across the deck over to Norry and Will.

"We have to do something!" She came between the two men, helping them fight too.

Both of them at that moment looked up and saw Jack flying through the air which made Flik's heart suddenly drop and nearly stop beating but the man she was watching grabbed onto a swinging rope and started swinging around.

"I'm going over!" Flik announced to them, and looked around and saw an officer coming over on some rope - she went to the side and grabbed it from him, she pushed him overboard and started getting on the rope but was stopped.

"You're mad!" Norry hissed at her, trying to take the rope from her grip but she wasn't having any of it.

"He's my husband! I'm not going to just stay here whilst he's over there!"

"Well, I'm coming with you!" Norry suddenly grabbed Flik's waist with his left hand and held her tightly and kicked off from the Pearl.

Flik's eyes closed in a flash, her arms holding around Norry's neck tightly with her head buried into his neck as they swung over the whirlpool below them.

Finally they reached the Dutchman, Norry let go of Flik gently which made her open her eyes again and she felt someone behind her - both of them were followed by Will on another rope.

He looked around them both and spotted the chest on the floor, he went over straight away and grabbed it holding it close to him.

Norry and Flik looked at each other but soon it was interrupted again but the fish git people, Norry left Flik's side and started fighting with his sword slitting through as many as he could go through.

Flik on the other hand, was trying to look for Jack - her eyes were looking up to see him still spinning around on the rope.

"Jack, JACK!" She tried yelling over the people yelling besides her and the cannons of the ship still firing but it was no use, he couldn't hear her.

Giving up, she drew her sword again and started fighting some of the fish git people along with Norry, she saw Will run pass her with the chest.

"TURNER!" The hammer head fish git yelled to him, he stopped as the hammerhead brought his axe down onto Will making the chest fall from his hands and land randomly on the deck, they started fighting hard against each other.

She looked at the both of them and then at the chest wondering if she should grab it or not - as she made her decision and was about to move to grab it, Jack the monkey flew past her face and landed on hammer head's face, scratching him and falling overboard!

"Noooooo!" Flik called after seeing the monkey fall, but it was too late she couldn't save him - Will then pushed pasted Flik again and grabbed the chest running away with it but was suddenly stopped by something hitting him in the face making him fall and losing the chest again.

Flik watched and scrambled over to the chest on her knees, she gulped and held it in her hands wanting to protect it and also trying to avoid Will and another fish git fighting.

"It's Will! It's your son!" Will told the man with a starfish on his face, she looked at them both then watching and they stopped but Will's father didn't stop, he continued to fight him still.

"Ah, the annoying little one…" A deep voice said, Flik looked up to her right side to see Davy Jones coming towards her.

"Oh it's you! Miss me?" Flik forced a smile on her face and she raised an eyebrow, still holding the chest in her hands, but suddenly Jones knocked the chest from them and was about to force his sword to her till…

"Tentacles! That's my wife!" Jack shouted as he came stumbling onto the deck in front of her and looking at Jones and drew his sword which he forgotten was only a few inches long.

Flik rolled her eyes as he dropped it and started to run around the wheel that controlled the Kraken and Jones was on the other side, they were dodging each other till Jones morphed himself into the middle of it, which made Flik and Jack's eyes open wide and Flik stood up at that point, leaving the chest on the deck near her.

Jones laughed at Jack, but Flik started to turn the wheel making the tentacle man go in circle and then stop in front of Jack.. Then he forced all his tentacles on his face to wiggle at him which made Jack yell and started to run, grabbing Flik's hand along the way and going along the deck.

Flik made Jack let go out her hand as she grabbed a stray bit of wood, throwing it over to him and staying behind him as Jones came closer to them, he started fighting him with the wood, circling around him and hitting Jones in the face.

"Good shot!" Flik cried randomly as she watched, Jones then gave her a sneering look and laughed again as he claw came up and caught the wood forcing it to hit Jack in the face.

"JACK!" Flik yelled, and rushed over to him to make sure he was okay.

Jones smiled at them and turned around only to be face with Elizabeth standing there as she just swung across from the Pearl.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones yelled at her, with his sword held tightly in his hand.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth cried, drawing her sword and hitting it against his as they started fighting.

"Bloody Fish lips…" Flik muttered, shaking her head watching them - she looked down again and saw Jack had his eyes open!

"Jack!" She smiled down at him, he looked up confused at her for a moment then smiled back.

"You shouldn't be here…" Jack mumbled to her, lifting one hand up and stroking her cheek.

"Shut up" Flik teased back and was about to lean down to kiss him till his head turned from her's, frowning at something behind her she looked over her shoulder to see the tentacle of Jones with the chest key on it crawling along the deck.

"Don't worry.. I'm on it!" Flik told Jack, leaving his side going after the key.

Meanwhile, Will and his father were still fighting near where Jones and Elizabeth were also fighting, Will forced his father against the railings as he just cut off his sword and pointed it at his neck, but a female's voice interrupted him and he looked around to see Elizabeth was fighting Jones against the staircase and he hit her over the face causing her to knock her out.

Will turned his head back to his father and drew his dagger that the man gave to him whilst he was onboard the Dutchman that time and stabbed the side with it.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise…" Will told him and left him going behind Jones and stabbing his back forcing his sword through the tentacle man and through the other side.

"Missed…" Jones said to him, still looking forward and turning his head slowly around.

"Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" Jones said again, bending the tip of the sword with his claw - Will gulped and tried to pull the sword from his body but couldn't, he tried a few times but Jones turned quickly with Will attached to the sword and hit him causing him to fall onto the deck as Elizabeth was just waking up.

They both looked at each other, their eyes searching one and other's and Jones noticed this, also looking between the both of them realising the bond between them.

"Love…" Jones laughed again, his sword pointing at William.

"A dreadful bond and yet so easily severed… tell me, William Turner - do yer fear death?" Jones asked him, stepping closer till Will was millimetres from his sword.

"Hey! Tentacles!" Flik called over to him, which made Jones turn around to see Jack and Flik standing side by side, with the heart in Flik's hand and Jack holding his inches sword in his.

"Do you fear it?" Jack asked him with a smirk on his face, Jones looked down to their feet to see the chest was open and then back to them.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand!" Flik told Jones also with a smirk on her face.

"You are a cruel little annoying one, aren't you?" Jones announced to them.

"I'm not that little…" Flik argued with Jones, but Jack nudged her giving his wife a look.  
"Not the right time?" She asked him and he nodded to her before drawing his attention to Davy Jones.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective…" Jack replied to him, holding the knife just inches away from the beating heart.

"Is it…?" Jones half smiled, and turned his body yelling as his sword was coming to Will.

"TURNER!"

Both Flik and Jack turned their heads to see James Norrington hurrying over to them, Flik's eyes automatically widen as she saw where he was heading..

"James! NO!" Flik yelled, shoving the heart of Jones into Jack's hand quickly so she could run over to stop him but it was too late. Norry yelled and lunged himself forward to his side as Jones's sword came down and stabbed the man in his chest right in the heart..

"NORRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

_Cliff hanger alert! Mwahaha! Aren't I just cruel? Well.. I'm not really but I might go into hiding now.._

_Hopefully you all like it and sorry if it's not a longish chapter either! Please review! _

_Xx _


	42. Fate, Persuading, and Decisions

_Good afternoon me dears!_

_How are we all? Doing fine? Well It's Monday, the start of the week, but tomorrow and Wednesday I'm not working! YAY! *parties hard!*_

_Firstly I would like to say that is the second to last chapter of 'A touch of what?' I know.. *cries* But fear not, I will be continuing on to OST with the brand new title called 'A touch of youth..'! I've been already thinking of ideas for it but I need some help with one.. This is the question.._

**_What do you think I should do with Angelica? Should she be Jack's ex lover that Flik gets jealous of, or should she be a random family member of his? _**

_I would love to know your ideas on this, please feel free to post them in your reviews._

_When I first started this back in March, I didn't think that this would be so popular due to the fact it was my first thing I have posted on fan fiction, and I was scared what people thought of it.. So I would love to say a big massive THANK YOU all for the 325 reviews, 61 favourites, 60 alerts, and so far 23,470 hits that this one has had :o)._

_Hopefully, cross my fingers that my sequel will get as many and I hope everyone adds it to their favourites, alerts etc._

_Also I will be posting the last chapter perhaps tomorrow or Wednesday depending, and then I shall continue onto the sequel!_

_Review feedbacks!_

_-Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Your are getting good with this whole psychic stuff, it's like you are in my head! Hehe._

_-MaisieIrvette27: *passes tissues* Don't worry! Yes, Will and Elizabeth aren't married! Woo! _

_-Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Thank you for the review!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: I'm not that cruel! Perhaps a little… but it was part of the plan! How come you were interrupted twice reading it? Ooer! :P_

_-Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy: More Jenna in this chapter! And A different kind of magic, be updating soon! Still need to PM you, will after this!_

_-AnimationNut: Woo for Abby and Ragetti.. Yes you spelt it right! They stole Will's and Elizabeth's thunder as it were hehe! Thank you!_

_-BlackShadow878: Thank you for the review, glad your finding it cool! :o) _

_-CountCresent: *passes tissues anyway* I know, it's going to be weird ending this one because I've been writing it for such a long time now, but hopefully the sequel will be good as! Thank you for the review, and you will find out what happens to Norry in this!_

_-Danielle: I know.. Poor Norry.. I'm so evil for doing that lol Thank you for the review!_

_-GabbyCaptainOfRamen: Thank you for the review too! I sort of cried when I first saw it and then the second time I did I burst into tears lol I'm such a cry baby _

_-Dani: Everyone's trying to kill Norry.. I'm not! But It was part of the plan I had for this plot :o( I'm sorry! Thank you for the review!_

_-Znk99fg7: Hey! I haven't seen you around in a while? How is everything? I know, I know I'm cruel for that! But she's made up her mind now! I'm sorry! Thank you for the review and letting me know your still around too! :oP_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, but here I am updating it! :o) __Any news about the exam results yet or too early?_

_-Inherigirl: YAY you finally finished reading the whole 42 chapters worth! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did and made sense to you! Hehe and yes I've gone over there and reviewed them in one review! Sorry I haven't been reviewing lately! Oops.._

_-Sarah: Hello newcomer! Hope all is well, glad your liking it so far and hope you enjoy the rest of it! :o)_

_Wow, right.. Let's get to it! Second to last chapter people.. *starts crying* I'm fine!_

Chapter 42: Fate, Persuading, and Decisions

Dutchman

"NOORRRRRRY!" Flik screamed more, shoving the heart of Davy Jones into Jack's hand quickly.

She ran over nearly slipping over on the wet deck to Norry's side, the sword was still sticking in him.

Elizabeth and Will also knead next to him, Fish lip's was crying into Will's shoulder whilst Will examined the sword and looked to Norry.

"This is going to hurt.." Will whispered to him, Norry just nodded as Will put his hand around the handle of it and started to pull slowly making Norry yelp in agony as the sharp needle pin of the end finally came out.

He smirked, and looked over to Flik as he started to cough gently and started to laugh also..

"This isn't funny! Norry, please…" Flik felt her eyes starting fill with her own tears and they started to run down her cheeks along with the rain also splashing on her face with the waves of the whirlpool coming over the side to add to it.

"He stabbed.. Me.. Own..sword.." James stuttered, his eyes started to glaze over slightly as he looked over to Will and Elizabeth.

"James…" Elizabeth mumbled, biting her lip hard to keep her from sobbing out loud.

"Tell.. Jenna… I…I…" Norry began to say to Flik but his eyes closed slowly and he took his last breathe till there was no life in him.

"JAMES! NO! FUCK! COME BACK…!" Flik choked on her tears, her hand came up to her mouth to stop her from screaming out loud, suddenly she brought both of her hands to Norry and started to shake him away, but Will stopped her.

"Ah, the annoying one does feel…" Jones laughed loudly, turning his back but suddenly out of the blue Will's father Bootstrap Bill tackled Jones's back yelling at him.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!"

Both Flik, Will and Elizabeth looked at each other - they came to the conclusion that Bootstrap didn't see what happened, and must of saw the sword coming to Will and stabbing him but that wasn't the case.

"Bootstrap!" Elizabeth yelled, both Will and her got to their feet and tried getting Will's father off Jones.

Flik wiped her face quickly, looking at Norry's body just laying there lifeless.. This wasn't suppose to be she kept thinking, her eyes drifted over to Jones and then back to Norry..

"Fate…" She whispered to herself and stood up quickly, hurrying over to Jack where he was still standing with the heart and knife over it.

"Jack.."

"I know luv…" Jack replied to her, handing her the heart with a smile.

"You weren't going to stab it then?" Flik asked out loud, looking confused to him. Jack chuckled to himself, wrapping one arm around Flik's waist bringing her near to him.

"I don't need to anymore.." Jack explained, looking into her deep brown eyes with a small smile upon his face.

"I've got something to live for now…" Jack continued, planting a small kiss on Flik's lips making her smile a little, nearly putting her off the task in hand.

"Oh.. Jack…"

"Come on dearie, the whelp and Fish lips aren't going to hold tentacles off forever" Jack grabbed her spare hand, and they went back over to Norry she put the heart of Jones onto the deck whilst Jack put his broken sword into Norry's hand and he wrapped his hand around the man's.

Flik and Jack looked at each other, making sure each other was ready for this..

"Do it.." Flik whispered to him, and she yelled over to the others to grab their attention.

They all turned and watched Norry's hand with Jack's stab the heart of Davy Jones.

Everyone gasped, and their eyes diverted to the man with the tentacles.. His eyes were wide and all his beard of tentacles stopped moving individually before they stopped dead, with one last glace he looked towards the sky where the rain clouds were moving fast with shots of lightening coming from them too.

"Calypso" Jones whispered as a tear came down his cheek, he stumbled backwards over the railing of the Flying Dutchman and his body fell straight into the whirlpool.

Black Pearl 

Over on the Black Pearl, the ship's mast was getting putted down along with the Dutchman as it was heading towards the hole of the maelstrom.

"She's takin' us down! Make quick! Or it's the locker for all of us!" Barbossa called over the wind and rain to his crew.

Gibbs ran across the deck with two cannons connected by a chain in his hands and he handed it over to Abby who loaded it into the cannon, she put her hands over her ears as Ragetti her new husband lit the fuse, they both watched it fly into the air hitting the two mast's attached together and breaking free the Pearl's one.

Barbossa turned the wheel of the ship quickly as he could, and the Pearl managed to get out of the maelstrom and away from any danger.

"Well done Mr Smith!" Abby laughed, wrapping her arms around Ragetti with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Smith.." Ragetti gave Abby's forehead a kiss, spinning her around on the spot.

Dutchman

"I'm sorry James.." Flik whispered one last time to him, holding his lifeless hand and bringing it up to her mouth giving it a gentle kiss. The ship suddenly lurched making her stand up, all 4 of them looked at each other then they heard chanting..

"Part of the ship, part of the crew…" The fish git people started appearing from the ship, whilst Will's father stood over Norry with the knife that he gave Will ready to cut out Norry's heart, next to him someone else was holding the chest that now belonged to James Norrington, captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"The ships going down!" Elizabeth exclaimed holding onto Will. Without thinking, Flik started going around the deck grabbing rope, and sheeting thinking back to what Jack did in the movie.

Jack was doing the same, also grabbing rope and sheeting too - both of them appeared together next to Elizabeth and Will, Flik handed Will the things she gathered with a nod, he nodded back grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

"We can't leave! JAMES! JAMES!" She yelled, but she couldn't see him anymore because of the fish gits surrounding him.

"Hold on!" Will instructed her, and he kicked off from the side with the make shift parachute Flik had made them, and they floated into the air high going away from the Dutchman.

"Jack! Come on!" Flik waved him over to the side, he joined her getting ready also.. Flik smiled up to him, wrapping her arms safety around his neck whilst his arm held onto her waist tightly - both of them kicked off from the side as well going into the air.

Flik looked down, and laughed to see Jack the monkey had grabbed onto the spare rope from their parachute and was holding on.

"You alright there luv..?" Jack asked Flik, making her look up to his face - she nodded to him burying her head into his neck, below them the Dutchman was no more and the maelstrom disappeared like magic. All four of them dropped into the sea together near the Black Pearl.

Endeavour.

"Oh, Tom! I love you!" Jenna panted, as Cutler slowly rolled off the top of her, he was panting too with a smile on his face.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, turning to his side smiling over to her.

"Call you what?"

"Tom?" Beckett repeated, Jenna shrug her shoulders to him and giggled slightly, getting up off the bed with another sheet wrapped around her.

"Why, don't you like it?" Jenna asked back, heading over to his glass cabinet and taking out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

Two arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight with butterfly kisses being planted on her neck and below her ear, she smiled gently trying not to give in.

"You can call me what ever you like my dear.." Beckett whispered in her ear, letting her go - he went back over to the bed, putting his clothes on and throwing Jenna's dress over to her.

"Dressing so soon?" She poured out the alcohol into the glasses and sitting down at the desk.

"We will be soon needed on deck…" Beckett told her, placing his wig back on his brown shaggy hair, adjusting it.

Jenna dropped her glass onto the carpet of the cabin, she remembered what was going to happen - she rushed over to the window to see if the maelstrom had finished yet, and their was no sign of the rain clouds, or anything except for the Black Pearl slowly coming to them.

"OH SHIT!" Jenna cursed loudly, pulling the sheet off her and grabbing her dress with haste.

"Oh, dressing so soon?" Beckett laughed, copying her line from earlier but she didn't laugh or smile at him, she was too busy trying to get the dress over her head.

"Let me help…" Beckett pulled down the skirt bit and finally the dress was back on Jenna's body.

"We need to go..!" Jenna grabbed his hand hard, heading to the door of the cabin opening it roughly making it bang - all the officers were on deck staring out into the sea.

"It's the Black Pearl…" One of the officers called to them, but the Pearl was just there without any movement.

"What's he waiting for?" The officer asked, looking back to the Pearl.

"He expects us to honour our agreement, nothing personal Jack, it's just good business…Let's join her.." Beckett nodded over to the man at the wheel, and the Endeavour started moving to the Pearl.

"CUTLER! WE NEED TO GO!" Jenna screamed a little to loudly in his ear, trying to drag him over to the small rowboat at the side.

"Jenna, there is no need to leave.."

"YES THERE IS!" She told him, going over to the rowboat herself and pulling on the rope to try and lower it down to the water below them.

"Stop… Jenna… stop that!" Cutler told her, grabbing her hands trying to make her stop but she wouldn't, she kept pulling at it - her breathe coming out hard as she felt a sudden panic attack wash over her, she didn't want her or Beckett to be on this ship in a few minutes time. She didn't want him to die.

"Please listen to me, The Black Pearl and Dutchman are going to blow you up if you don't get off this ship right now!" Jenna explained to him pointing over to the Pearl and the space where the Dutchman would appear.

"There is no way.. Jones is under my command…" Beckett told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine… In… 5...4..3..2..1..." Jenna counted down, and nodded over to the space where the Flying Dutchman suddenly appeared out of the sea - but something was different about it, it had less seaweed on it and Jones was no where to be seen..

"Ah, she survived.." Beckett smiled going over to the middle of the ship looking at them both.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this…" Jenna muttered, she looked around her and saw a spare oar to the rowboat she grabbed it and came behind Beckett smacking him over the head knocking him unconscious on the deck.

"ABANDON SHIP! IF YOU VAULE YOUR LIVES! GO!" Jenna yelled at the top of her lungs, and watched the officers yell jumping overboard as the two ships came closer and closer.

With all her strength, she lifted Beckett up underneath his arms and carried him over to the rowboat dropping him in, she got in herself, lowered it to the sea and started to row quickly away from the Endeavour and out of the way of the Pearl coming near her.. She stopped rowing after 5 minutes, she was now away from the Endeavour and the Pearl - suddenly there was loud bangs and explosions as she watched the Endeavour, Cutler Beckett's ship being destroyed by the Pearl and Dutchman together.

After the ship was destroyed, with it sinking into the ocean - she began waving her oar over to the Pearl hoping someone would see her, luckily out of the blue she heard a female's voice scream..

"JENNA! THANK THE FUCKING DONKEYS!"

Black Pearl (before the explosion, it's not confusing..)

Flik, Jack, Will and Elizabeth all climbed back onto the Pearl soaking wet, Abby came straight over to them with spare cloths to help dry them - Will and Elizabeth took theirs whilst Flik and Jack didn't. Gibbs came hurrying over to them, out of breathe concerned..

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…" Gibbs explained to Jack, with the some of the crew that survived behind him.

"We ain't running!" Flik said to him, crossing her arms and looking over to Jack.

"I've never been one of tradition, luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack shouted to the members.

"BELAY THAT or we'll be sitting ducks!" Barbossa called from the top deck, Jack looked up at him and came up the steps with Flik following him.

"Belay that 'belay that!'" Jack shouted again, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the two captains confused.

"But captain.." Gibbs started to say..

"Belay.."

"The armada!"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour!"

"Belay!"

"But we…" Gibbs kept going on, Flik uncrossed her arms and came between Jack and Gibbs and she stared at Gibbs evilly.

"KINDLY SHUT IT!" Flik yelled at Gibbs, making him shut his mouth - she saw Jack go over to the side of the ship looking out.

"Any sign yet?" Flik asked him, looking also to the open water.

"What are we waiting for?" Will and Elizabeth said together coming up to the deck also frowning.

Then the water below them started to vibrate, and then there was a loud splashing sound, they all watched at the Flying Dutchman's top end of the boat came out of the water and crashed loudly onto the surface.

Flik smiled wide and held Jack's hand as she saw the ship appear, all the fish gits aboard where going back to their human forms and they all looked towards the wheel.

Norry was standing there, wearing a white shirt that was open at the top of his chest revealing the scar where his heart was removed, and on his hand was wearing an bandana looking like a pirate.

"Now, he looks like a pirate.." Flik laughed, shaking her head.

Will, Elizabeth and the crew all smiled and cheered at the Dutchman appeared, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Shall I give the orders?" Flik asked Jack, he nodded to her with a smile.

"FULL CANVAS!" Flik went over to the railings, shouting to them below..

"AND READY THE GUNS!" She continued, her head turned back to the Dutchman to see what Norry was doing.

"AYE! READY THE GUNS!" Norry shouted to his new crew members, turning the wheel.

Both Pearl and Dutchman started going towards the Endeavour, the Pearl on its right and Dutchman on the left ready to fire.

"Jack, you still got that telescope?" Flik asked eagerly, he looked at her confused wondering why she needed it, but he went into his jacket pocket pulling out a small telescope and handing it to her.

Without thinking, she rushed to the front of the boat putting on leg up on the side whilst she peered through the end of the scope.

In her eye line, she could see the Endeavour with all the officers jumping overboard into the water below but she couldn't see Jenna or Beckett.

"Come on Jen, Jen where are you?" Flik whispered to herself, moving the telescope around the ship in front of her and then towards the surrounding sea.

"AHA!" She exclaimed loudly, she spotted a small rowboat, rowing quickly away from the Endeavour with a girl looking like Jenna and a body laying in the boat.

"Oh dear…" Flik muttered, wondering how she managed to get Cutler into the boat and away from his ship.

She put the telescope away, and came over towards where Jack was standing looking towards the Endeavour.

"You can fire now.." She told him, with a half smile on her face - he grabbed her hand in his pulling Flik next to his side, he gave her a mischievous grin and turned his head back to normal.

"Fire.."

Gibbs looked between the both of them, and shouted over to the men and Abby manning the guns ready..

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!" Barbossa and Will called together, The Pearls guns shot off one by one, aiming at the Endeavour as they pasted it, blowing the ship's wood into the air flying high, and breaking the windows.

"FIRE!" Norry yelled from the Dutchman, he watched as his crew members fired the ships guns from the other side, they were doing the same thing - hitting the side of the ship, causing everything to explode, the mast of the ship came tumbling down and soon the ship was no more.

The Dutchman and Pearl left the Endeavour as it started falling into the sea, and soon all was left was nothing.

Everyone started to cheer and yell, dancing with each other and Abby and Ragetti were too busy kissing each other to notice everyone.

Jack leaned in to kiss Flik, but she dodged out of his way and ran to the side of the ship looking over to the rowboat near them.

"JENNA! THANK THE FUCKING DONKEYS!" Flik shouted, sighing afterwards, Jack came over next to her and joined her wondering what she was looking at.

"Your friend.. She's okay.." Jack smiled to Flik, but soon the smile faded and he knitted his eyebrows in the middle wondering who was with Flik's friend in the boat.

"Who's with her?"

"Um…"

"Felicity…" Jack turned his head to his wife, she started to back away from him and she covered her mouth..

"Cutler…Beckett.." she mumbled into her hand, gulping.

"Sorry luv, but I didn't hear you.." Jack came closer, pulling Flik to him looking at her and she looked back with a worried look on her face.

Finally, she uncovered her mouth and sighed out loud to him.

"Cutler Beckett…"

Jack let of go of Flik quickly, and headed down the steps to the side of the ship where the rowboat with Jenna was coming nearer.

"GET THE LADDER DOWN!" Jack ordered, Marty and the other's started putting down the rope for Jenna and Cutler to get up.

"Jack…!" Flik called after him, pulling his elbow back but he shrugged her off.

Jenna was first to get to the deck of the Pearl, Flik went straight over to her and wrapped her arms around the girl hugging the daylights out of her.

Beckett slowly came to the deck, but gulped loudly to find 6 pistols pointing right at his face, and one of them was Jacks.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Jenna let go of Flik, coming in between the pistols and Beckett.

"He deserves nothing but death!" Gibbs called, his pistol coming closer to them. The whole crew started yelling 'SHOOT THEM!' 'KILL THEM', egging them on to shoot them.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Jenna tried yelling back in defence of him, protecting him more.

"Jenna, move out of the way…" Jack told her, coming forward and as he was about to pull Jenna out of the way till Flik came and stood in front of Jenna.

"Luv…" Jack lowered his pistol down, and sighed shaking his head at his wife.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not going to shoot him…" Flik argued, looking at each member of the crew.

"Yeah, and why's that missy?" Barbossa nudged his way through, looking at Flik with Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"Even though, everyone here is a pirate.. It runs in your blood, you been doing this since god knows when.. But you need to remember one tiny little fact.. Everyone here - is a good man, and you know better than this.. Let them live.. We take them back to Port Royal." Flik told them all.

There was silence.. They knew she was right, even though they were pirates, their hearts knew this was wrong.

"Put Beckett and the girl into a spare cabin with a guard till she get to Port Royal.." Jack said, nodding to one of the crew members - they came over and grabbed Jenna and Beckett taking them over to a spare cabin.

"I'll talk to you later Jenna!" Flik called after her, she turned herself back to Jack coming over to him half smiling.

Flik was about to say something till…

"They are turning away!" Marty was on the rope, pointing to the armada turning around and going from them, they all started cheering again, and yelling in happiness.

Then out of the blue, Jack smiled grabbing Flik's waist pulling her into his body placing a hard deep kiss onto her lips taking her by surprise, she smiled into the kiss and kissed back deeply her tongue prodding Jack's lips, he opened his mouth more letting her inside as they kissed on the deck with passion and equal ecstasy.

Jack broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes gently and reopening them.

"I've been waiting to do that all day.." Jack whispered, giving her another small peck on her lips, she laughed gently and shook her head at him making Jack smile more.

"Jack.. I love you…" Flik whispered back against his lips, reaching down and holding his hand.

"I love you too Mrs Sparrow…"

_WOW, extra long chapter people… aaaah! And the next one is going to the be the last of 'A touch of what'_ - _So sad! :o( _

_Please review?_

_P.S - Will be updating 'A different kind of magic' tomorrow, I've got a writers block on it at the moment! :P _


	43. Talks, Goodbyes and Yo Ho!

_Morning everyone!_

_Hope all is okay? Yes? No.. yeah, yeah, I know.. Lol_

_So, here I am on my day off , up early *looks at the time of 10.20am..* about to write the LAST chapter of this fic 'A touch of what..?' _

_It's taken me from the 18th__ of March 2011 to write 43 chapters, which include 152,151 words, and 336 reviews…_

_So, in other words: THANK YOU ALL VERY, VERY,VERY MUCH FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, the comments about what's going to happen next, the support really of everything._

_*Passes the tissues around* I know, please don't cry! :o( Just think of it as the beginning of the new sequel 'A touch of youth' which will be coming soon!_

_I would like to especially thank Coconut Coral or Mistress Beckett aka Jenna - she's helped me with her character during this and has asked about what should happen to her as well, she's really inspired me to carry on so half of the credit goes to her._

_Shall I do those last feedback reviews… :o(.. :_

_-Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy: Aww, thank you so much for that review! It made my day when I read it yesterday :o) *hugs*, and yes I will be updating HP today with HBP playing in the background - still can't find the script! _

_-Blackshadow878: Thank you very much for the reviews now and in the past! I'm glad you are going to carry on and read the sequel._

_-AnimationNut: Thank you for reading this also, I will send you some tissues *passes them over!*_

_-Inherigirl: Thank you for carrying on reading this till now! I agree about the family member thing but haven't decided yet :S_

_-Coconut Coral: Thank you especially for everything! It was due to you and Mister Tom Hollander that this fic started all that long ago lol, Yup Beckett was saved! _

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Hehe, don't worry! I think everyone killed me for Jenna choosing Beckett after everything! And don't panic about the results, you will do fine! You got to breathe! Hehe, thank you for the reviews as well! :o)_

_-Lori: Hello to you! *waves* Thank you for the couple of reviews I've got from you :o) Glad you love the story and the way Flik pushed Fish lips overboard..! Hehe! Hope you carry on to read the sequel!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: When I read this, I laughed out loud so hard especially the Lucius could whip his hair back and forth! LOL I can actually see that.. Thank you for the review, I agree Flik needs to push someone overboard! Maybe It happen soon? :P_

_-CountCresent: That's okay, It's going to be sad for it to be ending :o( I like your suggestions and will try and decide - so hard! Thank you for the reviews too! :o)_

_So sad that was the last of them but THANK YOU ALL for the reviews I've had now and in the past for the last chapters I've done! I loved them all like I love each and everyone of you._

_So, the last chapter… oh dear *gets a tissue*, it's going to funny yet sad… I hope everyone enjoys it._

**Chapter 43: Talks, Goodbye's, and Yo ho!**

The Black Pearl and Dutchman were sailing side by side together as they started heading towards Port Royale, Flik was standing at the side of the Pearl looking over to the Dutchman waving to Norry who was talking to a few of his crew members.

He spotted her and came over to the side with a small smile upon his face..

"Hello Captain Norry!" Flik shouted across, smiling back at him which made him laugh gently.

"What made you do it.." Norry asked out of the blue to her, she didn't understand and frowned back to him.

"I mean, you made me stab the heart…" Norry repeated as he held on to the side of his ship, the scar was in Flik's eye line as she sighed out loud shaking her head.

"Fate, James… It was fate…and besides it was Jack also who made you stab the heart…" Flik raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger over to Jack who was sitting on a chair, his legs up on a barrel and hat over his eyes getting some rest.

Norry nodded back, and his eyes drifted over towards the cabin door where Jenna and Beckett were he looked down to the sea and bit his lip nervously.

"You want to see her again… don't you…" Flik asked him.

He sighed again, and nodded again over to Flik, she nodded back leaving the side of the ship and started walking over to the cabin door where Pintel was guarding it.

"Can I go in please, Pintel?" Flik asked him, politely he stepped aside and Flik knocked on the door with a few knocks.

She waited then the door opened revealing Jenna yawning and stretching her arms high.

"FLIK! I've been waiting! For years it seems like…" Jenna told her, coming out of the cabin - Flik looked behind her and saw Cutler Beckett was laying on the bed sound asleep.

Jenna smiled at Flik, bringing her into another hug swinging her around a little..

"So glad to see you though.. I've missed you.." Jenna whispered, her head resting against Flik's as she smiled.

"Me too, Jenna.. Now, come on.. We need to talk with Barbossa.." Flik held Jenna's hand but Jenna stopped dead, her eyes looking over to the Dutchman.

"Is… that…" Jenna managed to say, looking in between Flik and the sight of James Norrington over on the Dutchman, talking with more of his men.

"Yes.. And he wants to see you.." Flik told her, giving her hand another tug as they both walked up the steps of the ship and stopped in front of Barbossa.

"And what can I do for you two..?" Barbossa asked as he spun the wheel and catching it.

"Is there any islands around here…"

"Islands? Ha! And why do you want to know about that…" Barbossa stopped, raising an eyebrow at Flik's question.

"Norry wants to see Jenna before sunset, so I propose to find the nearest Island so he can say his last goodbyes to her… please, Mcbeardy you must have some kind of heart in there…" Flik explained to him, nearly pleading.

"There's an island not far from here.. The one you 'marooned' me on…"

They all turned their heads to see Jack had finally woken up, and was standing behind Flik.

"He's right.. There is.." Gibbs spoke up also, taking a sip from his flask nodding along with Jack.

"Please…?" Both Flik and Jenna said at the same time to him, Barbossa looked at the both of them and rolled his eyes..

"Fine!" Barbossa huffed, turning the wheel to a sharp right making the ship turn and they started heading to the island.

Flik rushed over to the side of the ship again, waving her arms to Norry pointing the way they were going, he nodded and went straight over to the wheel and began to follow the Pearl.

The Island

"Do you want me to go with you?" Flik asked Jenna as she was going down the ladder to the small rowboat that Abby and Ragetti were going to row for her to the island.

"I'll be fine, keep an eye on Cutler for me…" Jenna replied, smiling and she finally reached the bottom of the ladder and got into the boat.

"Abby! I haven't seen you in a while…" Jenna exclaimed, sitting next to the girl and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Missed you too! Me and Ragetti got married..!" Abby smiled wide with Ragetti nodding.

"Oh my god! When? How?"

Flik watched the three of them row away over to the land, she could see Abby explaining about the maelstrom and how they got married - Jack came up behind Flik and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"Is this a good idea luv.." He asked her, planting a small neck on the base of her neck watching Norry's rowboat join them over on the island.

"They both need it…" Flik replied, cuddling back into Jack's body getting comfy and sighing happily.

On the island, Jenna got out of her rowboat at the same time as Norry did.. They both stopped and looked at each other wondering what to do, then suddenly it was Jenna who broke the eye contact with him and came rushing over the sand jumping into Norry's arms hugging him. Norry smiled and sighed as Jenna hugged him, wrapping his own arms around her tiny frame pulling her in and holding her tight against him.

"I'm so, so, sorry James…" Jenna started to cry into his shirt, her tears splashing against the fabric making it get soaked quickly.

"Oh.. Jenna… there's no need to be sorry…" Norry replied, he slowly pulled Jenna away from him and looked down to her tear stained face, his thumb came up and wiped the lines away which made her smile and laugh a little.

"But…"

"Listen to me, Jenna - I love you. I always have since the first day I met you, and I always will. You have my heart…" Norry told her, but Jenna looked up at him confused.

"Um.. But your…" Jenna began to say, but was cut off quickly by Norry's lips descending on hers giving her gentle kiss and he pulled back quickly.

"You have my heart…" Norry told her again, letting her go and going over to the boat.

Jenna watched him confused and saw him pull out the chest from it, he walked back over to her with the chest in his hands.

"James.. I can't take that from you…" She began to say and back away at the same time.

"It's yours.. You can do whatever you want with it.." James half smiled, she gulped and stepped forward again standing opposite him, she held out her hands and Norry slowly placed the chest into them.

Jenna felt her eyes welling up again as she looked at Norry and then the chest..

"Shall we bury it, on this island…?" Jenna asked, gulping for air trying not to cry again.

Norry nodded, and they both started going over to the palm trees grouped in the middle of it - they chose the smallest palm tree and began digging into the golden sand with their hands making a whole that was deep enough for the dead man's chest.

"I think that should do it…" Norry wiped his brow and looked down at the big hole in front of them both.

"Yeah…" Jenna stuttered, she picked up the chest in her hands - her fingertips slowly stroking the design as she placed it into the hole.

Norry and Jenna stood side by side, looking down at the lonely chest sitting perfectly in the sand.. Norry's heart which always belonged to Jenna was going to be buried forever.

Jenna reached over, and took Norry's hand in hers as a single tear came down her cheek. "I didn't want this… Elizabeth should be in my place, that should be Will's heart.." Jenna mumbled under her breathe, wiping the tear away.

"These things happen for a reason… it's fate…" Norry replied, he knead down so his knees rested on the sand and he began to cover the chest with the sand.. Jenna sighed and started to help him - both of them slowly covering the chest up till they couldn't see it anymore and all was left was just the sand.

"Should we put something on top of it.. You know, a rock maybe?" Jenna suggested to Norry but when she looked to her side, she saw him already getting a medium sized stone and placing it against the palm tree.

"Already thought of it…" Norry replied, and he laid down on the sand with Jenna standing next to him.

"There is about an hour to sunset… please, Jenna.. Lay with me.." Norry asked her, his hand reaching forward for hers. She took it and came down joining him, she laid on her side with her chest resting on his chest and the other arm wrapped around him as they both looked up to the sky.

They both stayed like that till the blue sky was starting to fade, no words were spoken between them because there was nothing to say - they both knew how they felt with each other.

"Captain…" Bootstrap Bill called over to Norry and Jenna, they were now standing back up holding each other's hands.

"Promise me something.." Norry asked Jenna, now she couldn't control the tears they ran freely down her cheeks as she knew this was goodbye.

"Anything…"

"Come back to me, in 10 years time… to this island…" He held her hands more tightly than before, searching her eyes for an answer - she couldn't control it anymore, Jenna's arms wrapped around Norry's neck hugging him hard and crying uncontrollably.

"Yes! YES! I'm so sorry Norry! For everything! I'll come back.. I will…!" Jenna whispered into his ear making the man half smile and pull away from her.

"I need to go…"

"James…"

"Jenna… I won't forget you…" James said lastly, and he walked back to his rowboat climbing in and they started to row away.

"Goodbye…James Norrington.." She watched the rowboat finally reached The Dutchman, her eyes drifted to the sunset the sun disappeared below the sea's line and then there was sudden bolt of green come out of the sea into the sky, she watched the Dutchman disappear in front of her eyes with the man who gave her his heart.

Black Pearl

Flik was sitting on Jack's lap, waiting for Jenna's return - she knew her best friend would be upset about this and she wondered if she did the right thing. Will and Elizabeth were also together, looking out over the water talking..

"Will you marry me when we get back to Port Royal…" Will asked her, Elizabeth half smiled gently to him and leaned in to kiss him, but out of the blue she found herself falling in the air and splashing into the sea below her!

She choked, as her head came back up from the water looking up to see Will standing there next to Flik with a smile on her face.

"NO KISSING ON BOARD THE BLACK PEARL!" Flik called down to her, and Flik watched Elizabeth starting to climb the side and coming back up on the deck glaring at her evilly.

"You and Jack kiss on the Pearl! All the time!" Fish lips exclaimed, shivering as Will placed a cloth around her shoulders.

"Wife" Flik smiled, and left them heading to the cabin where Beckett was still - she opened the door to see him just getting up.

"Alright there?" Flik asked, leaning in the door way with her arms crossed.

Beckett looked around confused, he rubbed his eyes and took in the room more.

"Where's Jenna?" He asked her firstly, coming off the bed and coming over to Flik.

"She's…" Before Flik could finish her sentence, Jenna came right besides her out of breathe and sniffing gently.

"I'm right here! I was getting some air… how are you feeling?" Jenna questioned in a rush, giving Flik a glare and then smiling to Beckett.

"I'm good, how long to Port Royal.."

"We will be there tomorrow, excuse me…" Flik smiled to him, and got hold of Jenna's hand bringing her outside shutting the door.

"What happened?" Flik automatically asked her, Jenna shook her head to stop the tears to come again.

"He gave me his heart.. We.. Buried it.." Jenna told her, Flik sighed and brought Jenna for another hug and led her off so they could go and talk about it alone.

The Next Day: Port Royal.

Finally the Black Pearl came into the harbour of Port Royal, after much arguing with Barbossa and most of the crew Flik had managed to spare Beckett and Jenna and let them go back to Port Royal with Will and Elizabeth in peace.

Slowly the ship was docked at the harbour and the plank was lowered onto the deck, everyone lined up to say their farewells.

First was Will and Elizabeth - they said their goodbyes to the crew, to Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Abby who hugged the daylights out of Will and Elizabeth and they finally came to Jack and Flik waiting at the other end of the line.

"Well then…" Will began to say looking at Jack, he offered his hand out to Jack to shake, he nodded and shook his hand.

"If you need to rescue any damsels in distress, you know who to come looking for.." Jack told him, and pointing to himself which made Flik laugh.

"Ah, Legolas…" Flik shook her head at Will with a smile playing on her face.

"Mrs Sparrow…"

"I'm going to miss you whelp ness.." Flik said, shaking his hand also and he went off the gangplank.

"Just so you know, Elizabeth it wouldn't of worked out between us…" Jack told Elizabeth who looked disgusted at what he was saying, Flik nudged Jack in his ribs hard and gave him an evil look.

"Goodbye Jack… Goodbye Flik…" Elizabeth replied, and gave them both a small smile as she left the ship too.

Finally, Jenna and Cutler were coming along the line - Abby hugged Jenna's daylights out too as she passed her, crying as well.

"Bye Jenna…"

"Farewell Poppet…"

"Squawk! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot told her, making her laugh and coming over to Jack.

"You listen to me mister, even though we have never seen eye to eye - you take care of Felicity… she's my best friend and if you do ANYTHING!" Jenna pointed her finger at Jack's face making him gulp..

"Jenna..!"

"What…? He's Jack Sparrow!" Jenna protested, looking at Flik.

"CAPTAIN!" Jack and Flik smiled, saying in unison making Jenna laugh some more.

"Flik…"

Both girls looked at each other for a moment or two, again they were going to split up and they weren't sure when they would see each other again.

"We never get to be together anymore, do we?" Flik said out loud, smiling to Jenna.

She nodded and both girls hugged each other hard blinking back the tears.

"I know… God! I'm going to miss you so much!" Jenna muttered, looking at Flik's face smiling.

"Likewise Jen, Jen…We will see each other soon.. Won't we?" Flik asked again, which Jenna nodded and Cutler Beckett came over to her side.

"LISTEN TO ME BUCKET HEAD! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER! ANYTHING! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, TIE YOU TO THE END OF THE BOAT AND LET THE SHARKS GET YOU!" Flik shouted to Beckett, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Luv…" Jack pulled her back a little, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I promise you Miss… I mean, Mrs Sparrow…" Beckett replied, and both of them went off the gangplank joining Will and Elizabeth below.

As the gangplank was brought back onto the Pearl, Flik looked down from the railing at the couples and she began to cry..

"I LOVE YOU JENNA!" She yelled, as the Pearl began to slowly move away from the dock - Jenna ran to the edge of the decking, waving madly to Flik crying also.

"I LOVE YOU TOO FELICITY! I WILL SEE YOU SOON!" Jenna called back, and she watched her friend, husband, crew members onboard the ship go into the distance and finally away.

Beckett came up besides her, holding her hand in his as they stared into the empty space.

"You will see her again…" He reassured Jenna, she leaned her head into his neck sighing.

"I will…"

And with that, they both turned around slowly and headed into Port Royal.

Tortuga

Jack and Flik arrived in Tortuga with the Black Pearl the same day, the sky was growing dark and the streets were starting to become alive with drunken men, women and fights on every corner.

"Why Tortuga! We could of gone someplace else!" Flik complained, following Gibbs to the nearest tavern.

Both of them walked into the room where music was playing, laughter was heard and also more fights were being had.

"Not my idea miss! Twas Jacks!" Gibbs replied to her, going over to the desk and booking a couple of rooms so they could spend the night there - Flik looked around and suddenly noticed that Jack wasn't with them! She was sure that he was when they came off the Black Pearl together.

"Gibbs! Where's Jack?" Flik asked, still looking around the space and not seeing him.

"He's off on an errand… he be back soon! Come on! Let's have a drink…" Gibbs took her over to a spare table making her sit down and he wandered over to the bar to get 2 tankards of rum.

"What kind of errand…?" Flik asked out loud, frowning more as she tapped her fingers against the table.

"So, It's true then…"

Flik looked up from her spot and saw a red headed woman in a dirty blue dress with her hands on her hips with another woman with blonde hair, her make up was overdone and she was in a yellow dress, tore also.

"Sorry?"

"Jack married you?" The red head called Giselle cackled out loud, making the other woman who was called Scarlett to snicker also.

"Yeah, I'm Jack's wife.. What of it?" Flik replied to them, rolling her eyes at their laughter.

"No offence, luv.. But you're not his type…" Scarlett told her, sitting down opposite her smirking.

"His what now?"

"OH! Don't play dumb with us! We all know that Sparrow likes his woman to be.. Well.. Not like you.." Giselle stated, tutting at the end of her sentence.

"Piss off, will you?" Flik asked out loud and saw Gibbs was about to come back with the drinks.

"Where is dear Jackie now? Eh? Probably with.. Lily? No… Oh…Kate! Remember her? She's got this…" Before Giselle could finish, Flik's fist came in the air and punched her woman on her chin hard making her crash into Scarlett and fall onto the floor.

"Oh! You better wish you didn't do that!" Scarlett hissed and got up, grabbing Flik's hair hard slamming her head against the table roughly which made a cut on her forehead with some blood starting to pour from it.

Flik's hand came up and felt it, looking at her fingers to see that there was indeed red stuff on them she looked at Scarlett who had a sneer smile upon her face.

Without thinking, Flik grabbed the nearest object to her which happened to be a chair and she lifted it into the air smacking Scarlett around the head with it, making the woman fall hard onto the ground knocking her out stone cold.

Giselle's eyes widen in the fury and she was going to reach for Flik but the girl stopped her grabbing her arm and twisting it around along with her whole body so Giselle was in front of her and Flik to the back.

"No one messes with the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow.. Do you hear me bitch?" Flik whispered into Giselle's ear and shoved her forward till she also landed onto the ground, she gave one glancing look up to Flik before scurrying off from her.

"Any problems whilst I was away?" Gibbs stood nearby with the tankards of rum, he saw the whole thing and was looking shocked.

"Nothing to worry about…" Flik muttered, grabbing the first tankard and downing it and then doing the same with the other.

"I'll just go and get some more…"

"You do that…" Flik smiled, sitting back down again with the other members of the tavern looking at her - she gave them each a look and then they when back to their own business.

2 Hours later.

"HEY HO TO THE PUB I GO! TO HEAL MY HEART AND DROWN MY WOE! RAIN MAY FALL AND WIND MAY BLOW! BUT THERE STILL BE MANY MILES TO GO! SWEET IS THE SOUND OF THE POURING RAIN AND STREAM THAT FALLS FROM HILL TO PLAIN! BETTER THAN RAIN OR RIPPLING BROOK! THERE'S A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!" Flik sang loudly standing on a table, clinking her tankard with another drunk man who were cheering her on.

She had been on her 10th tankard now and was officially tipsy after the incident with Giselle and Scarlett which she couldn't get off her brain… What if he is out with another woman? She thought to herself taking a sip again furrowing her eyebrows in the middle.. Wasn't she good enough for him?

With that, she shook her head and got off the table, stumbling to her feet into the path of Gibbs.

"Are you alright, Felicity?" Gibbs asked concerned for the girl, holding her up.

"OF COURSE I AM MISTER GIBBS! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Flik beamed a smile, going over to the stairs and climbing them slowly, she reached the top looking for the room and finally found it going inside to see a double bed over near the wall and a single desk looking out over the harbour.. She sat down on the chair opposite the desk looking into the mirror at her forehead - the cut was still bleeding, and looked like a bruise was going to form as well.

"Fuck" She muttered, noticing there was some water in a bowl next to her with some cloth and she started dabbing the cloth into the water and then her forehead clearing it up.

Whilst Flik was upstairs, Jack entered the tavern tipping his three cornered hat to the man behind the desk, his right hand was clutched tightly with a small black box that he didn't want to lose - he kept thinking about the smile it would be put on Felicity's face when she saw it.

He entered the drinking area, looking around the people to see if he could spot her or Gibbs but there was no luck then finally he spotted Gibbs at the bar ordering a drink.

He went over, nicking the drink from his hand and downing the cup with a smile.

"Gibbs! Where's my lovely Felicity…" Jack asked, his back against the bar area as he continued to scan the area.

"She's upstairs, captain…" Gibbs shook his head, pointing up the ceiling.

"Something the matter? Eh?" Jack questioned, sensing something had happened whilst he was on his errand.

Gibbs didn't say anything but pointed once again to the floor area near where Flik was sitting earlier - Jack followed his finger to see Scarlett was still passed out on the floor with bits of a wooden chair around her.

"Gibbs…"

"Your wife, had a fight with Scarlett and Giselle… then she had too much to drink.." Gibbs told him, sighing out loud. Without saying anything else Jack was going to the stairs and climbing them fast - he reached the landing looking at the doors opening a few to find her and then the last door he opened he sighed out loud to see Flik was still sitting at the desk patting her head with the cloth.

"Oh…luv…." Jack cooed, closing the door and taking off his jacket coming straight over to her - his hand came under her chin lifting her head to face him looking at the cut.

"It's nothing…"

"That's more than nothing…" Jack replied, making her move to side so he could sit down next to her taking the wet cloth from her hand and he started to dab her wound himself.

There was silence between them as Jack did that - she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how…

"Jack…" Flik began to say, grabbing his wrist gently with her hand making him stop.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me…?" Flik asked, her eyes searching his - his eyes twinkled slightly and a smile crept across his face.

"Of course I love you, I love you with all my heart…" Jack replied to her reassuring her.

"Where have you been then… 'They' said you were with someone else…" She replied, referring to Scarlett and Giselle.

"I had an errand to run…"

"Jack! Please just tell me where you been! I got into this fucking fight with those two sluts because they didn't believe that I was your wife! And that I wasn't your type!" Flik exploded, standing up and started to pace the floor. Jack shook his head and got up too stopping her roughly, and removing a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Felicity Jane Sparrow - you are the woman I love, the woman I fell inlove with - your beautiful, full of heart, tons of courage, loves her friends dearly and the most important of all - you are my type, always will be because nothing can change it, nothing can change how I feel about it, nothing and nobody…" Jack explained, and at that moment his right hand opened up revealing the small black box he was carrying and he opened the lid to reveal a medium sized silver ring with a small sparrow bit engraved onto it.

Flik's hand came over her mouth as she stared at the ring in the box, her eyes started to fill with tears as he took her left hand slipping off the green stone ring and placing the sparrow silver one onto it in it's place, he kissed the ring and smiled up to her which made her smile wide.

"I'm such a fool…" Flik whispered, looking down but Jack stopped her and shook his head again.

"You're my fool though…" Jack replied, wrapping his arms around Flik's waist bringing her into him kissing her hard with passion.. They belonged together no matter what.

Morning in Tortuga.

Flik was first to wake, she opened her eyes slowly as the sunlight of the brand new day peered through the window shining down onto the bed - she smiled as she looked over to see Jack was sleeping peacefully with one arm draped across his tattooed stomach and the other around the back of his head.

She shifted herself across the bed silently, wrapping the covers around her naked body and rested her head against his chest watching him sleep.

"Morning luv…" Jack whispered with his eyes still closed, he opened them with a smile looking down to Flik.

"Good Morning, Captain…" She leaned up giving him a small kiss on his lips before snuggling into him.

"Mmm, where shall we sail to today?" Jack asked her, wrapping his arm around her body.

"Depends what we feel like… I like to go someplace exotic…" Flik whispered to him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, my luv… let's go to the Pearl then…" Jack kissed her head, getting up and slipping on his trousers first whilst Flik wrapped the sheet around her body standing up too stretching her arms into the air and walked over to window to the harbour…

"Um.. Jack…"

"Changed your mind?" Jack smirked, putting on his shirt fiddling with his buttons and coming over but Flik blocked his view.

"Let's go back to bed!" She exclaimed a little to happily, turning his back against the window.

"Mmm, how about we go to bed on the Pearl.. Which is…" Jack smiled and turned around again looking at the harbour, soon the smile from his face faded…

After Flik had gotten dressed quickly, Jack was dragging her down to the dock looking around frantically..

"We did dock here last night? Did we not?" Jack asked.

"Of course we did!"

"Well something's not right!"

"Obviously! Unless you were too drunk last night and forgot where you parked it as it were…" Flik shot him a glare, but before he could argue the point they spotted Gibbs laying down on a sack with a teddy bear.

"Oh! He's a big softie!" Flik tried not to laugh, she went into Jack's pocket and taking out his flask opening it up and tipping the rum onto Gibbs face to wake him.

He shot up, rubbing his face annoyed.

"Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked the man, raising an eyebrow.

"The ship? We are on the ship!" Gibbs replied sleepily, then Flik came over sighing out loud slapping the poor man more awake!

"JACK! THE BLACK PEARL! IT'S GONE!" Gibbs jumped up from his position looking around, he stopped and frowned over their shoulders - both of them looked and saw Scarlett and Giselle heading their way.

"Oooooh…." Flik clenched her fist but Jack stopped her, they reached them and both woman looked at each other.

"Ladies, I believe you have something to say…" Gibbs coughed, nodding over to Flik.

"We are sorry…" Both of them said together, looking to the floor avoiding eye contact with her.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry for the way we acted…" Giselle nodded, and they started to walk away but Gibbs caught up with them, placing his arms around their shoulders smiling.

"Well.. That was certainly different…" Flik whispered, looking to Jack with a shrug.

"We don't have the Pearl luv… what can we do…" Jack sighed to her, Flik laughed at him and leaned up to his ear whispering something into it which made him smile wide and kiss her lips.

Black Pearl 

"Ooh, that's a good boy, you're Daddy's boy, yes you are." Barbossa cooed, as he fed Jack the monkey a peanut or two, he looked up and saw his crew members circling him.

"Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack and his wife behind…" Pintel was the first to speak, with the others nodding.

"Again…" Ragetti corrected him, remembering the other times they have done so - Abby nodded also.

"Yes...again." Pintel corrected himself too - they all looked back to Barbossa who smiled gently.

"Is that so?"

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned…" Pintel asked, referring to the charts - the charts that use to belonged to Sao Feng which Barbossa stole from him and William Turner.

"On the charts." Marty said too.

"Aye…" All the crew members chorused together, looking at each other too.

"With our own eyes…." Abby cut in, holding onto Ragetti's hand and they all stepped closer as they saw Barbossa reach for them..

"To ease our burden of guilt, so to speak." Ragetti continued..

Aye. Feast your eyes on this, mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents and lady, I give you the Fountain of Youth!" Barbossa smiled as he unrolled the map to show it to them all, they murmured amongst themselves and looked confused at him - Barbossa frowned and looked at what they were looking at - the circler bit of the map was missing!

"SPARROW!" Barbossa called into the air, in the middle of the ocean.

Jack's boat.

"I like this boat…" Flik announced, sitting on Jack's lap as there wasn't much room in the boat itself.

Jack laughed, and began to raise up a red bandana with a skull and crossbones it as their flag, Flik smiled and she began unrolling the circular bit of the map..

She told Jack earlier when she whispered in his ear that whilst Mcbeardy wasn't looking she sneaked into his cabin and removed it, knowing that they would need it later.

Flik's fingers began to move the circular bits around to reveal a cup on them with the words 'Fountain of youth..'.

"Fountain of youth eh?" Jack noticed what she was doing, wrapping his spare arm around her waist.

"It's someplace exotic…" Flik smirked, cuddling her body back into Jack feeling safe.

Jack smiled back and began to hum then sing gently in her ear making her spine shiver…

"A pirate's life for me. Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs…" Jack sang, whilst Flik lifted up his jacket wrapping it around her body and also getting out his compass, opening the lid watching the dial move about and then stop..

"AHA!" Flik said loudly, stopping his singing and he watched him reached under some odd rope and a bucket pulling out a rum bottle.

"Well, you need to have some rum whilst you sing… don't you…" Flik shrugged, he smiled and began laughing out loud.

"I really love you.. My pirate… My wife.. Felicity Sparrow…" Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her as they were sailing away into the sea far away.

"Love you back, Captain Jack…"

"Drink up, me hearties! Yo Ho!"

_OMG, OMG… IT'S FINISHED! *cries!* THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR WELL EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! :o)! Last reviews needed… and be on the look out for the sequel… 'A touch of youth' COMING SOON!_

_THANK YOU AGAIN! :o) xxx_

_Over and out - always yours people! Flik aka Lady Electricity! xx_


	44. Author Note!

_Hey all! Hope everyone is good? _

_Just an announcement to say that 'A Touch Of Youth' is now up and running!_

_So if you want to go and check it out, read the first chapter and leave a review - it be much appreciated!_

_Again, I would like to thank everyone for reading this and hopefully I will see you liking the other one as well. :D._

_Flik xxx _


End file.
